What goes up
by shamrock1787
Summary: Bella is a human with a hard life and a special talent. The Cullens move into town and suddenly she's not so out of place anymore. A/B and E/J mostly, just to clarify, they are girl/girl, boy/boy pairings. Give it a shot anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't written anything like this before, so I'm just trying it out. Let me know if I have no business writing it (But I might just keep writing it anyway, since it's fun). It's Alice/Bella, but Edward plays a large role as Bella's friend, and Jasper does as well since he's Edward's boyfriend. If you've read some of my other stories, you know that I have a tendency to dip into the smut pot a little, but I haven't decided whether I want to go that direction with this story yet, so for now it's just T. If anything is confusing, please ask about it, because I prefer to write stories that people understand. Thanks!**

APOV

I had just started unpacking my closet when I was hit with a vision.

_A girl was standing on railing of a bridge, holding onto a post next to her and looking down at the river below. Her face was tormented and her brown hair whipped around her. Finally, she took a deep breath and jumped, her arms spread out as if she were trying to fly. _

"NO!" I screamed as I came out of the vision. A second later everyone was in my room.

"What is it?!"

"What's going on?"

"When?"

This last question came from Edward, who had already seen my vision in his mind.

"Tonight." I said, ignoring the other questions. "We have to help her."

"WHO?!" Rosalie screamed, getting impatient with our private conversation.

"I don't know her name." I admitted as I remembered her beautiful brown eyes, which were full of pain and sadness. I found myself wanting to hold her, comfort her. Thinking of her killing herself tore my dead heart right out of my chest. "She's going to kill herself. She's going to jump." I whispered, but I knew they heard me. Esme flinched and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Yes." She whispered. "We must help her."

"But she's human!" Rose protested. She hated anything that could be a threat to our exposure. But somehow I already knew this girl could be trusted.

"Enough, Rosalie." Carlisle said with authority. Then he turned to me, "Alice, do you know what time tonight?"

"I think around eleven." I said.

"We must be careful. We don't want to scare her even more." Carlisle said. "Alice why don't you and Edward go. Too many people might make her do something rash, but I think his mind reading will come in handy." I nodded and looked at the clock. It was already ten.

EPOV

Alice and I were in my Volvo, staking out the bridge where she had seen the girl jump. So far, no one had come, but I was entertained by the argument going on inside Alice's head.

_You don't know her. _But I want to. _It's too dangerous. You could kill her!_ I won't. _Since when do you even like girls?!_ I –I don't know.

I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out of my mouth and Alice glared at me.

_Stay out of my head!_ She screamed in her mind. Then she froze, staring out the windshield.

"She's here." She breathed almost in relief. I shot her a glance before I looked out to find our reason for being here. She had parked an old red pickup truck just off the side of the road on the other side of the bridge from us and was exiting the car. A moment later her thoughts hit me like a battering ram.

_I should have done this a long time ago. Poor Charlie, I hope he understands. It's for the best. Now he won't have to worry about me. I wonder if anyone else will come to my funeral besides him. Doubtful. They'll probably throw a parade to celebrate. GOD! I HATE IT HERE!_

Alice was already getting out of the car when I looked over, but I held her back.

"Let go of me!" She hissed

"Just wait a second." I tried to convince her. Her mind was all over the place, but one thought seemed to command everything else. She had to save this girl or she wouldn't be able to live.

Bella had reached the railing of the bridge now and looked over the side. _Hmm, It's higher than I remember. Come on Bella, you can do this._ She urged herself, but as she placed her foot on the first rail, I lost my grip on Alice.

I ran after her over to Bella who jumped at our sudden appearance.

_What are they doing here?! Who are they? She's beautiful. They must be new. Great. Two more people to think I'm a freak. _

"What do you want?" She asked us, backing away slightly.

"We want to help you." Alice blurted out. Smooth Alice.

"What?! I-I-I don't need any help. I was just taking a walk." She said.

"On a bridge, at 11:30 at night?" I asked skeptically. She frowned. Her thoughts were all jumbled. I couldn't get a read on her.

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Sorry, no can do." Alice said, taking a step closer to the girl. I tried to follow her, but her scent was overwhelming and instead I took a step back. This wouldn't be good for Jasper.

"What do you care? You don't even know me."

"But we want to." The girl looked at us suspiciously. _Yeah right, no one wants to know me. Everyone hates me, why would they be any different._

"What's your name?" I asked her. She seemed hesitant to tell me, but decided it wouldn't matter, since she still planned on killing herself after we left.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Who are you? I haven't seen you before." She said. Alice answered for us.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward. We just moved here."

"The new doctor's kids?" She asked. _People have been talking about them for weeks. But why are they here? Now? _

"Yes, our father is going to work at Fork's Hospital."

"Alice and I decided to take a drive and acquaint ourselves with the roads." I said, trying to give her a reason for us to be out here. Alice seemed to catch on to what I was doing.

"Yes, and we saw you out here and were worried about what you were doing."

_I didn't hear a car pull up._ Damn this girl was observant. That didn't bode well for us.

"Listen Bella, I know you want to get rid of us, and I know why, but we'll stay here all night to make sure you don't do anything if that's what it takes." Alice stated bluntly. She and Bella were staring into each other's eyes as if having a silent conversation. Jasper and I often did this, but it was easy with a mind reader and empath.

_I suppose I have no choice but to put up with it at least one more day. She definitely means it when she says she'll stay here. They seem nice. Maybe they won't…Yeah right. As soon as they hear about me from everyone they'll hate me, just like everyone else. Oh well. One more day won't hurt anything. _

"Fine I'm going home. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asked with a grimace on her face. What happened to her to make her want to kill herself? I had a feeling I would find out tomorrow. With that she walked back to her truck. Alice and I followed her at a distance until we saw her turn into her driveway. After she got into bed we headed back to our house.

When we got home, I told everyone about what she had been thinking. Esme looked like she wanted to cry while Jasper and Emmett looked ready to kill. It was obvious to all of us that Alice cared a lot about this girl and that made her important to us. Rose, well, she was caught between hating Bella and hating people for hating Bella.

We decided to take one car to school. I wanted to take my Volvo, but Emmett complained about being squashed, so we decided to take the Escalade. We normally only used it for full family trips with all seven of us, but it was comfortable and it had tinted windows so we could have an escape if the sun snuck up on us. Of course, that never happened with Alice around.

When we arrived at school we got out of our car and decided that just one of us would go get the schedules while the rest waited here. Alice volunteered and went off to find the office. I was talking to Emmett and Jazz when I was accosted by the smell of cheap perfume. I turned to find a girl with dyed blonde hair and an upturned nose smiling at me.

"Hi! I'm Lauren!" _Oh my gosh! They are so hot! The bronze haired one is totally mine._ I gagged a little at her thoughts.

"Hello." I returned with little enthusiasm. She was undeterred and began rambling about different people and an upcoming dance. Just then a rumbling sound interrupted her as Bella's red truck pulled into the parking lot. Lauren glared at the girl with a look of disgust. I chose this as my opportunity to learn a little bit more about people's opinions of Bella.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"Ugh! That's Bella Swan. She's a freak. No one likes her." She stated and then looked around conspiratorially before adding, "She's also a dyke. She used to watch us in gym when we changed so we made the coach make her change in the hall bathroom." Oh so that was it. She liked girls. I almost laughed and then I glanced at Jazz.

I moved behind him and circled my arms around his waist. "Can you believe that Jazz? She's gay! How horrible!" I said in pretend shock. Jasper laughed and tugged my head around to give me a sloppy kiss. Lauren gasped and Emmett's booming laughter attracted the attention of the whole parking lot.

We started to walk away when Lauren called out to us again. "Weird stuff happens around her. You should stay away, if you're smart." She warned us before going back to her friends in a huff. I looked over to see Bella rushing into the school with her head ducked, trying to avoid the rocks and crumpled up paper being thrown at her as she did. I growled a little. Human could be so mean sometimes, and that, coming from a vampire, says something. We followed Bella up the stairs, glaring at everyone we passed. Emmett actually pushed a boy who had thrown a rock at her hard enough that he fell backwards over the railing.

I didn't have Bella in any of my classes before lunch, but Alice was in two of them. We spent most of the lecture discussing the events from this morning. At one point I had to hold Alice down so she wouldn't rip off Lauren's head, who was sitting two seats in front of us.

The five of us made our usual entrance into the lunch room to gasps and whispers. I held Jasper's hand tightly and whispered words of encouragement to him, as we crossed the room. My poor Jazz, he still found this lifestyle difficult, but he was getting better. Alice led us towards an almost empty table, except for the girl at the end, picking at a salad in front of her. Bella.

"Hi Bella!" Alice called making her look up. She gave a tentative wave as she took us all in. She scanned our faces and then winced a little as her gaze fell upon Rosalie.

_She's glaring at me. I guess she hates me already. Well, she can just join the club, or better yet the Facebook group._ Bella thought wryly. I wasn't the only one to notice Bella's reaction and Alice turned to glare at Rose, who had the good grace to look a little ashamed.

"Can we sit here?" I asked gently. She was still very fragile and was planning to return to the bridge as soon as possible, maybe even tonight.

She nodded and we each took a seat, Jasper was the farthest away. Alice took the seat right next to Bella.

"So Bella, what's there to do around here for fun?" Alice asked her, trying to get her to speak. She shrugged, but when we remained attentive, she sighed and put her fork down.

"I think there's a café in town that a lot of the kids go to."

"You've never been?" Emmett asked. She shook her head and frowned a little deeper. Alice kicked him hard under the table and hissed at him too low for Bella to hear.

"We're not much for coffee. How about movies?" I asked her. She slowly looked up at me, her sad eyes drawn and tired.

"There's a movie theatre in Port Angeles. It's right next to a used book store I like to go to." She said and a small smile appeared on her face, making Alice beam.

"You like books? What's your favorite?" Jasper asked without taking in any air. He still looked to be in pain, but the mention of books distracted him a little. My baby loves books. I rubbed his knee and smiled at him.

"Umm, Wuthering Heights, but I love Austin as well." Bella said, perking up a little. Apparently, she loved books too, not that I didn't, but I'd rather work at my piano.

"You like the classics! Me too! I really like historical fiction. One of my favorites is A Farewell to Arms. It's not a real classic, but it will be one day." Jasper exclaimed. Bella was about to reply when an apple hit the back of her head.

"HEY FREAK!" Someone called out, presumably the one who threw the apple. Bella rubbed the back of her head and whipped around, standing from her chair as she did so. Unfortunately her foot got caught and she fell to the ground. The whole cafeteria broke out in laughter. Suddenly our trays started to shake on the table and silence fell around the hall. A few pictures on the wall fell, shattering the glass in the frame.

"She's really angry." Jasper whispered to me. Was Bella doing this? I felt Jazz send some calming waves out and the rattling of trays slowly stopped. Bella's shoulders slumped as she heaved herself back into her seat.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked concerned, as she reached her hand to the back of Bella's head to check her for injuries.

"I'm fine." Bella growled and tried to slap Alice's hand away, but as she made contact, she cried out in pain and pulled her hand into her chest, cradling it.

"Bella! I'm so sorry." Alice said. She was frantic between her concern for Bella and her worry about exposing us.

"I need to go to the nurse." She stated before standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder with her good hand, the other still held protectively to her chest. Alice slumped in her seat, defeated.

"I'll come with you." I said standing and leaving no room for arguments on her part.

"Whatever." She muttered before leading the way out of the cafeteria.

I quickly caught up to her outside and fell in step along side her.

"Was that you in there?" I asked.

"Was what me?" She said with a little bit of a growl. Aww, how cute.

"Did you do that to the trays and pictures?" I asked even more bluntly. It seems I've lost my tactful touch. She stopped and faced me, her face flush with anger and confusion.

"Yes! Okay! Yes! I did it, and now you can call me a freak too. Just leave me alone!" She said, trying to run away, but tripping over air and falling onto the grass. I walked over and held out my hand for her, helping her up.

"I don't think you're a freak Bella." I stated and she snorted at me. Her thoughts expressed her disbelief even more blatantly. "Can I tell you a secret Bella?" I asked her, making up my mind on the spot. She didn't answer, but looked at me curiously. "Think of a number, Bella, any number." I told her.

_Is he serious with this? What's he going to do, some kind of magic trick?_

"It's not a magic trick Bella, just think of a number." I smirked at her and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

It's just a coincidence. Whatever, I'll think of a number, but_ I'm not going to make it easy for him. Guess this Edward: 738, 276, 1490.635. Ha! It's not even a whole number!_

I laughed. "I guess I never specified if it should be a whole number or not. 738,276,1490.635." I said. She gawked at me.

"How did you do that?! She exclaimed.

"I told you you're not a freak Bella. If you were that would make me one too…and Alice and Jasper actually." I added as an after-thought. She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. Before she could speak the question out loud, I answered it. "I read minds. My boyfriend, Jasper is an empath, and Alice can see the future." Her jaw dropped open and she seemed caught between disbelief and shock.

"So you see, we do understand, at least a little." I said. "So what do you do, exactly? Telekinesis?" I guessed. She shrugged, finally coming out of her shock a little.

"I don't know, really. It just happens when I'm upset. I guess maybe it's telekinesis, but I don't know how it works." She said lowly as she plucked a piece of grass from the ground next to her and began ripping it up nervously. We sat in silence for a minute before Bella looked up at me with a glint in her eye and a small smile on her face.

"So you like boys, huh?" She asked me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you like girls." I stated. She sputtered and stared at me. I laughed again. "Lauren told me." I said as an explanation. She growled again and I laughed. "Down, kitty. And don't worry, I think it made Alice's day when I told her." Alice would beat me later for saying that, but I didn't care. I could tell they liked each other and I'm simply not a patient person, as Jasper and his countless ripped shirts would tell you. Bella blushed and I had to swallow the venom pouring into my mouth.

"W-why would it make her day?" She asked quietly.

"Are you really asking me that Bella?" I said seriously.

"She likes me?" She asked as if it were the most impossible thing in the world. "Why?"

I saw Alice approaching us then and gave her a wink and a smile.

"Because you're beautiful, and funny, and caring, and wonderful." Alice whispered into Bella's ear as she came up behind her silently and knelt in the grass. Bella jumped and turned around to be only inches from Alice's face. She fell backwards in shock and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But you don't even know me." She whispered as she took Alice's hand she offered to help her up. Alice smiled and tapped her temple with a finger.

"I know lots of things I shouldn't." She stated, taking a step closer to Bella. _Go away Edward!_ They both thought to me at the same time, never breaking the gaze between their eyes. I looked between the two of them and took this as my cue to leave, laughing as I went off to find Jazz before class.

APOV

I was lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes. I wanted to go swimming in them.

"So you see the future?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes." I whispered taking another step closer to her. Her scent was intoxicating, pulling me closer and closer.

She blushed and looked at her feet. I already knew what she wanted to ask me so I urged her on. "It's okay. Go ahead and ask me." I told her. She froze and looked back into my eyes, apparently trying to find something there. A moment later she took a deep breath and asked.

"Are you, I mean, do you, uh, like girls?" Her voice broke on the last word in her nervousness. I took a step closer to her and shook my head no. She slumped and I quickly wrapped my arms around her to hold her up.

"No, Bella. I don't like _girls_, I only like one girl, but I like her a whole lot." I said, pulling her a little closer to me. I smiled when I heard her breath hitch. "Breathe, my sweet Bella."

"Alice." She breathed out as she melted against me. Of course someone HAD to ruin our moment.

"HEY LEZBOS! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!" A girl with mousey brown hair called from the steps of the cafeteria and the group around her snickered. A growl escaped my throat and I gently nudged Bella behind me protectively. She clung to the back of my shirt and I heard a small whimper come from her. Nobody hurt my angel! I was seeing red and about to go rip off the girl's head when someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

Emmett grasped my arms, holding me in place, while my other siblings gathered around. Edward was holding Jasper back and whispering to him, but it didn't seem to be helping. Apparently my anger was seeping out to him.

"HEY HOMOPHOBES! WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled at the group on the stairs.

Jasper's anger, intensified by mine was soon affecting all of us and a vision of us ripping through everyone in the school came to me.

"We have to go." I said and grabbed Bella's hand dragging her with me to our car. I certainly wasn't about to leave her here with those ignorant assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey thanks guys for reviewing. I have the third chapter nearly written as well, so it should be up soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know some of you thought the story was a little rushed so far, sorry about that. Neither Edward nor I have very much patience, but I'm working on it. There's not too much Edward in this chapter, but he'll be back, no worries. **

Chapter 2

APOV

I dragged Bella behind me towards the Escalade. Rose went around to the driver's side and Emmett took the passenger seat. The thing was a monster and if I were human I'd need a step stool to get into it, but being a vampire, I just hopped up. Edward helped Bella up behind me and I put her in a seat next to me. She still seemed a little out of it.

EPOV

_Why would they do that? Why did they stick up for me? Oh! They probably were sticking up for Alice. That makes sense._

Bella's thoughts confused me. What would it take to make this girl realize we cared about her, especially Alice.

"Bella, you're as good as family now. We always stick up for family." I said from my seat behind her as Rosalie tore out of the parking lot.

"But you barely know me!" She exclaimed incredulously. I was surprised that she had adjusted to me being able to read her mind so quickly. She just accepted it as fact and moved on.

"Bella." Alice whispered to her, though she knew we could all hear. She was probably just doing it for Bella's benefit. "When I said I liked you, I didn't mean an acquaintance or even a friend." She supplied.

"But why?!" Bella asked again, exasperated. "Why would any of you like _ME!_" Jazz sent her another wave of calm.

"Why wouldn't we?" Emmett asked from the front seat. Bella crossed her arms and fell back in her seat in a huff. Alice smiled at her.

_Aww look at that cute pout. I just want to kiss it off her face…EDWARD!_ Alice turned to glare at me when I snickered.

Turning back around, she gently moved a piece of hair behind Bella's ear and turned her face towards her.

"Let me tell you something Bella." Alice started, just as we pulled up into our driveway. Sensing this was a private moment, the rest of us jumped out of the car and inside, where we would be forced to explain our early arrival to an overly anxious Esme.

APOV

"Let me tell you something Bella." I said, grasping her chin in my hands and tilting her face towards me. How could this beautiful girl have so little self-worth? "You are a beautiful person." She scoffed and tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her go. "Listen!" I demanded. "Those idiots at school are not worth your tears. What matters is how you see yourself, and right now, you have a pretty messed up self-image." Tears were beginning to form in Bella's eyes so I undid her seat belt and wrapped her up in my lap, despite the fact that I was smaller than she is.

"It hurts Alice." She sniffled into my shoulder and I held her tighter.

"I know sweetie. But no one will hurt you anymore. I'm here now. I won't let them hurt you." I cooed in her ear. We sat there for a while until Bella had cried herself out. I knew this wouldn't be the end. She had played the victim to this for far too long for it to be fixed so easily, but I hoped over time she would see herself the way I saw her.

From the moment I first saw her last night in my vision, I was drawn to her in a way I couldn't hope to explain. I felt as if I had finally found a missing piece of myself in her and I would do anything to protect and love her. Love? Yes, love. Love at first sight was a fairy tale, but then again, so were vampires.

"You're so cold." Bella said from where she was nestled against me.

"Sorry." I mumbled into her hair.

"No, it's okay. I like it." She said. I must have looked at her queerly because she qualified herself. "I mean, it's kind of refreshing."

"Why don't we go inside." I offered and started to move her back to her seat. She resisted at first and clutched my shirt, but eventually let go. I hopped out of the car first and held up my hands to help her down. She took both my hands in hers and used them to steady her as she jumped down. She held my hand tightly as I led her through the front door. Oh jeez!

"Jasper! Edward!" I yelled to the two boys making out on the couch. Bella giggled beside me and they both shot us grins before Jasper grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him up the stairs to their room. I rolled my eyes and looked down to Bella.

"So Jasper is with Edward, and Emmett is with Rosalie?" she questioned and I nodded. "Your parents don't care that they're together even though you live under the same roof?" This was one of the things that often came up as an issue whenever we moved to a new place. It didn't take long before enough people had been turned down for dates and we were branded as outcasts.

"Yeah, a lot of people ask about that." I said and realization came into her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean…" I shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"It's fine, Bella. We were all adopted and it just happened that four of us found the person we loved within our own household. I know it's a bit strange, but you can't help who you love." I said looking into her eyes. She was looking just as intently back into mine and I slowly leaned forward.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett said coming into the living room and RUINING my moment with Bella. I growled at him and Bella looked at me like I was an interesting piece of abstract art. "Chill shortie! I didn't mean to kill your mojo." He said laughing before plunking down to play X-Box. Esme came in, then with a plate of apple slices and some cheese and crackers.

"Hello Bella! I'm Esme, Alice's mother. It's nice to meet you." She said, placing the plate on the coffee table and coming over to hug Bella.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you too?" She said and looked at me over Esme's shoulder. I chuckled at her bewildered look. She obviously wasn't used to so much physical affection. Well, I would just have to change that. Esme pulled away and whispered to me.

"Is she alright?" I gave a subtle nod and pulled Bella by the hand.

"Thanks for the food, mom! Come on Bella, let's go up to my room!" I said, grabbing the plate off the table and dragging Bella up the stairs. When we reached my door, I opened it for her so she could go in first. I actually felt a little shy. No one outside the family had ever been in my room, and even then, usually only Esme or Rose actually came into it. Bella gasped when she stepped inside and I bit my lip.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She turned and gave me a look as if she were saying, "are you serious?" I smiled and followed her around my room as she looked at everything. It was a pretty large room and it had white walls with bright orange swirls splashed onto it. In one corner I had a few manikins set up with half finished clothing on them next to a table covered in clothing designs and my sewing machine. "It's a hobby of mine." I told her as she ran a finger across the top of the sewing machine.

Next she went over to my bed. I loved my bed, though I never really used it. It was covered in a white puffy comforter and the backboard was a spiky half circle that made it look like the sun coming up the wall. Esme helped me design the bed. I set the food down on the chest at the end of my bed and pulled Bella to my favorite part of the room. I swung opened the double doors to my walk in closet triumphantly and turned to see a gob smacked Bella. She walked down the first aisle of clothes towards my shoe wall and I heard her muttering.

"Too many clothes!"

"Silly Bella! You can never have _too_ many clothes. And actually," I said taking a step back to take in her outfit, "you could do with a shopping trip." I told her. She held her arms out as she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing boot cut jeans and a dark purple t-shirt with a gold star on it.

"Is something wrong with my outfit?" She asked, looking up at me. I heard Edward snort from his room.

"It's not bad, so much as it could be better." I said trying to keep my harsh fashion police attitude in check. I would need to ease her into that part of my personality. I don't want her to think I'm criticizing her.

She frowned and walked back into my room. When I came back out I saw her looking at the book on my nightstand. A smile was quickly spreading across her face.

"Confessions of a shopaholic?" she said, holding up my book. "Is this what you read?" She asked me, laughing.

"What's wrong with it? That's a legitimate book!" I pouted with my hands on my hips. She looked at me skeptically. "What? Does it have to be old and boring to be considered worth reading?" She set the book down and slowly walked over to me, still smiling.

"Do my clothes have to be designer to be worth wearing?" She countered. Oh. Why that sneaky little devil. I could hear the rest of my family laughing at me throughout the house.

"Touché, Bella." She started to walk away. "But you're still going shopping with me." I stated, beaming at her. She groaned, but I could still hear her heart speed up as she saw my smile, which only caused me to grin more.

"Fine. I'll go clothes shopping if you read a book of my choice." I tried to look to see what book it would be, but she hadn't decided yet. I guess that was a fair trade. I'd read classics before. It's no big deal, and I'd do it again for Bella to go shopping with me. Heck! I'd do it for Bella even if she didn't go shopping with me.

"Deal." I said holding out my hand for her to shake, which she did quickly. Then a devious grin spread across her face as there was a knock on my door. I crossed my room and opened it only to find a grinning Edward and Jasper on the other side. Jasper was holding a thick book under his arm. It looked almost three inches thick!

"Did you bring it?" Bella asked from across the room. I looked back and forth between the three grinning people and realized I had been set up.

"Yep. War and Peace, just like you asked." I gaped as Jasper handed me the book.

"What? When did you ask?" I said, still staring between the book, the boys and Bella. She smiled and tapped her head before pointing to Edward, who grinned even wider. "Bella this is too long! And, and…" I said flipping through the pages, "there are long Russian names that all look the same in it!" She laughed along with Jasper and Edward and I frowned.

"Alice, you speak Russian fluently." Jasper reminded me, still chuckling. I glared at him. That was beside the point. I didn't want to read this!

"We made a deal Alice, you read that and then we can go shopping." Bella said smirking. Fine. If she wanted to play hardball, we would play hardball. I didn't sleep. I could easily finish this book in a week or less, and then we would shop until she dropped.

"Look out Bella! You're going to be in for one hell of a shopping trip when she gets through that thing." Edward said. Bella paled and I saw her gulp. Sweet revenge!

"Alice! Bella should get home, so her father doesn't worry." Esme yelled up the stairs, so that Bella could hear her.

"Okay." I yelled back. "Come on Bella, I'll take you back to school so that you can get your truck." I said taking her hand and pulling her out the door. I had to push through Edward and Jasper who had, unfortunately, looked at each other and were now having one of their "special conversations." Especially obnoxious, if you asked me.

BPOV

I was never a very religious person, but now I was convinced their was a higher being because someone up there had sent me angels that night on the bridge. The Cullens had only been here for two weeks, but things were better already. Suddenly I had people to sit with at lunch. They would take me to and from school. No one threw things at me anymore, and you can't blame them when there are five intimidating and protective friends around me. I don't think I could remember being this happy since before my mom died. But I didn't want to think about that, now.

Right now, I was with Alice. I smiled as I looked over at her. My little pixie. When we met on the bridge that day, I immediately felt comforted by her, but I brushed it off. And then she told me she cared about me and defended me. But what meant the most was that she seemed to understand and just let me cry out all the hurt I tried to bury inside me. I was slightly ashamed to say that that day in the Escalade wasn't the last time I had broken down, but every time I did she would hold me and whisper words of comfort, and each time I fell just a little more in love with her.

Alice was my rock, my teddy bear, and everything else I needed. Right now we were pulling up to my house.

"Hey Bella, before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Alice said, looking shyly over at me and entirely unlike herself.

"No Alice, no shopping until you finish that book." I said chuckling at her grimace. She was still reading War and Peace and complaining about it constantly. She said I was cheating because Jasper and Edward distracted her when she tried to read. As it was, she was only a little over halfway done.

"Stupid book." She muttered under her breath, looking into the back seat where it was laying and glaring at it as if it had mortally offended her. I laughed and she looked back up to me, taking my hands in hers softly. I couldn't help the blush that came over my face at the contact.

"Bella, serious now, I wanted to ask you something." She said looking deeply into my eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?" She said so softly I almost didn't hear her. I gasped. This wonderful creature wanted to me with me, _officially_. True, everyone at school already thought we were together, but we had never discussed it, really. A grin split my face and before I knew what I was doing I had pulled her head to me and kissed her.

Her lips were cold, but surprisingly soft, considering the rest of her. I trapped my fingers in her hair, pulling them through her silky locks as I pushed her even closer to me. She seemed surprised at first, but wasted no time in catching up to me. I hadn't even realized I was moving until I felt my back hit the window of the car and Alice pressed against me. I soft moan escaped me and seemed to wake Alice up. She suddenly opened her eyes wide and flew to the other side of the car so fast, I almost didn't see her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got carried away." She said breathing heavily. My hand came up to my lips which felt swollen and they were still a bit cold. I grinned at her.

"You should get carried away more often, then." I told her moving towards her again. She smirked and inched towards me as well. We met in the middle over the console and she gave me another peck.

"So, is that a yes?" She said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically. She smiled and cupped my cheek in her hand, brushing a thumb across it.

"I want to hear you say it." She whispered as she bent down to place a soft kiss on my jaw. I shivered, but not because of the cold.

"Yes." I breathed and she moved down to my neck, gently placing kisses and nipping a little.

"Yes, what?" She murmured against my skin. What did she want from me, I could barely think!

"Uh, yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I managed to say. I could feel her smile into my shoulder as she placed one last kiss there and moved back up to face me.

"You're mine?" she asked, smirking and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Y-yes, I'm yours." I agreed. Right now I would be anything she wanted me to be.

"I'm yours too, Bella. Now get inside." She practically purred in my ear before gently nipping my ear lobe. She smiled at me as I tried to climb out of her car, still in a foggy daze. I heard her car pull away as I went into the house, but the fog quickly cleared and the smile dropped into a frown when I came face to face with Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that people are liking this story. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Who was that?" He asked as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, his arms folded.

"Umm, Alice Cullen." I said, looking at him questioningly. What was going on? Charlie usually avoided conversations about my personal life like the plague.

"Sit down Bella." He said with a sigh as he took a chair at the table. I sat across from him, waiting for him to say something. "I've heard some rumors about you for a while now, but I ignored them. I thought people were just exaggerating or maybe…I don't know, but I didn't believe them. But that girl drives you home every day now."

"She's my friend Dad." I said anxious about the direction of this conversation. Surely he wouldn't be upset that I actually had some friends for once.

"Bella! Don't treat me like an idiot, okay! Friends don't _kiss_ each other like _that!"_ He said pointing out the window to a now empty driveway, except for our cars. I glared at him.

"You were spying on me?" I growled at him. I'd been doing that more often lately; I think the Cullens are having an influence on me.

"This is my house Bella, and I'll look wherever I Goddamn please!" He yelled and pounded his fist on the table. This was new. Charlie never got angry, outside of his favorite sports team losing. I know that when mom died, he didn't really know what to do, as far as being a parent went, but that worked for us. I was low maintenance and so was he. This was new territory for both of us. He grunted and put his head in his hands. "Is this serious Bella? Or are you in some kind of phase or something?" He asked, finally lifting his head up to look at me.

"I think this is for real Charlie." I said softly and he sighed.

"It's not natural Bella. It's supposed to be men and women together. It's how God intended it. Adam and Eve and all that." He stated and I couldn't help but snort at him.

"You don't even go to church Charlie. What do you care about what God says?" This seemed to make him even angrier and he abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"I care about what God says!" He exclaimed as if he were defending himself to that very deity. "Besides, the point is that it's wrong." He said calming slightly and pulling his chair back up to sit in. "You can't just go bouncing around with whoever you like." He said holding up a finger to me as if this were a classroom lesson. Before I could say anything, an idea seemed to come to Charlie that horrified him and he added, "And I'm the police chief!" He said as if this concluded his argument.

I tilted my head and looked at him like his face was upside down. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a public figure Bella. It wouldn't look good if my daughter was going around town with some girl and hanging all over her. People would talk."

"People already talk, Charlie. They've been talking. Who cares?!" I said, getting angry. Did he only care about his image? What about me? Where was my loving, absent father? I missed him.

"It doesn't matter Bella. You won't see her again while living under my roof and that's final." He said with a small smile as if he had won the discussion.

"Fine! I won't live under your roof then! I yelled, storming out the door to my truck.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Charlie yelled out the door to me. "GET BACK HERE!" If he said anything else I couldn't hear it over the roar of my engine. I tore out of my driveway with tears threatening my eyes. I didn't even know where I was going until I pulled up to a large white house that had become a second home to me the past two weeks. Alice was waiting on the porch with Edward when I pulled up and she immediately came to greet me.

"Bella, are you okay?!" She asked as she wrapped an arm around my shaking shoulders and led me inside.

"Here Bella, Esme made you some cocoa." Edward said, handing me a steaming hot mug. They both already knew what happened with their special skills, and I was happy I didn't have to retell the story.

I cried even harder when I thought about it. Charlie was the only family I had left and I just walked out on him; but it was the reason why that really hurt me. He wouldn't accept me. He wanted me to change who I was, for what? So he would look better? Edward took the mug back as Alice cradled me to her chest.

"Shh baby, we'll get through this. It's okay." She whispered to me, rocking me gently. Edward rubbed my back for a while, but then got up to leave me alone with Alice. Suddenly I felt Alice go rigid against me and I looked up to find a blank look on her face. She was having a vision.

When she came out of it she called for Carlisle, who ran into the room with Esme right behind him. Wow! Everyone in this family was really fast.

"Charlie is coming. He's looking for Bella, but he needs time to calm down, so you need to tell him she's not here. Okay?" I looked at her shocked that she would ask her parents to do that. But I was even more shocked when they agreed with no questions asked. "Come on sweetie, we're going upstairs. You need to rest." All the crying had worn me out, so I didn't question her when she took me upstairs and tucked me into her bed, lying next to me on top of the covers.

EPOV

Poor Bella. I remember feeling scared and confused when I met Jasper. I was afraid to tell Carlisle and Esme because I respected their opinions so much. But they accepted me without question. I don't know what I would have done if they'd been upset, or worse, refused to let me see Jasper. I felt like going to the Swan's and giving Charlie a piece of my mind, but it looked like that wouldn't be necessary. Alice and Bella had just passed us on the stairs as Jazz and I came down to the living room and the door bell rang.

Carlisle answered it to find an irritated Charlie in his full uniform.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm looking for my daughter and I thought she might come here." Charlie stated calmly.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, but Bella's not here. Is she missing?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arm around Esme who had come up to join him.

"Yeah, we had a fight and she left pretty upset." Charlie admitted, his professional façade deflating as he sighed. According to Jazz he was worried, but still a little resentful. "Is your daughter here? Maybe Bella has called her." Charlie asked perking up a little.

"No, I'm sorry, Alice is out shopping." A very believable excuse to anyone who knew Alice. "Bella is a very responsible girl, though, I'm sure she is safe." Carlisle added. Charlie looked at him questioningly for a minute before speaking his thoughts.

"Do you know about their, uh, relationship?"

"Alice and Bella's? Of course! They're very sweet." Esme chimed in, smiling softly at Charlie who looked taken aback at her response.

"You're okay that they're…gay?" Charlie practically whispered the last word as if it were a curse.

Carlisle laughed. "We don't really think about it like that. They make each other happy, that's all that matters to us."

I couldn't stop myself from adding, "Besides they're used to it Chief Swan," from my place on the couch, my arm around Jasper. Charlie peered over Carlisle's shoulder to us and his eyes widened. I laughed as Jasper gave him a wink.

"I see." Charlie sputtered.

"Can I assume that your fight was over Bella's relationship?" Carlisle asked kindly and Charlie nodded. "I think perhaps you should go home and consider whether this issue is worth losing Bella over." He suggested. "I'll let Bella know you are looking for her if she turns up."

Charlie nodded and headed back to his car. His thoughts were confused, but mostly he wondered how he could have missed this. Carlisle closed the door and turned to me.

"I'm not sure that was entirely helpful Edward." He said, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Maybe not, but it was fun." I said smiling. Carlisle and Esme went into the kitchen shaking their heads at us.

"Do you think Bella will be okay?" Jasper asked me. He was concerned. He really liked Bella, but couldn't get as close to her as I was because of his thirst. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He's so sweet.

"Bella's pretty tough, she'll get through it."

"Why don't we do something fun with her and Alice tonight?!" Jasper suggested, suddenly excited. Most of the time Jazz was pretty mellow, but once in a while he got excited and acted like a little boy. So cute. I laughed.

"I think that's a great idea. What should we do?"

"Let's go to a movie! I saw a commercial for this new vampire flick coming out." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"What? Nothing in those things is real anyway. Come on! I'll make it worth your while later tonight." He purred in my ear before letting his tongue dart out to lick the edge of it. I had to close my eyes to keep control of myself and not pounce on him. He knew what it did to me, that tease.

"Okay. Let's go tell them." I said flying towards the stairs so fast that Jasper fell onto the couch where he had been leaning into me. He grumbled and I smirked at him.

As we moved down the hall towards Alice's room we could hear soft moans and light giggles. Jasper and I looked at each other and grinned.

_Shall we? _He thought and I nodded as we reached the door without a sound and flung it open. There was a scream and Bella's head disappeared under the covers as we came into the room. Alice was still on top of the covers and growled when we entered.

_You are so dead._

"That's no way to treat your favorite brothers." I said grinning.

"HEY!" We heard Emmett shout from his room.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, as Bella pulled back the covers just enough so her eyes could peek out. Even then I could still tell she was blushing furiously. Jasper took a couple steps back and stopped breathing, just as a precaution and I gave him a small smile and reached to squeeze his hand. My poor baby.

"Jasper and I thought that Bella could use a fun night out, so we figured the four of us could go see that new Underworld movie in Port Angeles."

_A vampire movie? _ Alice thought, worried about Bella's reaction. _She's already so observant, should we really encourage it?_

"If she figures it out, she figures it out, but I doubt a movie will put the nail in our coffin." I whispered to her, too low for Bella to hear.

"That sounds fun." Bella said, sitting up a little more. Now I could see that her shirt was a little messed and a couple buttons undone, but nothing that should have required her deep covers dive when we entered.

"Are you sure you're up to it sweetie?" Alice asked her. Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled at Alice's concern.

"I'm fine. I could use something to take my mind off this anyway. What better way than to watch people get the life sucked out of them." She smiled and the three of us exchanged glances quickly before smiling in return.

Just as we decided on a movie time, courtesy of Alice, Bella's stomach growled and she blushed again.

"Maybe we should leave a little early so we can swing by somewhere and pick Bella up some food, huh?" I said, causing Bella to blush even more.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" She asked.

"We ate before you came over Bella." Alice quickly lied.

"But I never see you eat." Bella said, pouting a little. Alice and I exchanged glances nervously.

"We're on a special diet, Bella. So we only eat at home." I told her, hoping she wouldn't ask me what kind of diet.

"Oh." She said frowning.

"Come on Bella! Let's go pick out an outfit for you to wear tonight!" Alice exclaimed, pulling Bella out of bed and to her closet, not letting her think about anything further. I laughed and started to leave with Jasper, but Alice called us back. "I'll be in to pick your clothes in a minute, Edward. Don't think you two got out of it that easy." Jazz and I groaned simultaneously.

"You'd think she'd give us more fashion credit since we're gay." Jasper said, and I chuckled.

"I think she lost all faith in you when she saw you wearing your chaps." I smirked at him. I saw the gleam come into his eye as he responded.

"I only wore those because you asked me to."

"Well, I do love my cowboy." I said stopping us and pulling him to me for a heated kiss.

"Maybe I'll saddle you up for a ride later, stud." He whispered to me in a thick southern accent and I couldn't stop a grin from splitting my face.

"Will you wear your hat and boots?" I asked him, pulling him even tighter against me.

"And nothing else." He agreed, kissing me again. God I loved him.

APOV

Ten minutes later we were all in Edward's Volvo and on our way to Port Angeles. Edward and Jasper kept giving each other looks and I saw Jasper's hand venture over to Edward's thigh. Ugh! I swear those two are rabbits! The lust was flowing off of Jasper and it took everything in me not to act on it. Unfortunately, Bella didn't realize why she was feeling the way she was and began playing with the hair at my neck.

I looked at her to see a look of determination on her face. This was bad. Her other hand moved to my knee and was slowly working its way up my thigh.

"Jasper!" I hissed at him. He looked back at the two of us, taking in Bella's hand and laughed.

_Please Edward._ I begged, as I felt heat starting to pool in my stomach. He rolled his eyes at me in the rearview mirror, but clasped Jasper's hand in his own and moved them to rest on the middle console. _Thank you. _Jasper huffed and looked out the window when his actions were foiled.

I looked over to Bella shaking her head as if to clear it, before she moved her hand sheepishly back into her lap. I gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek.

"We're here." Edward announced as the car stopped and he hopped out.

When we got inside we decided to sit separately. Jasper and Edward took seats in the last row and Bella and sat down in the middle.

"Is it scary?" Bella asked me, taking my arm and snuggling into it.

"I haven't seen it." I reminded her. "But I've always thought that monsters in movies are often misunderstood." She looked at me questioningly, so I tried to explain. "Take vampires for example. They need blood to survive, it's no different than people killing animals so they can survive."

"Yeah, but vampires aren't supposed to be alive, so anything for their survival would still be unnatural, wouldn't it?" She asked. I frowned. She thought I was unnatural? No, Alice! She doesn't know that you're a vampire, I had to remind myself.

"I suppose, but it's not their fault that they became vampires. They were bitten. They were innocent victims forced into this lifestyle, so their survival means aren't really their fault." I tried to reason.

"I guess that's true." She said, but quieted as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

BPOV

Alice seemed awfully upset when I said vampires weren't natural. This movie was crazy, but I couldn't help but notice a few familiar habits. The hissing and the growling reminded me of the Cullens. Maybe they were big vampire story fans. It would explain why Alice was upset earlier.

I shivered as the combination of the air conditioning and Alice's cool skin became too much, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her side. She must have noticed my trembling because she reached over to grab her jacket off the seat next to her and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled up at her and she bent down to kiss my forehead. She's so sweet. I don't know how I got so lucky to have found her. I still had trouble thinking that just two weeks ago I was so depressed I wanted to kill myself. Now, I couldn't imagine leaving Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright, this chapter has a good amount of action in it, but also some bad language, just so you know. Here's the thing, I need your opinions. I honestly can't decide if I want to bump this story up to an M rating or not. What I'm really asking is if you all want to be apart of Bella and Alice's more intimate moments of if you'd rather I just allude to them. The choice is yours, and majority rules. Keep in mind, if you do decide on the M rated version, it's not going to be a smutfest, though that may dissapoint some of you, but there will be scenes of it occassionally. Thanks!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Alright, this is it. You can do it. Just walk in there and tell him how it is. I tried to psyche myself up, but honestly I was scared shitless. Charlie was the only family I had left and if he didn't accept me, I don't know what I would do.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. I've seen it." She reassured me as she rubbed my back. We were sitting in her car outside of my house. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway, so I knew he was home.

"Okay. Here I go." I told Alice, giving her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before I got out of the car. She leaned across my vacated seat so she could look up at me.

"Do you want me to wait here?" She asked. I shook my head. I needed to do this alone, with no escape route. "Okay, see you at school tomorrow." I closed my door and started towards the house. Before I could open it, the door moved back to reveal a relieved Charlie.

"Bella! Thank goodness! Where have you been?" He asked. I had spent last night at the Cullens, but I didn't think that would go over well.

"I stayed with a friend." I said.

"What friend? The Cullens?" He asked. His tone reminded me that I didn't have any friends besides the Cullens. Defensively I decided to lie.

"No, I stayed at Angela's house." We wouldn't what you would call friends, but Angela had been the closest thing I had before the Cullens moved here. She never threw things at me, but she also only talked to me in classes. But she was the only person willing to partner with me, so I counted her as a friendly acquaintance.

"Angela?"

"Angela Weber." Charlie seemed placated, but then turned uncomfortable when he realized we would now have to discuss more important things, thus far eluded.

"So, listen Bells, I'm sorry. I might have overreacted a little." I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I could tell Charlie was trying, so I let it go. He was rubbing the back of his neck and examining the floor between us.

"It's okay."

"Just give me some time to get used to this, okay? I'm trying to be understanding, but seeing my daughter with a girl isn't something I can just accept."

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself. Why did I do that? We were so close to ending this issue and repressing it like so many others.

"What?" Charlie was as surprised as I was by my voluntary continuation of the discussion. We stared at each other for a moment, before Charlie sighed. "I don't know what to do here, Bella. Your mom was always better at this stuff." I flinched when he brought her up. It had been almost six years, but it still hurt to think about her. My mother would have been overjoyed. She was a flower child and a free spirit. Any love was good love in her book.

"I care about her a lot, Dad. I need you to understand that." He nodded his acceptance, but didn't say anything further. After a moment of awkward silence I moved up the stairs to shower and change.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining into my eyes. I was so surprised I shot up in bed and ran to my window. The sky was clear! It was sunny! It's a miracle. The sleep was immediately gone from my mind as I tore through my closet to find some clothes to wear. I decided on some jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt. I know, I should be a fashion icon.

Just as I was pouring a bowl of cereal, my phone rang.

"Hello?" Who would call this early. I should have looked at the caller I.D.

"Bella? It's Alice." She sounded upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, concern ripping through me.

"We can't come to school today, we got food poisoning or something last night and we're all sick." She said. I immediately thought about my poor Alice sick in bed and resolved to bring her some soup or something after school. But then the realization of the situation sank in. They weren't going to school. I would be alone. I dropped my phone.

"Bella? BELLA!" I heard Alice yelling and it knocked me out of my thoughts, scrambling to pick up my phone I held it to my ear.

"I'm here, Alice."

"Bella, I can't see what's going to happen. No one knows we won't be there today. Maybe you should stay home." Yeah, maybe I should. Wait. Come on Bella! I reprimanded myself. Was I going to just crawl under my bed on this beautiful day, just because my bodyguards aren't with me? I've faced these kids before, and I could do it again.

"No, Alice. I'll be okay. I'll call you when I get home, okay?" I could hear her sigh on the other end of the line and smiled. She worried so much about me.

"Just be careful Bella. Keep your head low and don't rise to their bait. Remember to keep your emotions in check." She said and I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see. She and Carlisle had been working with me on my telekinesis. Carlisle thought that I might be able to harness it and control it. But I was still in the first stage of my training, controlling my emotions. This was much easier said than done and Jasper loved to mess with me about it. Thankfully, Edward was on my side, which kept Jasper from being too obnoxious.

"Yes, Alice." I drawled and I could almost hear her smile on the other end. We hung up and I headed out to my truck, forgetting breakfast. I was too nervous now to eat. Plus, if I got to school early, I could get into my first class without too much hassle from anyone.

The morning went by pretty fast. I noticed people giving me cautious glances during class, but no one said anything to me. I did just what Alice said. I kept my head down and moved quickly between rooms, ignoring any comments thrown in my direction. It wasn't until lunch that I really had a problem.

I made my way into the cafeteria and through the lunch line before heading over to my usual table. I looked around at the other empty seats and sighed. I missed them.

"Hey freak show, where are your body guards today? Did they get tired of looking at your ugly face?" Mike Newton spat as he walked over to my table, his entourage in tow. Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren all laughed as if he had just told the funniest joke they ever heard. I bent my head lower over my tray and tried to block them out.

"You didn't actually think they were your friends did you?" Lauren sneered.

"Yeah, I mean, like, look at them. They're totally gorgeous and you're…you." Jessica added, motioning up and down my seated form. What hurt most was that I knew what they were saying was true. I constantly questioned why the Cullens would waste their time around me, plain, below-average, me.

I could feel my eyes tearing up, which gave me more resolve not to look up at them.

"HEY! Freak! We're talking to you." Tyler said, pulling out my chair from under me so I crashed to the floor. Unfortunately my elbow caught my tray bringing it down on top of me. The crash had attracted the rest of the school and now I was surrounded by humiliating laughter. I could feel the anger welling up inside me and I tried to push it back down the way Carlisle had showed me. It wasn't working very well.

The lights above us began swinging and flickered ominously. I was taking another deep breath when I heard an ironically familiar voice.

"Come on guys, there's a teacher coming. Why don't we go back to the table." I looked up to see Angela standing there. She didn't look at me, but I also knew that teachers rarely ventured into the cafeteria. Mike and the other's eyes quickly darted around to look for the announced teacher, but appeared to take the warning seriously and scurried off back to their table.

"Here." Was all she said before dropping a bunch of napkins into my lap and hurrying off after her friends. I slowly stood, taking stock of the damage. Thankfully I had gotten salad today, so besides a little dressing, most of it just fell off when I stood. After getting off most of the dressing, I decided to cut my losses and head over to my next class early.

Finally, the last bell rang and I almost ran out the front door. If I'd been paying more attention, I might have seen the foot stuck out in front of me, as it was I didn't and nearly flew down the front steps of the school. Thankfully, I mostly landed in the grass by some miracle, but my ankle still found the concrete and hit it pretty hard.

"That slut just scuffed my shoe." A boy, I think his name was Jared said to his friend. He walked down with two of his friends to where I was still sprawled on the ground. Somewhere in the back of my mind I took note of the clouds now covering most of the sky. The sun never did stay around for long.

"What should we do about it?" Tim said. I'd known him since Kindergarten. He never liked me.

"I say we make her lick off the dirt her dirty whore feet left on it." They laughed as they crowded around me. Two of them grabbed each of my arms and forced my head towards the other boys dirty sneaker.

"Lick it you carpet muncher. You should be good at that." The third boy spat out as he shoved my head down next to the shoe. I kept my mouth closed defiantly and struggled against them.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I heard a beautiful voice cry and suddenly the two holding me down were thrown off me. Cold arms were flung around me and I knew I was safe. I looked up to see Alice glaring at not only the three boys who attacked me, but also everyone else who was passing by, either cheering them on, or completely ignoring the incident all together.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were each standing by one of the boys. I assumed that they had been the ones to throw them off me. Rosalie was standing protectively over Alice and me as we remained huddled on the ground.

"Alice." I said, but it came out as a whimper. With the fear behind me now, the pain in my ankle was more severe.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry." She whispered again and again to me as she rocked me. I tried to pull my legs in, but when I did a sharp pain shot through my ankle and I cried out. Alice took me in her arms and seemed about to stand when Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let Emmett carry her, Alice." Well of course he would carry me. Alice is smaller than I am, she couldn't possibly carry me anywhere. Alice seemed upset, but released me to Emmett when he came over. He scooped me up as if I weighed nothing and we walked over to their car.

"I'll take your car home Bella. I think you better get checked out at the hospital." Rosalie said. After Emmett carefully put me in the Escalade, he decided to go with Rose.

"How will they get home?" I asked as we started off towards the hospital, my legs in Alice's lap. It had just occurred to me that they wouldn't have a way to get home if they dropped off my car.

"Esme will pick them up." Alice said quickly. Jasper turned around and they shared one of their secretive glances. It was so quick I almost didn't see it, almost.

"I thought you said Esme was in Seattle this week for work?"

"She came home early Bella. Come on we're here." Edward said, stopping the car. I looked at Alice. Her face betrayed nothing, but I could see in her eyes that they were keeping something from me.

"What happened?!" Carlisle asked as he met us in the waiting room.

"Those little…people at school threw her down the stairs and she hit her ankle." Edward said, adjusting is language at Carlisle's stern look.

"Hmm, well let's take a look." Carlisle was really sweet. The first time I met him and Esme they had insisted I call them by their first names. Even though they were richer than God, they seemed to not care about material things. As long as their family was comfortable and happy, they were happy.

"Is it broken?" Alice asked anxiously, and I squeezed her hand in comfort. Shouldn't I be the upset one?

"I don't think so, but we should take an x-ray just to be sure. First I want to clean up the cuts and bandage them up. Luckily they aren't that deep."

Two hours later I was released with crutches and a soft cast. Thankfully my ankle wasn't broken, just badly sprained and bruised. Carlisle wanted me to keep pressure off of it for a couple days to let it heal.

"It's not too bad Bella. You'll back to normal in a few days." Alice tried to sooth me as I hobbled out to their car.

"It'll make running away, that much harder." I mumbled. From her look of rage, it seemed like Alice heard, but if she did, she chose not to answer. "So you're feeling better now?" I asked her. Edward and Jasper had left a while ago, though I had no idea how they got home and didn't ask.

"Yes. Sorry we couldn't be there today Bella."

"It's okay, Alice. I don't need an entourage of bodyguards with me all the time." I said, trying to play it off as a joke with a smile, but failing.

"True. I'm all the bodyguard you'll ever need. In fact, I don't want anyone else concerned with your body." She said letting her eyes roam up and down me. I could have sworn I saw them get a shade darker.

"Mhmm." Was all I could manage as my brain seemed to shut down under her intense gaze.

Suddenly Alice froze, carefully moving in front of me. I looked around for the threat but didn't see anything. It was getting dark out now and the shadow cast in the parking garage where we were heading to her car made it difficult to see.

"What is it?" I whispered in her ear, anxiously shifting my head around to anything that moved.

"Shh, I heard something." She whispered back, with a slight hiss. That's when I heard the footsteps. A man stepped out from behind a car. His hair and clothes were dirty and he held a knife in his hand. He moved towards Alice and I, slowly, with the knife pointed at us.

"Hand over your money and no one will get hurt." He said. What a cliché line, I thought inappropriately. I immediately threw my bag over to him. Alice hesitated, but I urgently whispered to her and she eventually gave in and threw her bag to him as well. It hit him quite hard, apparently, because he stumbled backwards with the impact. That's when Alice took her chance and lunged at him, knocking him roughly aside.

"Run Bella!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and taking off down the row of cars. My ankle was throbbing, but I kept running. I could hear the man running after us and looked back for a moment, only to smash into Alice, who had stopped. Another man had stepped out in front of us, cutting off our path. Alice growled and circled me, unsure of which man to protect me from.

"You little bitch!" The first man exclaimed, wielding his knife at us again. "You're going to pay for that." He threatened. I screamed as he jabbed Alice with his knife, in what seemed to be slow motion. I fell to the ground sobbing, inattentive to anything around me. I was sure that Alice had been killed and I couldn't bear to look at her. When I finally got up the nerve to look I found the two bodies of the men motionless on the ground with a broken knife lying next to the first. Alice talking rapidly on her cell phone, too fast for me to understand her.

"Alice?" I asked meekly. She whipped around, and muttered something into her cell phone before kneeling next to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with concern. I'm sure mine had widened in shock. She was asking if I was okay when I had just seen her get stabbed. I took in the broken knife on the ground again and noticed there wasn't any blood in it. What happened?

"I'm fine. What happened? Are you okay? Did you do this?" This last question came to me with the realization that there was only four of us here, so unless the two men dropped dead or unconscious of their own accord, Alice must have done this. That brought with it another question and I nearly fainted at the thought.

"Are they d-dead?" Alice frowned.

"No Bella. They're just unconscious. I called Carlisle and he's going to get someone up here for them."

"Shouldn't we…call the police or something?" I asked, still unsure of what had happened. Surely my sweet five foot eighty pound Alice couldn't have done this.

"It's all taken care of Bella. Don't worry. Now let's get you home." She said lifting me up effortlessly and helping me to her car.

We drove to my house in silence. When we parked in the driveway, I noticed Charlie's car wasn't there. He must be working the late shift tonight. I couldn't get this out of my head. Not more than a couple minutes could have passed from when I collapsed sobbing to when I looked up and yet Alice had taken down two men in that time. That wasn't even including the fact that I saw her get stabbed, yet she was fine. I had just made up my mind to ask her when she sighed.

"I knew this day would come Bella. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon." I looked at her confused.

"Do you have other powers, besides seeing the future?" I asked timidly. A small laugh escaped Alice despite herself. That beautiful tinkling laugh.

"Not exactly." She said. What was she saying?

"Did you break that knife?" I asked her. She didn't look at me as she nodded. So she was strong. It was something I had always suspected, but she never showed any overt strength around me before tonight. She just hinted at it in her almost-actions and gestures. She was always so cold and pale. She was on a special diet. Suddenly facts seemed to swarm my brain. Every little thing that I had ignored or written off came back to me. Were all these things connected?

"What are you?" She flinched.

"I'm a person, Bella." She said a little sharply and I cringed at my lack of tact.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean that. I just meant…" I sighed, looking for the right words. "How can you do that? Why are you different?"

She hung her head and slumped in her seat. When she looked up at me I could see a dozen emotions in her golden eyes, sadness, fear, relief, and even love.

"You can tell me Ali. I will still care about you, no matter what you tell me. I love you." I whispered and her head snapped up. A small smile broke apart her face and she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you too Bella." I didn't realize how much I needed to hear her say it until she had. But as the smile on her face faded, I started to become worried. "I'm afraid you won't want me after I tell you." She admitted, looking out the window into the darkness.

"Alice." I said, pulling on her shoulder. "Look at me." I urged. Slowly, she turned around to face me. "You could tell me you're the Lochness Monster and I would still want you." I told her, smiling. She returned my smile before taking a deep breath and looking me in the eye.

"I'm a vampire, Bella." She said quietly. My first urge was to laugh, but when she looked at me with her sad eyes, pleading with me to accept her, my heart dropped. Cold, pale, strong, fast, it all fit. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "It's okay if you don't want to see me anymore Bella. I would understand." She said softly.

I tried to speak again, to reassure her, but nothing would come out. I wasn't afraid of her, but should I be. My thoughts were conflicting and spinning in my head giving me a horrible headache.

I looked at her again, trying to see her as the blood-thirsty vampire she had just admitted to being, but all I could see was my beautiful sweet Alice who seemed to be coming apart at the seams with grief. She had always been there for me, comforting and protecting without question. It was my turn now. I slid over to her seat and climbed into her lap. Taking her face in both my hands I kissed her hard, pouring all the love I could into it.

"I still love you Alice. I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise, but I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me." I said, staring into her eyes so she'd know I was telling the truth. For the first time tonight a genuine smile crossed her face and her eyes seemed to light up. Suddenly, she was kissing me and I was pressed against the steering wheel. I lost myself in the passion of her kisses and realized too late that the loud sound I was hearing was the horn I was pressed against. I pulled away from Alice and rolled back over to my seat giggling. Thank goodness Charlie wasn't home. I just hope we don't get a noise complaint.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm still just chugging along, so the next one will probably be up soon. For some reason my reviews page on this story isn't working right now, so I haven't been able to hear your responses to my question about the rating. Hopefully it will be fixed soon, so keep on reviewing and I'll adjust more story accordingly when I can actually read them. Thanks a million everyone. Oh and btw, I fixed a few things in the last chapter when I realized I had completely ignored Bella's sprained ankle in the parking garage, sorry about that. **

Chapter 5

EPOV

The thoughts of the kids around us had elevated us to Bella's level and I nearly laughed. We were all sitting in the cafeteria "eating" lunch, well Bella was eating. It's been three days since Alice told Bella about us, but besides some curious questions, Bella's shown no change with knowing the news. I suppose we are about to test her resolve with our announcement.

"So Bella, we are going on a family hunting trip this weekend, but we'll be back for school on Monday." I said from my seat across from her. Bella's eyes widened.

_Are they going to hunt in town? I hope they eat Mike and his friends. No! Bella, you shouldn't wish that._

"Okay." She mumbled, trying to convince herself she was okay with it. Something in her thoughts shocked me though.

"Bella, didn't Alice tell you that we only eat animals?" I whispered to her, looking at Alice curiously. Her surprise mirrored the rest of my family's at my question. Bella looked at Alice curiously.

"No, I guess it never came up."

"Alice!" Our family whisper yelled at her.

"Sorry, I was going to tell her, but we got, distracted." Her thoughts replayed the scene in the car and I snorted. Distracted, indeed.

"Hold on." Rosalie chimed in. "This whole time, you've thought that we eat humans and you've still been hanging out with us!" Bella blushed as suddenly all of our scrutiny turned to her.

"I, well I just figured, I mean, I didn't think…"

"You have no self-preservation." Rose cut in again.

_She's angry._ Jasper's thoughts told me, and I looked at Bella surprised at her emotion.

"I have plenty of self-preservation. I knew that I was safer with you guys than without you. I know none of you would ever hurt me. I trust you. All of you." With this last comment she looked directly at Jasper and he beamed. His happiness was radiating off him. It had been hard on him, after Alice told Bella, because he was sure she wouldn't want to go near him anymore, once she learned that he still had a hard time controlling his thirst. The glass on Bella's plate was trembling, but she was quickly getting it back under control with Alice whispering in her ear, calming her.

"Rose, don't question her loyalty to us or how much she cares." Jasper said, scowling at Rose. She had gotten better over time, but still had bitch relapses occasionally.

Rosalie huffed and sat back in her seat. Emmett elbowed her and she rolled her eyes, sighing. She's always so dramatic.

"Sorry Bella." She said. Bella looked up at her. I expected her to still be upset, so I was surprised when she smirked at Rose.

"You're not sorry, but it's okay. Just don't do it again." Rose smiled as everyone else laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it if I do?" Rose challenged.

"I'll hold out my kisses from Alice." Bella said, her grin growing.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Alice exclaimed, pouting at Bella.

"Well don't look at me, it would be Rose's fault." Rosalie looked taken aback as Alice turned a stern gaze on her.

"Don't you dare Rosalie Hale or I'll castrate Emmett!" Alice threatened.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Emmett exclaimed, immediately moving his hands down to cup himself protectively.

"Fair's fair." Alice said with a wave of her hand. Now only Jasper and I were laughing.

"Bella you're going to start a Cullen civil war if you're not careful." Jasper said.

"Well nothing will happen as long as Rose doesn't question me." Bella stated, smirking at Rose, who glanced around nervously as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Okay, okay. I fold! I'm sorry." She said, throwing her hands up. Bella sat back in her seat satisfied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose, you do realize you just got beat by a human." I said and laughed even harder when she scowled at me.

BPOV

I couldn't seem to keep the smile off of my face, lately. Strange, when you consider I just found out my girlfriend and her family are all vampires, but I guess I'm just special that way. Charlie was staring at me queerly from his place in the living room as I bounced around the kitchen. Alice was coming back tonight from her hunting trip. It's been almost three days and I've been dying to see her. Plus, my ankle was basically healed now, so I didn't have to deal with the crutches anymore. That was just an added reason for me to be chipper.

"Bells?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine dad, just happy." I know it's a foreign concept for me, but don't stare at me like I'm crazy!

"Okay." He said disbelievingly before turning back to the t.v.

Lights flooded the window as a car pulled into our driveway. I shrieked and flew out the door into my awaiting vampire's arms.

"I'm happy to see you too, Bella." Alice chuckled before leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss. A soft moan escaped me as I moved against her soft, smooth mouth.

"Mmm." She said as she pulled away licking her lips. We stood there for a moment in silence, holding each other, reacquainting ourselves with the other's body. I felt like I was in a lifetime movie.

"Guess what Bella!" Alice said excitedly as we pulled apart.

"What?" I asked cautiously, as a devious grin was quickly spreading across her face.

"I finished the book." With that statement, the grin that had been plastered on my face for the past few days fell, and I took a step back from her. She smirked, slowly advancing on me as I retreated. "That's right Bella. I did my part, and now it's time for you to do yours." My mind was working furiously, trying to get out of this, but I came up blank. I would have to go _shopping_. Just the word gave me chills and I grimaced.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Bella! It'll be fun." Alice said, smirking. I knew she was lying. She was going to make this hell on earth for me. Then an idea came to me.

"Do you want to go after school tomorrow?" It was perfect. If we went after school, we could only stay out for a few hours before I would have to be home for curfew, and the shops would close.

"Nice try, Bella." Alice grinned. "We're going Saturday. We start at six in the morning when the shops open. I want to get my full day's worth of shopping in, after all." She stated as I groaned pitifully. We both turned when a line of light hit us as the front door opened.

"Bella! It's too late for visitors." Charlie yelled from the doorway.

"Okay, I'll be right in." I yelled back and waited for him to go back inside before I turned back to Alice.

She was still grinning and danced over to place a quick kiss on my lips before flitting back to her car.

"Goodnight Bella. See you tomorrow. Oh and Bella…" I had started to trudge back to the house when I heard her call me back. I turned around to see her grinning at me. "That book wasn't too bad. It's no Harry Potter, but so few books can reach that literary accomplishment." I groaned again as she giggled and ducked into her car.

APOV

Edward and Jasper were laughing as I forcibly dragged Bella out to my car. She'd spent Friday night at our house so that we could get an early start.

"Please Alice, anything but this, please." She begged.

"This isn't torture Bella. We're just going shopping." I said. I will never understand what this girl's aversion to shopping is. I was pulling her by her waist, but she had grabbed hold of the door frame and was holding on for dear life. "Let go!" I said giving her a tug.

"No!" She yelled. By now my whole family had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"Alice, honey, maybe…" Esme started to tell me to just let her go, but that wasn't going to happen.

"No way! She's going." I stated, pulling her again. This is ridiculous; I'm a vampire for heaven's sake! Holding her waist with one arm, I used my other to peel her fingers from the frame. As soon as the last finger was free, I swung her over my shoulder and darted for my Porsche. "Victory!" I cheered.

"Edward, help!" Bella yelled out her last resort. I turned to pin him with my gaze.

"Don't you dare. A deal's a deal!" He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"She's right Bella. Might as well suck it up and take it." He said. Bella sighed and slumped against me, stopping her struggle. She huffed as I placed her in her seat and buckled her in.

"Bella?" I hated that she was upset. She heaved a great sigh before turning to me and kissing me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just really, _really _hate shopping." She said. "But I shouldn't have acted like that, so I'm sorry." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay love. And don't worry, we'll have fun." I promised before darting around to get in the driver's side.

We were only four hours into shopping when Bella began complaining again.

"Alice! I'm starving. Can't we at least get some lunch or something?" She whined.

"It's not lunch time yet, Bella, it's only…" I checked my watch, "Ten-thirty." Humans ate lunch at twelve right?

"Yeah, but you woke me up at five for breakfast, that was almost five hours ago." She whined again. I turned to her.

"Is there a set number of hours between each meal?" I asked her curious to know how their feeding schedule went.

"Weren't you ever human?" She asked me with an attitude.

"I don't remember most of my human life." I admitted, ashamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice." Bella said, looking at her shoes. Quickly changing the subject back, she added, "There's not really set times, but I usually eat every four hours or so. If I have snacks between meals I can wait longer." She stated. Hmm, a snack?

"What do you mean, a snack?" I asked as we came upon the food court at the mall. There were dozens of places to eat here, maybe one of them had a snack for Bella. I went to the grocery store once with Esme to try and blend in and I saw something called a snack pack there. That was pudding, is that what Bella wanted?

Bella tilted her head to look at me questioningly, as if she was trying to figure out if I was kidding about something.

"Just wait here a minute. I'm going to get a pretzel." She said, before jogging over to a stand called Auntie Anne's. She came back smiling with a large pretzel in one hand and lemonade in the other. Bella said that she wasn't allowed to eat in the store's so I waited impatiently as she slowly ate her pretzel, smirking at me in between bites.

"Come on, Bella! We only have eleven hours left until the mall closes!" Now I was whining. As soon as she put the last bite in her mouth I grabbed her off the bench and darted toward our next store.

"Gabriella's?" Bella asked, looking at the sign. The windows were darkened, so you couldn't see what was inside.

"Yes! You'll love this store Bella. They have really cute casual wear." I said, pulling her in with me. She gasped as she took in the store.

"Alice!" She hissed at me. She was really getting good at that. "This isn't casual wear!"

I shrugged. I guess that depends on what you consider casual." I said, pulling a bra and panty set off the rack in front of me.

"I already have underwear, Alice!" She hissed again, blushing and looking away from the pair as I held them up to her to test the color.

"Not anymore. I tossed your wardrobe last night. So we're replenishing it with good stuff!" I told her excited. She gasped again and scowled at me.

"You trashed my clothes? All of them?" She growled. This girl definitely spent too much time with vampires. Even though I knew she was only a human, I took a step back at the fierce look on her face.

"Yeah, but Bella, I'm getting you a new one, don't worry." I said giving her a small smile, which she didn't return.

"You had no right to do that Alice. I liked my clothes." She said, poking her finger into my chest, but then pulling it back to cradle against her. I heard her mutter an "ow" to herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned that she'd broken her finger now that she'd just gotten rid of her sprained ankle.

"I'm fine. Don't change the subject!" She growled again. I frowned and looked up at her with my best puppy dog eyes. They always worked on her, and they didn't fail me this time. "That's not fair, Alice. You should let me be mad at you." She said, and I continued to pout. "Fine, whatever. Did you at least give them to charity." I perked up.

"Of course! I gave most of them to Goodwill." I told her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Most of them?" I smirked.

"They didn't want some of them." I said, and stuck my tongue out at her. "This store has really great pajamas Bella. Why don't you go look at those, and I'll pick out your unmentionables, kay?" She seemed torn between escaping this section and not trusting me to pick them out.

"Alright, but don't get me anything too fancy." She warned before turning to go over to the loungewear section. I grinned; this would be fun.

"Alice! What the heck did you do to her?" Edward exclaimed as I carried in the sleeping Bella in my arms.

"Nothing." I answered defensively, pushing past him into the house.

"You did remember to feed her, right dear?" Esme asked worriedly coming in from the kitchen.

"She's fine. I'm just going to put her to bed." I said, rushing up the stairs and placing her gently in the middle of my bed.

"No more stores." Bella mumbled in her sleep and I rolled my eyes. I would really have to work on her shopping phobia. I was just getting up to leave when I heard her whisper my name.

"Bella?" I asked, but she was still sleeping. I carefully pulled the sheets from beneath her and covered her up. After tucking her in I headed back down stairs.

"Is this all you bought?" Edward asked holding up six bags, that he'd brought in from my car. I snorted.

"Of course not. I dropped off Bella's clothes at her house before I took the U-haul trailer back." I said grinning at his shocked face before dancing over to the couch.

"Does Charlie know she's staying over?" Esme asked.

"He's fishing this weekend. He won't be home until Monday morning." I said before flipping on the television to QVC.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Of course when I say my next chapter should be right along, it's the longest wait yet, but still only two days, so i'm not really fussed about it. As it is, I'm still only half way through my next chapter for my other story and that's been sitting for weeks now. Anyway, Enjoy and thanks so much for your reviews, they really make my day. **

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Alright Bella, now take a deep breath and focus." Carlisle prodded me. Alice and he were trying to help me control my telekinesis better, but so far all I've been able to do is give myself a headache. Alice was standing behind me rubbing my shoulders, trying to help me relax.

I stared at the paperclip on the desk. Carlisle thought we should start small. _Move. Move. Move._ Apparently I couldn't talk to inanimate objects through my mind. I sighed and shook my head.

"This isn't working." I said, frustrated and Alice gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Give it time Bella. You've never tried to do it on purpose before." I blushed a little and looked away. "Have you?" She said, moving so she could see my face.

"Sort of. I once made Lauren's soda can spill on her when I was really upset."

"Were you thinking about the can doing that?" Carlisle asked, taking note as he did.

"Well I wanted to do something to her, but I guess I wasn't thinking about spilling the can in particular." I admitted. "Does that mean it was still an accident?"

"Maybe. It's hard to say, but these tests should give us a better idea of your power level." Carlisle said without looking up from his notebook. I looked at Alice, uncertain.

"Power level?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks that there are different levels with each level having a different power extent." Alice tried to explain, but she only confused me more.

"I don't understand."

"For instance if we put them into categories, power level one might be able to move things slightly, but maybe only items weighing up to a certain amount or some other criteria. The next level up would increase so that it could move something heavier further." Carlisle added. He had put down his pen and walked around the desk again to stand in front of me.

"Okay, but maybe my 'power level' only works when I'm angry, so why are you trying to get me to relax?" Alice didn't seem to have an answer to this either, so we both looked to Carlisle for an explanation.

"There are two possible answers to that. I want to test and see if indeed you can only move things when you're angry. But I suspect that your power is not so limited. It is connected to your emotions, but the power you use when you're angry is raw and unfocused. If you can harness it, you can use it more productively."

"Okay. So should I try again?" I asked and he nodded. Again nothing happened.

"Bella, do you remember how you felt when you fell in the cafeteria and people were laughing?" Alice asked, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in hers. I nodded. Of course I remembered. I was angry and humiliated. "Did you feel anything besides your emotions in you? Did you feel anything that wasn't anger that might have been power running through you?" I don't know, I guess maybe, but I wasn't really paying attention. And that's what I told her. "Okay, let's try this. Think of something that makes you really mad. Then concentrate on how you're feeling and see if you can feel where the power is coming from." I nodded.

Hmm, something that makes me angry…global warming, drug dealers…maybe something more personal. Then it came to me. I could feel my blood start to boil just thinking about it. It had only been a month since my mom died, but Charlie wanted to get me back to school. He said it would help me feel normal again. When I got onto the school bus, I took my usual seat towards the front. I could hear the girls behind me whispering, but it was loud enough that they must have known I could hear them.

"I heard her mom died. I guess that makes her an orphan." The first one said.

"What do you mean? She still has her father." The girl's friend replied.

"He's not her real father. My mom said that her mom was a two cent whore who slept around with most of the guys in town. She didn't know who the real father was, so she forced Chief Swan into marrying her and told him it was his." The first girl answered. Her two friends gasped.

"That's horrible! So now he's forced to take care of the freak, when she's not even his!? What a slut!" The third girl whispered back in horror.

By now the anger was running rampant through me and my knuckles were white as I clutched the arms of my chair. There was something beside the anger, almost laced with it, that I never noticed before though. It nearly blended into my emotions, but it felt slightly different. It seemed to be moving through my whole body, but concentrated in my hands.

"BELLA!" I could hear a voice calling for me. It was familiar, but in the swirl of anger in my mind I couldn't focus on it. "BELLA, STOP!" It called again. It was such a beautiful voice, I wanted to go to it, but I felt trapped in the overwhelming emotions, freezing my body.

"BELLA!" They called again and I felt someone shaking me. I lifted my hands to try and stop them, but as I did I heard a crash. Suddenly there was relief crashing over my body. The built up energy escaped through my hands and slowly I could focus once again on the world around me.

I gasped when I took in the sight before me. Carlisle's desk was pushed back against the wall in front of me and all of the stuff on top of it had been thrown off onto the floor. A squeaking above my head made me look up to see the hanging light in the office swinging slowly back and forth, as if I it had just gotten out of a storm. The light bulb in it burnt out, I noticed. I felt something squeezing my arm slightly and I looked to my left to see Alice. Her face was a mix of shock and concern as she watched me take in the destruction around me. All of the paintings and pictures on the wall were now on the ground, with glass scattered across the floor.

"Perhaps we should leave it for today." Carlisle suggested from somewhere on my right. I looked around to see him staring at his desk questioningly. "This has given me much to think about. Could we possibly meet again in a couple days?" I nodded, unthinkingly and seemed to move on auto pilot as Alice carefully guided me out of the office and into the living room.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked and I realized I was now sitting on her lap and her hand was gently rubbing my back. I felt something tickle my cheek and I lifted my hand only to discover that it was wet. I was crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and leaned into her shoulder, burying my face in her neck. I loved her smell. I took in a deep breath and allowed her unique scent of wildflowers and strawberries to calm me.

EPOV

I was working on a new piece for Bella and Alice while Jasper was out hunting. Bella was in a meeting with Carlisle and Alice, but from their thoughts, it wasn't going so well.

_Maybe she learn how it feels when she's angry and use that to help her focus her power._ Alice thought. I heard her suggest this to Bella, and continued to work on my bridge. I've been working on this one part for two weeks and still haven't gotten anywhere with it. Suddenly I was hit with a collage of images from Bella and Alice and Carlisle's screaming thoughts. I tried to focus on Bella to see what was upsetting her, but I'll I got were flashes of a younger Bella on a school bus. There were girls behind her…wait, did they something about her mom?

_OH NO! What have I done! I shouldn't have suggested that! Bella, snap out of it! BELLA! _Alice's thoughts were frantic in her concern for Bella. Carlisle was also concerned, but being Carlisle he was still observing.

_She's destroyed nearly everything in this office, but neither Alice nor I have been affected. I wonder if it's because we're vampires? Can she move humans? Hmm. Oh this isn't good. I better help Alice. _

Bella's mind was fairly blank now. She was only thinking about whatever she was seeing at the moment. Through her mind I could take in Carlisle's office, or what was left of it. I thought back to the images going through her mind earlier. Those girls didn't look very familiar, but there were so many little groups like theirs at our school, it was hard to tell them apart. They had said something about her mother. Bella never talked much about her mother, except for a passing comment. I did know she had died, but not when. Were they talking about that, maybe? I wanted to ask Bella, but Alice was now calming her in the living room, so I thought I'd give them some time.

APOV

Bella and I were driving to school on our own today. Emmett and Rosalie decided to take a weekend trip and weren't back yet, and I wasn't fond of driving with only Edward and Jasper, especially since they seemed particularly touchy-feelie this morning. I looked down at the speedometer and sighed. I was only going eighty. Bella didn't like when I drove too fast, but I wasn't sure she would have even noticed today. She'd been quiet since I came by to help her pick out her outfit, and now she was staring out the window. So it came as a surprise when she suddenly whipped around and blurted out a question.

"Do you think I'd still be telekinetic if I became a vampire?" The question threw me. We'd never discussed her being changed, and I was kind of hoping she wouldn't ask about it. Therefore, I took the easy way out and avoided her inquiry for the most part, speaking in only generalities.

"When someone becomes a vampire, they can take something that was particularly characteristic of them in their human life with them, and it becomes amplified. Carlisle thinks Edward and Jasper were particular intuitive and that manifested itself in their vampire powers. For me, it was a little different. I was sent to a mental institution because I was already having visions, of a sort. Since I can't really remember my human life, I just have to guess and say that my visions increased or became more powerful somehow as a vampire." I stated very professorially. Bella seemed to be deep in thought for a minute before she replied.

"So my telekinesis might be like your visions. It could increase somehow if I became a vampire?" She asked.

"I suppose." I said, dodging the matter as much as possible. The rest of the ride was quiet as Bella turned to look back out the window.

I was starting to get worried. I wasn't in any of Bella's morning classes, but I walked with her in between and she had barely said a word to me. It was times like these that I really wished I had Edward's power.

"Are you okay, Bella? You're awfully quiet today." I said as we walked toward the lunch room hand in hand. Most people knew enough to leave us alone, but I had to send a glare at a few of the bolder students. She smiled up at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine Alice, just a little tired." I didn't believe her, but I let it go for now.

After she got a turkey sandwich and a water we headed over to our table. I didn't bother getting any food today, I was too worried about Bella. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

_Edward, can you tell what's wrong with Bella? She's not talking about it._ I thought to him. He frowned and shook his head so quick that Bella wouldn't have been able to see.

_She's not thinking anything?_

"English paper." He said under his breath, so only we could hear. Jasper looked over at him curiously, having missed out on our silent conversation.

"So what do you want to do this weekend? I asked the boys, hoping to start up some conversation, but before Edward could answer, Bella blurted out another question, just like she had this morning.

"How do you become a vampire, exactly?" It was as if she had been in her own world and just came back to ours momentarily. Her eyes held each of ours, curiosity eager in them. "I mean, I know the basic premise. Bite, venom, change, right?" She said it so casually and I saw Edward and Jasper look at each other worriedly.

"Bella, do you really think now is the best time to discuss this?" I said, glancing around.

"What? No one is paying attention to us. Just tell me, I'm curious." I looked at Edward and he cleared his throat, unnecessarily.

"Okay." He whispered leaning over the table so Bella could hear him. "Basically, a person is bitten and infected with venom. After a certain amount of time it circulates with the blood enough to start the change."

"How long does it take?" Bella asked eagerly. Too eagerly, if you asked me.

"I'm getting to that. Hush." Edward said lightly joking to help ease the tension. "It takes about three days for most people, but some finish sooner or later. It depends on where they were bitten and how many times." I saw a glint in her eyes and the wheels of her mind started turning again. This isn't good.

"But Bella, this isn't a life we would wish on anyone. We were either dying when we were changed or changed against our will. The pain of the transformation is nearly unendurable and the blood lust, especially as a newborn makes you crazy. It's likely constantly being thirsty and no matter how much you drink you're never satisfied. You have to battle with a monster in your mind all the time, Bella, it's horrible." I whispered to her, hoping to sway her from any romanticized versions of vampirism in her mind. She didn't respond, but seemed to sink back into her own little world.

I looked back over to Edward questioningly before looking back over at Bella who had started eating her sandwich again.

_Anything now? _I asked.

"Turkey versus chicken." He whispered back. I groaned. Bella was a devious little thing and if she had now learned how to avoid Edward's mind reading ability we were all in trouble.

BPOV

I had just changed for gym and was walking back down the hallway when I ran into Jason Stone. Upon impact he immediately shoved me off causing me to fall to the ground, my clothes thrown aside in my quest to stay upright.

"Watch where you're going freak." He said in a low voice. Sometime I wondered if people who moved here ever actually learned my name or if they just assumed my name was freak? Then his eyes glanced to my left and I realized that my black lace bra was wide open for him to see. I had changed into my sports bra for gym. "So, tell me, can your girlfriend's hands handle tits as big as yours?" I was completely caught off guard by his comment and his eyes openly staring at my body. Something in his eyes made me feel dirty. "Maybe you just need to be with a real man to help you snap out of this dyke phase, huh?" He asked dragging a finger down my bare leg. I wished I'd worn my sweats instead of shorts.

Suddenly my wits came back to me and I shoved him away as hard as I could. "Maybe, do you know any real men?" I asked, the loathing evident in my voice. His eyes became hard as he recognized my insult.

"Stupid bitch!" He said in a low voice as he raised his hand up to hit me. I flinched as I waited for the blow, but it never came. I looked up to see Edward holding Jason's raised arm in a vice grip. The glare on his face was steely and his eyes were black. His stony expression made him nearly unreadable, but that calm façade only made him that much more terrifying.

"You should never hit a lady." Edward growled out through gritted teeth. Jason was visibly shaking and as soon as Edward released his arm he took off down the hallway.

I was just about to say something when the gym door opened a few feet away and Coach Kline stuck his head out. "You plan on joining us today, Ms. Swan?" He asked. When he noticed Edward with me he stepped out into the hallway. "Do you have a pass Mr. Cullen?" He asked. Edward didn't turn around immediately, I could tell he was trying to relax so he didn't scare the teacher off. Slowly his eyes became a dark golden color and he plastered a slight smile onto his face.

"Yes, sir. I was just on my way to the restroom and I ran into Bella on her way to the gym. I'm sorry I held her up." He said, turning to face the coach. Despite his attempts to fix his features, the coach still took a step backwards.

"Uh, yeah, that's, uh, that's fine." He stammered before retreating to the gym hurriedly.

"Thanks Edward." I said softly, smiling up at him. He glared over my shoulder where Jason had retreated while he responded.

"Stay away from him Bella. He's dangerous." He stated, before heading back towards the Spanish classroom, where I knew he had class now. I wondered if he really did have a pass, or if he just up and left. I assume he heard Jason's thoughts. Of course, Alice was also in that class, so maybe she had a vision and he came to stop it. It would look strange if my little 4'11 Alice stopped a guy as big as Jason from hitting me.

Gym was my last class of the day and I felt relieved when I saw Alice waiting for me. I don't know why, since Alice always waits for me, but today I just really needed her to hold me. The thing with Jason had really shaken me up and my head was a mess trying to figure out this telekinesis thing.

"How are you Bella?" Alice asked, discreetly looking me over for any injuries.

"I'm okay, Edward made it just in time." Her eyes became hard as she seemed to recall a memory and she growled.

"Not before he _touched_ you." I would be very afraid if I were Jason.

"Well you can kiss it and make it better." I told her, trying to distract her. She smiled up at me, but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't letting it go.

A similar reaction greeted me when we got to the car. Jasper and Edward had parked right next to us and were standing outside the Volvo waiting for us.

"He's lucky I wasn't there. I would have given him some real pain. Edward's too sweet." Jasper stated, looking more vampire than ever.

"I'm not that sweet, especially when it comes to men being less than chivalrous." Edward replied.

"Less than chivalrous! Edward, that was downright lewd behavior. There are no gentlemen left in this world! In my day, we knew how to treat a woman." Jasper exclaimed angrily. "Isn't that right Edward?" Jasper said turning to his boyfriend. Alice and I turned our gazes to Edward, whose jaw had dropped and stifled our giggles.

"Am I to understand you properly? Did you just imply that I am the woman you are treating correctly?" Edward asked disbelievingly. A playful smirk broke across Jasper's face.

"Darlin' we both know I wear the pants, and you're the outlet far more often than the plug." Jasper said with a wink. My jaw dropped and Alice giggled. Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he hissed at Jasper.

"You're skin is much softer than Jasper's, Edward." I said, then hid behind Alice when he redirected his glare to me.

"That's because he moisturizes." Alice said through her giggles. Edward huffed and stomped off to his car.

"Baby! Wait! We were just kidding. You're very manly!" Jasper called, running after him.

"I'll show you manly!" Edward growled before throwing Jasper against his car and kissing him hard. Alice and I whistled at them and continued laughing until they finally broke apart. Jasper pretended to swoon and fanned himself as Edward smiled, satisfied with his accomplishment.

"Come on my rugged man, you need to finish what you began." Jasper said, hopping into the car with Edward right behind him. As they took off out of the parking lot, Alice looked up at me, laughter still in her eyes.

"Perhaps we better not go to my place today." I nodded my agreement and we climbed into her Porsche and headed for my house.

**A/N Also just a little announcement. The people who responded said they wouldn't mind the M rating, so it will probably go up in a future chapter, but we're not quite there yet, so for now, it's going to stay T rated. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter, but I have my reasons. The next one will be up soon, so don't worry. I love that people are enjoying this story. Your reviews have been really great, thanks!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Are you a virgin?"

I'm not sure what came over me. One minute Alice and I are sitting on the couch watching Sixteen Candles on TBS and the next minute I'm blurting out that ridiculous question. Seems I've been doing that a lot lately, like my mouth gets ahead of my brain. Alice's head whipped around so quick I thought it might pop off.

"What?" She asked loudly. I could see the telltale signs of laughter being held back on her face and I blushed and examined my feet.

"Nothing. Nevermind." I mumbled, turning my focus back to the movie, or at least pretending to. I could see Alice still watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not nothing." She said, gently knocking my shoulder to gain my attention. "Do you really want to know?" She said. She looked almost shy as I looked up at her. I nodded, but kept my eyes down.

"You don't have to tell me, if you're uncomfortable." I told her. I knew some people didn't like to talk about that type of stuff, but I figured, being her girlfriend, she might confide in me. I was merely curious. After all she was an eighty-something year old vampire. She must have dated or something over the years.

"I've told you before, that I don't remember my human life. I was nineteen when I was changed, but from the records we could find I had been in the institution since I was sixteen. Given people's beliefs back then you would think I was, but I honestly don't know." She said in a soft voice. Neither of us were looking at each other. Maybe she was ashamed of the life she couldn't remember. Did she think she was a bad person then? I was just about to ask her about it, when she silenced me with a quick kiss.

"It was a long time ago, Bella. I'm not worried about who I was as a human." Then something about what she said earlier occurred to me.

"Wait, you said 'was,' so you aren't now?" Alice gave me a half-hearted smile and shook her head. I guess I expected this much.

"You don't…think badly of me, do you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "Will you tell me about it?" She looked at me queerly and I quickly backtracked. "No, NO! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, who were you with before me? Did you always know you liked girls?" She chuckled at my embarrassment.

"No, I didn't know I liked girls. Besides, I told you, I don't really. You're an exception. I just couldn't pass up someone like you." She said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. She was always telling me how great I am. I have yet to look in the mirror and understand what she's seeing, but that's another story. "Anyway, I have met a few guys over the years who I dated for a while, but it was never special, the way I feel around you. Now that I've met you Bella, I can honestly say, that I wish I'd waited, but I didn't know about you yet. I was just trying to find someone special like everyone else in my family already had." She looked so sad and I hated that face on her.

"Well you've got me now! That's all that matters!" I said happily, rolling onto her lap and taking her face in my hands. "Now, what are you going to do about it?" I asked her as seductively as I could manage. Apparently it worked well enough because she had attacked my lips with her own. I dug my hands into her hair, pulling her closer. Suddenly I realized that she was vibrating slightly against me and I pulled back in surprise.

"Are you…purring?" I asked, smirking at her. I think she would have been blushing if she were human. "You were, you were purring!" I sang happily. She growled and tossed me onto the couch, sliding on top of me. My breath hitched and suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. Her fingers danced up and down my sides as she gazed down at me and a soft moan escaped my lips. She was leaning in to capture my lips again when…

"Shit!" She gasped, leaping off of me and standing up. I turned my head to find Charlie and two darker skinned people in the entrance to our living room, all of them with their mouths gaping open. One of the darker skinned men looked to be around my age and was looking between Alice and me in disbelief.

"Damn." He stated as a smirk broke across his face. Charlie dropped the greasy brown paper bag in his hands and it made a soft thud when it hit the ground. Realizing I was still sprawled on the couch I quickly gathered myself and stood up next to Alice. My movement seemed to snap Charlie out of it and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, right, Bella this is Billy and Jacob. You remember them from when you were little?" I nodded, giving them a small smile. I used to play with Jake's sisters all the time, but they moved to another reservation in Utah and I hadn't seen them in years. "They just moved back here last week, so I invited them over for some fish fry and football." Charlie said trying to put some normalcy back into the room.

"Well, Bella, you've certainly grown up." Billy said. I noticed his gaze seemed locked on Alice and she could be mistaken as a statue, she was so still.

"Yep," was my response. I mean, what are you supposed to say to a comment as obvious as that?

"This is Bella's friend, Alice." Charlie said, motioning to the girl next to me, who still seemed incapable of moving.

"She's my _girlfriend_, actually." I told them, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist. This seemed to snap her out of it a little and she smiled up at me. Charlie shifted uncomfortably at my announcement and I glared at him.

"I'm going to go, Bella. You'll want to catch up with old friends." She said leaning down to place a soft kiss on my cheek, before swiftly grabbing her school bag and heading for the door. I ran after her.

"You don't have to go." I was practically begging her to stay. I didn't want her to leave.

"It's okay. I have some things to do at home. Call me later, okay?" She said, embracing me in a hug.

"Fine." I huffed into her hair.

"Bye Sweetie."

"Bye." And with that she was gone before I could blink. I sighed and moved back into the living room where the guys were already watching a game on the television.

"Hey Bella!" Charlie called to me. "Come sit in here. You and Jacob can catch up." He smiled and gestured to the only open seat…right next to Jake. "You know, Jacob here was a state champion runner in Utah." He mentioned. Psssh, he can't outrun my Alice, I thought as I took the seat.

"Are you going to school at Forks High?" I asked him, trying to be polite.

"Oh, uh, no I go to school on the Rez." He said with his mouth full of food, not even sparking a glance from the television. Charming.

After dinner, Charlie practically shoved Jake and I out the door for a walk. So we could 'get to know each other better.'

"As much as I like the compliments, I'm thinking your dad's plan isn't going to work out too well." Jake said and I snorted.

"So you noticed the obvious fix up as well?"

"It was kind of hard to miss. Your dad hasn't stopped talking about you since we went fishing with him last weekend. I take it he's not too fond of Alice." I shook my head as I kicked a pebble in front of me.

"It's not Alice. He's just not fond of having a daughter who likes girls." I said quietly.

"Well, I personally find it hot!" Jake said jokingly, bumping his shoulder into mine. I couldn't help but laugh. He's a sweet kid. Then I remembered Billy's glare at Alice earlier.

"What was up with your dad, earlier. He was glaring at Alice like she just ate his puppy." I asked him. Jacob frowned and heaved an exaggerated sigh before stopping and turning to me.

"It's not just him. A lot of people on the reservation don't like the Cullens." I was shocked. How could you not like the Cullens. They're beautiful, smart, kind, caring…

"Why?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"No one really talks about it much. It's like a superstition or something. My dad told me that they were descendents of an enemy tribe and couldn't be trusted." Jacob admitted, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Do you believe that?!" I asked a bit harsher than I meant to.

"What?! No! It's all just stories and old prejudices. I'm not much for all that tribe tradition stuff." He said and I relaxed a little. I frowned as I thought it over. Did this have something to do with the Cullens being vampires? Did they know? Well I wasn't about to ask Jacob. Maybe Alice knew.

"Jake!" We heard Billy's voice call from my house and we headed back down the road. Charlie and I waved as they pulled out of our driveway and down the street.

"So what did you think of Jacob?" Charlie asked with a big smile. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the house in front of Charlie.

"He's not my type." I said slamming the door behind me and running up to my room.

APOV

"Carlisle!" I called as I got back to my house. He ran into the room, along with the rest of my family.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, worry evident on her face.

"Hopefully, nothing." I said, trying to relax some of the tension in the air. "I was over at Bella's house and some people from the reservation came and saw us together."

"So they know that you're with Bella?" Edward clarified and I nodded.

"That could be a problem, but we're not breaking any of the treaty guidelines. Perhaps I ought to meet with their leader and explain the situation so that there aren't any misunderstandings." Carlisle pondered out loud. "Were either of the people you saw part of the pack?" He asked, now looking at me.

"They didn't smell like werewolves."

"I thought that they had all died out?" Edward asked looking to Carlisle.

"A new generation would have begun when we returned here. Our presence brings it out in them." He explained.

"Ugh, dogs!" Rosalie said, wrinkling her nose as if she smelt something foul.

"We haven't done anything wrong. They shouldn't bother us." Carlisle reassured us, but the tension was still in the air.

"And if they do?" Jasper asked curiously, with a hint of menace in his voice.

"We'll deal with it then." Carlisle said before escorting Esme out of the room, leaving us 'kids' alone.

"So who's up for some wrestling?" Emmett asked eagerly. "Alice?" I was about to respond when I heard my ringtone, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, playing from across the room. I darted over to where I had left my bag on the bottom step and whipped out my phone. A smile spread across my face as I saw the caller I.D.

"Hi Bella! How was it?" I asked her as I darted up to my room, ignoring my siblings rolling their eyes at me.

"Give up on that idea, Em. She'll be on the phone for hours now." I heard Edward say downstairs. So what if I was. I missed Bella! I couldn't help it if I liked to talk to my girlfriend. At least I'm not stalking her and watching her sleep or something, though I'll admit it did cross my mind before I wrote it off as creepy.

EPOV

Jasper and I were playing chess on the coffee table trying to tune out Emmett.

"WOAH! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! HE JUST CRUSHED THAT DUDE!" He yelled jumping off the couch and landing on the floor with his elbow out. He was imitating the wrestlers on the television, and shaking the whole house in doing so.

"You know that it's all set up, right Emmett?" Jasper said, smirking.

"Nuh uh!" Emmett cried. He's such a big baby.

"Yep, sorry, Em. It's fake. Everyone knows that." I said, giving Jasper a playful wink as I took his knight.

"No way! He just jumped on that guy. YOU CAN'T FAKE THAT SHIT!" Emmett exclaimed.

"EMMETT! LANGUAGE! AND YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN MY FLOOR BOARDS AGAIN!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom." Emmett quickly checked under the area rug to make sure he hadn't damaged the floor. He smiled when he saw everything still intact. Suddenly the wrestling program cut off for a breaking news bulletin.

"Ah, man!" Emmett huffed as slumped onto the couch. Jasper and I turned to see what was going on.

"Two more people were killed yesterday on the outskirts of Port Angeles. Thomas and Annabelle Goldsmith were camping in the woods when they were apparently attacked by an animal. This makes the third animal attack in two weeks time. Police have not released any more information at this time, but are warning citizens to stay out of the woods and alert. The animal or animals responsible for these attacks has not yet been caught." The anchor woman said. A picture of the campsite came up on the screen. The tent was still standing and everything seemed to be in place.

_Looks like we may have some unexpected visitors in the area._ Jasper thought to me. I nodded.

"You think we should warn Bella?" I asked. "I don't want to worry her, but it could be dangerous. The attacks are getting closer to Forks." Jasper shrugged.

"Alice would see it, wouldn't she?" Jazz said. I guess that's true. There's no need to worry Bella with this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, originally I had a warning here that said you may not like this chapter, then I got the first two reviews for the chapter telling me I'm stupid and they did like it (not exactly in those words), so with very little thought and even less elapsed time I'm taking back my warning. Thanks so much for your support. Sorry I may have worried you about the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

EPOV

_Oh my gosh! I'm so excited. Mike's going to slobber all over my dress tonight!_

_I hate those stupid dress shoes. I wonder if anyone would notice if I wore sneaks instead._

_I'm so getting laid tonight! Maybe I should spike the punch just to help things along._

The thoughts all around the cafeteria were on the dance tonight. It was Friday lunch and we were all sitting at our usual table with Bella. Alice had been trying all week to get Bella to go with her, but she steadfastly refused. Alice was nothing if not persistent, though.

"Come on Bella! Everyone's going!" Alice whined. Bella didn't even look up from her salad when she responded.

"Exactly. That's why I don't want to go."

"Don't you want to show them how hot you'll look in a dress."

"uh, no."

"You should go then, just to annoy them. They won't expect you to go, but if you do and have fun, it'll prove to them that they aren't getting to you." Alice tried to reason with Bella, and for a moment, Bella actually considered this. Then she shook her head.

"Nope." Alice huffed and leaned back in her seat. She needed to reformulate her plan before she tried again.

_There's no way I'm going to that dance. People will just stare at me and make fun. I'd just fall all over the dance floor anyway, as if they needed another reason to annoy me. I wonder if any of the other Cullens are going. I doubt it. Why would they bother with something as lame as a high school dance?_

Bella's thoughts gave me an idea and I looked at Jazz. "Jazzy, you love me right?" I asked him with a saucy smile. He laughed. I loved seeing him so relaxed. Having Bella around so much had done wonders for his control.

"That depends on what you want." He said.

"I want to go dancing." I said with an innocent smile. He quirked an eyebrow and glanced quickly over to Bella, whose head popped up at my announcement. Jasper would never admit it, but he actually liked dancing. We'd never been to a school dance before. All those sweaty humans with their blood pumping was just too much for him. He's been so good lately, though, he might be able to handle it. Jasper looked to Alice who bounced in her seat clapping her hands excitedly.

"You'll be fine Jasper. Does that mean you're going?" She asked. Jasper heaved a great sigh.

"I suppose." He said and I smirked at his thoughts. _This is going to be fun. I can wear that new shirt Edward likes. I hope he wears those tight pants, mmm. _I winked at him and he grinned.

"You going to come too?" I asked, looking at Rose and Emmett. Rose was reading Glamour, ignoring our conversation entirely. Emmett, however, was eagerly listening in, and ripped the magazine from her hands.

"Can we go Rosie! Please! I gotta show off my dance moves. Talent like mine shouldn't be kept a secret!" We all laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. Sometimes I think Rose liked Emmett because she got a husband and a child all rolled into one person.

"Fine. Now give me back my magazine." She said, snatching it from his hands while simultaneously smacking the side of his head.

_Oh no! They're all going now._

I smirked at Bella. She knew she couldn't get out of it now. There was no way Alice wouldn't go when all of us were.

"BELLA!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing Bella's arm and shaking it, gently, but enough to make Bella look at her. "We have to go now! Come on! We don't even have to stay the whole time. PLEASE!" Alice begged giving Bella her best puppy dog pout.

"You're dazzling didn't work, what makes you think your pout will." Bella said, but even now she was avoiding looking at Alice and I could hear her resolve weakening in her mind.

"Because you love me and you don't want to see me sad. Do you really want me to sit at home, ALONE, while my siblings are all having fun dancing the night away?" Alice said, intensifying her gaze at Bella. Like a magnet, Bella's eyes met hers and they were locked into a staring contest. Finally Bella sighed and Alice screeched. "YES! You won't regret this Bella, it'll be so much fun, and I'll do your hair and make up and you'll look even more gorgeous. Everyone's going to be so jealous of me for having you." Alice said all in one breath. Bella snorted and mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Of course we all heard her and Alice frowned.

"You really are beautiful, Bella. If Jasper and I weren't gay we'd be fighting over you." I said. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

BPOV

It was decided that I would go to the Cullen's house after school to get ready for the dance tonight. I still can't believe I agreed to this. I couldn't dance, and honestly, I didn't particularly care to spend any additional time surrounded by people who hate me. I looked over at Alice who was flitting around her room, beaming and pulling out dozens of dresses to try on. I smiled. She was so happy. I guess that was reason enough for me to do this. I'd do anything for Alice, even subject myself to the humiliation that a school dance would no doubt bring upon me.

"Try this one on." Alice said, shoving a black dress in my hands and shoving me into her bathroom. I held it up in front of me and groaned. It tied around my neck leaving my back exposed. It also had a plunging neckline that nearly reached my bellybutton. I tried it on anyway, knowing that regardless of what I thought, Alice wouldn't let me out until I had. It was snug against my body. It only flared out a little at the very bottom by my knees. I was a pretty simple dress, no ornate designs or frilly sleeves. Alice knew me well enough to not even bother trying to get me into something too fancy. I was worried about the neckline, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I even looked…elegant. That's not a word I used very often, at least not about myself. I hadn't had the dress on for more than a minute when Alice burst into the room.

"Alice!" I shrieked, surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Relax Bella! I knew you were dressed."

"Were you watching me change in a vision?" I asked her, when the thought occurred to me. I wonder how much she used her visions for her own dirty endeavors. She smiled.

"Of course not Bella, I understand privacy, unlike an obnoxious brother of mine." She smirked and glanced at the wall as if she'd heard something on the other side of it. "I just heard you stop shuffling around so I knew you were changed." She came up behind me and looked in the mirror at my reflection with me. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "You look beautiful in this."

I looked into her eyes through the mirror and gasped. The soft, light golden eyes I normally saw had darkened and seemed to smolder. I watched as she took in my body. I couldn't help the blush that rose in my cheeks when her eyes stopped briefly at my chest. Suddenly I was whipped around and locked in a fiery kiss. I was practically panting when she finally broke away from me.

"This is definitely the dress." She said, kissing my bare shoulder. I shivered and I saw her grin behind me.

Two hours later we were pulling up to the dance. It was in the gym and as we walked in I took in the decorations. Hanging down from the ceiling was a revolving disco ball. Different colored lights were flashing in different directions and streamers were hanging all over the place.

"Nothing like paper strands to make a place look classy." Edward laughed. People were already on the dance floor, as Alice had insisted we show up fashionably late.

"Come on baby, let's dance!" Jasper said, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him onto the dance floor. Some rap song was playing and I saw Edward and Jasper start grinding on each other, goofy grins stuck in place on their faces.

"Jasper loves to dance." Alice whispered to me. I wouldn't take him as the type to be a dancer, but then again, I also didn't expect him to be gay, so there you go. Edward had worn tight navy pinstriped dress pants with a slightly lighter blue silk shirt. Soon, he had pressed his forehead against Jasper's and they gazed at each other, lost to the world. I actually gasped when I saw Jasper's outfit. He looked really hot. He was wearing black dress pants with a black satin shirt and a red tie, hung loosely around his shirt. I almost would have gone straight for him tonight, if I didn't have Alice.

The girl standing next to me, her arm wrapped securely around my waist, looked like a god-sent angel. She was wearing a hot pink and black dress. It was tight at the top but flared out at the waist. There were slashes of black across the pink and a torn up bottom made her look slightly wild. Of course, her spiky hair only added to the look. She was wearing black five inch heels which put her and I at about the same height, even we me wearing heels myself. Those shoes were part of the reason Alice was holding me so securely. She promised not to let me fall, if I would wear these shoes. I looked back to find Emmett pulling Rose out onto the dance floor. She seemed reluctant at first, but when Emmett pulled her hips back into his, she relaxed and moved with the music.

Rose, of course, looked nothing short of amazing in a red dress that had ribbons criss-crossing down her back. It was strangely delicate and dangerous at the same time. Emmett was just wearing normal black dress pants and a deep red shirt. It contrasted Rose's blood red dress nicely.

"Come on Bella, let's dance!" Alice said, trying to pull me towards the floor. I shook my head and dug my heels in, unfortunately, on the wood floor, it did little to help my resistance. Alice seemed to think she needed a new approach and moved back towards me. Soon she was an inch from my face, her sweet breath intoxicating me. "Please, Bella. For me?" She asked in a soft, pleading voice. I needed to kiss her. As I leaned in she leaned back. I tried again, with the same results. A smirk lit up her face and I groaned.

"Fine." I acquiesced. This time when I leaned in, she allowed my lips to touch hers. The kiss was gentle and slow. My mind spun and I hadn't even known we were moving, but when I broke away we were on the dance floor and a new song was coming on. It was a reggae song that sounded vaguely familiar. I guess I need to listen to the radio more. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either. I let Alice take the lead not knowing how to proceed.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me toward her. One of my legs was pressed between hers, with one of hers similarly between mine as we began swaying to the beat of the song. I could feel heat rising in me and I gulped as I met Alice's eyes. They were that dark golden color I had seen in her bathroom earlier. She pulled me even tighter against her so that our chests were now pressed together. I gasped as I felt her hands slowly moving southward.

"Alice." I breathed in her ear. I had meant it to come out as a warning to stop, but apparently my tone only encouraged her. She pulled away so she could see my face as she gave my ass a gentle squeeze. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. She could completely unhinge me with even the smallest sexual gesture. I dared not think what might happen if we took our physical relationship further.

"You look sexy as hell." She whispered huskily in my ear and then took my lobe into her mouth, sucking and licking it. I moaned again.

"Alice." I breathed again, this time it came out even softer.

"I can't help it, Bella. I just have to touch you." She said. Now her hands were travelling back to my hips and up my sides. My own hands began to tremble on her hips in anticipation of her movements. Her thumbs snuck into the side of my dress, caressing the skin there. I gasped as she drew dangerously close to my breasts, but before she reached them she moved her hands back to the safety of my back.

"Stop teasing." I groaned into her neck. I felt her body shaking against me as she laughed.

"I think we might get kicked out if I did anything more than teased sweetie." She said in that same wanting voice as before.

"Hey, you want to cool it. I'm about two seconds away from jumping Edward right here." Jasper complained as he and Edward danced over to our sides.

"I wouldn't mind." Edward purred back to him. They exchanged a heated look and Jasper growled.

"We'll be in the car." He rushed out before practically running out of the gym with Edward.

I looked back to Alice and we both broke down in giggles. After we danced a few more songs I wanted to take a break.

"Why don't you get us some punch. I need to use the restroom." I said as we made our way over to the chairs along the wall. Alice nodded and kissed my cheek before heading off into the crowd toward the refreshments table. I made my way out into the hall. The heavy gym door drowned out the music and I was hit with the unforgiving florescent lights of the hallway. I was about half way to the bathroom when I heard footsteps behind me. I sped up my walk, but before I knew it a hand gripped my upper arm, stopping me.

"Hello freak." I turned around to see Jason and two of his friends. Before I could react he put a hand over my mouth and shoved my into the empty classroom next to us.

"Come on Jason. We have to be quick about this. Jenn will be looking for me soon." His friend who was standing by the door, apparently keeping a lookout, said. The other friend had moved around behind me and was holding my arms.

"I know why you wore this dress tonight. You were trying to tease me, weren't you, slut." He said as he roughly grabbed my breast in the hand not covering my mouth. I was struggling and I heard a rattling sound somewhere in the room. When he moved his hand down to pull up the hem of my dress, something snapped inside me. What happened next was so fast, it took me a few minutes to realize what was going on. There was a smashing of glass and then Jason released me, his eyes wide as he gasped.

"Holy Shit!" His friend by the door said. Just then Alice tore into the room, a murderous look in her eyes. Jason's two friends bolted from the room. Jason fell to the ground on his knees and that's when I got the first look at his back. Five large shards of glass were sticking out of him. His white dress shirt was now saturated in blood. He fell to his side a moment later and stared unblinkingly out in front of him. Oh God, what have I done?

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand before running to the waste basket and emptying my stomach. Cool hands were soon pressed against my face.

"Shhh, Bella." Alice cooed in my ear.

"Is he…?" I couldn't finish my question. I didn't really want to know.

"Yes." Alice said softly in my ear.

"Oh God." I said before bowing my head to throw up again. I killed a man. I was a murderer.

"It was self-defense, Bella. You didn't mean to kill him." Alice tried to reassure me, but I just shook my head. It wasn't true. My last thought as the rage filled me and his hand grew dangerously closer to its prize was that I wanted him to die. I wanted to kill him, I just didn't know that I would.

"Alice! We have to get out of here." Rosalie hissed from the doorway. I looked up to see her and Emmett glancing anxiously around the room and out into the hallway.

"We can't leave! We need to call the police!" I exclaimed. "I have to call Charlie!" I began fumbling around for my cell phone when I realized I had left it at home so I didn't need to take a purse.

"Can't we just, you know, get rid of it?" Emmett asked. I was shocked at how casually he said it. Alice said something back too fast for me to hear. Had they dealt with this before? Of course! They were vampires! I wanted to smack myself for my nativity. Alice had mentioned in passing that occasionally they had needed to move due to 'slip ups.' I thought she meant someone finding out about their secret. Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Oh no, she's hyperventilating! Bella! Breathe!" Alice urged me, but her cold hands on my back were just a reminder of what they were, what they did, what _I_ did. Then blackness engulfed me.

APOV

"Can't we just, you know, get rid of it?" Emmett asked from the doorway. It's true. If one of us had a slip up in the past we would get rid of the body and move as soon as their disappearance wouldn't be linked to our leaving. But this was different.

"We can't. There were witnesses." I said. I could hear Bella's heart speeding up and her breathing began coming in short gasps. Her eyes were wide with fear and…recognition? "Oh no, she's hyperventilating! Bella! Breathe!" I tried to calm her down by rubbing circles onto her back, but this seemed to only worsen her condition until finally she fainted.

"We should leave. We can't be linked to this Alice. We have to go." Rose said and I knew she wasn't including Bella in that 'we.'" I growled and narrowed my eyes as I looked back at her. I'll be damned if I'm going to leave Bella alone to deal with this, much less leave her ever! "I knew this would happen!" She said, scowling.

"Now's not the time. What should we do? Do you want me to go get the witnesses?" Emmett asked, eagerly looking at the body on the floor. His eyes were black, as were Rose's. Rose was distracted by her anger, just as I was with Bella, but I was concerned for Emmett.

"Emmett give me your phone." I said, easily catching it as he tossed it over. I quickly dialed Carlisle. He picked up on the first ring.

"If you're looking for Edward and Jasper, they're home." Was his greeting.

"No Carlisle, we have a problem. I need you at school. NOW!" I could already hear him running after I said we had a problem. He should be here in a couple minutes. "Emmett, Rose, go home. I'll deal with this." I said. Emmett looked uncertain, but Rose quickly pulled him from the room. Two minutes later Carlisle arrived.

"Alice, what…?" He took in the body and then Bella.

"There were two witnesses. I actually thought someone would have come by now. But I don't think they told anyone because they were scared Bella would tell on them." I said quickly. He nodded and moved over to check on Bella.

"I take it Bella did this." He asked and I nodded. "We need to call Chief Swan." I nodded again, grudgingly, as Carlisle pulled out his cell phone.

"Wait!" I said grabbing the phone from him. "How will we explain this? Glass doesn't just fly out of doors and stab someone in the back!" Carlisle was contemplative for a moment before standing and looking around the room, seemingly searching for something. Suddenly I tensed as I was forcefully pulled into a vision. This wasn't good. At least one of the boys had made a decision. They were going to deny that Jason did anything to Bella, and she killed him in a psychotic rage. It would be their collaborative word against hers, but the attempted rape left no evidence, unlike the dead body from Bella's killing. She would go to jail.

"Carlisle! She's going to go to jail!" There was no way in hell I would let Bella go to jail. There had to be something I could do. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. It was a gesture I rarely saw, only in times of great anxiety. He was just as stuck for ideas as I was.

I got another vision. We had five minutes before a teacher would patrol the hallway and discover us, and consequently the body. I had an idea, but the results weren't conclusive in my vision. I had to take my chances.

"Carlisle, take the body, get rid of it, completely." He looked over at my stony face, his expression unreadable. I stared him down until he nodded, taking the body and jumping out an open window. I gently laid Bella on the ground before dashing to the cupboards. We were in a chemistry classroom, thankfully. I found the ammonia. Taking a towel, I soaked up all the blood before dousing the floor with ammonia. I cleaned up everything I could before taking the towel and scooping up Bella. I jumped out the window with only seconds before someone would walk by and find the broken window in the door. I had put a chair on its side by the door, hopefully they would think that had done the damage.

I ran with Bella until I got to my house. Edward was waiting for me outside.

"Carlisle called on his way to Canada. You can't be serious about doing this!?" He asked nervously looking at Bella slumped over my shoulder. Instead of answering I tossed him the towel.

"Burn this." I said before moving past him into the house. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but when I saw Bella in that orange jumpsuit, terrified and sitting in a dark, dingy cell, I snapped. Suddenly, those boys had become threats to my mate. Vampire instincts took over at that point and after placing Bella gently on the couch, I took off again into the night. Tonight I was going to play my role as a monster of the night. It was a role I hadn't played in fifty years, but everything in me screamed at me to protect Bella at all costs, even if that cost was my soul.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I hate writing cliff-hangers as much as I hate reading them, so I finished the next chapter and figured there was no reason not to put it up, except to be mean, which I'm not, so here you go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

EPOV

Alice's mind was blank when she pushed past me out of the house, but I knew where she was going.

"I'm going with you." I said. She stopped in her tracks.

"No, Edward. Don't." She said in a quiet, but firm voice. She seemed detached as she turned around to face me. Her face was emotionless, her eyes coal black.

"You need me. How else will you find out if they told anyone about what happened?" I asked then grimaced as I watched her planned technique play out in her mind. True, breaking their fingers until they told would probably work, but my way would cause less regret to her later. My mind flashed back to the last time Alice had slipped up and I frowned. "Please, Alice." I pleaded with her. She nodded to me curtly and took off again into the woods. Four minutes later we were back at school.

"They should be coming out with their dates in exactly two minutes." She said in that same detached voice. I hated that voice. This wasn't my sister, it was the monster inside her, the same monster that resided in me. Although, I couldn't say that if this had happened to Jasper, I wouldn't do the exact same thing. As it is, being Bella's friend I felt very protective of her. I didn't want to see her hurt in anyway. We waited in the shadows, stalking our prey.

Just as Alice said, two minutes later the two boys stumbled out of the gym arms around their dates…laughing? They had just seen their friend killed and they were _laughing?_ I smelled the alcohol on them, just as one of them reached into his coat and took out a flask, taking a sip before handing it back to the other boy.

"We can't do this now. Not here." I reasoned with Alice. Her thoughts proved that she was in enough control to realize that. She never planned on attacking them now anyway. So we continued to stalk them, watching from the cover of trees as they drove to one of the girls' houses and then the other. As they continued their drive we followed. When they pulled onto the deserted, dark highway we made our move.

Alice had a glint in her eye as she darted in front of their car. It slammed into her, causing the back of the car to fly up, dangerously close to flipping over, as if it had run into a boulder. Before the car had even settled, Alice pulled both of them out into the street.

"Hello boys." She growled. The driver of the car had apparently hit his head in the crash and had a line of blood dripping down the side of his face from the wound. The other boy had a bloody nose and was holding his ribs. Their thoughts were erratic due to fear and intoxication, but mostly fear. I think a situation like this would sober anyone up.

"Do you know who I am?" Alice hissed.

"F-freak's girlfriend." The first one slurred. That was a very stupid move. Alice's eyes flashed in anger and she stomped on the boy's crotch, not only destroying his bits but probably smashing his pelvic bone as well.

"HER NAME IS BELLA!" She roared. The boy screamed in pain, curling into himself. His friend watched the scene terrified and literally wet himself when Alice turned her gaze onto him.

"You saw what happened tonight?" She asked in a deadly quiet voice, squatting next to him. He shook his head. He thought if he didn't see anything she would let him go. Wrong.

"Yes you did. Don't lie to me. Did you or your friend tell anyone?" Alice persisted. He shook his head again.

"P-p-please. I didn't tell anyone, _please_." He begged, tears streaming down his face. I felt overwhelming pity for the boy. There was absolutely no reasoning with the monster, though, especially when its mate is in danger.

She moved her hand to the side of his face gently and up into his hair, as if caressing him, but her face remained unreadable. I knew what she planned to do before she did it, but I still flinched when she grabbed his ear and ripped it from his head. He screamed and grabbed at the place his ear had been. The blood was seeping through his fingers and I had to redouble my efforts to subdue my own monster.

"Edward, did they tell anyone?" She asked calmly turning to face me. Their thoughts were now only of excruciating pain, but before he was parted from his ear his mind had revealed their silence.

"They had not yet told anyone, but planned to come forward in the morning when the news of the body came out." I replied, swallowing the pool of venom in my mouth. How was Alice doing this, standing so close to two bleeding bodies.

"Good." She said before turning back to them. _It's time. Blood, suck them dry. Need blood._ Her thoughts were leading into the frenzy that I had expected from her much earlier.

"Alice, don't drink them. Don't give in." I begged her for her own sake.

For the first time I saw a shimmer of emotion on her face. It was a deep sadness, resigned to its fate that I saw in her eyes, then, as she turned around to look at me. "What difference does it make?" She sighed. _I'm going to kill them either way. Why not get something out of it? _

"It matters Alice. It matters to you. You know it does." I said. "Don't give into the thirst." She rolled her neck, growling as she did so. I could see and hear her fighting herself over this. She didn't want their deaths to be quick or painless. Drinking from them, slowly draining them of their life source while they could only watch themselves be killed, was just about the worst way to kill them. She knew this. If she drank from them she'd be giving into her monster, letting it control her will.

"If you have to do this, do it on your own terms." I pleaded with her once again. She growled again before leaping upon each boy and ripping his head from his body. It took all of two seconds for both boys to be dead. Quick and painless.

I moved the car into a tree, so the dent in the front would have a cause. Then Alice and I placed the bodies back into the front seats. I lifted the car so Alice could puncture the fuel tank. Within a few minutes we were watching the car explode and burn, the flames lighting up the dark highway.

Just as I knew she would, when the adrenaline in her system passed, Alice collapsed to the ground shaking with dry sobs. And so I held her, watching the car burn to near nothingness, until the sun began to rise; and, at last, she looked up.

BPOV

I opened my eyelids to the sun glaring into my eyes. I squinted, taking in my surroundings.

I was at the Cullen's house. Why? It only took a moment before my peaceful ignorance was taken over by memories of last night. I had killed someone.

"Bella?" A quiet voice asked from behind me. I didn't think anyone was in the room, but I turned to find Alice staring at me, concern mixed with severe sadness on her beautiful face. Tears silently fell from my eyes and she swept into hug me. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry."

"How can you say that, Alice. I killed. I'm a killer." I sobbed into her shirt as she rubbed my back.

"You had to do it Bella. You were protecting yourself. He was trying to hurt you." She said softly into my hair. Then a thought occurred to me. Those two boys had run off. Did they tell someone? Why weren't the Police here questioning me?

"Alice, what's going on? Where are the police?" I asked looking around me, but only finding an empty room.

"It's all taken care of Bella. Don't worry." What? I pulled away from her and looked up into her face.

"What do you mean? Didn't you call the police? Didn't those two other boys tell someone?" She didn't breathe a word but her eyes told me nearly everything I needed to know. "_what did you do?"_ I hissed at her, pulling away even further. Her body flinched at my accusing tone, but she just continued to stare at me with guilt-ridden eyes. "You killed them, didn't you?" I said in barely a whisper, getting off the couch and taking a few steps away from her.

"It was the only way." She replied just as softly.

"It wasn't the only way! It couldn't have been! You don't just KILL people!" I yelled, waving my hands around, while pacing the room. "What? Did you lose your conscience when you became a vampire. You can just kill people willy-nilly?!" I raved. She closed her eyes and sank further into the couch.

"No." Her whisper was barely loud enough for me to hear. I stood, unmoving, watching her watch me. Slowly she stood and moved to stand in front of me. She moved her hand up to rub my arm and I grabbed it away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. She flinched.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She whispered before flying up the stairs out of sight. I collapsed onto the ground, pulling my knees into me and burying my face in them.

"She did it for you, you know. She saved you." I looked up to see Rose saunter into the room, a scowl prominent on her face as she took in my curled up figure in the corner.

"I didn't ask her to kill for me." I replied scathingly.

"It's not like you're exactly innocent on that front. Or did you forget your own transgression last night?" She hissed at me. I flinched at the reminder of my deed. "She could have just left you to clean up your own mess. That's what I told her to do. She went against her own morals to protect you and you basically call her a monster and throw her away."

"Do vampires even have a moral code?" I said defensively.

"No, Bella. Our coven just deprives ourselves because we like pain. We eat animals and attend school over and over with delicious morsels that we can't have, just for fun. You know what? From where I'm standing, you're the monster here." I was about to respond when Alice flew into the room and pushed Rosalie, sending her flying onto the coffee table, crushing it in the process.

"Don't EVER say that about her, again!" I was speechless as I took in the scene before me. I had just screamed at Alice and called her a murderer and she came back to defend me? Maybe I was the monster? No, it wasn't a question, I was a monster. I killed a person. But then, so was Alice. I need to get out of here.

"I'll take you home, Bella." Edward said, walking down the stairs.

Five minutes later, thanks to Edward's driving, we pulled into my driveway. I had my hand on the door handle when Edward spoke for the first time since we left the house.

"Just so you know Bella, it destroyed Alice to do that. The last time she slipped was over fifty years ago. Ever since then she has had the strictest control. Last time she killed a man who was about to rape a ten year old girl. Despite that, she stayed in her room, sobbing for days. She didn't eat for three months, nearly starving herself. She was a shell for two years. And she vowed afterwards that she would never kill another human again."

"But she did."

"Yes, Bella, she killed those two boys to save you from going to jail and dying in a small, dirty cell, with nothing but your guilt for companionship."

"So now I'm responsible for three deaths and Alice's spiraling depression?!" I yelled whipping around to face him.

"Bella, Alice would do anything for you. She defended you against Rose back at the house because she couldn't stand for you to feel any pain. If she could lift away the guilt you feel over killing that bastard, she'd do it, even if she tore apart herself in the process."

"Well now that I feel even more like shit, I think I'll say goodbye." I said, kicking the door open with my foot and climbing out. Edward didn't wait for me to get inside before pulling away.

"Hey Bells! I didn't know you were going to stay at the Cullen's last night. At least Mrs. Cullen called me last night to tell me. Otherwise I'd be worried sick right now. Two kids were found dead this morning, and there are two more missing. In fact, I'm heading out to the station right now." Charlie said, grabbing his police belt by the door. "Lock the doors, and stay inside today Bella." He said seriously, before grabbing his keys and heading outside. I was about to go up to my room and change when I heard the television. I guess Charlie left it on.

"…two bodies were found this morning just off Highway sixty-five in Forks. The remains were burnt beyond recognition, but the police are saying that based on the scene, the car most likely exploded after hitting a tree at high speeds. These two may have been students coming home from the Fork's High School Homecoming Dance which took place last night. Two other students who were seen earlier in the evening at this dance are now missing. Jason Stone and Crystal Freese are both juniors this year and according to their friends and families both exceptional students and responsible. The police have not released any information on these missing teenagers, but have said that there are no signs that they were violently taken, but are suggesting there is a link between these deaths and disappearances and those in Port Angeles last week. Samantha Bell, a friend of Ms. Freese, was surprised by her friend's disappearance. 'I don't know what happened. She was dancing with her boyfriend most of the night, but when he went to get drinks, she told me she was going out for a smoke. I didn't see her come back in, but I figured she just went home or something.' Anyone with information is asked to call Fork's Police at 422-716-5552." Bella turned off the television.

Jason's face flashing up onto the screen had caused a chill to run up her spine. She knew those two other boys had been the ones Alice killed, but what had Crystal done? Did she see Alice kill them and need to be disposed of as well?

Alice. I didn't know what to do about this. I was scared and disgusted by what Alice had done, but that didn't stop me from loving her, or being happy that she had done this for me. What the hell am I doing? Was I really so masochistic that I would trade my miserable life as a lonely freak for one where I was a freak with a vampire girlfriend who could suck the life out of me or break me apart in seconds? A picture of Alice laughing broke into my thoughts and felt a small smile on my face.

Without another thought I reached for the phone.

"Hello?" The person on the other line answered on the first ring.

"Jasper?" I asked. It sounded like him, but I couldn't be sure, sometimes he sounded a lot like Carlisle.

"Bella?" He questioned back.

"Can I talk to Alice?"

"Oh, uh…" Silence.

"Please, I need to apologize."

"Umm, Bella, I'm sorry, but Alice isn't talking to anyone right now. She's sort of, uh, barricaded herself in her room." Jasper said. I could hear the concern in his voice. What had I done? I needed to fix this.

"Alright, look, I'm coming over there. Can you just tell her that for me?"

"Yeah, sure Bella." I didn't even say goodbye as I hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to my truck. I was about halfway there, heading down Avery street which was just outside town. The road was surrounded on both sides by woods and in the still relatively early morning, a thick layer of fog was impeding my sight. A flash of color beside my car caused me to take my eyes off the road for a second and when I looked back there was a woman twenty feet in front of my truck. I slammed on the brake, coming to a stop just inches from where she stood. Thankfully I wasn't driving too fast because of the fog.

I was irritated and in no mood for some stupid person slowing up my route. I climbed out of the cab, slamming the door behind me. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" The woman's red hair was whipping around her in the wind. A storm was coming. I could feel it in the air, and the dark clouds overhead only supported this belief.

"No, I suppose I was just in the mood for fast food." She smirked at me and I looked at her queerly.

"Look if you were looking for a McDonald's or something, you're about ten miles out of the way." I said, getting increasingly annoyed by her cavalier attitude. "Now, if you would please move, I…" My words cut off sharply as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"We're not going anywhere." A male voice whispered in my ear and I watched as an evil smirk played across the woman's face while she advanced on me.

"Yes, we quite enjoy your company." A third voice caused me to look to my side where a lean black man was standing, leaning against my truck. The man behind me moved around and I saw that he was slim, but muscular man. He was white and pale, like the woman.

"Aww, you started without me." Another woman's voice made me look around to find a petite girl with short blonde hair joining the group.

"Of course not, love. We were just preparing for your arrival." The man against the truck said, smiling and showing off his dazzling teeth. A chill went up my spine.

"Vampires." I whispered to myself. I'm fucked.

**A/N I know, I know, another Cliffie, but don't worry, the next chapter is already half done. It'll probably be up tomorrow sometime. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is short, but I figured you'd want it anyway since I left the last one hanging. SO here you go. Enjoy!**

Last Chapter:

"Vampires." I whispered to myself. I'm fucked.

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Well aren't you…knowledgeable." The first man said, leering at my body hungrily. "You know, if we weren't going to kill you anyway, we'd have to now, since you know our secret." His voice was smooth like butter rolling over me, but instead of relaxing me, it made me tense. Their eyes were a blazing red and seemed to scream blood at me.

They were circling me like sharks and I was praying that it would end quickly while cursing myself for not being able to apologize to Alice before I died. As if my thoughts had called to her, Alice appeared out of the fog to stand crouched in front of me, a constant growl on her throat with hisses thrown in whenever she looked at one of the other vamps.

When she appeared, the other four vampires took up fighting stances as well.

"You're outnumbered, tiny." The first man hissed.

"Yes, it's not polite to steal other people's food, either." The second man added. Alice hissed again at his words. I was dying to touch her, to tell her I was sorry, even in these dire circumstances, but I stayed behind her, silent. Something told me that distracting her right now would be bad for both of us.

Alice was snarling at them so fiercely that they seemed quite taken aback and hesitant to attack even with their superior numbers.

Finally, the red headed woman stepped forward.

"I'll handle the shrimp." She said confidently. Soon she and Alice were locked in a fierce battle. Their clashes sounded like thunder and I couldn't tell if it was them or the storm beginning at times. The woman couldn't land a hit on Alice, she was too fast, and with a swift kick, Alice sent her flying into the woods.

I cheered, forgetting myself for a moment, and Alice turned to me with a small smile. That was a mistake. The first man grabbed her arm and threw her into the woods, where she hit a tree, cracking it.

Rage filled me. How dare he hurt MY ALICE! Without thinking I waved my hand at my truck, lifting it into the air and rushed it at the one who threw Alice. It was enough force to knock him over, and I dropped the truck on top of him. Not five seconds later, my truck was in the air again, this time being held up by the same vampire I had dropped it on. He was furious. Shit.

All I could do was watch as he threw the truck back at me, as if in slow motion. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact, but it never came. Did Alice save me? I opened my eyes to see Emmett throwing the truck to the side of the road like it was a bag of garbage. I was unreasonably disappointed that it hadn't been Alice who saved me, but that thought was quickly dismissed. Standing in front of me were all seven of the Cullens, staring down the four vampires who had regrouped across from them.

"You will have no victory here. I suggest you leave our territory before we remove you." Carlisle said, his voice more authoritative than I'd ever heard it.

"You've claimed this land?" The second man asked, curiously.

"Yes; we maintain a permanent residence in the area."

The second man seemed curious, as did the blonde woman, but the other two looked furious that they'd been thwarted.

"He said _LEAVE!_" Emmett growled, flexing his muscles. Even knowing Emmett as I did, looking at him now made me want to shrink into the ground and never come out.

The curious couple seemed to say something to the other two, but I couldn't hear them. Whatever they said, it got the other two to stand up out of their crouches.

"This isn't over." The first man hissed before running off with the other three.

"Are they going to try something, Edward?" Carlisle asked, anxiously looking down the line of his family. Edward was scowling in the direction they left.

"Not right now. They have some friends east of here, who they are going to look for, other nomads. The man who hissed at us, James, doesn't like being challenged. He won't give up until he's beaten us. In this case, he won't give up until he gets passed us, to Bella." Edward finished, glancing in my direction. A whimper escaped my lips and I blushed, embarrassed as everyone turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Bella. We won't let him anywhere near you." Alice said moving over to me. She lifted her hand towards me, but seemed to think twice about it and let it drop to her side, a sad frown on her face.

"Alice, we need to talk." I said. She shrunk back away from me as if I were going to hit her. I can't believe I hurt her so badly. I'm seriously an idiot.

The awkward silence was broken by Emmett.

"So since your truck's ruined now, can we get you a new one?" He asked. I barely heard him I was too distracted by the sad look on Alice's face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said before grabbing Alice by the arm and pulling her away from the rest of her family. "Alice, I need to apologize for what I said earlier." I told her and she looked up curiously.

"Why? Everything you said is true. I'm a monster. How could I expect you to be with me?" She said softly, without even looking up at me.

"No Alice, I'm the monster. You were just trying to help me and I hurt you. I'm sorry." I said ducking my head to try and make eye contact.

"You shouldn't be with me, Bella. I'm dangerous."

"So am I!" I exclaimed, forcing her to look at me. "Yes you killed someone Alice, but so did I. At least you were doing it for the right reasons." I said.

"Right reasons?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I mean, I killed because I hated him, you killed to save me."

"Bella, you were protecting yourself." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder in…comfort? No! I was supposed to be comforting her, damn it!

"He wasn't going to kill me Alice. It wasn't necessary to kill him." She sighed.

"Look, Bella, we can keep going on with this forever, but the point is, you deserve better than me." She said, her voice breaking part way through. Was she going to leave me?

"Alice, I swear to God, if you leave me, I'll kill myself. Don't do this. I love you." I said, grabbing her hands. I was about two seconds away from a breakdown.

Her response took me by surprise. She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "Don't you dare, Isabella! Don't you dare do that, EVER!" She growled, and I couldn't help it, I started to cry, sob really, to the point where I could barely breathe.

"I'm sorry." I choked out over and over again. She huddled me to her chest and shushed me, while rocking me back and forth. I can't believe I was so horrible to this angel. I'm definitely going to hell for this.

"Perhaps we should move this to our house?" Carlisle said. I didn't even realize he had walked over here.

"Yeah." I mumbled, staring into Alice's eyes. She were still sad, but I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in them, just for a second. "But my truck's broken. How will I get there?" I sniffled. Pitiful.

"I can take you…if you want." Alice said softly, looking away from me as if waiting for my rejection. I nodded and before I knew it she had scooped me up and I was clinging to her back like a monkey. "Hold on." She said before we were flying through the woods. The trees blurred around me and I felt my face being pulled back at the speed we were going. I buried my face in Alice's neck and breathed in her scent. Warmth rushed through me and a small smile broke onto my face. Alice smelled like home, at least any home I'd want to have.

All too soon we were approaching the Cullen's large white house, but Alice didn't stop running until we were in her room. She carefully let me slide off her back onto the bed before moving towards the window.

"Alice?" I asked timidly. I didn't like this Alice. I wanted my happy, bouncing Alice back. When she didn't respond I slid off the bed and moved behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Come back to me, baby. Don't disappear." I cooed softly in her ear. I placed a soft kiss on her neck and I felt her relax a little in my arms.

"I just…I feel so…evil." She whispered and I held her tighter to me. I could almost feel her slipping away from me.

"You're not evil. You're my angel."

"I'm no angel, Bella. I'm a horrible, dark _creature._"

"Hey!" I said, moving so that I was in front of her where I could see her eyes. "Nobody talks badly about _my _Alice." I said giving her a small smile. "Even you." I said, slowly moving closer until my forehead was pressed against hers. "I need you Alice. I'm never going to leave you." I told her. I don't know how, but somehow I just knew that she needed reassurance that I wasn't going to abandon her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she just leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was soft and full of love, and something we both needed right now. I threaded my hands into her hair and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. A few minutes later we broke apart and a genuine smile was on Alice's face.

"So are we…okay?" I asked, nervously biting my lip. She nodded and kissed my cheek before pulling me by the hand out of her room and down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"The boys and Rosalie will be home soon with your new car!" She said. Her voice was upbeat, but it still didn't hold the same excitement it should have.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Then the conversation back on the road returned to me. "They didn't take me seriously, did they?" Alice stopped by the couch and turned to me.

"What do you think?" She said, a smirk on her face.

"But…" I can't believe they just went out and got me a car, just like that! Are they insane!

"Don't worry Bella, Edward won't let them buy anything too ostentatious." Somehow that wasn't very comforting.

Fifteen minutes later I had just barely calmed down when I heard an engine out in the driveway. I groaned. What the hell did they get me?

"Come on. You'll like it, I promise." Alice said, practically dragging me to the front door. There, surrounded by four vampires was a black convertible. It was gorgeous, but it screamed expensive.

"Huh." Was about all I could manage as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that they'd just bought me a car in an hour.

"Is that all you can say!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Bella! This is a Mercedes SL600! And all you can say is 'huh!'" She looked like she wanted to slap me for a personal insult to her. Mercedes, yep, that's an expensive car.

"Well come look at it at least!" Edward called to me. Alice gave me a gentle push and I took a hesitant step forward. Eventually, I made it down the front porch and towards the car. Jasper opened the driver's side door for me and I slipped into it. The seats were leather, as was the steering wheel and I let my fingers caress it. Alice slipped into the passenger seat.

"Mmm, I love the new car scent." She said.

This car is like sex on wheels. I shot a glare at Edward when he laughed.

"Why don't you and Alice take it for a spin?" He suggested winking at me. What did he think, we were going to christen it or something? "Yep!" He grinned at me before hauling Jasper inside with him.

I turned the key and the car started with a gentle purr. It was so different than the roaring my truck made. I just started driving, with no particular destination in mind.

EPOV

I watched as Bella and Alice drove off. I was worried about them.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, taking my hand in his.

"I'm worried." I admitted. Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I got that." I laughed. Of course he knew that. "They'll work it out."

"I know they will. I'm not worried about them. They're in love." I said, smiling at Jasper. "But what about when those other vampires come back? Bella's so fragile. As much as Alice might try, we can't be with her every second of the day."

"Can't we?" Jasper replied, with a mischievous look in his eye. _We could take shifts. Always have someone with her._

"Bella will hate that." I said with a smirk.

"Added bonus?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p' before laughing. "Let's go find Emmett."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter was difficult to write, which is why it took longer to update. I know it's been action, action, action, but it couldn't be helped. Things needed to be taken care of before too much time elasped. Hope you like it. Oh and just a heads up, I don't think the language or anything else is too bad yet, but it's going to move up to an M rating pretty soon. Bella and Alice have needs after all. Alright, enjoy...**

Chapter 11

EPOV

"What about when she goes in the bathroom and stuff. I don't think Alice wants us in there with her." Emmett said, a serious look on his face. He was taking this to a whole new level. At least he wasn't thinking anything pervy, he actually wanted to protect her.

"I think it'll be okay if she handles that alone, you can wait outside the door or something." I told him, shooting a look at Jasper who was chuckling behind his hand.

"Okay, but I think…" Emmett cut off and looked out the window towards the woods. His thoughts alerted me and I took a sniff. Werewolves.

"Jasper, go make sure Carlisle knows. I'm going to call Alice. I don't think they'll believe us, but they might believe Bella." I quickly assigned tasks, already pulling out my phone and punching in the number.

"I'm going to find Rose." Emmett said and I nodded to him while I waited for Alice to pick up. I was actually a little surprised she hadn't already called to warn us.

"Hello? Edward?" Her voice rang from the other end.

"Alice, you need to come home." She asked me why, confirming that she hadn't seen it coming.

"You don't know?" Now she was getting upset.

"We have some visitors and we're going to need Bella's help convincing them about the recent deaths around here." She quickly assured me they would be here soon, but I could hear the worry in her voice. Alice hadn't been with us last time we were in Forks, so she hadn't met the werewolves before. She only knew that we had a treaty with them and where the boundary was. I wonder if they were interfering with her power somehow. I hung up the phone and met Carlisle at the bottom of the stairs.

"How far off do you think?" He asked. I listened.

"I'd say a couple miles, but they're travelling fast." Carlisle nodded.

"I'm picking up three scents."

"Yes, they're nearly close enough for me to hear their thoughts." Just after I said this, their minds started to come into my head.

_Filthy bloodsuckers. I wish we had more in our number. They're not getting away with it this time!_

_Finally a real fight. I can't wait to tear them apart!_

_I hope Sam knows what he's doing._

Just as Carlisle and I suspected, there were only three of them. In a second the family was gathered in the living room.

"Allow me to talk to them first. Hopefully a confrontation won't be necessary." Carlisle ordered before preceding us outside. Jasper grabbed my hand and tugged me next to him. He was very protective of me. It's not that I couldn't protect myself and he knew that, but he was definitely the better fighter.

We watched as the three large dogs emerged from the woods. The largest of the three was all black and in the middle. By their thoughts I knew he was their Alpha. They growled at us, crouching. Carlisle held up his hands in peace.

"Hold on. Can we discuss this? I believe there has been a misunderstanding." _They couldn't have found the body I buried. It's all the way in Alaska! How did they find out about this?_ Carlisle's thoughts were anxious, though his face was calm and passive. They growled louder and advanced slightly. They couldn't really think they would win against us. Not only did we outnumber them, but they were barely pups, they didn't know how to fight.

"Please, don't be hasty. No one needs to get hurt." Esme pleaded with them and the growls softened. Esme was so kind and motherly, even the werewolves couldn't really hate her. No one could.

The largest moved back into the woods for a minute before returning wearing only a pair of shorts. His dark hair was chopped short, unlike most of the people from the reservation. He was scowling as he passed through his two pack members. He was big, maybe six foot five or so. If I were a human I wouldn't want to pick a fight with him.

"Are you the new Alpha?" Carlisle asked politely. We had only briefly spoken with an elder of the tribe when we returned to make them aware of our presence.

The young man nodded curtly. "I'm Sam." Carlisle smiled kindly at him.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and this is my family." He motioned to us. The boy's eyes looked over each of us before he spat on the ground. His thoughts weren't particularly flattering.

"Enough pleasantries leech! You broke the treaty!" He waited for us to say something, but when he was met with silence he elaborated, just as Carlisle was hoping he would. "We found a girl's body by the river. She was drained and torn up." He growled.

_That must be the other student that went missing._ Carlisle thought, surprised.

"Well that is unfortunate, but it was not us. We have not broken your treaty." I cast him a glance and he corrected himself. "None of us have drunk human blood, I assure you."

"Why would I believe you?" Carlisle continued to try and make the dog see reason, but his mind was set in stone and he refused to be swayed. A few minutes of this passed before Bella's new car pulled up our drive way.

APOV

"So how do you like your new car?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I watched Bella's hair whip around her in the wind, a huge grin plastered on her face. She turned the radio down and glanced at me, schooling her face into a more conservative smile.

"It's okay, I guess, but I still didn't need it." I rolled my eyes at her.

I wanted to respond, but my phone was about to ring.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Alice, you need to come home." Why? I didn't see anything.

"What's going on?"

"You don't know?"

"No!" Now I was concerned.

"We have some visitors and we're going to need Bella's help convincing them about the recent deaths around here."

"We're on our way." Why didn't I see anything?! Were these visitors blocking me somehow?

"What's up?" Bella asked. She had a frown on her face now and was pulling into a gas station to turn around.

"We need to get back to my house. We have a situation there." I snarled, still upset that I was being blocked.

"The vampires are back, already!" Bella shrieked, glancing around her as if she expected them to be following us. It was taking too long to calm her down, so I switched places, double-timing it back to the house.

Ten minutes later we were pulling up to our home. The problem was obvious when it came into view. Standing on our deck, everyone was standing behind Carlisle who seemed to be trying to reason with the only werewolf in human form. I stopped the car and hopped out, racing around to grab Bella.

"Come now! Let's be logical about this!" Carlisle was starting to lose his cool with the stubborn man in front of him.

"You expect me to believe that other vampires swept in and killed this girl and then left. Don't you think that's just a little too convenient? And what about the other boy that's missing?" He stopped when he noticed Bella and I had joined the group. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER! LET GO OF HER!" He yelled, lunging forward to take Bella from me. I hissed at him, preparing for the attack.

"STOP!" Bella screamed over our growls. The wolf boy froze and I reluctantly let Bella move around me so she could see him. "Who do you think you are?" She said in a low voice, her hands on her hips as she advanced on the boy. I smirked as he took a step back, before squaring his shoulders and looking fiercely back at her.

"I'm Sam. Who are you? Why are you with these bloodsuckers?" I growled, sneering at us. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan, and those _Bloodsuckers_ happen to be my girlfriend's family and my friends!" She spat right back at him. The shock on the boy's face was almost laughable if I wasn't so irritated with him.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "You can't be serious?! They'll kill you! They killed that girl and probably another kid!" He shouted angrily, taking a step towards Bella. I hissed again, grabbing Bella around the waist and pulling her to me protectively. The werewolves growled and my family responded in kind. Before any of us could move Bella had yelled for us to stop again. It amazed me how my little human could hold so much power over vampires and werewolves. She's certainly amazing.

"You're being stupid!" She shouted throwing up her hands and moving out of my grasp. The wolf's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "Sam, was it?" Bella said walking slowly towards him. "Do you know what color a vampire's eyes are when they've had human blood?"

"Red. What's your point." He snarled, his shoulders hunched as if he was tightly controlling himself. I could see his fingers trembling and I felt the need to pull Bella back to me, but I knew she'd just get upset if I did that. Bella gave him a look before waving her hand behind her at all of us.

"Their eyes are all gold." She stated. He took us all in with shock before turning contemplative.

After a few moments, he looked back up at us.

"So there were other vampires in the area?" Typical, no apology.

"Yes, but they're gone now." Carlisle answered.

"Are you familiar with them? Are they going to return?" He asked, a slight sneer still on his face.

"We never met them before, but we had a quarrel which may cause them to return. We will of course take every precaution to avoid endangering the town." The wolf snorted at this, as if he expected us to more likely help them than hinder them.

There was a moment of silence before he continued. "For now, I will consider the treaty still intact, but we'll be watching you closely." He told Carlisle before turning to look at me and Bella. She had moved back into my arms and I was resting my head on her shoulder. "That…" He motioned to us, "can't be tolerated." I growled at him and Bella also began to protest, but Carlisle cut us off.

"The treaty merely states that we are not to drink from any humans or cross on to your territory. I fail to see how that would prohibit my daughter from seeing who she likes." His voice was calm, but no one could mistake the coldness in his tone. Carlisle was a protective parent just as much as Esme was, and at times like these it really showed. I couldn't help but smile a little at him.

"It's too dangerous for the human. I can't allow it." He restated. Before I could stop her, Bella had escaped my grasp and marched over to the boy.

"The _human's_ name is Bella! And I'll see whoever I damn well please you piece of shit!" She yelled pushing him as hard as she could. He didn't move, but looked surprised at Bella's actions. Emmett was laughing loudly behind me, especially after Bella fell backwards from pushing on the wolf boy. "Stupid supernatural beings!" Bella raved in anger, she picked up a stick as she stood back up and began whapping the boy with it repeatedly.

"Alice." Carlisle urged. I sighed, I was having fun watching her trying to beat up a werewolf. Reluctantly I reclaimed her in my arms and dragged her away, the stick still flailing in her hand.

"I'm not giving up Alice and if you try and take her away I'll send Animal Control after you!" Bella screamed. I couldn't help but laugh along with most of my family. By now, the dark skinned boy was gaping at Bella in disbelief.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly to bring some order back to everyone.

"As you can see, Bella is unharmed and quite happy. As long as she remains so, I don't believe any action will be necessary." He said firmly, staring down the wolf boy. The boy looked back at us hesitantly and Bella growled at him. It was so cute, I couldn't help but giggle and kiss her shoulder.

Without a word the boy spun on his heel and walked back into the woods with his little furry friends right behind him.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett cheered, grabbing Bella from me and throwing her into the air like a toddler, completely oblivious to me yelling at him.

"Woah! Emmett, put her down, that's making her really nauseous." Jasper said, holding his own stomach. Edward rubbed his back soothingly and threw a rock at Emmett's head. Thankfully Bella was returned to me unharmed, if slightly greener than before.

"Come on Bella, let's get you home." I said, walking her back to her car. She seemed to forget about feeling sick when she realized she got to drive it again. A grin spread across her face and she nearly jumped into the driver's seat. I giggled as I climbed in next to her, waving to my family when she pulled around to leave.

BPOV

I was on an emotional rollercoaster. I don't know who that guy thought he was, but NO ONE would take Alice from me. Maybe I'll ask Jake if he knows him. Then there was the way Alice kept holding me, her hands gently placed on my stomach as she pressed her chest into my back. Ugh! I almost moaned in front of her whole family and those dog men! That's another thing to ask Jake about. Does he know that there are werewolves or something in his tribe? And then there is this car. MY GOD!

I would never consider myself a car person. Heck, I still don't know anything about this car except that it's fast, beautiful, and purrs softly instead of roaring like my truck used to. Actually, it reminds me of Alice for those reasons.

I pulled into my driveway and looked over to find Alice beaming back at me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously looking for something on my outfit.

"I love the way your eyes light up when you're driving." She said placing a hand on my thigh. I looked down at it then back up at her, my face heating up. Now she was smirking. "And you look really sexy with your hair whipping behind you in the wind." She purred leaning closer to me. I gulped.

"R-r-really?" I asked.

"Yep." She laughed her tinkling little laugh and I found myself completely dazzled…as usual. "Almost as sexy as when you stood up to that werewolf." She said as she began placing small kisses by my ear. I growled at little at the memory of that jerk and she laughed again. "Aww, you're my little tiger." She said before gently nipping my ear lobe. I jumped and turned to kiss her just as she sighed. "I have to go Bella. Charlie will be here in two minutes and fifteen seconds. Sorry, love you." She said before giving me a quick kiss and dashing into the woods.

I was still sitting in my car recovering from being dazzled so thoroughly by Alice when Charlie pulled in next to me. He got out and I did as well. He walked around the crusier and took in my new car with a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh, Bells? Whose car is that?" He asked. Alice and I had discussed what to tell him on our drive earlier, thankfully, so I didn't have to come up with a lie on the spot.

"It's the Cullen's. They're letting me borrow it for a while, my truck kind of died." I said. Charlie barely glanced at me, his eyes were glued to the car. I hoped Emmett would get rid of my truck before Charlie went on rounds again. When he finally looked up he had to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Just how many cars do they have?" He asked. I guess he didn't really want an answer since he turned to go inside. I honestly didn't know myself. If was Alice has told me is true, they were only allowed to bring one car each with them when they moved. Who knew how many others they owned at other houses! I laughed to myself as I made my way into the house.

"By the way Bella, don't bother with dinner tonight. We're going over to Billy's. We're going to grill up some fish and watch the game." He called to me as he made his way up the stairs to change. Normally, I wouldn't be too keen on fish AGAIN and another football game, but now I was curious about those wolves. Hopefully Jacob had some answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Wow! Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 12

BPOV

We had only just pulled up to the Black's when Jacob ran out to greet us, or me rather. Charlie smirked at me before heading inside.

"Hey Jake." I said when he opened the door for me.

"Hey Bella!" He was so happy, like a big ball of sunshine. Jacob stayed by my side, chatting my ear off while I cooked dinner. Apparently he was really excited about this car he was building. Maybe I should introduce him to the Cullens, because I had no idea what he was talking about.

Once Charlie and Billy had their food, Jacob asked me if I wanted to eat outside.

"Some guys are stopping over in a little while to watch the game. They're friends of dad's really, but everyone around here knows them." He kept jabbering away, and I nodded in the right places. "Sam is kind of strange, and Quil's been hanging out with him…" I nearly choked on my food.

"Sam?!" I asked and Jake looked confused.

"Yeah, he's one of the guy's coming over. Haven't you been listening?" He looked a little sad, and I felt bad for ignoring him. He was really a sweet kid.

"Sorry Jake. I was listening. You said Quil was one of your friends from school right? Why is he hanging out with Sam?" Jacob shook his head and scowled.

"I don't know. He was sick and stayed home from school for a few days and after that…Well, all the sudden he's hanging out with Sam, Jared, and Paul. I barely see him anymore and when I do it's like he doesn't have time to hang around. He's been acting really strange this past week."

Hmm. I wonder if Quil found out about the werewolves. Or is that common knowledge around here? One way to find out I guess.

"Sorry Jake. I hope he comes around." Jacob smiled sadly at me, picking at his fish.

"Yeah, me too." I decided now was the perfect chance to change subjects.

"So I heard a story the other day. Something about your tribe and wolves?" I asked trying not to let my curiosity make me too obvious. Jacob snorted. Well, I guess he doesn't believe in that tradition either.

"Yeah, the legend of the tribe is that we are descended from wolves. According to tradition, we will occasionally take on that form again to protect the tribe if there is a threat." He explained in a condescending tone.

"That's kind of cool." I said, even though 'cool' wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe those dogs from earlier. "But I guess you don't think so..." I tried to urge him into saying more.

"Naw, it was a cool story when I was a kid, but it gets old. Some of the older guys are really into it. Sam, especially." He frowned again.

"So what's up with this Sam? You don't like him?" Jacob didn't answer right away but balled up his napkin and shot it like a basketball into the garbage can a few feet from us.

"I used to. He was really cool. He would take my friends and I around on trails and stuff. But last year he started acting really stuck up. He never hung out with us anymore. What's worse is he walks around the reservation like he owns the place and no one says anything. Even the elders just let him do whatever he wants." I could see Jacob getting a little angry. He was ripping apart a leaf and throwing the pieces down. Sometimes he acted so very young, it was hard to remember I was only two years older than him.

I was just about to say something else when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Hello Jacob. You know Bella?" Sam asked. He was walking towards us with two other similarly tall, muscular guys. I figured they were probably the wolves from earlier. Jake looked between me and Sam in confusion.

"You know Sam, Bella?" He asked me, surprise and a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Unfortunately." I scowled at the advancing boy and he frowned. Jacob looked even more confused.

"We actually just met earlier today." Sam added as he stared me down. I had to really work hard to keep from crawling into my shell under his gaze. Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Sam cut him off. "Jacob, would you please tell your father we're here. We'll be in shortly."

"Why don't you just go in and tell him yourself?" Jake said defiantly. I smirked at the clear agitation on Sam's face.

"Just GO!" He commanded. Jake looked about to respond, but caught Sam's eye and stomped back to the house.

I sat there in a staring contest with Sam for who knows how long before he finally spoke.

"Bella, I did you a favor today, against my better judgment and your safety." I snorted, but he talked right over me. "I will ask you to return this favor by not speaking to Jacob about what you saw."

"Why? You don't want him to know about your furry little problem?" I smirked as the boys behind him shifted uncomfortably. I could see one of them begin to tremble slightly as he scowled at me.

"PAUL! Keep it under control!" Sam barked at the trembling boy. My smirk fell when he turned back to me. "This isn't a game Bella. Jacob is too young to know about this. There's no reason to scare him with things that don't concern him." I frowned. He cheated, using Jacob against me. I suppose it doesn't really matter. Jacob probably wouldn't believe me anyway. "Now about your _relationship_…"I growled at him, but he ignored my warning. Stupid wolf. "Be careful. It may seem like they care about you, but they're leeches. In the end all they want is your blood. They'll kill you without a second thought. I know you think she likes you Bella, but you're just a toy to her, an entertaining plaything she'll use until she gets bored and kills you. If you were smart, you'd stay away." He said.

By now I was sure there was smoke coming out of my ears. My fists were clenched tightly at my sides as I tried to keep from attacking him. How dare he say that to me!

His words enraged me. At one point I might have agreed with him, though not for the same reasons. Obviously, the Cullens were practically perfect in every way, like Mary Poppins. In particular, Alice. She was beautiful, smart, graceful, funny, loving…there was no reason for her to find anything especially attractive about me. Even now I ask myself why she cares about me, but I will never doubt that she does. I've looked into her eyes and seen the love there. Despite the short time we've been together, I know Alice. So where his words might have once reduced me to a puddle of my own tears, now I was boiling mad.

I was just about to punch him in the face, broken bones be damned, when Billy called us inside. Sam gave me one more patronizing glance before walking around me and into the house, toting his flunkies behind him. I stood there rigidly, for a minute more, stewing in my hate for him. If…no WHEN I become a vampire, I'm going to kick his ass!

With that happy thought I followed Jacob's lead and stomped back into the house.

As Charlie was driving back home I noticed a blur of something in the woods beside us, but ignored it. We finally arrived home and I hopped out of the car.

"I'm heading to bed Bells, I have to work early tomorrow." Charlie said dragging himself inside and up the stairs. I made to follow him when an arm held me back.

"Bella, why did you go to the reservation?" The deep voice took me by surprise and I would have fallen over if Emmett was holding on to me so tightly.

"Huh?" My eloquence once again proved unsurpassed.

"You went onto the wolf territory, why?" he asked again. I was getting more concerned now, as the usual fun, happy expression I had come to associate with Emmett was gone. He was dead serious.

"Uh…I went to have dinner at the Black's house." I said, taking my arm back and moving toward the house.

"You shouldn't go there Bella. We can't protect you once you cross the border."

"Okaaay. I'll keep that in mind. What are you doing here, Emmett?" I asked. I was at the door now, so I stepped inside, blocking Emmett from coming in. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett like a brother, but he's never come to my house alone before and this serious thing was kind of freaking me out.

"Just checking up on my favorite little sis!" His grin came back then and I relaxed slightly.

"Right, well, I'm fine, so I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled but didn't respond. I wasn't sure what to do so being the social butterfly I was I closed the door on him and proceeded up to my room.

When I opened the door I almost screamed. "EMMETT! What the hell!? Why are you in my room?" I whisper yelled at him. He grinned.

"I told you, I'm looking out for my little sis." He said taking a seat in the rocking chair by my window.

"Right." I grabbed my cell and punched number two on my speed dial: Alice.

"Hello?" Her bell-like voice greeted me and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, even though I was irritated.

"Alice, why is Emmett here?" I asked, getting right to the point. Emmett was still grinning at me.

"Umm…" I could hear her talking to someone on her end. After a brief discussion she spoke to me again. "Bella, I'm coming over. I'll be there in five." With that she hung up and I tossed my phone onto my bed, flopping down next to it and staring over at Emmett.

"So you're just going to sit there?" I asked him. He nodded. "I need to change for bed."

"Go ahead, I won't look." He said smirking at me. I gaped at him.

"Uh, no." I said standing and crossing my room. I pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt and opened my door to the hall so I could change in the bathroom. My rocking chair creaked as Emmett stood and started walk towards me. "Woah! Where are you going?" I asked him, holding up my hands, as if that would stop him.

"Following you." He stated casually.

"NO WAY! Stay here and don't touch anything, I'm going to the bathroom." He shrugged and took a seat against the wall by my doorway. I growled as I made my way into the bathroom.

I dressed quickly and got ready for bed. When I came back out Alice was standing with Emmett by the window talking to him quietly and too fast for me to understand. When she saw me walk in she danced over to my side.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, shooting a glare over at Emmett who had retaken his seat in the chair by the window, still grinning.

"Umm, well Edward and Jasper seemed to think it was a good idea that someone was with you for protection since we don't know when the other vampires will be coming back." She said softly.

"What?! You can't be serious! I'm going to have a constant babysitter?!" I growled. Alice was inspecting her shoes.

"Well you do seem to get in trouble a lot, Bella." Emmett put in from the corner.

"And you're okay with this?!" I asked alice incredulously.

She looked up at me then with sad pleading eyes. I could see she was torn between making me happy and keeping me safe. She didn't say anything, so I huffed and belly flopped on my bed, pulling my pillow over my head in a very mature move.

I felt my bed sink slightly and I felt a small hand on my back rubbing it slowly, in a calming way.

"Would you feel better if I stayed with you at night?" Alice leaned down to my pillow and whispered under it to me. Her hand had strayed around to my side and I actually whimpered a little. How embarrassing!

"Yes." I squeaked out. I didn't bother looking, Alice and Emmett would both be smirking at me. I heard the chair creak again and I knew Emmett was leaving.

"He's gone Bella. Why don't you come out." Alice cooed to me and wiggled from underneath my pillow. I looked up to find Alice smiling down at me. With a flick she had my covers out from underneath me and carefully pulled them back up over me, tucking me in. "Sleep, my sweet Bella. I'll be here." She said softly moving over to the chair Emmett had vacated.

"Alice?" I whispered and she stopped, turning to me. "Will you hold me?" I asked shyly. I didn't want her to think I was a baby, but I loved the feel of her arms around me. She smiled and moved back to the bed. I held up the covers and she crawled in next to me.

"Better?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled her head into my neck.

"Mhmm." I was asleep within minutes, listening to Alice's sweet voice humming softly to me.

When I awoke the next morning, the arms around me were absent and I frowned. Not bothering to open my eyes, I searched my bed for the person I was looking for. Suddenly something soft and fluffy was pushed into my hands and I opened my eyes to see my old teddy bear in my arms. A chuckle caused me to look up.

"Sorry, it was the most Alice-like thing I could find. Although, maybe I should have put it in the freezer first." Edward said grinning down at me. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head again. "Aww, am I so horrible to have for company that you need to hide from me?" He pulled the pillow off my head and I saw his pouting face. Damn these Cullens and their powers of persuasion.

"No." I muttered, throwing off the covers and swinging my legs out of bed. "Did Alice leave?" I asked, searching my room, hopelessly for the crazy head of black hair I loved.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. She needed to hunt, but she'll meet us at school. Jazz is picking us up, so you better get dressed." I trudged across the room to my closet and pulled out an Alice-approved shirt. After all, a happy Alice was a happy Bella. I was so out of it I started to take off my shirt without thinking. Then Edward chuckled and I blushed turning to him.

"Honestly Bella, I may not have the same parts as you, but you may as well pretend I'm just another girl in the locker room for the chances that I would check you out." Edward laughed, leaning against the wall by the window, one foot up against it. I snorted, but went to change in the bathroom anyway.

Ten minutes later I was finally ready, and as if it was planned, Jasper pulled into the driveway with the Volvo. Edward ran out to greet him and I followed.

APOV

When Edward came this morning to watch Bella while I went hunting, it took nearly all of my will power to take my arms from around Bella's warm body. She had turned in her sleep, snuggling her head into my shoulder and her warm breath was teasing my skin. As soon as I'd extracted myself from our entangled bodies she immediately grabbed at the spot I had been, a frown on her face. My heart melted a little and Edward had to practically throw me out the window.

Now I was well-fed and standing my Rosalie's car waiting for my angel to arrive. Finally, the Volvo pulled in and Bella practically jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. I could see her eyes searching the parking lot and a grin spread across her face when she saw me across the way. She started walking towards me and I met her in the middle.

"I missed you." She said hugging me tightly to her. I kissed her cheek and pulled away to look at her.

"Jeez! You guys have only been apart for, like two hours!" Edward exclaimed, but the smile on his face told me he wasn't serious. Bella smirked.

"Right, and who was it that practically attacked Jasper when he pulled up this morning? How long were you apart for?" Edward would have been blushing if he were human and Jasper looked smug, taking Edward's hand and whispering something to him.

The first bell rang and they walked away from us into the school.

"Come on Bella, I'll walk you to class." I chirped, tugging on her hand, but she didn't move.

"Just one thing first." She said, in a low voice. Suddenly, her lips were against mine and we were in a passionate embrace. After a minute, she pulled away, a dazed look in her eyes and smiled at me. "Okay, now we can go." She said, skipping towards the school. As we walked in the doors we passed a group of kids sitting on the railing, smoking.

"Dykes." One of them muttered. I growled and threw my chest out as if I were about to attack him. He was so surprised he fell over the railing. Idiot. Bella giggled and I pulled her closer into my side as we made our way to class.

EPOV

"Okay, look, I'm not fond of the idea either but we have to consider the positives." I tried to reason with Alice. She was pacing our living room as the rest of the family, minus Emmett (who was watching Bella), watched her.

"I don't want to turn her, at least not yet. There's so much she hasn't seen or done yet!" Alice said, throwing her hands up.

"Don't you want her to stay with you forever?" Jasper inquired from his place next to me. Alice didn't respond, but her eyes clearly said yes.

"She deserves better than this." She said sadly.

"Sweetheart, she loves you. You could at least ask her what she thinks." Esme suggested patiently.

This whole conversation began when Alice had a vision of Bella being attacked by the vampires, despite our precautions. They were coming back, soon. She just didn't know when.

"There must be another way." She mumbled to herself, pulling on her hair in frustration.

"Think about it this way, Alice. If she's turned it'll be safer for her to be around us, you can be with her forever, and she'll be more durable if they do attack her." I said. When Carlisle first mentioned the idea I was against it. I didn't really want Bella to lose her soul and be damned to this life. After all, she was my best friend, next to Jasper. I wanted her to be happy and safe. But after a little thought and some input from Jasper I quickly came to realize that this might be the best way to keep her both safe and happy. And having Jasper was as good as having a soul. I assumed it would be much the same for Bella and Alice.

"Sure there are positives, but what about all the negatives. She'll have a constant thirst and battle with the new monster inside her. She'll have to kill…"

"I think she's got that down." Came Rosalie's snarky response from the corner. Alice hissed at her, crouching to attack. It took both me and Jasper to hold her back. Rosalie seemed unconcerned with her sister's anger and didn't react at all. "What? It's true." She shrugged when Carlisle and Esme cast her disapproving looks.

"Listen, Alice. We don't have to decide anything right now, but why don't you at least speak with Bella about it. We would never do anything that she didn't want." Carlisle soothed. Alice calmed slightly and sent one more glare at Rose before darting out of the house.

"Edward?" Esme asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She's going to see Bella." I told them.

"Good, Emmett will be back soon, then." Rosalie replied before darting up the stairs, apparently to prepare for their _romantic evening._ I cringed at the thoughts playing out in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Alright, please take note of the rating change. I actually didn't plan on them taking the next step in this chapter, but it kind of just happened. so there you go. Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Alice was pacing my room nervously, running her hands through her hair. She had just flew in my window, ordered Emmett to leave, and started pacing. I've been sitting here watching silently for the last ten minutes, but enough was enough.

"ALICE! What's wrong?" I yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, or rather trying to, but not having the slightest impact. She looked up at me and I gasped at the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"I just don't know how to say this." She said, frowning contemplatively. I chewed my lip to keep nervously. Was she breaking up with me. I knew this was too good to be true.

"Just say it Alice. I understand, I mean, I never understood why you were with me anyway." I said softly stepping back from her. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, or rather, shrieked. "You think I want to break up with you?!" Okay, now I was confused.

"You don't?"

"Bella, you're an idiot." She stated, still looking shocked.

"Excuse me!" I said. She didn't have to be so mean. What did I do to her?

"You are! You honestly think, after all the times I've told you that I love you, that I want to break up with you…Out of the blue!" She said waving her hands around wildly.

"Uh…" I didn't expect that answer, but she was right. I'd seen the love in her eyes. I knew she loved me, but as soon as she acts a little distant, I assume the worst. Typical Bella move. I am an idiot. "You're right Alice. I'm sorry." She stared at me for another minute as if she was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth, then she straightened and waved it away.

"It's fine."

"So what _do_ you want to talk about?" I asked, curious now. As long as I had Alice, nothing could be that bad. Right? When she said nothing, I started losing my patience. "Come on Alice, spit it out!" I whined.

"Okay, so I had a vision that the vampires from before would be coming back soon and they would attack you. I don't know where we were, but you were alone and…"

"I died?" I asked quietly. Okay, this was bad. She nodded, but quickly reassured me.

"But you know my visions can change and there's no way I would ever let that happen." She said racing over to wrap me in a hug. I immediately relaxed. There was just something about being in Alice's arms that made me feel completely safe.

"So what's this mean? Emmett's going to follow me into the bathroom now?" I asked wrinkling my nose in disgust at the idea. Alice giggled and tapped my nose.

"Of course not, but I might." She purred to me and I gulped. She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to me. We sat down on the bed and Alice had me lie down so my head was in her lap. "So the family had an idea and they wanted me to run it by you…for you input, I guess." She said nervously as she gently ran her fingers through my hair. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the sensation, but I could tell by her voice she'd be staring off into space anyway.

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay, but before I do, I want you to know that you don't have to do anything. It's just one option and it's pretty extreme so no one would hold it against you if you didn't want to do it." I opened my eyes then to see her looking down at me…worriedly?

"Just tell me." I said firmly. She sighed and stopped her ministrations.

"They want to change you…into a vampire." She said, as if I needed clarification on what I'd be changing into. I assumed I wasn't changing into a boy or a monkey. "But you don't have to. I mean think about all you'd be giving up." She said. And I did. I thought about Charlie. He wouldn't have anyone left if I became a vampire, but he would be my only reason. I would gain so much more, the best of which would be Alice, for eternity.

"Yes." I stated, looking straight at Alice. "I want to be changed."

"But Bella, what about all the human things you'll miss out on?"

"Like what? Eating? Sleeping? I think I can deal with it." I said, sitting up next to her.

"It not just that. I mean, vampires can't have kids or get any older." I laughed.

"First of all, getting older doesn't sound like a positive to me, especially when the love of my life will be nineteen forever. Second of all, I'm a lesbian Alice. Just who were you expecting to knock me up. If I really wanted kids that badly, which I don't particularly, I'd have to adopt either way." She furrowed her brow and I could see her wheels turning, looking for something to throw at me. She sighed.

"I just don't want you to be a monster like me. I don't want you to have to deal with the thirst and thoughts telling you to kill constantly. It's not a good life, Bella." I couldn't stand the sad look in her eyes, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I kissed her, hard. When I pulled back I kept my forehead touching hers and stared into her eyes so she could see the truth of my words.

"Alice, you are the sweetest, most caring person I know. You saved me and I love you more than anything in the world. I know you want to protect me, but it's too late for that. I've killed. I'm already a monster. The only thing that keeps me from falling apart is you. I want you for eternity, forever, to love." Alice reached a hand up to wipe the tears off my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying, but I never took my eyes off of hers.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." I breathed. An then a thought occurred to me and I smirked. "Although, there is one thing I wouldn't mind doing while I'm still human."

"Of course, Bella! Anything!" She said jumping up and my grin grew wider.

"Anything?" I asked. Now she was looking at me wearily.

"Uh…sure." I stood and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against me. She was glancing side to side nervously, like she wanted to escape. Not likely pixie. She wasn't going to get away from me without tearing my arms off, which she'd never do.

"I want to be with you…completely." I whispered in her ear and I smiled when she purred. I decided to up the ante a little and summoning all my courage I added, "I want to taste you and feel you inside me." My voice was husky with need as the pictures floated into my mind.

"Bella." Alice whimpered.

"Don't you want me, too?" I asked softly, pouting. Hey, if she could do it, so could I. I slipped my hand under the back of her shirt, drawing small circles on her cold skin.

"You know I want you Bella, it's just…" A moan cut from her throat as I moved my hand down, squeezing her ass. She looked down at me and I looked back innocently. "Oh fuck it!" She exclaimed before throwing me down on my bed and climbing onto my lap. I gasped in surprise and she took the opportunity to shove her tongue into my mouth, caressing mine aggressively. I heard a ripping sound and then felt the cool air assaulting my naked stomach. My bra was gone in the next second and Alice latched onto my breast, sucking gently. I moaned and arched my back, trying to get more of her mouth on me. Thank God Charlie was working! Alice's nimble fingers had just started working the button on my pants when her phone rang. A growl ripped from her throat, before she caught herself and looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay, but make it fast." I said through my labored breathing. She opened her phone and practically hissed a hello. There was a male voice on the other end, but I couldn't distinguish who it was.

"I'm busy…Yeah…Yeah…OKAY! No, I'm fine! No Edward, don't come over. WHAT?!" Suddenly Alice leapt from the bed and darted toward the open window. I heard the branch creak outside and quickly pulled my blanket up over my bare chest, the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Alice, what's the matter, I just wanted to…" Edward shoved past Alice and into the room, freezing when he took in my flushed face and attempt to burrow under the covers. "Oh." He said, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Edward!" I yelled from beneath my blanket. I could hear Alice giggle a little in the background and I made a note to get back at her for that later.

"I disagree, I think it's very funny." Edward chuckled. I peeked out and saw Edward holding my discarded bra up on the end of his finger and looking at Alice with a raised eyebrow. "Destroying designer clothes, Alice? I never thought I'd see the day." Edward chuckled. Alice's smile vanished and I smirked, despite my embarrassment.

"What do you want Edward, we were kind of busy, as you can tell." Alice asked, her hands going to her hips.

"Hmm." He said, still grinning like a fool. "Well Jazz and I were hunting in the area, and I thought I'd stop in to see if you needed me to watch Bella for a while…but apparently you've got her covered." He snickered again and I scowled at him, only making him laugh harder. "Alright, alright, I'm going, don't get your panties in a twist…Oh, you still have your panties on don't you?" Edward smirked and Alice slapped him upside the head. "Fine, I'm leaving. But seriously, Alice, be careful. Remember, she's still fragile." He warned seriously before jumping back out the window.

"I'm not that fragile." I muttered, but of course Alice heard. She smiled and sauntered back over to the bed. I yelped as the covers were ripped from me, exposing me to her.

"Oh I don't know. You feel pretty fragile to me." She smirked as she ran a strong finger down my arm. I shivered. "So soft." She purred, gently pushing me back and straddling my waist again. "and warm." She added as she trailed another finger down my stomach. She leaned down by my ear and took it into her mouth. I moaned as her cold tongue ran across my jaw line. "My sweet Bella. You taste divine." She purred before kissing me deeply. I didn't even realize she had unbuttoned my pants until they were sliding down my legs.

"Alice." I moaned as she kissed her way down my stomach. "I want…" I choked on my words as her tongue dipped into my belly button. "Oh God!"

"Yes, Bella, what do you want?" She asked, looking up at me, all innocence. I growled and grabbed her hair, pulling her face back up to me so that I could reach her shirt. I kissed her, my tongue thrashing with hers, only pulling away briefly to get rid of her shirt. Soon I had her in a similar state of undress as me and was reveling in her smooth cold skin pressed tightly against mine. I could feel the wetness seeping through her panties as she straddled my thigh. It was too much.

"God, Alice! I need to taste you. Please!" I begged, squirming beneath her. I grabbed her ass in both hands and pulled her up until she was straddling my face. Hearing no objections I took in her delicious scent. It was different than her normal scent, but just as sweet, and maybe a little spice. That fit my Alice perfectly. Sugar and Spice and everything nice. I giggled a little at the thoughts and apparently the vibrations worked for Alice, because she moaned and pressed herself more against me.

Alright enough fooling around. The heat was pooling in my core as I watched Alice squirm on top of me. I quickly pulled her panties aside and licked her. Oh man! I could live off her delicious juices. I needed more.

"Ugh! Bella!" She shrieked. I carefully positioned my fingers and pressed two into her, sucking on her clit at the same time. This technique was always a sure orgasm when I used it on myself, but I substituted my mouth for my thumb. Thinking about how much better it would be with Alice's mouth on me, I felt myself gush slightly and moaned into her pussy. "Fuck Bella!" Alice screamed. It didn't take long at all before I felt Alice clenching around my fingers. "Oh! I'm com…Shit!" Suddenly a torrent cool liquid splashed onto my face and I eagerly lapped up as much as I could.

Alice carefully moved back, her small body still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. I smiled, proud of my accomplishment. As I sat up, I could feel the air hitting my face, making me aware of just how wet it was. Alice stared at me, a glint in her eye as she licked her lips. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I sucked her cum off my fingers. "Mmmm." I teased, with a smirk. Alice growled. "You know, you cuss like a sailor." I said casually.

"You made me swear, my naughty Bella." Alice said, her voice low and serious. My core gushed again at her words. Apparently, she noticed. With a animalistic growl she ripped my panties from me and ducked her head, inhaling deeply. "Hmm, what a bad girl, getting so wet from such dirty words." Her eyes were teasing, but her voice was still low and authoritative.

"M-maybe you should c-c-clean me up?" I stuttered, my brain barely functioning, now that my need brought to my attention. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a command?" She asked with a little humor in her voice as she carefully pressed a digit onto my bundle of nerves.

"P-please" I begged. She seemed to think I'd suffered enough and thrust her tongue into me. "Dear God!"

"Oh, he can't help you now, Bella. You're mine." Alice purred into my folds, the vibrations making me buck my hips. A deep guttural moan ripped from my throat and Alice growled, replacing her tongue with two fingers. "Come for me sweet Bella." She purred and then bit down gently on my clit, sending me tumbling over the age. My body spasmed as spots of light flashed before my eyes. I screamed as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me. I thought I'd die of overstimulation. Alice hugged me tightly to her, cooing to me as I rode out my orgasm, one hand still gently rubbing me.

"So human sex is a check then?" Alice giggled. I tried to agree, but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a gurgle. "Oh, my poor sweet Bella. Did I break you?" Alice chuckled and I glared at her, not even attempting another response.

EPOV

I was watching Jasper and Emmett play Halo when Bella and Alice walked in the front door, holding hands and beaming.

"Why, Jazz, I do believe our sisters are glowing!" I chuckled. Jasper pushed pause and looked around before laughing.

"Hmm, interesting emotions, embarrassment, pride, joy, and lust. Whatever do you think it means, love?" Jasper asked innocently looking over at me. Emmett was looking be us and Alice and Bella, confusion all over his face.

"Shut it." Alice growled, only making us laugh louder. Soon Carlisle, Esme and Rose had joined us to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Esme asked and I laughed even harder as Bella's face turned beet red.

"Nothing." Alice quickly supplied, glaring at me. _Not a word Edward! _I put up my hands in front of me defensively.

"Alright…" Carlisle looked between us, knowing enough to leave this topic alone. "So what brings you here? Not that you shouldn't be here, but do you have something to tell us?" Alice and Bella looked at each other and smiled, before Alice turned to the rest of us.

"Bella has decided to be changed." She stated. Jasper and Emmett grinned excitedly while Carlisle and Esme smiled lovingly at the pair. Rosalie just looked indifferent, but smiled when Bella glanced at her.

"But I want Alice to do it." Bella added, we all looked at them nervously. Carlisle was clearly the better choice, here. He had experience and much better control. Even Alice looked a little uneasy, if resigned. She was running through their argument over this in her head. Bella could be very persuasive, and if Jazz had done what she had, I would have given in as well.

"Is this some kind of sexual thing? You know venom is all the same. It's not like sperm or something. I mean, you won't turn out different if Alice does it versus, Carlisle for instance." Emmett wisely put in. People rarely gave him enough credit. He was very smart, just not eloquent in his delivery. Bella chuckled.

"I know, but I'd just feel more comfortable with Alice doing it."

"You know I'd be there either way Bella, even if someone else did the…" Alice cut off at the glare Bella sent her. "Yeah, okay." She said, resigned once more to her fate. She was so whipped.

"Okay, well if that's the case, I'd like to take some precautions first." Carlisle said. "Just to be safe, of course." He added as both Alice an Bella looked at him worriedly. "Alice, we're going to spend this week doing some basic resistance exercises." Alice groaned. "You probably don't need them, but I think it would be a good idea for you to practice a little more. At the very least, it won't hurt." Carlisle defended and Esme nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Can I watch?" Bella asked, obviously taking in Alice's unease. Her thoughts told me she wanted to go to support Alice.

"NO!" Alice yelled, but quickly backtracked at Bella's hurt face. "Sweetie, it's too dangerous for you to be around when I'm pushing my limits. I don't want you to get hurt if I snap." She explained and Bella's spirits lifted a little, but she still didn't want to leave Alice alone.

"Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle will make sure Alice is okay." I tried to reassure her. She nodded her acceptance, but hugged Alice tighter.

"Okay so we'll plan on about a week from now?" Carlisle asked and Bella and Alice nodded. "Then we just need to discuss our plan for Bella's death." He concluded.

"Huh?" Bella asked, looking to Alice for an explanation.

"Remember, we talked about this. As a newborn you can't be around people. It'll just be easier for them to think you're dead, otherwise Charlie and others might keep searching for you, which would put us all at risk." Alice patiently explained.

"Oh, right. My fake death." Bella stated. "Well I'm partial to bridges, as you all know." She joked, but no one smiled, and Alice even growled. "Okay, okay, it was just a thought."

"Not funny." Alice said through gritted teeth. Bella looked at her feet sheepishly. Carlisle looked between the two, quickly.

"Why don't we discuss this later? I think we could all use a little time to think some things through**." **

** A/N That was my first full length lesbian love scene, so it was kind of different to write, but fun none the less. I tried to make it a little romantic, but honestly, I can't help being a little crass in my sex scenes. I just like it better that way. If you don't, sorry, but like I said, this isn't going to be about sex 24/7, so hopefully it doesn't turn you off the story altogether. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, this one's done, and the next one is practically done, so expect an update soon. Thanks so much for your nice reviews. Enjoy...**

Chapter 14

EPOV

"Hey Bella! Where's Alice?" I asked, coming into our living room through the back of the house. Bella was sitting glumly on our couch watching some daytime tv show. I didn't even know she was coming over after school.

"She's with Carlisle." She sighed, slumping further into the couch. Oh, so Alice was practicing. Then were was Emmett? He was supposed to be watching her now.

"Emmett?" I called. I didn't smell him in the house. Maybe he went to the garage. Bella's thoughts confirmed my theory. "Well, you know, you could spend your time more productively." I suggested and Bella raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's practice your telepathy. If you get it down as a human, it might make a difference after you're turned." Jasper and I had spent most of last night speculating about Bella's power after she was changed. He couldn't imagine that it would change much, but I had a feeling Bella was just skirting the edge of her potential now.

"Okay!" Bella exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She's definitely spending too much time with Alice.

"Alright, where did you leave off in your training with Carlisle?" I asked. Occasionally I sat in on her lessons, but I had missed the last couple.

"I was trying to differentiate different pieces of objects."

"I thought you were working on moving Carlisle?"

"No, we gave up on that. He thinks that the human body is too complex for me to manipulate or something." She frowned pensively. "Okay, just hold still." She said, staring at my sweater. I looked down and watched as a strand of wool carefully untangled itself from the rest. Thankfully, I was wearing one of Jazz's sweaters. I liked to keep his smell with me.

"HEY BELLA BEAR!" Emmett bellowed coming in the front door. Suddenly the sweater was ripped off my completely and flew towards Bella.

"Shit! Emmett!" Bella whined.

"Oops, sorry." The grin on his face wasn't very convincing. "Jeez! Edward, put some clothes on. Your skin is blinding me!" He snickered and I threw a pillow at his head. I ran down the hall to grab a shirt from the laundry, before rushing back. The office door had just opened upstairs, which meant Alice would be coming down. I was curious to see how her first trial went.

The footsteps on the stairs were heavier than usual, and I looked up to find a thoroughly exhausted Alice, trudging down them.

"Alice!" Bella gasped, rushing over to help Alice to the couch. Her normally perfectly spiked hair was a mess, like she'd been running her fingers through it and her clothes were ruffled. Her golden eyes had darkened, as did the circles under them. She basically looked, dead tired. "Baby, are you okay?" Bella asked, sitting on the couch and pulling Alice onto her lap.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Alice responded, but her voice was hoarse and obviously not very reassuring for Bella.

Carlisle came down the stairs then, smiling. He was impressed with how well Alice had done.

"What did you do to her!" Bella yelled, moving Alice so she could stand up to face Carlisle, her hands on her hips. Carlisle's eyes went wide as Bella advanced on him. "Look at her!"

"Bella." Alice said softly, standing up slowly.

"I assure you, she's fine Bella." Carlisle tried to reason with her, but Bella wasn't having it. I had to hold back a chuckle at Carlisle's thoughts. He was actually a little afraid of Bella.

"She's not _fine!_ She can barely move!" Bella said rushing over to Alice and pushing her back down on the couch. Alice landed with an oomph. This time I couldn't help laughing and Emmett joined in. "This is not funny!" Bella's voice was shaking now, and her eyes were glistening. I threw a glance at Emmett and we stopped laughing. Alice carefully pulled Bella down next to her on the couch and whispered into her ear.

"I'm okay, sweetie. Don't cry. I'm a little tired, that's all. I'm starting to feel better already, now that I'm with you." And they thought Jasper and I were bad?

"But you just look so weak, and it's all because of me." Bella cried softly, huddling against Alice.

"Shh, it's for both of us." Alice cooed. Suddenly I felt like an intruder. I grabbed Emmett and pulled him out of the room with me, following Carlisle into the kitchen. They needed some time alone.

APOV

These practice rounds were killing me. It was only the third day, but Carlisle was pushing me. He's lucky I didn't tell Bella that or she'd try to rip him apart, and with as much fury as that little tiger of mine holds, she might just succeed.

"Focus Alice. We're going to go again, are you ready?" Carlisle asked, watching me carefully. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating on my feelings for Bella. I nodded and was hit by a scent that had my mouth practically drooling venom. Oh God! Blood. I need it. Where is it? I opened my eyes to find a glass sitting on the table in front of me. It was just sitting there, waiting for me to drink it, like an offering. My hand twitched towards the glass, but an image of Bella flashed through my mind and I faltered. Bella. I have to do this for her. I have to resist. I turned my head away refusing the glass. Within a second, the smell was gone, but a new one entered my nostrils and I whipped my head around. Carlisle was sucking some blood into an eyedropper. I knew that blood. Bella! Ugh! It smelled just like her, so sweet. Just a taste wouldn't hurt anything. Right? Carlisle held the eyedropper out to me and I eagerly put out my tongue. A drop of the sweet and tangly liquid fell onto my tongue and my eyes rolled back in pleasure. Mmmm, delicious. I'd do anything for another taste. Hmm it might be worth losing Bella if I could just taste more of that dream-like substance.

"Do you want more?" Carlisle asked, his voice indifferent. He didn't care? It was okay if I had more? Well then why shouldn't I? I needed it! He was holding it out for me to take, he wanted me to take it. Bella. Her laughing face broke into my mind. Wait. I couldn't. I needed to stop. But, GOD! It tasted sooooo good. My brain was fuzzy as images of Bella floated through, but were immediately dashed by my longing for her blood. "Alice?" Carlisle asked and I looked up at him. The burn in my throat was painful. It felt like the skin was being ripped from my esophagus. Only one thing could soothe it and he was holding it in his hand.

I shook my head. No. I needed Bella more than anything, even her blood. I stood and pushed his hand away from me.

"No. I don't want it." My voice was shaky at first, but I was adamant in my decision.

"Are you sure? A little more won't hurt." My brain was starting to clear, as an image of Bella wrapped in my arms asleep came into it. I knew Carlisle was testing me, but I wouldn't give in.

"I'm sure." I said, this time my voice was firm and unwavering. Carlisle smiled and quickly put everything away. I sighed in relief as the smell finally dissipated.

"That was excellent Alice! I'm so proud of you!" Carlisle beamed and came over to wrap me in a hug. "Do you know what this means?!" He asked me excitedly.

"That Bella will kill you when she finds out how much you pushed me?" I teased and he frowned.

Clearing his throat Carlisle sobered a bit. "Yes, uh, perhaps it's best not to mention what we did today." But then the smile, "But you realize that I think you're ready!" I was shocked. He thought I was ready so soon! Impossible!

"Are you sure?" I gaped, and he nodded grinning. "So we can move up her change?" I was eager to make her strong as soon as possible, besides the impending vampire threat, she had just fallen down again yesterday and scraped up her knees pretty badly.

"Yes, as long as Bella is okay with it." I rolled my eyes.

"That won't be a problem." She's been asking me constantly if I was ready yet. She couldn't wait to be a vampire.

In a blink I was gone, running through the woods towards Bella's house. I approached her window quietly as I heard giggling coming from her room. I peered in to see Bella crouching in front of her mirror, in a mock imitation of me when I'm about to attack. She hissed at herself and I saw the plastic fangs in her mouth. I nearly fell out of the tree laughing.

Bella's head shot in my direction and she turned scarlet, quickly pulling the teeth from her mouth. "Alice! Uh, umm… yeah, that's embarrassing." I giggled at her discomfort and she scowled at me.

"Practicing, Bella?" I asked and she blushed even deeper. I looked around. Wasn't Jasper supposed to be watching her? NO wonder those vampires got her in my vision if people keep taking off, on duty. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's watching television downstairs." I sniffed. He wasn't here now, he must have taken off when he heard me arrive. I danced over to her bureau and picked up the plastic teeth.

"Nice teeth." I chuckled and she scowled at me. I couldn't resist teasing her just a little more. She looked so cute, pretending to be a vampire.

"I found them in my closet. They're probably from some old Halloween costume or something." She tried to justify.

"Uh huh."

"So what are you doing here so early?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I got out of my meeting with Carlisle early today." I shrugged and she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh?" I could hear the eagerness in her voice. "Why?"

"He didn't think I needed any more practice." I said casually, plopping onto her bed, well as much as I could plop. Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face so fast that I couldn't keep the smile off my own.

"You mean…" I grinned at her.

"Yep!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screeched, jumping up and down. I laughed and quickly joined in. "Oh my gosh! When? Tonight?!" I stopped jumping. That soon?

"Whenever you want." I told her truthfully, hoping she might wait at least another day. She grinned, obviously not picking up on my change in mood.

"I want to do it tonight! I'm so excited!" She squealed bouncing over to her desk and throwing a few things in a bag.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked as she tossed some more pictures into the duffle bag in her hand.

"I just want to make sure I have a few things. I mean, it's not like I'll be able to come back here once I'm supposed to be dead." She explained, without looking back at me. Suddenly my vision blurred and I was pulled into a vision.

_The nomads were travelling quickly through the forest along a highway. They were joined by what looked like three other males and two females. That put their count at nine. They stopped in a clearing where four other vampires were waiting for them. _

_ "Derrek! Good to see you again." The dark skinned nomad said, advancing towards the group to shake their hands. After some more greetings they started to plan. _

_ "We have enough numbers, now. We should start back, it's still a four day journey from here." The leader of the Nomads said. Edward had said his name was James. His arm was swung casually over the red-headed vampire's shoulders. _

My vision cleared and I saw Bella in front of me. Her hands on either side of my face, worry evident in her eyes.

"Alice? What did you see?" She asked nervously.

"We have four days." I stated sadly. I guess I would have to change Bella tonight, if I wanted her to be safe. Hopefully the transformation wouldn't take longer than three days.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice carried up to us from downstairs as the kitchen door shut. Bella looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I have to say goodbye to Charlie. I'll meet you at your house." She said and I nodded, kissing her forehead gently before jumping back out the window. Poor Bella.

BPOV

This was the one part of becoming a vampire I wasn't looking forward to. I loved my father. He was always there for me after mom died, even if he didn't know exactly what to do. I shook my head, smiling a little as I remembered the month after Renee passed away, when Charlie had pulled my box of tampons out of the grocery bag without realizing it. I don't think I've ever seen him blush so much before or since then.

He was taking off his boots when I came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells. You want to just get a pizza tonight?" He asked, only glancing up once while he untied his laces.

"Oh, umm, I was going to spend the night at the Cullens." I told him. He stopped and looked up at me. I could tell he wanted to complain, but also didn't want to fight with me.

"Fine, but…"

"Separate rooms. Yeah I know the rules." I rolled my eyes. At least he was trying. It had taken him a while, but he finally came around about me and Alice. I think he just fell in love with my little pixie. Who wouldn't? I grabbed my duffle bag from the bottom of the stairs where I left it and walked over to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, his cheeks a little pink. I chuckled.

"Just cause. You know dad, you should think about finding someone." He snorted. "I mean it. I don't like you being lonely. It's time to move one and be happy again."

"I am happy. Besides, I have you." He smiled and I tried to hide the guilty grimace on my face.

"Yeah, but I'm going to leave for college soon. There are plenty of nice ladies around here. Like Jenny, at the diner. I've seen her looking at you." He looked at me thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"Since when are you a matchmaker?" He asked me and I smiled.

"I just love my dad and want him to be happy. Mom would want that too." I urged him. He frowned and took a sip of his beer. "Just think about it. For me?" I pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll think about it, now go on…get outta here." He said waving his hand at the door with a smile.

I grabbed my keys and gave him another hug before heading towards the door.

"Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too, Bells." I heard him say softly as I closed the door behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks DukeBrymin for correcting my mistake last chapter. I fixed it after I saw your review. I was going to wait and post this tomorrow, but I'm a horribly impatient person. As much as I'd like to say this update was an act of kindness, it wasn't. Enjoy...**

Chapter 15

APOV

I refused to watch Bella's goodbye to her father, pushing away my vision. She'd be here soon enough. When I heard her car pull up I ran outside to greet her.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked, helping her out of her car. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm okay. I just want to do this." What? Now?

"Now?" I asked her, surprised. "Don't you want to have one more human evening. Esme could cook you something or we could go out to eat…"

"No, I just want to start." She said, rubbing her eyes. She looked beaten. I quickly scooped her up and brought her inside.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward and Jasper called from their place on the couch. Bella mumbled a hello in response and I took her upstairs.

I kicked open my door and set Bella down on my bed.

"We should talk about this." I stated.

"Look, Alice. The sooner we start, the sooner it's over. I just want to get it over with and start my new life." She said, her tone left no question of her certainty. She was ready.

"Okay. Let me get Carlisle. Rose will have to start setting up your death scene." I frowned. I still wasn't happy about the idea we decided on, but it did make sense.

I called Carlisle in and he entered the room a moment later with Edward.

"Are we all ready?" He asked, mostly looking at Bella. She nodded firmly. "Alright, Edward…"

"Already done. Jasper is going to help Rose and Em."

"Good. Well then…" He looked at me.

"Do you mind just waiting outside for a minute?" I asked them. I wanted some privacy with Bella when I did this. Edward looked hesitant, but Carlisle assured him I would be fine.

When the door closed behind them, I looked to Bella. She was staring back into my eyes with all the trust in the world.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm ready." She laid back on the bed and undid the first couple buttons of her blouse, pulling aside the collar to allow me easy access to her neck. She was just offering herself up to me. For heaven's sake! I leaned down, pressing my nose against her pulse point and took a deep breath. The burn in my throat intensified and I could actually feel my eyes darken. I leaned back once more to look at Bella, to make sure she was okay.

"Last chance to back out." I whispered.

"I'm good." She said with a wink. Oh! The things she does to me. I eagerly leaned back over her and pressed a soft kiss into her shoulder, beginning a trail up to her neck. When I reached the vein in her neck, throbbing as the blood ran through it excitedly I was nearly in a frenzy. The monster in me knew what was coming and was practically jumping on my back in anticipation. With one last kiss I opened my mouth and bit down.

EPOV

Carlisle and I rushed in as soon as we heard Bella's skin breaking under Alice's teeth.

"Okay Alice, wrists." Carlisle instructed. It took a minute for Alice to pull herself away, but she eventually did. Her eyes were coal black, but she didn't have that crazed look about her as I expected. She seemed relatively in control. She quickly moved to each wrist, wincing with each scream that tore from Bella's throat. I moved to hold down my thrashing friend, keeping her arms out so that Alice could easily reach them. "Good, good." Carlisle said. As Alice finished he moved around the bed to check Bella over. "She's doing well. The venom should start taking effect momentarily."

Alice looked at me, her breathing heavy. I didn't even need to read her thoughts to know what she wanted. "Go Alice, I'll stay with her." She tore out of the house and into the woods. She wouldn't be able to stay in the room with Bella like this unless she finished feeding.

I cradled Bella to me as she started to shake. Her screams had become small whimpers, but I knew it wouldn't last, once the burning really started. I rocked her gently, cooing sympathetically until Alice returned.

Her eyes were still mostly golden, but had some splashes of red in them when she came back in the room. I immediately relinquished my post to her, taking a chair in the corner of the room.

"Alice." Bella choked out, her eyes barely able to focus. "It burns." She said, the agony evident in her voice. I could see the unshed tears in Alice's eyes as she cuddled Bella closer to her.

"I know baby, I know. It's okay, though, I'm here. You'll be okay." She said softly, kissing Bella's forehead lovingly. I was surprised when Bella didn't scream. She whimpered a lot and occasionally gasped, but she never screamed. I could see that she wanted to. The pain was clear in her eyes, but she didn't give in, not once.

APOV

I haven't moved since I first left Bella right after I changed her. She began trembling at the end of the second day and I called Carlisle in to check on her.

"Well, I've never seen anyone shake like this during the change, but everyone's transformation is different. It may be due to her reluctance to scream." I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were staring right back into mine. The intensity behind them caused me to blink a couple times.

"Bella, honey? You can scream if you want to. It's okay." I told her softly. I didn't want her to keep it all inside if it would help to let it out. She didn't respond, but just kept biting her lip and staring up at me.

"I am a little surprised that her heartbeat is so fast, though. And it's picking up speed." Carlisle added, frowning down at Bella.

"I noticed that too. What's it mean?" I asked worriedly. He quickly adjusted his expression into a kind smile.

"Just that her change may be shorter than most. She's close to the end. I'd give her another four hours or so." He stated.

"Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Yes, I just got back from the station."

"How's he holding up?"

"About as well as you'd expect. I think he's still holding out a little hope that they might find her body." He said with a sad smile.

When I came back from hunting yesterday, I ran into Rose, Jasper, and Emmett coming back. The plan worked flawlessly, of course. It always helped when the diagnosing doctor is in on it. We had parked Bella's car down by a beach, just outside of La Push. Emmett took one of Bella's favorite shoes and a couple other things of hers, leaving some on top of a cliff and the others, like the shoe, he tied under water. In a couple days the shoe will break free under the pressure of the current and come up on shore for police to find. It was Bella's idea. I didn't like it, as it reminded me too much of that day I found her on the bridge.

Edward came and went occasionally, as did the others, but I stayed. Everyone else had to make appearances at school, but people would expect me to be grieving anyway. Carlisle told Charlie that Bella and I had gotten in a fight and she drove off, that being the last time we saw her. Now, I am acting the distraught girlfriend and refusing to come out of my room.

It was around ten that night when Bella's heart finally stopped. The silence was the loudest sound I'd heard in days. I gently laid Bella on my bed and stood up. It wouldn't be good to be so close to her when she first woke up. Soon the rest of the family had joined us and we stood as a group, waiting for our newest member.

Her red eyes snapped open and I could see them adjusting to the light.

"Bella?" I whispered weakly. In a half of a second she had leapt from the bed into the far corner of my ceiling, her fingers crushed into the wall to hold herself up. She hissed at us and I immediately thought of her in front of her mirror with plastic fangs. It wasn't so cute this time, though. Jasper and Emmett moved to the front protectively, but I shoved past them.

"It's okay Bella, we won't hurt you." I tried to soothe her. "Remember me, I'm Alice." She tilted her head and looked at me curiously.

"Alice?" She whispered. Her voice was like wind-chimes, a little smoother than my bell-like one. I had watched her change over the past few days, but now that I had a chance to really look at her, I realized just how beautiful she was. She had grown an inch and her legs were long and toned. Her skin was paler, but it seemed to just bring out her features even more. Her face didn't change much besides becoming completely flawless and smooth, but her hair was longer now and had some red highlights in it giving it more dimension. In essence, she was perfect.

"Hon, why don't you come down here and we'll go hunting. Are you thirsty?" I asked her. I could see her tense, her eyes darting around the room. She was torn between staying away from us and getting blood. The blood won, obviously.

She released the wall from her hands and landed softly on her feet, with a barely audible thud. I saw her eyes rove over my body quickly before she darted towards the window and leapt through it.

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled, tearing out after her with the rest of us following. Edward reached her first, being the fastest. We came up behind him where he stopped watching Bella.

"Careful." He whispered to Jasper, who was sneaking around the side, in case she ran again. Her body was hunched over her kill. She had apparently found a deer. A twig snapped under Jasper's foot and Bella's head snapped up, her eyes boring into his. In a flash she stood and threw her hand out at him. Jasper slammed against a tree, about twenty feet off the ground. Edward gasped beside me and made to run to him, but Carlisle held him back.

"She's threatened. Alice, try to calm her down." I carefully moved forward, but Bella turned to look at me anyway.

"Uh, hey Bella, sweetie. Jasper won't hurt you." She growled, crouching in front of the dead deer.

"Mine!" She hissed at me.

"Yes, okay, that's yours. I'm not going to take it. You're safe." Jasper whimpered as Bella's hand holding him up began to curl into a fist.

"STOP HER! She's crushing him!" Edward screamed.

"BELLA!" I yelled. "Put Jasper down!" Bella looked scared at being yelled at and surrounded. She quickly dropped Jasper and ran off again into the woods. Edward and Carlisle went to help Jasper, leaving the rest of us to follow her.

Damn, she was fast, maybe even faster than Edward. I stopped in a clearing of trees with Emmett and Rose. Esme went back to help the others.

"Where is she? She was here, I smell her." Emmett said.

"I don't…AHHHH!" Rose screamed as she was thrown to the side. Emmett quickly followed. I heard a rustling above me and I looked up just in time to see Bella land right on top of me. I ended up on my back with her sitting on my stomach.

"Bella, please. Remember me. I love you." She looked at me in the same way she had back at the house, but this time something seemed to click. I saw it in her eyes the moment she remembered.

"ALICE!" She screamed before attacking my face with kisses. Just as quickly as her excitement came it was gone. Her head snapped up and she looked off into the forest, sniffing the air. I took a whiff. Bear. She scrambled to her feet and was off running.

"OH _COME_ ON_!_" Rosalie yelled exasperated. I took off after Bella, Rose and Em right behind me. We quickly stopped when we saw Bella crouched before us, not eager for a repeat of the Jasper incident. The grizzly was on its hind legs already, roaring a warning.

"Aww man." Emmett whispered, jealously. It looked like Bella was about to lunge, but instead held out both hands in front of her and made a twisting action as if she were spinning a globe. There was a sickening snap and the bear fell to the ground. "That's no fun." Emmett frowned. Bella quickly leapt onto the animal sinking her teeth into its neck. She seemed about half way through when she looked up at us.

"Alice." She called, beckoning me over. I cautiously came up on the other side of the bear and knelt down. She waved at the bear's neck with her hand before returning to her own puncture wound. Was she seriously asking me to share with her? That _doesn't_ happen, _ever_. Especially not with newborns.

"Wow she must really love you." Emmett stated and I couldn't help but beam before sinking my teeth in on the neck across from Bella. Her eyes met mine as we drank together. She looked sleepily content, like a baby with a warm bottle of milk. Suddenly I was hit with a vision, and I pulled my head away, gasping.

I had two options. I could let it happen, or try to avoid it. The choice was pretty easy. "Em, Rose, go home." I told them succinctly.

"But…"

"I got it, just go…now!" I added on urgently when I saw Bella was finishing her meal. Her heated stare went straight through me, and I felt my arousal increasing.

"Yesss," She purred seductively, crawling over to me. "Leave." Emmett's jaw dropped and Rose pulled him away before he could say anything crude. "You saw this." It wasn't a question, but I nodded dumbly anyway. She had reached me now but didn't stop moving, forcing me to lay back. I suspected this might happen. Newborns really only had two drives, blood and sex. Blood was obviously the more important of the two, but now that she's had her fill she was ready for the next act. The family might have been able to help with the hunting, but this lesson was all mine.

EPOV

"Where are they?" I asked. I couldn't really be angry at Bella for hurting Jasper. It was his own fault for threatening her. He of all people should know that. Of course, if Bella didn't have her power, he probably would have been fine. I guess it works on people now.

"They're going to be a while. Bella's just discovered that there are things besides blood to give her pleasure." Rosalie smirked as she walked in the backdoor with Emmett. He had a stupid grin spread across his face.

"Don't you think someone should have stayed with Alice. What if she needs help?" Esme asked concerned. Rose and I shared a look as she replayed their departing scene in her mind.

"I think Alice can handle this alone." I snickered before sitting down next to Jasper on the couch. He was still recovering and couldn't quite talk yet.

"So what happened with Jasper?" Emmett asked curiously. Next to him, Jasper was the strongest of us. He was surprised when he heard him whimper earlier. Usually you could cut off Jasper's arm and the only sound you'd hear would be him whacking you with it.

"Well from what I read in Jasper's mind, it seemed like Bella was squeezing each of his organs at the same time, until they collapsed." I looked down at Jasper, who nodded. "That'll teach you to go off on your own, thinking you can handle anything." I scowled at him and smacked his thigh. He winced.

"EDWARD!" Esme gasped.

"What? He needs to learn to be more cautious with what belongs to me." I said, smirking.

"That's all?" He wheezed, his voice returning to him as his body healed.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p' and smiling. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me.

There was a whooshing sound outside and suddenly Bella was in our living room, Alice cradled in her arms laughing.

"Bella! Put me down!" she giggled, flailing around and playfully hitting Bella's arm.

Bella carefully placed Alice on the ground before sauntering over to sit next to Jasper and I.

"Sorry about earlier, Jasper. I wasn't thinking straight." We all gaped at her. "What?"

"Bella you were all newborn crazy, like two minutes ago and now you're, like normal." Alice explained. Bella looked around at our expressions.

"What do you mean? I mean yeah, when I was thirsty I was definitely crazed, but Alice…" Bella lowered her voice, even though we could all still hear her. "I've been fine since half-way through that bear." She said. Now Alice looked even more confused.

"Then why did you practically attack me in the forest." Bella looked like she wanted to blush.

"I just wanted to have sex with my girlfriend, is that a crime? Would you rather I saw you as only an instrument in my sexual fever?" She asked. We were all looking back and forth between them like a tennis match.

"But…but you were so…_aggressive._" Alice said wrinkling her nose in confusion. Emmett snickered and I barely kept my laughter at bay. Bella's eyes widened at this pronouncement and she quickly looked around at all of us before grabbing Alice's arm and dragging her over to the corner of the room.

"That is private." Bella hissed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just confused. You're not acting normal, well you are, but that's why you aren't." Alice tried to explain. Bella tilted her head in confusion. "What I mean is, a newborn usually only thinks about two things blood and sex. They usually have a ton of nervous energy and become violent when they aren't doing either, but here you are, sitting around talking with us like any other day!" Alice said, her hands flying up in emphasis.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Esme whispered. Emmett snorted and plopped down into a chair.

"No way! It's just getting good!"

"I have to agree with Emmett." I said, smiling. I quickly moved the couch around and slid in behind Jasper to prop him up. "There Jazzy, no you can see too." I said, brushing the hair out of his face.

Bella and Alice seemed to completely ignore our presence and were now whispering furiously.

"Well you didn't have to go screaming about our sex life!"

"I said I was sorry. It just took me by surprise. Besides Bella, it's not like anyone's sex life is a secret in this house."

"We know _that's_ true." I said shooting a glance at Emmett and Rosalie over in the chair.

"Fine. If you want it to be that way, why don't I just throw you down on the floor right here. You want your family to know everything, right?" Bella said.

"WOO! Go for it Bella!" Emmett cheered, causing both Alice and Bella to look around.

"Shut up Emmett!" They yelled at the same time.

"That's not what I meant Bella, but you can't get so upset over a little comment like that." Alice said impatiently. Bella's emotions were high. She may be an unusually calm newborn, but she still had some of their tendencies, including a quick temper.

"Jazz." I whispered to him and a burst of calm washed over the room and Bella's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted. I'd just like to try and have a little privacy."

"You're right Bella. I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate of your feelings." Alice sighed before wrapping Bella in a hug.

"AWWW!" Jasper and I chorused.

"Ugh! Daytime special, much." Rosalie snorted, and Esme shushed her, smiling happily.

Carlisle cleared his throat as Alice and Bella rejoined us. "I think we should take advantage of Bella's unique state and begin training her to protect herself. If Alice's visions are correct we only have about a day and a half before they return." With this announcement everyone became serious.

"Jazz and I will work with her on technique and strategy, if Emmett volunteers to be her punching bag." I smirked over at my brother. He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"BRING IT ON!" He bellowed, grinning widely.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I just realized that I don't think I ever put a disclaimer on this story. I'm not sure if you really have to, but just to be safe I'll say...I don't own any of the characters or anything from the twilight series. Okay, now that's over, I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I sniffed the air around me as I swiftly moved through the forest. It had only been two hours since I last fed but my throat was already burning again. I picked up a faint feline smell. Couger, mmm. My heel dug into the ground as I quickly changed direction. The growl was quietly building in my throat. Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood…My thoughts were pretty consistent. My mind seemed to hum with the word.

There was a snap behind me and I whipped around crouching. Someone is trying to take my kill. I snarled, searching for my stalker. I didn't see anyone. Good, I must have scared them off. With the threat gone I could concentrate on the delicious smell before me once more.

A moment later I carefully pulled back a large fern in front of me and there it was. My prey. My blood. Mine. I crouched, preparing to pounce as I watched the mountain lion before me taking a drink from a small stream. My ears perked up, listening to the blood pulsing through its veins. I could practically taste it on my tongue already. I moved forward and it stiffened, raising its head in alarm, aware that it was no longer alone. Shit.

The lion tore off into the forest, and I followed quickly shortening its lead as it darted through trees and bushes. Kill, kill, kill, blood, blood, blood. My mind was negligible as my instincts took over. It made a sharp turn around a tree and using my momentum I threw myself at the same tree, using it to launch myself onto the back of the lion. It growled, trying to throw me off, but my hands quickly found its neck and flicked it making the animal's body crash into the ground, paralyzed. I wasted no time finding its jugular and sinking my teeth in, the warm liquid falling down my throat, instantly cooling the burn. Ah, heaven.

As if I was in a fog suddenly clearing, my mind began to return to me as the last of the lion's life source was emptied from its veins. I looked down at the carcass beneath me, each hair visible to my new eyes. It had a small puncture wound beneath its ear where a tick had probably dislodged itself recently. An ache was slowly growing in the pit of my stomach as the nagging conscience in my mind returned, but I quickly quelled both. It wouldn't do for me to dwell on these kills. This was my life now, and I had committed far worse crimes. No, I wouldn't think about what I had to do to survive.

"Bella?" I heard a high voice ask me cautiously. I raised my head slowly to take in a beautiful sight. Alice was walking towards me slowly, her face full of worry.

"I'm fine, Alice. How many times will we have to go through this before you realize I'm fine after I hunt?" It's been twelve hours, I've hunted four times, and she still acted like I was an insane person.

Alice smiled and stopped her advance, choosing to lean against a tree instead while Bella cleaned up her kill.

"It's hard to remember that when you just randomly take off into the woods every couple hours with a feral look in your eyes." I frowned at her as I pushed a tree over, placing the carcass beneath it and letting it fall back into its hole.

"I was thirsty. I am a newborn." I replied wiping my hands and making my way over to my stunning girlfriend. She was still wearing the sports bra and little shorts from earlier. I'd taken off during training.

"Your mood swings are almost as bad as Edward's." She said, rolling her eyes at me. I smiled, placing my hands gently on her bare waist and leaning in to kiss her. She licked her lips as I pulled away. "Mmm, I love mountain lion." She purred.

"Was that you I felt following me before?" I asked softly, pulling her closer to me. Since I was changed I've felt like my hormones are on overdrive. But not to the point where I can't think of anything else like most newborns. I began placing soft kisses on her neck and she leaned away giving me better access.

"Yeah." She breathed, then gasped as I moved down to where I was kissing the top of her breast. "I was try…trying to, uh, stay out of your way." She stuttered.

"You just like how horny I get after the hunt." I whispered into her cleavage. She whimpered, arching her back as my tongue darted out teasingly. I growled as a new smell filled my nostrils. "Damn." I said pulling away. Alice hissed in the direction we heard feet fast approaching.

"Woah! Don't kill the messenger." Emmett laughed, holding his hands up. Alice scowled at him as she fixed her shirt.

"Let me guess, Jasper sent you?" I asked, though it wasn't really a question. Emmett nodded. "Ugh! He's such a task master!" I groaned.

"Aww, come on Bella Bear! We were just getting to the fun stuff when you took off." Emmett said. Jasper and Edward had finally finished reviewing tactics with me and I was about to have my first real match of with Emmett when the thirst became too much.

"Fine." I said, beginning my way back to the house, Alice and Emmett right behind me. When I came to the clearing of the backyard no one was there. As I neared the house it was obvious where Jasper and Edward were.

"Oh! Baby! Right there." I winced in disgust before smirking. Alice came up next to me, a smirk on her face. Apparently she had already seen my decision.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could banging the door to Edward and Jasper's room open. There was a very unmanly squeal and a flash of bare flesh as Edward fell off the bed in surprise. He never paid attention to people's thoughts when he was _busy._ Too bad for him. I smirked as Jasper grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled, his head peeking over the side of the bed where he still lay on the ground.

"You ruined my fun, I ruined yours. We're even." I said before turning on my heel and running back downstairs. Emmett was holding his stomach as he left, but held up a hand for me to high five as I came down the stairs. Alice was giggling and flashed me a smile when I walked over to her.

"I love you, Bella." She said giving me a quick kiss. A minute later a furious Edward and a disgruntled Jasper came down the stairs, both of their hair like rat nests on their heads.

"Not funny." Edward hissed, storming out of the house. Jasper just growled and followed him. Well this would be a fun training session.

"They're just mad because they both have blue balls now." Emmett chuckled gesturing for us to lead the way outside.

Alice and I walked out hand in hand to find Jasper using a stick to draw a circle on the ground. He was all business, once again.

"Okay, this is your fighting ring. You can't go outside of it. Emmett?" Jasper said and Emmett moved into the ring. "Do you remember what we discussed earlier?" As if I could forget, he drilled it into my brain about a thousand times!

"Yeah, be patient, find an opening, and finish them quickly." I stated.

"Right, now I want you to watch Alice first. Watch how she moves." He said like a professor. I took a seat on the ground just outside the circle so I'd have a good view. Alice moved inside, across from Emmett. Her body was sparkling slightly in the sun and I licked my lips. Jasper said something and then she was moving. Her perfect body arching as she dodged Emmett's fists, her smooth skin stretching across her perfect stomach. My eyes moved a little higher and I was mesmerized by her perky little mounds bouncing joyfully with every dip and roll. My hands twitched, clenching and unclenching in need. They longed to feel every part of her. My eyes glazed over as my mind dove into fantasies of what I would do to her tonight. I purred at the thought of it. It was laughter that brought me back down to earth and my eyes refocused to see an exasperated Jasper waving a hand in front of my face while Emmett and Alice laughed in the background. I gave Alice a glance and she winked at me, a sly smile on her face. I wonder if she had seen my plans.

"So what did you learn from that fight?" Edward asked me, but the look on his face told me he already knew I learned nothing.

"Umm, sorry, can you do it again. I wasn't paying attention." I admitted sheepishly.

"We know." Jasper said. "Somehow I don't think you'll pay any better attention next time, so why don't you just jump in and go for it?" He suggested, motioning towards the circle as Alice stepped out.

"Go on baby, show 'em what you got." She whispered in my ear as I passed her, smacking my ass in encouragement. It automatically brought back the images of my plans for tonight. Maybe she had seen.

"Alice." Jasper whined. "She needs to focus." Alice giggled and I quickly shook my head, concentrating on Emmett. I got into my crouch and Emmett did the same, grinning.

"Come on Bella Bear." He taunted. I growled, my body trembling with anticipation.

"Go!" Jasper said and Emmett lunged for me with both hands. I ducked and moved around to the side placing a kick to the back of his knee. I stumbled but quickly regained his balance and turned back to face me. I began throwing punches, but he blocked each one easily. I did a round house kick to his stomach, but he caught my foot and threw me to the ground. I heard Alice growling in the background, but ignored it, focusing on Emmett. I leapt to my fit and retook my stance just as his foot was coming down on me. He threw a punch and I knocked it away with my arm, but he took advantage of my exposed torso and landed his other fist throwing me backwards onto the ground. My body skidded into the dirt, pulling up the grass as I slid through it a few feet. I hissed as I jumped back to my feet and without thinking I threw my hand up palm out in Emmett's direction. He flew backwards as if hit, tumbling down into the forest line and crashing into a tree, which cracked and fell over.

I smiled triumphantly.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled with irritation obvious in his voice. "We already talked about this. You're need to learn how to fight without using your power." He explained for the millionth time. "When you're fighting multiple enemies you can't rely on your telekinesis or someone could easily sneak up on you." Sure we talked about it, but I still thought it was a silly point.

"Jasper's right Bella. You need to learn to fight physically before integrating your power. It'll make you more dangerous overall if you can do both." Edward said. He always knew how to persuade me.

"Fine." I sighed.

"But it was good, Bella." Alice said, beaming at me. "You kicked his ass!"

Emmett rejoined us then, clutching his side.

"You alright?" I asked concerned that I might have hurt him.

"Yeah, just a sec." Emmett said wincing as he straightened up. A minute later he relaxed and stepped back into the ring. "Alright, let's go again!" He said happily, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

I spent the rest of the afternoon working with Emmett and eventually I was beating him without my power about half the time. Alice showed me a really neat move where she swung her body up onto the back of Emmett. From there it would be easy to get a hold of his head and rip it off. I flinched when she told me that, as if she were telling me the sky was blue. Although, the thought of James throwing my Alice into the woods made me lose most of my hesitation using it on him or one of his friends.

APOV

I hated watching Bella be hit around by Emmett, but I knew it would keep her safer in the long run. I was still worried about her fighting the other vampires. They were all well experienced in fighting as a vampire and she was still a newborn. She might be slightly stronger, but she was still learning.

Thankfully, Jasper called an end to the training session when night fell. I knew it was really because he was anxious to get back to the bedroom with Edward. I wrinkled my nose frowning as I tried to get that thought out of my head. Bella and I were now lounging on the couch watching television.

"Carlisle's home." I announced just before I could hear his car rumble up the driveway. Two minutes later he walked in the front door and Esme ran out of the kitchen to greet him. I turned back to Bella, rubbing her feet in my lap, to give them some privacy.

"Bella." Carlisle called a moment later, and we both turned to look at him. "I thought we might try something. I was considering the incident with Jasper and would like to explore a possibility of your power that could prove useful in the upcoming fight." He said before running upstairs and returning a moment later holding what looked to be a steel box.

"What's that?" Bella asked, our thoughts the same.

"Well, I've placed a nerf football in this steel box and welded the whole thing shut. It's going to act as a representation of the vampire torso. The football will be the organs inside."

"Okaaay…What do you want me to do?" Bella asked wearily, swinging her feet from my lap off the couch.

"I want you to try and get the football out." Carlisle stated as though it were obvious. I suppose it was to me, but Bella's mind is still a bit innocent when it comes to killing. Bella's eyes widened with her realization, but she stood obediently.

She moved around the couch to where she was only a few feet from Carlisle, who was holding the box. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her task. She raised her hand towards the box and squeezed it into a fist, then with a jerk she pulled it back towards her. The box flew out of Carlisle's hands and into Bella's hands. She frowned.

I could see the determination on Bella's face now. She always was tenacious about her power. She tossed the box back to Carlisle and he held it firmly out in front of him again. Bella raised her hand once more, slowly clenching her fingers into a fist. This time she raised her other hand, palm out as if to halt someone, right next to the first. The box was shaking slightly in Carlisle's hands, but eventually calmed. In one swift, deliberate move, Bella pulled her fisted hand back again and this time the football broke through the box, leaving a hole of folded and twisted metal in its wake. Carlisle dropped the box, his eyes widening, then calculating.

She caught the ball deftly but kept her focus on the box. Using her left hand she raised the box back into the air then brought up her second hand. With a few flicks of her wrists the different sides of the once whole box were flung across the room. I turned to Bella again expecting to see her happy at her success, but apparently she wasn't finished. She focused on one solid side of the box, the steel was a little less than an inch thick. She carefully raised both hands again and in a quick ripping motion tore the piece of metal in half.

My eyes glazed over then and I was brought into a vision. _James and the others were halfway through Utah, which meant they'd be here earlier than I expected. I saw them deciding to forgo the stop to hunt. They were going to get something on the way. _

"Alice? What was it?" I came out of my vision to see Bella crouched in front of me, rubbing my knees comfortingly.

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon." I stated. I looked into Bella's eyes waiting to see her recognition and fear only to be surprised once again. She wasn't looking at me, but at the torn piece of metal on the ground next to the couch, a dangerous smile on her face.

"Good. Let them come."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry about my grammar. It's a bad habit of mine to just go and not proofread. I did it with all my papers in college and I'm doing it now, but I'll try and get better at that. If there is a big mistake, like in the information, let me know and I'll get right on it. I did reread this chapter, so hopefully I caught most of the typos. Enjoy...**

Chapter 17

EPOV

Ever since Alice got her vision, Bella's been in some sort of training frenzy. As much as I love her and want to help her prepare, it was seriously cutting into my Jasper-loving time. She was fighting Jazz now and I growled as she landed a kick to the side of his face. _My baby is kicking your baby's ass_. Alice thought to me smugly. We both knew that Jasper was holding back, but Bella was definitely improving as well.

Jasper threw a quick series of punches, but Bella blocked them before landing a hard hit to Jazz's stomach. He fell back a bit, hunched. In a flash, Bella ran at him, and using his bent knee jumped up and swung around onto his back, grasping his head in her hands.

"You're Dead." She whispered in his ear before jumping back off him, a big smile on her face.

"BELLA! THAT WAS SO GOOD!" Alice cheered bouncing over to wrap Bella in a hug.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked Jazz. He scoffed.

"Of course!" Then turning to interrupt Bella and Alice's giggling session. "That was good Bella, but don't get overconfident. You're still letting your guard down right after your high kicks." Bella frowned.

Carlisle and Esme were watching on the porch, but decided to move down now that the fight was over.

"You did wonderfully Bella." Esme complimented, moving over to give Bella a hug.

"Yes, I'm very impressed with how quickly you've picked this up. Not to mention your power training." Carlisle added, smiling proudly at Bella.

"Well, I had some really good teachers." Bella said, now acting a bit shy at all the attention.

"Bella do you remember the last lesson we had just before your change?" Carlisle asked. I watched in Bella's mind as she sifted through her human memories. They were becoming foggier to her now, but still clear enough. I had attended that lesson, so I figured I could help her along.

"That was the one with the two rocks, right?" I asked Carlisle, though I already knew the answer. I didn't want Bella to feel bad for not being able to remember easily. She played it off well, but I could tell it bothered her that her human memories were fading.

"Yes, that's right. It was a trial in split concentration." Carlisle reminded her. Her nose scrunched as she tried to bring up the memory. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled. She remembered. I couldn't help but smile myself at how happy she was. Alice apparently had the same idea and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, I remember! It was strange trying to focus my mind on two places at once." She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you did manage it. Now I want you to try again, but with people." Bella's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed.

A snarl ripped from her throat as she turned towards the woods. It was only a moment later that thoughts began to hit me, followed by their scent. Wolves. Had she smelled them from so far away?

Sam walked out of the woods flanked by four large dogs. One of the new ones was small and was practically vibrating with excitement. The other puppy was actually surprisingly large, second in size only to Sam, with russet colored fur. He also seemed a bit antsy, but his thoughts were reluctant to be here. I had to give the alpha credit, walking up to a bunch of vampires in human form; but then again, maybe he was just stupid.

"Hello Sam." Bella spat, baring her teeth menacingly. Her eyes were black, but her thoughts weren't thinking about the blood running through his veins. Her memories of him seemed to be the clearest, right after her time spent with Alice. Unfortunate for him, since her dislike of him as a human was only intensified now.

"Bella." He growled in return. Emmett and Rosalie flew out of the house and took up stances with the rest of us. "I warned you this would happen. You can't trust leeches." He snarled at us.

I barely had time to grab Bella as she lunged at him, her teeth snapping an inch from his face. He fell back surprised and the wolves moved forward, growling loudly.

"It would have been better if they killed you, instead of turning you into _this._" Sam spat at Bella, who was still struggling to get away from me. Alice had moved in front of her and was pushing her back, but at Sam's words she whipped around and hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle's voice was commanding and brooked no arguments. "I think it best if you leave." He told the wolves.

"You filthy bloodsuckers. You're the same as all the others. We came here to question you about Bella's death, but here's the proof right in front of us! " Sam waved his hand towards Bella, who nearly escaped my grasp, even with Jasper helping. "We're not leaving. We're going to destroy you!"

"Even with your increased numbers, you are still severely disadvantaged. If you fight us, you'll be killed and your tribe will have no protection. Do you really think that's the wisest course of action?" Carlisle asked. His logic was not lost on the alpha, but the stubborn dog refused to admit it.

"You may kill us, but some of you will die as well and we can be replaced." He stated. The smaller of the puppies whined and Sam growled at it. "It's your responsibility as a pack member." When the larger of the puppies stepped up beside the first, Sam lost it. "REMEMBER YOUR PLACE JACOB! I'M THE ALPHA OF THIS PACK!" He snarled. Bella went rigid in my arms.

"Jake?" She said to herself. An image of a young teenage boy with dark skin and a big smile popped into her mind. The russet colored wolf looked up at her, pain evident in its eyes. His thoughts were torn between his duty and caring for Bella. She stopped struggling and I tentatively released my grip on her. She took a step forward, but Alice gripped her arm. "I'm okay." She assured her. "Jake." She said turning her attention back to the wolf. "Please try to understand. I wanted this. I love Alice and wanted to be with her, always. It was my choice." She stated firmly. The wolf, tilted his head as if considering her.

Sam looked between the two of them, furiously trembling. Suddenly, his pants ripped to shreds as his body morphed into a large black wolf. Sam started sprinting towards Bella, but was cut off by the growling russet, Jacob. The black wolf snapped his teeth threateningly, but Jacob stood his ground, even taking a step closer to the alpha. I honed in on their thoughts.

_You forget your place, pup! NOW MOVE!_

_NO! I won't let you hurt her. _

_She's one of them now, and they broke the treaty. Stand down._

_I can't do it._

_As the Alpha of this pack I'm ordering you to move._

Jacob seemed to stiffen and struggle against some sort of bind on his mind for a moment, before relaxing again.

_NO! _

_Excuse me!_

_You knew your status was temporary. I'm the rightful Alpha and I am taking my place, NOW!_

A snarl ripped from the black wolf's throat as he lunged at Jacob. The smaller russet wolf met his attack and they were locked in a battle.

"JAKE!" Bella yelled, moving towards them. Alice pulled her back, whispering to her. Bella reluctantly watched as the two wolves wrestled on the ground.

Sam had Jacob pinned, but the younger wolf kicked him off with his back legs, before running at him full pelt and ramming his head into Sam's side, sending him to the ground. The two older wolves that had been with Sam before began to move forward, but Jacob snapped his jaws at them in warning and they stepped back. Sam pulled himself up and lunged again, but Jacob was ready and grabbed the wolf's leg between his teeth. Sam yelped as he was thrown to the ground when Jacob whipped his head around. They seemed to have a stare off for a moment before the larger wolf whimpered slightly and pulled itself to its feet. Sam limped back to the pack and Jacob turned to us. In a very unwolfy manner, he winked at Bella before howling and taking off into the woods, with the others behind him, most following reluctantly.

"You alright Bella?" I asked coming up beside her. "I was surprised you didn't use your power on Sam." She turned to face me from where she was watching the dogs run into the woods.

"It wouldn't have been satisfying enough." She growled, a frown reappearing on her face where it was before she knew Jacob was here. "I wanted to feel his bones breaking under my fists." She snarled. I took a step back as her eyes flashed. Alice started rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back to calm her which seemed to be working. Bella's shoulders slumped as the tension was released from them. "And I actually did try, once I realized I wouldn't be able to get away from you, but you were holding my arms down and I've never been very good at focusing without using them." She admitted.

"Bella, sweetie, maybe you should hunt. We don't have much time left and I don't want you flying off into the woods in the middle of the fight and getting separated from us." Alice reasoned. Bella nodded and went off in a different direction from the wolves with Alice following at a distance.

"Come on Jazzy, let's take advantage of this time alone." I purred to him, pulling him to me by the front of his shirt. A goofy grin spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss me before taking off up the stairs. I was right on his tail.

BPOV

It was a good thing Alice told me to hunt. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until she mentioned it. I was just finishing off my second deer when she appeared, leaning casually against a tree, with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Not cats today?"

I shook my head in response as I stood. "Nope, but these weren't too bad." I said, dragging the deer carcass behind a bush by its back leg. Once that was done I slowly made my way back towards Alice, purposely exaggerating the swing of my hips. "So, do we have time for a little fun before the big fight?" I asked playfully, but instantly regretted my words when Alice frowned. "What's the matter, baby?" I asked stepping back as I took in her worried features and glistening eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." She said forcing a watery smile.

"Bullshit. Tell me." I urged her, pulling her down into my lap as I sat against the tree.

"I'm just scared of losing you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you in this fight." She whimpered, clutching my shirt in her hands as she snuggled into my chest.

"Oh, baby." I cooed, running my fingers through her hair comfortingly. "I'm worried too, but we're going to get through this. You know why?" She shook her head, looking up at me with her big beautiful golden eyes. "Because I won't let anyone hurt you which means everyone who you care about is going to make it through this, no matter what." She gave me a sad smile and looked at me appeasingly.

"Okay, Bella. But just in case something happens…I love you." Obviously she didn't think I could back up my words.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I believe you'll try, Bella. But even if you were a mature vampire, there's no telling what might happen." Alice whispered.

"Wow. Your optimism is so inspiring." I said scowling. Alice moved so she was straddling my lap and kissed me softly.

"I think you're misunderstanding what I'm saying Bella. _You _will make it out of this. So long as I can move, you won't be harmed." I suddenly realized what she was telling me. She would sacrifice herself to protect me.

"Well then we should both make it out fine." I smiled at her and kissed her nose when it wrinkled in confusion. "Neither of us are willing to let the other be hurt." She rolled her eyes.

"It may be logical, Bella, but that hardly means we'll both make it out alive. We may just as easily both end up dead."

"Good." She looked at me quizzically again. "If you're not here with me, I'd rather be dead anyway." I stated. I knew she was about to respond and I knew what she'd say. The old, 'save yourself' line. Well I wasn't having any of that and quickly captured her mouth in a heated kiss. When we broke apart she tried again.

"Bella…" She didn't get far as I kissed her again. She pulled back and gave me a stern look.

"Really Bella, you shouldn't…" I kissed her again, swallowing her words happily. She sighed into my mouth, apparently giving up as she started to kiss me back, moving her tongue eagerly against my own. I grasped her hips in my hand and pulled her closer to me so that our chests were touching, before moving them to her back.

She moaned loudly as I raked my nails down her skin, probably leaving marks behind. I began laying little kisses across her jaw and then down her neck as she started working on my shirt. I had just moved to her shoulder when she went rigid in my arms. I looked up to see her staring straight ahead, her cloudy eyes emotionless. The tell tale signs of a vision. Damn it! She seriously needs to get an answering machine or something. I raked my hands through my hairs in frustration as I waited for her consciousness to return to me.

A moment later she snapped back to reality. Her eyes were wide in fear, but before I could ask anything she leapt up, pulling me with her and began running back towards the house.

"Alice…what…?" I asked, keeping pace with her.

"They're here." was all she said, but it was enough.

We were about halfway back to the house. I just hope we make it back in time, before one of our family gets hurt.

"Oh I'd be more concerned with yourself at the moment." A cold voice said loudly from beside me. I turned my head to find an unfamiliar vampire with black hair and startling red eyes laughing at me as he kept pace right next to me. Great, another mind reader. In my distraction I didn't see James come out in front of me, slamming his fist into my chest and sending me flying backwards into a tree.

Alice flew to my side and helped me up, crouching beside me as we quickly realized we were surrounded. The circle was closing in fast and we were still too far for the others to hear us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice's hand reach into her pocket quickly, but ignored it as James advanced on us.

"Isabella, I'm disappointed. I was so looking forward to tasting your sweet blood." He said, a cruel smile on his face. Alice hissed beside me. "I see you're still with the overbearing pixie. You know you don't have to stay here unsatisfied. You could join me and taste the wonder that is human blood, and perhaps something else." He winked suggestively.

"I'll pass." I growled, trying not to gag at the thought of tasting any part of him.

In a flash he lunged at me, grabbing me by my neck and smashing my head back into a tree as he held me there, while two of his friends took down Alice.

"You stupid girl!" He spat. "You should be grateful that I gave you this opportunity, after you insulted me by being turned, denying me my prize." Someone was helping him hold down my flailing body as I struggled. He turned my head forcefully, so that I was facing Alice and her captors. "She's going to die, you understand? We're going to kill her slowly and painfully, while you watch." Alice whimpered as her head was pushed into the ground hard by one of the men sitting on top of her.

"NO!" I yelled, using my leverage against the tree to add more power to my arms and legs that I pushed out in front of me, flinging James away. The two others holding me looked up in shock from where I had pushed them to the ground. I used my power to throw the man holding down Alice's arms and head off of her and she quickly spun around escaping the other one and kicking him away.

We stood back to back, crouching as thirteen angry vampires closed in on us, eager to rip us apart.

"I love you, Bella." Alice whispered quickly, and this time I choked back the sob in my throat, as I realized we weren't likely to get out of this alive.

"I love you too, Alice."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Alright here it is! I know you've been waiting for it, so I didn't want to hold out on you. I ran this fight sequence as a movie in my head, so hopefully the sweet moves I thought of will come across in the writing. Anyway, enjoy…**

Chapter 18

EPOV

I was lying comfortably on my bed with Jasper after a rather rambunctious session of love-making when I heard my phone ring.

"Ugh!" I rolled over and reached down to dig in the pocket of my discarded jeans for my phone. I flipped it open, seeing it was Alice. I didn't bother saying hello, since Alice normally just starts talking, but this time it wasn't her voice I heard. There was some scuffling on the other end and I looked over to Jasper. His worried expression matched my own and he quickly sat up.

"Isabella, I'm disappointed. I was so looking forward to tasting your sweet blood." James' voice was obvious, even though it came through muffled and overplayed by more sounds of struggle. Jasper was already dressed and handing me clothes when I turned back towards him. I hastily ended the call before throwing on my clothes and bolting out the door.

"CARLISLE!"

APOV

My phone had been crushed when James' cronies threw me to the ground. I just hoped Edward got my call before that. It was our only real hope of surviving this. A snarl ripped from Bella's throat as four vampires charged us. With my ability I was able to hold off the two that came at me, but when another two joined them I was thoroughly outmatched and easily restrained.

I wondered why they didn't just kill me, but the answer became pretty obvious when I saw all the others converge on Bella. She was currently fighting off four vampires, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. With her left arm she pulled one vampire to her, twisting his arm around his back before pushing him off her and landing a kick squarely, just under his shoulder blades, sending him flying into one of the other vampires. At the same time she threw up her right hand, using her power to throw another advancing vampire sideways into two others, all three crashing to the ground.

James came at her head on and she whipped her foot around towards his face, but he caught it, smirking. Bella growled as she pulled her other leg from beneath her, hitting the ground and pushing back up with both hands. With James' hands still holding her foot, she flung herself around his neck with her legs, sitting on his shoulders. I could see him struggling to pull her thighs away, while she continued to crush him with her legs. Two other vampires ran at them and Bella raised her hands, flinging them at each other so that their heads collided, sounding like thunder. When Bella moved her hands down to James' head, ready to pull it off, the red-headed fury that I fought last time flew at her. She bit down hard on Bella's shin. Bella hissed as she rolled off the back of his shoulders and into a crouch.

I struggled against my captors even more as I saw ten vampires close in on Bella, but they just held me tighter. At once all ten vampires leapt upon her, forming a giant pile of flailing bodies scratching and clawing to get to her.

"BELLA!" I screamed as great sobs wracked my body. I heard a dark chuckle behind me and suddenly I seethed in anger, renewing my struggle to escape. But before I could do anything there was a great roar and suddenly vampires were flying through the sky. Through the chaos of raining bodies I saw Bella, her arms high in the air as she snarled. "BELLA!" I screamed again, this time in relief. Her head shot in my direction and her eyes narrowed. Her hands closed in two fists in front of her before she jerked them apart.

The vampire right behind me screamed and I felt his arms loosen. I quickly realized the two arms I was clutching were no longer attached to anything. The two females holding one of my legs each looked up in shock. I smirked as I swung both arms down at their heads, knocking them off of me. As soon as I was free I threw them down and ran over to Bella. The other vampires were rising again and recollecting themselves.

There was a whistling noise off in the woods and all fifteen of our heads turned to look. As the sound got closer, several pairs of feet were distinguishable flying over the ground. The other vampires had started to slowly move together as they recognized the incoming threat. A second later Edward, Emmett, and Jasper flew out of the trees and right into the fight, knocking down three vampires. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came in right behind them.

"Thank God!" I breathed as Bella and I moved back into the throng.

"Sorry we're late shortie!" Emmet called to me as he tore the arm off one vampire and used it as a baseball bat to hit two others away. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me, even though I knew the fight was still serious. Even with our family here, we were still outnumbered. I leapt onto the back of one that was distracted fighting Esme and quickly twisted off its head, throwing it to the ground in a growing pile of limbs. Thankfully, I didn't note that any of them belonging to my family. I took the moment to watch Edward fighting the vampire Bella and I had identified earlier as a mind reader. It was an even match up and they had taken to insulting each other based on what they saw in their thoughts.

"You're a fag!" The black haired vampire sneered as they battled each other, neither able to land a punch before the other dodged.

"I prefer man-lover if you don't mind." Edward said as he ducked a punch from another vampire behind him before kicking him away like a horse. "And I'm taken, sorry." He smiled lazily as he blocked another punch.

"What?! Why would I care?" The mind reader roared. "I'm not gay!" He threw a quick succession of punches, all of which Edward blocked easily, while chuckling.

"Your wandering mind says otherwise." My attention was stolen away then as a vampire was about to come up behind me. I quickly turned, ducking to avoid her foot. I threw my leg out sweeping hers from beneath her. She fell to the ground and only then did I realize it was the redhead again.

While I made this assessment she jumped back to her feet, but I saw her plans before she even moved and easily countered them. When she over extended herself on one punch that I dodged I took my opportunity and pounced, ripping her head from her body before she had time to recover.

"NOOOOO!" James growled and was upon me before her head had even fallen from my hands. In his rage, he wasn't thinking but just attacking wildly, making my visions too fuzzy to read. I tried to block as many hits as I could, but the sheer number was overwhelming. He landed a kick to my stomach and the impact sent me flying backwards. I hit a tree hard and collapsed. He began to advance on me, just as a form moved between us, hissing. I looked up to see Bella, crouched protectively in front of me.

"You will not touch her again." She hissed menacingly, her body poised to attack.

"What are you going to do about it? Throw me in the air with that little power of yours. I'll just come right back." James snarled. Clearly he hadn't noticed her tearing the arms off of his friend earlier.

He lunged then and Bella met him in the air halfway. Their teeth gnashed as they landed on the ground, rolling, as each one tried to gain the upper hand. Rosalie came over to help me up and I noticed Emmett was finishing off the last of the others, it was just James and Bella left fighting. James threw Bella off of him and she landed in a crouch. He leapt to his feet and they circled each other carefully, looking for an opening. I saw Jasper move around to attack James from behind. Evidently, Bella saw it as well.

"NO!" She hissed. "He's mine." A cocky smile split James' face and Edward growled at something in his thoughts.

"Your little girlfriend didn't put up much of a fight. It's almost as if she'd rather die than stay with you." James said. I hissed, but it was overshadowed by Bella's growl.

She jumped at him, knocking them both to the ground. He kicked her off again and they stared each other down. This time James made the first move, but Bella was ready. She threw up her hand and he stilled, mid-stride, his eyes wide. Raising her other hand like a claw she closed her fist and yanked her arm backwards. James screamed in agony as the skin on part of his chest was literally ripped from his body, exposing the bone and muscle underneath.

"Don't you dare talk about her." Bella said in a deadly calm voice. In a flash her hand jumped forward again, closing in a fist, and James' eyes bulged. In another moment, his insides were ripped from his body and strewn along the ground between him and Bella. The rest of his body collapsed, unmoving and Bella spat upon it.

Silence. No one moved. No one spoke. I'm not sure any of us knew what to do at this point. Bella's shoulders heaved as she exhaled a breath she seemed to have been holding the whole time. Rose let go of my arm and gently pushed on my back urging me towards Bella.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice as I approached her cautiously. She turned to look at me and I saw the rage still in her eyes, but as she checked me over and seemingly assessed that I was okay her eyes softened and then began to glisten with unshed tears. "Oh, baby, come here." I whispered, gathering her in my arms and cradling her to me.

"Edward, why don't you and Jasper go back to the house with Alice and Bella. The rest of us will finish up here." Carlisle suggested. Edward nodded and the four of us ran back to the house.

"How did you know?" Bella's voice was weak as it reached my ears. I'd never heard a vampire sound so exhausted and it only made me run faster. Her question was for Edward, but I spoke instead.

"I speed-dialed him." I answered her. A couple minutes later we burst into the clearing that is our back yard and ran into the house. I collapsed onto the couch, Bella still in my lap. Edward and Jasper sat on the love seat next to us. Once Bella seemed calm, my curiosity got the better of me and I turned to Edward.

"How did you finally beat the mind reader?" I asked, as I continued to rock Bella gently.

Edward shared a knowing smile with Jasper and then grinned at me. "It was a team effort, actually." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, Edward ripped his shirt off and while closet boy was distracted by his beautiful body, I tore his head off." They both laughed and Jasper eyed Edward's bare chest approvingly. I wondered where his shirt went. I heard a small giggle and looked down at Bella.

"Feeling better baby?" She nodded, but stayed snuggled against me.

"You were kick ass out there today, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed and Bella smiled tiredly.

"I'm not surprised you're feeling a little weak. You used your power a lot today, in a short period of time." Edward said.

"I'm just glad it's over." She replied softly. I bent down to kiss her forehead, just as the others came in the back door.

"She's doing fine." Edward said to Carlisle, picking the question from his head. "She's just tired, as you would expect." Edward smiled at Bella.

"BELLA BEAR THAT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett boomed as he bounded over to the couch and ruffled her hair affectionately. Bella hissed playfully and I swatted his big hand away from her.

"Do you want to go lie down, hon?" I whispered to in her ear once everyone had settled down again. Bella nodded and I stood, still holding Bella tightly against me. A second later we were in my room and I gently laid Bella on our bed, climbing up behind her and wrapping her protectively in my arms. "Do you need anything, baby?" I asked when I realized she may need to hunt. She pulled my arms tighter around her and kissed the back of my hands.

"No, just hold me please." It was her only request and I was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course, my love."

**A/N I'm actually a little surprised that no one caught Alice's hand going into her pocket last chapter (when she speed-dialed Edward). But I guess that's good, it wasn't as predictable as I thought! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So some of you did catch her hand after all. Edward would be impressed by your observation skills. Alright, I know it may seem like the story's over, but I've still got a few more things to write, so there will at least be a few more chapters. Stick with me, please, and enjoy…**

Chapter 19

BPOV

I was hunting with Edward, Jasper, and Alice when I heard them. Alice had just taken off after a mountain lion while I finished up a large buck, my second kill. Edward and Jasper were watching over me because we were a bit closer to town than usual. It seems the animals have wised up and realized being too close to our house was bad for their health.

"Ugh! Why did we agree to this, again?!" The female voice was high and whiney, and also familiar. The wind was working in my favor, so I hadn't smelled them yet, but I held my breath anyway. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my middle.

"Let's go Bella." Edward said from behind me. I glanced at Jasper who was looking between me and off into the trees worriedly.

"Wait. I think I know that voice." I said taking a couple steps forward, dragging Edward with me.

"Oh, come on Jess! Camping is fun!" This time it was a male voice, but that was familiar as well. Jess? Did I know her?

"Can't we just go to the beach instead? Please, Mikey!" It was that first voice again, Jess. I listened carefully. Four heart beats. That meant there were four humans. The venom pooled in my mouth at the thought. If I didn't feel so bloated from just eating I would have easily slipped back into my 'monster mind,' as Emmett called it.

"I've been changed for just over two weeks now and the majority of my human memories were nearly impossible to make out. I could feel something swirling in my mind, however, at the mention of these two names. Jess? Mikey? Mike? I closed my eyes, willing the memory to come forward. But even with all my concentration I only saw snippets of scenes. I was in the cafeteria with them and they were smiling, well more like smirking really. Were we friends?

Then one word came through my mind, loud and clear. _Freak._ And I snapped. Recognition flooded over me and I knew who they were. A growl ripped from my throat and I tore myself out of Edward's grasp, sprinting off towards the place I could still hear their voices. Something tackled me from the side, causing me to fall to the ground. Before I could get up, a second person added their weight.

"You don't want to do this Bella!" I heard Edward say, straining as he tried to hold me down. I was face down, my arms held behind me as I squirmed.

"You don't know what I want!" I screamed, hissing at my captives. I wanted them dead. That's what I wanted. I wanted revenge on my tormentors. My human anger mixed with my vampire instincts and I no longer wanted just any blood, I wanted theirs. I wanted them to suffer, painfully. "LET ME GO!" I screeched, still struggling.

I could feel the forced waves of calm trying to wash over me, but I refused them, pushing Jasper's help away. I didn't want to be calm, I wanted to kill!

Then a face came into my view. Alice. She took my face in my hands, lying on the ground across from me so she could look into my eyes. "Bella, look at me." I tried to turn my head, I didn't want to see her. I knew she would calm me and I refused to give up my plans for revenge so easily. "Baby, come on. Please." Her pleading tone forced me to meet her eyes. "That's it, now talk to me, sweetie. I know you're hurting."

"Talk? Uh Alice, maybe we should try and move first?" Jasper suggested. I knew he was the one holding my hands behind me. He's stronger than Edward. Alice just glared at him.

"If she moves before I have her calm, she'll escape." Alice replied curtly. "Bella, I know they hurt you, but you don't want to do this. Not deep down."

"No, I think I do. I really really do." I growled back at her, instantly regretting it when I saw the hurt on her face. "Please, Alice. I'll let you help." I tried a different tactic, forcing a small smile onto my face. She smirked at me.

"Nice try, Bella. You know I hate them for what they did to you, but we need to be the better people here." I frowned.

"I don't want to." I told her, but stopped struggling. Alice shared a look with Jasper and I was carefully let up, with both boys still holding onto me, just in case. I cast a glance towards where I'd heard the voices. They'd moved farther away now and I couldn't hear them anymore.

They didn't release me until we were just outside the house. Jasper and Edward shared a glance with Alice before leaving us outside. I sat on the edge of our patio, my bare feet enjoying the gentle feel of the grass as the wind whipped it around them. Alice straddled me from behind, scooting in so she was tight against my back, her legs on either side of me. "Talk to me, Bella. You didn't say a word the whole way back." She whispered softly in my ear, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of my neck.

I sighed. "Alice, I just can't get it out of my head. I know I shouldn't kill them. They're just weak humans and it wouldn't be fair. But, at the same time, they loved to hurt me when I was the weaker one. Don't they deserve a test of their own medicine?" Alice squeezed me tighter.

"Payback seems like it will solve everything now, but it won't. It won't heal your pain, it will only make you feel guilty. You're a good person Bella. Don't stoop to their level." I sighed again, leaning my head back against her shoulder. We sat there in silence for a minute before a soft voice interrupted us.

"Bella?" I kept my place, with my eyes closed, but I could feel Alice turn her head to our visitor.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I replied softly.

"Edward told me what happened in the woods, and I thought maybe I could help." Her voice was uncertain and a little sad. It threw me for a loop, since normally she was always sure of herself. I opened my eyes and saw that she had taken a seat next to Alice and I.

"Help, how?" I queried. She couldn't possibly mean she wanted to help get revenge with me, could she?

"I, uh, well I understand. I was in a similar situation after my change." I scoffed and she glared at me. Did she honestly expect me to believe that she was bullied as a human. Right, and I'm the Queen of England.

"What? Did someone wear the same dress as you to an event and you tore her head off?" I laughed. Alice poked me in the back, HARD. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Just shut up and listen, Bella." Rosalie growled before standing and pacing in front of me. I sat in shock as she told me about her life as a human. When she got to her upcoming marriage to a man named Royce, she picked up a rock and crushed it in her hand. "To make a long story short, Bella, my fiancé raped me on the eve of our wedding with three of his friends." I gasped and covered my hand with my mouth. Rose took a deep breath before she continued. "That's why I was changed. I would have died if Carlisle hadn't found me. But unlike many of my human memories which I struggled to hold onto, what they did to me was burned into my brain. I couldn't forget it." She stopped and looked at me pointedly. "I wanted revenge."

"Oh. Did you get it?" I asked sheepishly, now feeling badly for laughing at her earlier.

"Yes Bella. After I had learned to control myself enough, I snuck away from the family and found Royce and his three friends. I killed them. All of them." I could see the hate gleaming in her eyes as she remembered, but there was something else as well. Shame. "I slaughtered them Bella, but I didn't drink from them. I didn't want their filth in me." Her eyes softened and she now looked sadly at me. "At first I felt good, free even. I felt like I finally got some justice."

"What happened?" I asked timidly, enthralled by her tale.

"The more years passed, the more I began to feel disgusted with myself. They were monsters, true, but now so am I. I thought I was gaining control back over my life, but they still had the power, Bella. I still feel the pain from the memories, but now I also feel ashamed. I may have been a vampire, but I wasn't a murderer until I became like them and killed. They won." She finished with a growl, but I had a feeling that this one was only for herself.

"But they deserved it, they were hardly innocent." I reasoned.

"That's not the point. I know they were bad men, but it doesn't excuse my actions." She stated firmly. I frowned. I still couldn't see it.

"But if they stayed alive, they might have hurt someone else." I said, not giving up. I wasn't fighting so much for Rosalie, but I knew if I could reason my way through this, I could get my own revenge.

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jasper and Edward coming back outside and taking up seats on the grass facing me.

"If this is turning into a Cullen family pow-wow, maybe we should grab the others, first." I joked, but no one smiled. Tough crowd.

"Bella, this is an important lesson for you to understand. It's one most of us have had to figure out the hard way, and we're trying to save you that burden." Edward said.

"I suppose you have a story as well?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Alice poked me again, and told me to be quiet.

"Anyway," Edward said, smirking at me, "my _story_ isn't one I like to tell, so I'll make it short. A little while after Carlisle changed me I was having a hard time accepting myself. I went through a rebellious stage, of sorts. I figured, I'm going to hell anyway, why not do it right?" He smiled humorlessly. "I began hunting people, criminals really. I would read their minds and see all the evil deeds they had done before I drank them. It was easy to justify it to myself at first. I was killing horrible people, who would just continue to hurt others if they remained alive."

"Right." I agreed.

"Yeah, well, after a while the killing started to wear on me. I'd feel guiltier after each one. I thought about how disappointed Carlisle would be and my parents, if they knew what I was doing. Eventually I realized that even if they were criminals, they were still people and I couldn't continue being the judge and jury for each of their deaths. I was and still am ashamed of that time in my life." Edward finished sadly, and Jasper hugged him, whispering in his ear.

I shook my head. "I get it, but there's still a difference in my mind between you and them." Jasper looked up at me curiously, obviously analyzing my emotions.

"It's kind of like the death penalty debate, Bella. It's how you look at it. Sure you can say, they are murderers and rapists and they deserve to die, but if you kill them while they are unable to defend themselves, that's cold-blooded murder. You're the same as them, if not worse in some cases." I contemplated that for a minute.

"Remember how badly you felt after you killed that bastard who tried to rape you?" Edward added.

"That was an accident!" I defended, frowning as the memory I wish I could forget came to mind.

"Yes, it was an accident. So imagine how bad you would feel knowing that you had taken a life purposely." I scowled at him, because I knew he was right.

"I guess you're right" I sighed unhappily. "Besides, they never killed anyone. They just teased me." Now I felt stupid, comparing their killing criminals to my wanting to kill my childhood bullies.

"Don't sell what they did to you short Bella." Alice said, "Just because we won't let you kill them, doesn't mean they shouldn't be punished at all." Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie were beaming mischievously and I could feel my own grin splitting my face. "But before we start planning that, you need a bath." Alice purred in my ear and I shivered with the pleasure it caused. I ignored the snickers and comments as I jumped up and dragged Alice up the stairs behind me.

"Eager, much?" She smirked as I pulled her into our bathroom. I growled playfully, shoving her against the hard oak. You needed to have durable doors in a house of vampires. I crashed my lips to hers, tearing off her clothes until they were mere scraps of fabric on the ground. "Bella!" She gasped. "That was a Couture shirt!"

I shrugged, pulling her closer to me. "I thought you liked me feisty." I whispered to her as I sucked her lobe into my mouth. I heard her moan and then I was suddenly slammed against the door, our positions reversed.

"You know I hate it when you tease me." She hissed, ripping my shirt from me and kissing down my chest. My back arched into her mouth and I felt her arms move around me to unclip my bra. My pants quickly left a moment later and I felt her naked body flushed against mine. Wrapping her tightly in my arms, I moved so that I was sitting on the edge of our tub. Alice climbed onto my lap, straddling me with her knees bent. I reached over and turned on the hot water, so the bath would fill as Alice began sucking on my breasts. She looked so small sitting on my lap, her cute pixie hair in disarray.

She bit down on my nipple, harder than usual and I jumped in surprise, nearly falling into the tub. She was looking up at me with innocent eyes and a smirk on her face. I growled at her, pulling her face up to mine and kissing her hard. She didn't ask permission, but shoved her tongue into my mouth, roughly dominating mine with her own. I moaned into the kiss as her hands tangled in my hair, pulling on it slightly.

When we broke apart the tub was full and she stood so that I could slip into the hot water. I left my legs wide open so she could sit in front of me. She reclined against me, enjoying the warmth of the water and running her hands along my thighs teasingly. I wrapped my legs around her, pulling my core tight against my back.

"Mmm." She purred, pushing herself against me. I slipped my hands around her front taking one of her breasts in each hand and massaging them gently. She relaxed completely, her body weight entirely on me, though I hardly noticed. I tweaked a nipple between my fingers before slowly moving down her stomach, caressing her soft skin. I marveled at how delicate it felt now, when as a human she seemed so hard, like marble. I grazed the back of my fingers just below her belly button and smirked as her hips jumped.

"You like that baby?" I whispered softly in her ears, to be met with a moan. I ran my hand further down, allowing my fingers to just barely touch her before moving back up unto her stomach. She hissed and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Bella!" She whimpered, grabbing my wrist to keep it from moving any farther away from where she wanted me.

"Yes?" I said, letting my tongue dart out to lick the rim of her ear. She growled, moving my hand back between her legs.

"Touch me, please." She said softly, her head falling back against my shoulder. My fingers explored her folds, though I knew them by heart now. She was so wet that my fingers easily found their way into her and she tensed, pushing her hips down onto my fingers urgently. "Yes." She breathed as I slowly moved three fingers in and out of her hot spot. "Faster, please!" She begged. By now I was too excited myself to tease and I quickly obeyed the request.

Her body squirmed under my now, experienced hands, but just before I knew she would come she forcefully pulled me out of her and turned around, her chest tight against mine, and our legs tangled. "Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her curiously, but she just smiled and pushed her hips against mine. Her core was pressed right against mine, our clits teasing each other every time our bodies moved.

"I want us to come together." Her voice was low and she moaned the words through her ragged breathing. She moved quickly, seeking release and I grabbed her ass with both hands, helping her keep a steady rhythm. Within a few minutes I was panting as much as she was, teetering on the edge of bliss. "Ready?" She asked, her eyes boring into mine. I tried to reply, but all that passed my lips was a whimper, like a scolded dog would make.

She stopped her movements and pushed her hips hard into my own. That added pressure sent me spinning over the edge and my body convulsed in pleasure. I could feel her own small body trembling against mine and I held her tightly to me, while we both came down from our highs.

She moved up my body, so our faces were only an inch apart. "You know Bella, I think you've got a pretty good life right now, one people would be jealous of." She said randomly, making me look at her questioningly. "What I mean is, being this happy, in spite of how miserable those assholes tried to make you, might be the best kind of revenge."

"But they think I'm dead. Don't they need to know I'm this happy for it to be revenge?" I asked her, smiling, honestly not really caring about anyone else at the moment.

"_You_ know you're happy." She stated, as if this answered my question. I reflected on that for a moment. I _was_ happy, very happy. Not even the memories I had of their teasing could diminish the happiness I felt when I was with Alice. Maybe it _was_ enough…

**A/N I know this chapter was mostly fluff and stuff, but I wanted Bella to deal with some issues. There will be more action coming up in the next chapters, so don't worry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry about the wait guys, but I've been really busy. I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I've had a new idea that's going to lengthen the story a bit. I thought about ending it and doing a sequel, but I don't think it'll be enough to make another whole story from. So yeah, enjoy...**

Chapter 20

BPOV

Alice and I walked down the stairs smiling widely at each other, oblivious to the actual steps we were taking. It's hard not to smile after spending four hours making love and holding my beautiful pixie in my arms.

"YOU CHEATED!" Emmett yelled. I looked up to see him scowling as he handed a laughing Edward a wad of cash.

"It's your own fault. When will you learn not to make bets with the mind reader." Rosalie said from the couch where she was reading Car and Driver magazine.

"What were you betting on this time?" I asked when we finally took our seats on the loveseat. I pulled Alice's feet into my lap and began massaging her foot. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"You don't want to know." She stated, leaning back and closing her eyes while she enjoyed my attention. I looked over to Edward, but he just shrugged.

"Fine. Don't tell me. So what have you guys been doing?" I changed the subject. Jasper and Edward started to look shifty, while Emmett was grinning.

"We were thinking of revenge plans!" He said happily, rubbing his hands together like a mischievous child.

"Oh."

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked. I stopped rubbing Alice's feet and sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…maybe we should just forget about that. I'd really just like to move on and forget about that part of my past." I thought I saw Rosalie smile, but she quickly hid her face behind the magazine again. I looked over to Alice to find her looking right back at me. She beamed at me and winked.

"WHAT! Aww, man!" Emmett exclaimed, unhappy with this turn of events.

"Sorry Emmett. I just want to be better than that." I said and then suddenly found lips crushed to mine and hands in my hair. After the surprise wore off I quickly kissed her back.

"WOAH! HEY NOW!" Emmett said, effectively bringing us out of the fog in our brains. I detached myself from Alice with an audible pop and grinned at her.

"I'm so proud of you baby." She whispered, giving me one more peck on the lips before sliding off my lap.

"As much as I was looking forward to getting back at those little snots, I think you made the right decision. I mean, you're just too good of a person to hurt anyone." Jasper said.

"I agree." Edward quickly added. I looked at them both like they were crazy. A good person doesn't rip the insides out of someone. A good person doesn't kill people. "They do when they're protecting their loved ones or themselves. It's not a black and white world Bella." Edward added, giving me a small smile.

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat quietly. There is no point arguing with family over how good you are. They're blind to your bad traits because they love you so much. I saw Edward move to open his mouth when I thought this, but before he could Carlisle came in, the phone in his hand.

"Bella, Jacob would like to speak with you." He said, tossing me the phone. I eagerly snatched it out of the air, but in my excitement, I crushed the small, fragile item in my hands.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, running up the stairs to use the other phone in the hallway. I dialed Jacobs number, but it was still busy.

"Count to ten and try again." Alice said, coming up behind me. I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head before redialing the number.

"Hello?" Jacob answered. His voice was deeper now than the Jacob I remembered as a human. I had to remind myself he was a wolf now.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Bella. What happened?" Alice smirked as I looked down ashamed at my behavior.

"I, umm, well I accidently crushed the phone." I could hear Jacob laughing on the other end of the line and scowled. Alice started giggling as well. I pouted at her and she mouthed 'sorry' to me.

"Are you done?" I asked when he was gasping for air.

"S-sorry Bells, but it's just such a ridiculous thought. I mean, it's _you._"

"Whatever, what do want?" He immediately sobered up and cleared his throat.

"I need to meet with you."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, fear and concern for my friend and family taking me over as various reasons for this meeting came to mind.

"Look, Bella. I was able to keep the pack from attacking before, but that was a temporary solution. Sam brought the issue before the council and I had to defend my decision. I may be the Alpha now, but that doesn't put me above our laws. On top of that, not everyone in the pack is supportive of the leadership change. I'm the newest member. They just…well they aren't happy." He paused and I shared a quick look with Alice, who seemed contemplative.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"You need to go before the council and prove that you aren't dangerous and that you wanted to be changed."

"But we're not allowed…" Jake cut me off.

"I already discussed that with Carlisle. We're going to meet at your house, but only you and Carlisle can be present." Alice was shaking her head furiously.

"I don't think Carlisle agreed to that." It would be way too easy for them to turn this into an ambush with just two of us, and Jacob wouldn't be able to stop them. He sighed.

"Okay, so we didn't actually discuss who would be there, but the council won't meet if we're outnumbered."

"So it's okay if we're outnumbered three to one!" Alice shrieked.

"There's no way Carlisle would agree to that. We should get to have at least…" I looked at Alice who held up four fingers. "four. That will still give you one more than us."

"But Bella, there will be humans there. It's dangerous. You must realize this."

"We're not dangerous to them. I want four. Make it happen." I said, hanging up the phone and turning to Alice. "Will they agree?"

"They haven't decided yet." She said, looking worried. I honestly felt a little bad about being rude to Jacob, but I was too concerned to think about that now.

"I want you there with me." I said, taking Alice's hands in mine.

"Duh! You couldn't keep me away if you wanted to." She said smiling at me.

"Oh really?" I smirked, using my power to keep her in place while I stalked around her, like a predator playing with its prey. Her eyes widened in surprise. While placing kisses to her neck, I slowly lowered the zipper on the back of her sundress. Stopping it's progress nearly at her waist, I slid my hands in and around so they were splayed on her smooth stomach.

"Bellllllaaaaa" Alice whined, fighting against the invisible binds holding her in place.

"Yes?" I purred in her ear.

"Please…" She whimpered nearly shaking in her attempts to free herself.

"Please what?" I teased.

"PLEASE GET A ROOM!" Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs. I lost my concentration and Alice whipped around to face me, tackling me to the floor.

"That was mean, _Isabella!_" I growled at her and flipped us so that I was on top.

"You know I hate that name _Mary_." She hissed at me for using her real first name, but I silenced her with a heated kiss. Of course the moment had to be ruined by our phone ringing. I flung myself off the ground and nearly broke the phone…again, as I grabbed it from the wall. Alice was gracefully lifting herself off the floor and re-zipping her dress with a scowl when I answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Jake. Here's the deal. You can have three, but we will keep our numbers to four inside the meeting. The rest will be on the perimeter just in case. We will allow the rest of your family to remain in the area as long as they are at least five miles from the house while the council is present. Do we have a deal?" I was a little surprised at the directness with which he spoke, but I pushed it aside and looked to Alice. She nodded curtly, but still didn't seem particularly happy with the situation.

"I accept your conditions."

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow at noon." With that he hung up. I looked up to find the whole family with us now. I wasn't really surprised. I knew they at least heard my side of the phone calls, if not both.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "What's the arrangement." He seemed a little upset. Maybe he was mad that they didn't discuss the details with him, since he was the head of our family.

I relayed the information, and as I expected Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were furious.

"NO WAY!" Emmett bellowed.

"This sounds too much like a trap. I don't trust them." Jasper concurred.

"I have to agree, I don't really feel comfortable with this arrangement." Edward added, placing a hand around Jasper's waist in an attempt to calm him.

"It is risky, especially with Alice not being able to see anything around them." Carlisle said, while stroking his chin in thought, a human characteristic he never lost. "Have they made any requirements about who is to attend besides you and I?" Carlisle asked, now looking directly at me. I could see that he already had a good idea of my answer before I even opened my mouth.

"No, but I want it to be Alice." I stated. I immediately faced an uproar by the guys.

"What?!"

"Uh, no offense, but maybe someone a bit stronger should be there."

"I don't think that's the best idea Bella."

I straightened up to my full height and looked each of them in the eyes, daring them to complain further. I was about to argue, when Carlisle interrupted.

"I think that may be a wise move." Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all snapped their necks to look at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious?!" Jasper complained. I could see Alice getting increasingly more upset as the fight went on and moved myself behind her so I could wrap my arms around her waist, both in comfort and restraint.

"Well, let's think about this. Alice was the one to change Bella and she also is the reason for the change. I think it's important she is present to help explain the circumstances to the council." Carlisle explained with his usual calmness. "Besides, Alice's size may work in our favor if we were ambushed. The wolves will most likely underestimate her skills as a fighter." He added.

"Yeah, but her skills are significantly dependent upon her ability to see the future. She won't have that with the wolves." Jasper stated, wearily glancing at Alice, who was now fuming.

"YOU WANT TO GO! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW JASPER!" Alice screamed and Rosalie had to move to help me hold her back.

"Alice, we're just concerned about the family's safety. Please don't take this personally." Edward put in. Jasper sent out a huge burst of calm straight to Alice and she slumped back into my arms, dazed slightly.

"Too much!" I shrieked.

"Alright, enough." Esme said, effectively silencing all the chaos. "Carlisle, Alice, and Bella will go to the meeting, they'll explain the situation, and we'll all move on. Let's not blow this out of proportion until we know more."

APOV

It was ten minutes before twelve and I was pacing anxiously in our living room as Bella and Carlisle spoke softly together on the couch. We all hunted last night. Bella drank until she was practically bloated to sickness. I was worried because her eyes were still the blood red of a newborn. At least they were slightly darker now than when she first woke up. It would be another couple months before they started turning the golden color of our family.

"Alice, come sit down. You're making me nervous." Bella said, patting the couch next to her. I sighed and danced over to sit down. I was still anxious and couldn't help bouncing slightly in my seat. Bella placed a soothing hand on my thigh and smiled warmly at me. Bella's eyes hardened then as she took a whiff of the air, a low growling erupting in her chest. A moment later, I smelled them too. Wolves and humans. The sound of trucks rumbling up the drive announced their presence.

"Deep breaths, sweetie. Growling won't make the best first impression." I smiled at her, rubbing her back. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, when she opened her eyes, they were almost black.

"Breathing might not be the best idea, Alice." Carlisle put in, also noticing Bella's eyes. "Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. She gulped and tensed holding up one finger to us. The trucks had stopped and car doors were opening. I shared a quick glance with Carlisle. "I'm going out to meet them, Alice…"

"Yeah, I know." I told him, not taking my eyes off of Bella. I had to get Bella back under control before they came in. If they saw her like this, they'd think she was dangerous. "Bella honey. It's okay. Look at me." I urged her, taking both her hands in mine. She had closed her eyes again in concentration, but opened them at my insistence.

I could see the struggle going on inside of her. Her eyes were swirling with pain and fear as she tried to fight back the demon inside her.

"You're strong Bella. You can do this." I whispered, hugging her closely to me. I could hear her sniffing my neck, trying to distract herself from their scent with mine. I jumped when I felt her tongue lick the skin just below my ear. "Bella?" I squeaked. She pulled back and looked at me with a slight smile. Her eyes had lightened, but were still darker than normal.

"I'm…okay." She said, gulping down more venom. Her voice was low and hoarse, but it had conviction. She rolled her neck, cracking the bones and easing the tension in her shoulders. Without any warning she grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto her lap, moving her legs so that I slid down in between them. Her face was nuzzling my hair. A throat cleared and I turned to see Carlisle coming in the front door.

"Are you ready?" He asked quickly. I nodded and stood, bringing Bella with me, as she refused to let go of my waist.

The first people through the door after Carlisle were Jacob and Sam, behind them were two transformed wolves. They looked like the older two members of the pack.

"Please wipe your paws, if you're going to come in. And stay off the furniture." I said, eyeing their dirty fur with distaste. Bella giggled into my neck, but didn't say anything. I couldn't feel her breathing, so I guess she was still trying to get it together. Sam growled at me, but Jacob just smirked before taking off his shoes and coming over to lounge on one of our oversized chairs.

"Jacob! We aren't here for a barbeque. Be serious!" Sam scolded, scowling at the boy who had taken the pack leadership away from him. Five other men entered after them, cautiously. They moved slowly as a group, taking in their surroundings carefully and frowning.

"Well, gentlemen. Let's begin. Why don't we all take a seat?" Carlisle suggested, motioning to the extra couches Bella and I had brought in this morning so there would be enough space for everyone. He joined us on our couch while the others shuffled over to the chairs and couches on the other side of the coffee table. I was still sitting in Bella's lap and I could see the disgusted expressions the old men of the council were shooting us.

"I can't believe you would do this to Charlie, Bella! You should be ashamed of yourself!" A man in a wheel chair said, staring at Bella, who was peeking out over my shoulder. I felt her growl building again and squeezed her arms in warning.

"Oh yes, that is going to be an issue." Carlisle stated, bringing the conversation back to business. "Charlie must not be informed of this. It would be unsafe for him to find out about us." Carlisle said firmly, staring down the members of the council.

"Why? Would you kill him if he found out?" Sam snarled.

"Of course not, but I can't say that we'd be able to protect him from others who would." Carlisle replied cryptically. I knew he was talking about the Volturi, but we hadn't discussed this much with Bella and she tensed behind me.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Charlie will be fine." I assured her softly, so the others wouldn't hear. She held me to her even tighter. The motion caught the eye of one of the oldest men. His hair was long and grey and fell halfway down his back. He scrutinized us with biased eyes, sneering at our affectionate embrace.

"Is it necessary to have them sitting like that? It's hardly appropriate for a meeting of this nature." He spoke directly to Carlisle, who tensed slightly, but showed no further reaction to the comment.

"I believe it is important that we are all comfortable here. Even though you are our guests, this is still our home and I won't ask my daughters to be anything other than what they are." He said, firmly. Bella and I both grinned over at him and he winked at us quickly. The council was disgruntled, but didn't push the issue. Surprisingly, it was Jacob who broke the silence.

"Well, Carlisle was already introduced, but Alice and Bella don't know everyone so allow me." He said gallantly, sweeping out of his seat and towering over us as he pointed out each member of the council. "These are the elders of the council. This is Harry, Jack, Art, Warren, and I believe you know my father, Billy." I nodded to each of them, but Bella stayed still behind me. The man named Jack spoke up next. He looked to be the second oldest, next to Art, and also the leader of the council.

"We've already heard from Jacob that he decided to hold off judgment due to special circumstances." He shot Jacob a disapproving look, but the young boy didn't back down. I was impressed with his courage. "His decision, while questionable, was his prerogative as the rightful Alpha. However, the final choice belongs to this council, as I'm sure he's told you."

"So you're here to decide whether to kill us?" Bella hissed, angrily. I pushed back against her, pinning her between me and the couch, just a precaution. The dark skinned men shifted uncomfortably, obviously realizing the reality of the situation they were in. Any human in their right mind would have fled when they heard the venom in her voice.

"You see?! I told you she was dangerous. Newborns, especially, can't be trusted!" Sam yelled.

"And puppies aren't dangerous?" I hissed back at him. Jacob jumped in then, surprising us all with the words spilling from his mouth.

"She's right, Sam, and you're being hypocritical. What about Emily?" Sam roared in anger and shredded his clothing as he burst into a large black wolf right in front of us. The great beast lunged for Jacob, but before he could reach him, Bella shot out her hand, pinning him in his spot mid launch. She carefully moved me to her side and stood up, still holding Sam in place.

"This behavior is unacceptable. I demand a replacement. NOW!" She growled. The other two wolves began moving towards her but Jacob waved them off with authority. He shared a glance with Jack, who nodded his acceptance.

"Bella, if you would please follow me and bring Sam, we will replace him immediately." He said, with strength one wouldn't expect to see in someone so young…even if he did look twenty years old now. Bella followed him to the front door, throwing Sam out of the house, making no attempt to be gentle, while Jacob called in someone named Seth. A small white wolf trotted into the house with a silly grin on his face. Jacob smiled and motioned for him to join the others.

"Jacob…" Harry started to say, but was cut off.

"Seth is just as capable as any of the others, but he's also more accepting." Jacob told them. The white wolf lay down next to the couch, with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. His eyes were excitedly taking in the scene around him.

"We came here to discuss something specific. Let's get to that, shall we?" Carlisle said, impatiently. He was just as unhappy as Bella by Sam's antics, but unlike her, he could do nothing to stop him, short of putting himself in harm's way.

The leader, Jack, cleared his throat to begin and Bella sat back down, pulling me back into her lap, like a teddy bear, snuggling into my back. "The fact is, our treaty stated that you were not to drink from humans and if you did harm them, you were to be destroyed. You were already suspect when those other children went missing, but now Bella is proof right in front of us that you have broken the treaty." He stated smugly. "The only reason that we are discussing this is that Jacob seems to think your reasons were acceptable and should not forfeit the agreement."

"I was the one who changed her." I started to explain, but was cut off by exclamations. I had to practically scream to speak over them. "I love her!" Bella squeezed me tighter as all eyes fell on the two of us. Bella spoke then.

"The fact is, I wanted to be changed. I loved Alice and I wanted to be with her forever. I practically begged her to change me."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID BELLA! You're a teenager. You don't know what love is and now you've thrown away your life to become a monster!" Billy exclaimed. Bella stiffened.

"Don't tell me what I know and what I don't! You're not my father and even he couldn't keep me from Alice! I chose this life, knowing full well what it would entail. Alice trained until she was absolutely certain she could change me without putting me in danger. She tortured herself, FOR ME! She loves me! And I love her!" Bella said. I couldn't help turning to kiss her cheek. They were lucky I restrained myself that much.

"It's irrelevant if she wanted them to kill her or not. It's their responsibility to uphold the agreement, which they didn't." The man named Art stated, blatantly ignoring Bella and I.

"You think you can control my life, without my consent? That's basically what you're doing. You can't tell me how to live or die. That's my decision." Bella said, in a deceptively calm voice. They didn't seem to know how to respond to that, but clearly weren't persuaded to just accept her choice either.

"With all due respect to this Council," Carlisle started, standing up. "You cannot force the treaty's protection onto someone. It was Bella's choice. In that way, we did not harm her, but aided her in her ultimate goal of spending eternity with her love." He smiled warmly down at Bella and I.

This statement was followed by silence once again, but the Council members began whispering to each other. I was listening carefully to what they were saying, while Bella was talking quietly with Carlisle. This time Bella had to hold _me_ back, when I heard their plans.

"She's not dangerous. She was furious at you and you're all still alive! Isn't that proof enough!" I yelled. Their eyes widened as I snarled at them, my teeth bared. The wolves moved in front of the couch protectively.

"Alice, what?"

"They were saying that Bella was crazy so she would be a danger to the community with her temper!" I answered Carlisle. "They want to kill her!" Carlisle scowled at the council and even Jacob frowned.

"Dad?" Jacob turned to his father. Billy sighed.

"She's too much of a risk. It would be irresponsible of us to allow her to stay alive."

"You don't have to KILL her!" Jacob yelled, standing now, with his shoulders hunched. Trembles were coursing through his body and his nails dug into his palms as they were held in tight fists by his side.

"And what would you suggest?" Jack asked him. Surprisingly, he actually sounded curious to hear the answer. Jacob was at a loss. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"We could move!" I blurted out. The obnoxious old man Art snorted.

"So we can be responsible for allowing her to terrorize another community?" I was surprised that Bella hadn't said anything, but I felt her body shaking and realized it was taking all of her control not to slaughter every one of those prejudicial old men right now.

Once again, Carlisle saved the day. "Yes, well, that is not your concern. The treaty does not extend beyond this area and Alice's suggestion does have merit. We will move within the month. This meeting is over." He stated firmly, standing and crossing his arms.

"I don't believe that is your decision to make. You are the ones on trial…" Billy stated, boldly smirking at my adoptive father.

"Hardly." All of our eyes widened at Carlisle's uncharacteristically sharp tone.

"Excuse me?" Jack said.

"We met with you out of courtesy and because we enjoy living here, but I would never allow you to harm a member of my family. From the moment you walked in here, I could tell that you had no intention of considering our explanations and your minds were already made up. I don't like bigotry and I won't stand for it under my own roof. Now I will ask you again, to please leave." He said firmly, pointing to the door.

I had to suppress my urge to cheer him on, but my smile fell when the wolves advanced.

"I think you forget that you are at a disadvantage, bloodsucker." Art snarled. "Our wolves can tear you apart right now!" Jacob stepped in front of his pack members. The two larger ones were snarling at us, about to lunge, while the smaller white one seemed hesitant, but stood beside them.

"I gave no such order!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you're defying your elders!" Billy said.

"You may be able to override my authority on some things, but I'm the Alpha of this pack, and they won't move without my command." Just then four more wolves came into the house growling. Apparently, they had been signaled somehow by the others. The large black wolf, Sam, was among them.

"Stand down, Son." Billy said lowly. "I don't want you to get hurt." Jacob stood firm. My eyes widened as I saw Jack give a nearly imperceptible nod towards Sam, who lunged at the wolf still in human form. Jacob yelled out as claws raked down the skin of his back. The coffee table was destroyed as a large russet colored wolf formed in front of us and the three older wolves attacked him. The other pack members seemed to be confused and were whining uncomfortably.

"NO! STOP!" Bella yelled, standing so quickly I was knocked to the floor. She thrust her hands out, throwing off two of the wolves, who were tearing into Jacob's prone form beneath them. I couldn't believe they would attack one of their own so viciously. After throwing off the third wolf, Bella kneeled by Jacobs's side, hesitantly stroking his blood-matted fur. "Your own son?!" She hissed at the man in the wheel chair.

"He needed to learn his place." The man replied gruffly, turning his face away from Bella and his son. I suddenly noticed Carlisle slipping his phone back into his pocket and only a minute later the rest of our family burst through the back door.

"I think it best if you leave." Carlisle snarled at the men before him, looking every bit the three hundred plus year old vampire he is.

After a little more persuading, mainly by Emmett and Jasper, the council members left, taking most of the wolves with them. Only the small white wolf stayed along with another slightly larger tan wolf, who I noticed for the first time looked female. She growled at the younger wolf, but he just whimpered and flopped down on the carpet next to Jacob. They seemed to stare each other down for another minute before she growled once more and sprinted out the door. Jake now lay moaning on the floor after his body slipped back into his human form. Carlisle ran upstairs and was back a moment later with his medical bag.

Bella was whispering comforting words to him, but I could see her eyes turning blacker by the minute especially now that his wolf side was suppressed.

"Bella, baby. Let Carlisle help him while we go get him some clothes, huh?" I said, gently prying her off the ground and into my arms.

"He should fit in Emmett's clothes." Rosalie said, racing upstairs while crinkling her nose in disgust. Yes, the wolves smelled like putrid garbage, but I could deal with it. I mean, Jacob and the other wolf defied their tribe and family for us, well Jacob did at least, I don't know about that other one.

"Edward, grab some clothes for…Seth." That's what Jacob had called him. Edward nodded and ran upstairs returning a moment later with both sets of clothes. Rose apparently chose to stay upstairs. The younger boy turned back and blushed before running out of the room stark naked to change. Carlisle helped get Jacob into some sweat pants and moved him to the couch.

"Will he be okay?" Bella asked. I could see the worry for her friend in her eyes and hugged her tighter to me. Carlisle finished wrapping a bandage around Jacob's shoulder and smiled at her.

"These wolves heal very quickly. I wouldn't be too concerned about him." Then he became more serious and spoke in a tone only vampires could hear. "However, we now have a decision to make."

"Let's move into the dining room." Esme suggested. As we were all taking our seats, Rosalie came in and joined us, a look of distaste still on her face. Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention before beginning.

"Our relationship with the wolves is damaged and I think it best if we leave. They are gaining numbers quickly and we may soon find ourselves at a disadvantage." We all nodded our understanding. This wasn't really news, since we were planning to move after Bella's change. We wanted a fresh start somewhere. "We must consider Jacob and Seth now. They won't be accepted back into their tribe after what happened. It may be dangerous for them to remain…" Rosalie cut him off, scowling.

"Are you suggesting that we adopt these dogs into our family?" Carlisle looked at each of us before nodding slowly. Rose screeched. "You can't be serious! Just send them to the pound or something! I don't want them smelling up our house and getting their filthy paws all over everything!"

"ROSALIE HALE!" Esme scolded. Rose huffed and crossed her arms.

"We don't even know if they will accept, but I believe we should at least offer." Carlisle continued. I looked around. Edward and Jasper were sharing a look and neither were smiling. Emmett looked constipated, so I knew he was thinking hard. Esme was smiling softly. She'd be happy to become a mother to two more kids. Then I turned to Bella. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"Before we offer, maybe we should vote. After all, this decision will affect the whole family, Carlisle." Edward suggested.

"You're right Edward. This is a group decision, so let's vote. All in favor?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I did proofread this chapter, so have at it. **

**Just a reminder of the last chapter:**

_"Before we offer, maybe we should vote. After all, this decision will affect the whole family, Carlisle." Edward suggested. _

_"You're right Edward. This is a group decision, so let's vote. All in favor?"_

Chapter 21

APOV

The only person who had put up their hand was Carlisle before we heard someone yelling outside.

"SETH!" It was a girl's voice, and she didn't sound happy. Next we heard footsteps running through the living room and the front door opening and closing. We all shared a glance with each other before pushing back from the table and moving into the other room. I noticed Bella looking uncomfortably over at the couch every few seconds and swallowing so I moved to her side quickly to place an arm around her waist, just as a precaution.

"Leah, you're back!" Came a younger boy's voice. Excitement and surprise was obvious in it. I pulled Bella over to the window so we could watch, without intruding on their space. Outside, wearing cut-off jean shorts and a black tank top was a girl… no woman, with tan skin and long black hair. She was beautiful, but the violent look in her eyes made my skin crawl and I had to force myself from acting defensively.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" She whisper-yelled at the young boy in front of her. He looked to be about fourteen and despite his recent wolfy growth spurt, still had a boyish face. He was wearing a pair of Edward's jeans and a white t-shirt, but no shoes. By the volume of her voice, this girl was aware that we had exceptional hearing, but just didn't realize how good it actually was.

The boy answered her in a normal voice, scratching his shaggy-cut black hair. "I don't know. It just didn't seem right. I mean, Jacob's the leader right?"

"No, Jacob's a dumbass. Do you know what they are going to tell people at the reservation?" She didn't wait for his response. "They're going to say that Jacob is a traitor and ran off with them, and that the leeches killed you!"

"What?! Why?!" The boy exclaimed, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Because you went against the Council Seth! How could you be so stupid! I'm not even supposed to be here, but I thought if I could get you to come back right now, they might forgive you since you're so young." She said, glancing behind her nervously, as if she expected someone to pop out of the woods.

"But, Jacob…" Seth started to ask, looking back at the house, but he was cut off as his sister grabbed his wrist and began pulling him with her.

"Come on! We have to go. Jacob chose his side. It's too late for him. Now hurry up before the bloodsuckers come out here." Seth dug in his heels and the girl whipped around to face him.

"I don't know." He said nervously. That is one brave boy, because her glare could give Rosalie a run for her money.

"What's not to know! If you don't come with me, you can't come back to the tribe. Think about Mom and Dad, Seth!" Oh, so this was his sister. For the first time, Seth actually seemed angry and his features became fiercer and less boyish.

"Dad left me here! Just like Jacob's dad did and the rest of the council. They had Sam attack him!"

"They had no choice, Seth. Jacob was directly defying our laws. He was putting the leeches before our own people's safety!" The older girl yelled, waving her hands furiously.

"They don't seem that bad to me." Seth said quietly. The girl gaped at him, opening her mouth to respond and closing it again, a couple times, before actually replying.

"They're bloodsuckers, Seth. They kill people and drink their blood."

"I thought they only drank animals. That's what the legends said." He countered and his sister scoffed.

"Don't be so naïve. They slip up. They're monsters, and they need to be destroyed. I don't know why we made that stupid treaty in the first place." For a minute the girl's anger was redirected, but just as quickly her glare settled on her brother once more. "Don't be an idiot. Come with me, now!" She demanded.

"No." Came the soft reply.

"What?" She was trembling in her rage.

"I said no. I'm not going back with you." The girl looked shocked, beyond shocked really.

"You're seriously going to do this?! To our parents? To MOM!"

"Dad did this to her, not me. In fact the tribe threw us out, we didn't choose to leave! So it's their fault!" The young boy stood firm. The girl he had called Leah stared at him for another moment before scowling at him and running off into the dense woods. The young boy's shoulders slumped as his sister left and he fell to the ground, choking back the sobs that were trying to get out.

I turned around and looked at Bella first. She was frowning and still not breathing, her eyes now locked on Jacob's sleeping body. The whole family had listened to the exchange in silence and now that it was over we shared uncomfortable glances. Edward and Jasper were in the corner having a hushed argument, while Esme was looking sadly at the front door. I knew she was trying not to run out and comfort the boy in our driveway. That was just her nature, but she didn't want to frighten him.

"Well…" Carlisle broke the near silence, bringing our attention back to him.

"I refuse to take stray mutts into our home. It's ridiculous to even consider it! We eat dogs, we don't live with them!" Rosalie said, looking with distaste at Jacob.

"Okay, so that's a no for Rose." Carlisle pronounced, looking at the rest of us. "I think you already know my vote." He added.

"I can't just abandon them, after they gave up so much for us. I say they should stay." Esme said, smiling sadly at her husband. He nodded, while waiting for the next person.

"I don't like the idea of living with our natural enemy. My vote is no." Jasper stated, and although he was speaking to everyone, his eyes never left Edward's.

"These wolves have already shown they can overcome their natural tendencies, so we should be able to do the same. While I'm not entirely certain I care to add two new members to the family, I agree with Esme and think we can at least offer after what they've given up for us." Edward stated while also looking at Jasper. It was as if they were just continuing their argument at a louder volume.

"Well I vote yes!" Emmett said loudly and Rosalie huffed smacking him in the head. "Oh come on, babe! It'll be fun to have more guys to wrestle with and play video games. We'll just make them wear those pine trees around their necks or something." He consoled to no result.

So it came down to just me and Bella then. I turned to look at her only to find that she was staring right back at me.

I saw conflict in Bella's eyes and was surprised. I thought her decision would have been obvious. Mine was the difficult one. Having wolves close by all the time would seriously mess with my visions and I absolutely hated not being able to see. I HATED it!

"Bella? Alice?" Carlisle asked gently, waiting for our answers. I shrugged, not taking my eyes away from her.

"I don't know." I said.

"Your visions?" Bella asked and I nodded. "And what if I hurt them?"

"You won't."

"And their families…"

"Abandoned them." I finished. Wait! Wasn't Bella supposed to be the one convincing me to let them stay. Jacob was her friend. Her expression flashed to rage before settling back into a more gentle acceptance.

"You'll go crazy." Bella stated, giving me a small smile. And I knew she had decided…and therefore, I had decided.

"I know."

"Uh, guys? Care to share?" Emmett asked impatiently looking between us. I turned to Carlisle and took Bella's hand in my own.

"We're voting yes." I stated. Esme beamed and started jabbering to herself about house renovations before flying up the stairs.

"NOOOOOO!" Rose wailed, sprinting up into the kitchen furiously with Emmett on her heels.

Jasper frowned, but didn't look too surprised and he and Edward went upstairs.

"I think I'll check on Seth." Carlisle stated, going out the front door. We could hear him speaking softly to the boy and telling him he was welcome to stay with us. It sounded like he was going to agree. Bella had moved over to check on Jacob and I went to her side.

"Are you sure you're okay to be this close?" She nodded, taking Jacob's hot hand in hers. Jealousy flashed through me at the loving gesture, but I quickly pushed it down. They're just friends, I reassured myself.

Looking over his body, I could see that his bruises were already gone and only a few cuts remained, but they were quickly healing themselves. Carlisle didn't think he had any broken bones, so he should be waking up soon.

"Bella?" I said quietly, trying to gain her attention. She looked at me sadly.

"I know it seems silly, he's not even really hurt that badly, it's just…" She trailed off and I had to nudge her in encouragement. "Well you know I didn't really have many friends, none recently, but even as a child, kids didn't seem to like me. Jacob was my closest friend, he and his sisters. I used to play with them all the time, but then they moved away. After they left, things just got progressively worse. I can't help feeling responsible now for making him lose his family." She said softly. I rubbed her back, pulling her closer so her face was against my chest and I could pat her hair gently.

"He loved you Bella. He made the choice to do what was right. Be proud of him for that." I whispered into her hair. Just then the large boy on our couch shifted and groaned.

"JAKE!" Bella yelled moving back to his side. He cringed at her volume.

"Easy Bells!" He groaned again, covering his ears and pushing himself into a sitting position. Carlisle came back in then with his arm around Seth.

"Hey dude, how you feeling?" Seth asked, noticing Jacob was up. He came over and sat on the arm of the couch, looking over at his friend.

"Besides a headache and a few sore spots, I'm good." Bella and Seth both seemed happier at this news, and the former leaned back into my arms. "So they left?" He asked, looking around as if he'd find the other wolves and council members stashed in a corner somewhere. Seth frowned.

"Yeah, sorry man. I can't believe they did that to you. That was low." Bella and I both nodded our agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Jacob asked, obviously recognizing that they wouldn't be welcomed back. Seth looked at Bella and I, apparently to see if we wanted to tell him. Bella spoke up.

"Well, we decided that, if you want, you and Seth can stay with us." Bella said, smiling at her friend.

"Wow! Voted off one island and onto another in the same day." Jacob joked with no humor in his voice.

"Come on Jake. We've got nowhere else to go and that guy, Dr. Cullen, said they have an X-Box 360!" Seth said excitedly. Bella and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"If it comes down to game systems, we also have a Wii and Playstation 3." I added. Jacob smiled a little at that.

"What about your family Seth?" He asked, turning to the younger boy, who scowled and looked away.

"Mine left me, same as yours." He said angrily. "I'm staying. You should too." Jacob seemed to contemplate for a moment before smiling.

"Well I guess I can't leave you alone with all these vamps." Jacob said playfully, then glanced at Bella and I. "Besides, if we're living in the same house, I might get to see some more hot action between these two." He smiled slyly at us. I laughed while Bella smacked him in the leg.

"OW! BELLA!" He cried, holding his leg dramatically in pain. Bella gasped and immediately began fussing over him.

"Oh my gosh! Jake, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" She was frantic, thinking she'd hurt him again, but Seth and I could both see the glint in Jacob's eye before he started laughing. "JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Bella huffed and smacked him in the chest, but a smile was creeping onto her face. Jacob grabbed her in a headlock and ruffled her hair. "JAKE!" She yelled, squirming away and falling back onto me as she pulled her head out from his arm. I quickly ran to grab the emergency hair kit I had downstairs and pulled Bella onto my lap to fix the rat's nest he'd made of her hair.

She pouted on my lap with her arms crossed. "You see what you did?!" She said, but the two laughing boys ignored her and slapped five.

BPOV

That night, Carlisle called another family meeting. We decided to have it on the back patio, since Rosalie refused to attend if she was going to have to suffocate in wolf stench…her words. Emmett, Jacob, and Seth had become fast friends and spent the afternoon playing football, with Jasper and Edward joining in after a while.

Right now, Jacob was leaning back in a deck chair with a big bag of potato chips and a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper, while Seth was devouring his second frozen pizza. Esme had been thrilled to go grocery shopping for actual people instead of props and came back with enough groceries to feed a family for a month. Of course, seeing the way Jake and Seth eat, it's probably a good thing she got a lot.

"Dude, Sonic is weak. Super Mario Brothers was the best game ever!" Seth argued with Emmett, while chewing a large bite of pizza.

"What?! No way! Sonic rocks!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Boys." Esme warned and they both fell silent. It was easy to see from the smile on her face that she was loving her increased motherly role.

After another moment of amused silence, Carlisle started the meeting.

"While I would love to continue to relax out here, we do have some business to discuss first. Esme and I have come up with three places where we already have houses that could easily be renovated to work for our larger family. Two are here in the states, and one is our estate in England…" Carlisle cut off when Edward's face lit up and he raced into the house, returning a moment later with a keyboard. He grinned as he started playing the opening tune to a familiar song. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way he chose to state his opinion. Seth and Jacob stopped eating and looked at each other grinning before taking up the vocals for the song.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand,  
Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain.  
He was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fook's,  
Going to get a big dish of beef chow mein.  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!_

You hear him howling around your kitchen door,  
You better not let him in.  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night,  
Werewolves of London again.  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo! Huh!

He's the hairy handed gent who ran amok in Kent,  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair.  
You better stay away from him,  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim,  
Huh! I'd like to meet his tailor.  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!

Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen,  
Doing the Werewolves of London.  
I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen,  
Doing the Werewolves of London.  
I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's,  
And his hair was perfect.  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Huh! Draw blood!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London...

By the end of the song I was clutching Alice, because I was laughing so hard. We all clapped (minus Rosalie) and Jacob and Seth bowed, while Edward simply nodded his acknowledgment.

"Well I guess we know your choice Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Actually, no. I'm still getting over the last time we lived there. I just felt like playing the song." Edward said. I looked at Alice for an explanation and she mouthed 'later' to me.

"I've never even been out of Washington, much less the country. I'm not sure I want to go so far away." Seth said and Jacob nodded his agreement. It took a while, but we eventually decided to move to the house in New Hampshire, after Esme revealed the plans for the house. It would work best for everyone.

After the meeting, people went their separate ways. It was now five o'clock in the morning. Esme was going with Edward and Jasper to start the renovations this morning, so they would be mostly done by the time we got there in a few days. Construction is one of Jasper's many talents, so he was tasked with most of the changes, while Edward decided to go along and help.

"Darlin,' I love you, but you are horrible at building things." Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch, after spending most of the night packing. Edward frowned at him.

"That's not true! I built that…" Jasper raised his eyebrows at the hesitation. "I built that birdhouse for Esme." He pouted, and Jasper smiled at him.

"That's right baby, and it was the best damn birdhouse I ever saw…before the roof fell in on it." Alice and I were secretly watching their exchange and giggling while we pretended to be looking at colors for our new room. Edward scowled at his boyfriend. "But we do need you to work your magic with a paint brush." Jasper appeased.

"Whatever." Edward said, still frowning. "Right now we have three hours before our flight, and you know I'm not a fan of the mile high club, so…" Edward smiled slyly at Jasper who was grinning and already moving to go upstairs.

"I swear those two are rabbits!" Alice chuckled, shaking her head as we watched them dart out of sight.

"I'm not sure we're ones to talk." I giggled, snuggling into her side.

"True." And as if proving that point, her hand began rubbing up and down my side teasingly. "Now, seriously, why not yellow?" She said holding up the same paint color card we'd been arguing over for an hour. I sighed exasperated. So far we'd vetoed all shades of blue, green, black, pink, and orange. Most of those were my suggestions.

"I told you, it's not yellow in general, it's this color yellow. It's too, I don't know, mustardy."

"Well I don't like the lighter shades, it makes it look like a nursery." She huffed, throwing the card back on the table. She began shuffling through the various cards for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Are you worried about your visions?" I asked. I'd been worrying about it all day and finally cracked. I know how upset Alice gets when her visions are messed up. I couldn't hold in my concern anymore and, honestly, was happy to have a distraction from paint samples. Alice sighed and turned to me.

"Of course I'm worried. It's irritating and uncomfortable. I won't be able to see if danger is coming and that's disconcerting." I frowned, hating to see my love unhappy.

"Well we'll just have to go off on our own more often and get away." A small smile broke onto my face as I thought about taking Alice to a bed and breakfast and staying in bed all weekend.

"Hmm, maybe there's an upside to this after all." She smiled leaning over to place a soft kiss on my lips. A loud snore interrupted us from upstairs and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jacob to break up our moment, even in sleep.

**A/N Alright, I know the song is random and I almost left it out because it messed up the flow a bit, plus I usually never put songs in my stories, but I just couldn't resist doing it. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest listening to it. It's by Warren Zevon, I think, and while it's not what I would call quality music, it's still a fun song to sing along with, especially the howling. I still might take it out in final edit, who knows? There's still more to come guys, the story isn't over yet!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Okay, the story is moving along. This chapter has a lot of personal touches in it, like the fact that I hate when people take the rainbow box right in front of me in Mario Kart, or the fact that Bella and Alice's room is basically my dream room. It's kind of a transition chapter. I lived in New Hampshire for most of my life, so it was an easy place to write about. Anyway, enough explanations, enjoy the chapter...**

Chapter 22

BPOV

"Dude you took my box!" Seth yelled, as he played Mario Kart with Emmett and Jacob. The house was almost entirely packed now, so the only real place left to congregate was in the living room where Emmett had refused to pack the video games until the last possible moment.

"Too bad!" Jacob said back, pulling his hands with the controller, as if tilting in real life would assist his character in the game.

Alice was reading Vogue with her legs over my lap, while I tried to read Macbeth, but the shouts were distracting me. Finally, I gave up and just closed my eyes, relaxing while I stroked Alice's thigh.

"Emmet, we're leaving in five minutes. Hurry up and pack those games!" Carlisle said, passing through the living room on his way up the stairs. He and Rosalie were packing our suitcases into the trunk of the Escalade. A moving company was coming to get our boxes and other cars this evening. We were having them flown, so they'd arrive tomorrow. Emmett couldn't go more than a day without his games.

"Yeah, one sec." He responded as his car tore over the finish line and he threw his hands up in victory. Seth and Jacob grumbled.

Just then Rose came back into the house.

"Ugh! I'm never going to get used to this smell!" She complained, glaring at Jake and Seth. Jake stuck his tongue out at her and Seth smiled.

"You know, you don't exactly smell good to us either. My nose is burning because you smell so disgusting." Jake responded.

"Don't worry Rose, Esme has a plan that'll help us all at the new house." Alice stated, not bothering to look up. I nudged her leg and looked at her questioningly.

"I thought you couldn't see around them?" She smiled.

"Not exactly. I can still have visions, but if there near the people I'm trying to see, then I can't see them. Their proximity to me doesn't matter, unless I'm looking into my own future."

"Oh." I considered that for a minute. "Wait." A thought just occurred to me. "Does that mean you know what color Esme painted our room?" She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "YOU DO! You're such a cheater!" We had finally decided to let Esme choose our room color when we couldn't pick one for ourselves. It was supposed to be a surprise. I pounced on her, holding her arms down with my knees while I proceeded to tickle her. As a human she wouldn't have felt it, but now that I was a vampire, I discovered that she actually was, quite ticklish.

"NO! Bella, stop!" She pleaded through her laughter.

"Say you're sorry for cheating." I demanded playfully, not letting up my assault. She gasped as she continued to laugh, squirming beneath me. Her hips bucked up and I froze for a moment, distracted by the contact with my center. I pushed away the thoughts storming my mind and continued tickling her, even more fiercely now. "Say it!"

"No!" She breathed through her laughter, trying to push my hands away from her sides. "I didn't!" She insisted.

"Did too! Now say it!" She shook her head, refusing to give in and I decided that I would take another approach, forgetting completely that there were other people in the room. I was focused entirely on Alice as I leaned down, pressing soft kisses to her neck and nibbling on her ear. My hands stopped tickling and began to softly caress her sides and stomach.

"Bella." She moaned my name so softly, I barely heard it, even with my extra sensitive hearing. I licked the shell of her ear, letting my cool breath chill the wet line I left. I could feel her trembling beneath me and I knew I had her. "Say it." I breathed in her ear, so only she could hear. She groaned and arched against me while her hands found their way under my shirt on my back. I sucked on what used to be her pulse point, knowing it was a weak spot of hers. She moaned again.

"Alright." She breathed, squirming. "I give."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, smirking. "I want to hear you say it." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I cheated. Happy?" She said, leaning up towards me for a kiss. I pulled back, before her lips could touch mine and she pouted adorably.

"No. You owe me." I teased, letting my lips ghost over hers, but not adding any pressure and pulling away again when she responded. She growled and looked at me questioningly. I raised my eyebrow. I could see when it dawned on her what I wanted because her eyes widened and a grin split her face.

"Fine. I'll make it up to you." She leaned in again and I turned my head so she kissed my cheek. She huffed.

"You'll wear it?" I asked her. I wanted her to act out one of my fantasies that she had scoffed at when I told her. She was holding out on me, even though I knew she wanted to do it too. She's such a tease, but I had her now.

"Yes, I'll wear it. Now kiss me damn it!" She said impatiently, pulling my head towards her. I smiled, letting her guide my lips to hers.

"Gladly." I whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply. A throat clearing brought me back and I looked up to see an amused Carlisle staring at us. I guess he came back downstairs.

"It's time to go." He stated before going back out to the garage. Alice giggled and I followed her sight to see Seth, Jake, and Emmett staring at us, open-mouthed as if they'd just seen heaven.

"Dude." Seth breathed.

"I know." Jacob agreed nodding. Emmett was beaming at us and I rolled my eyes.

"I love having lesbian sisters!" He boomed happily. Rosalie flew over and smacked him in the head, effectively breaking his gaze with us, while Alice and I laughed. "I was just saying…" Emmett pouted, packing the last few things into the two boxes of video game equipment. Once he was finished, Rose pulled him by the hand outside. I stood, holding my hand out for Alice, who gladly took it.

"So Bella…" Jake said, smiling slyly at me. "What are you making Alice wear?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. As if I would tell him that.

"Let's go." I said, ignoring him and pulling a giggling Alice behind me.

"Oh come on, Bella! Help a guy out!" I refused to even respond to that. I'm not going to give him any jerking fodder, especially having to do with my girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later we were at the Port Angeles airport, checking in. We were going to take a private plane, mostly because I wasn't comfortable being in an enclosed space with so many humans yet. Even here in a quiet part of the airport where there was a special desk for private jets, I was holding Alice tightly to me, my face buried in her hair. I had quickly learned that this was my best distraction. It didn't always work, but if I was well-fed I could usually dilute the smell of blood around me with Alice. She was rubbing soothing circles on the arms I had wrapped around her waist.

This was the first time I'd been out of the house, besides hunting. People couldn't see me, since I was supposed to be dead. Right now I was wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and big dark glasses. My hair was completely tucked way, and I pulled my hands into the too big sleeves, so that the only bit of skin showing was my nose, peeking out through Alice's hair, if someone looked closely enough. I must have looked strange, being so bundled up, given that it was summer here, but most people around were business men and women, too busy to take much notice of those around them.

"Okay Dr. Cullen, you're going to go downstairs and take a left. We have a separate security and waiting area for private flights." The woman at the counter said, smiling shyly at Carlisle and handing him back our IDs. He thanked her and we all moved towards the stairs.

"I can't believe we're taking a private plane. This is so cool!" Seth exclaimed excitedly, like the fourteen year old he is. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Get used to it guys. The Cullens never do anything without style." I told them, speaking softly. Their wolf ears weren't as good as ours, but they were still much better than humans'. We moved as a group, towards the security unit in front of us. Rose and Emmett were flanking Alice and me, just in case I lost it, though Alice assured me I'd be fine. It would have reassured me more, if I knew she had actually seen it.

Four hours later…

I made it through the plane trip without any problems, even with the pilot's deliciousness wafting to me through the cock pit door. We landed at a small Airport in Lebanon, New Hampshire and piled into the cars Jasper and Edward drove to pick us up. Edward already had his Volvo here, but I didn't recognize the truck that Jasper drove. When Alice, Rose and I got in with Jasper, I decided to ask him about it.

"Do you like it? I just got it!" He said happily. It was definitely him. The black pick up looked powerful, but also very...rural. The back seat wasn't very large, but Alice and I weren't very big, so we sat there while Rose took the front. Jasper took his black cowboy hat off the dash board and placed it on his head. I noticed he was wearing his snakeskin boots and a belt buckle as well. When he saw me looking he smiled. "I have to look the part driving this baby."

I laughed. "Edward must love it." We all knew Edward had a thing for cowboys.

Jasper grinned and winked at me in the rearview mirror. "You know it, darlin'" I laughed as he turned on the southern accent thickly.

"Gross. Can we go now? I want to see the house!" Rose whined. Edward and the other guys had already taken off.

It took us about fifteen minutes before we turned onto a dirt road, which turned out to be a really long driveway. It would have been less, but I had to stop and hunt on the way there. Four hours was about my cut off and my throat was burning too much to wait, especially when I smelled a deer just off the road. I hadn't seen any other houses for the last couple minutes of our drive and now we were about a mile into the woods when I caught the first glimpse of our new home.

"It's gorgeous!" Alice shrieked, bouncing in the seat next to me. I nodded, too stunned to speak. Unlike the Victorian style house we had in Forks, this one was completely modern with harsh pointed edges and a flat roof. We could easily see into the living room through the glass wall on the front of the house. As soon as the car stopped, us girls tore up the steps and in the front door. The living room was huge and wide open. It was furnished with black leather couches and chairs and a large entertainment center. Edward's piano was raised on a platform in the back corner and I realized that the glass walls extended all around the room.

Seth and Jake came around the corner, from where I assumed the kitchen was, eating two huge sandwiches.

"Must you ruin our arrival with your stench!?" Rosalie growled at them. They just shrugged it off and sat on the couches, feet up on the coffee table. It had only taken a few hours of living with us before they learned to ignore Rose's comments.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, following the boys in from the kitchen. "This is their house too. You need to learn to be more accommodating." Rose huffed, crossing her arms. Esme sighed, giving it up as a lost cause, before smiling as she continued, "However, foreseeing this issue, I added a new feature to this house." Esme beamed before running over to the large fireplace and picking up a remote control off the mantle.

Alice was bouncing next to me, clapping her hands. I placed an arm around her waist, in an attempt to calm her, even though I knew it was useless. "Oooo, I can't wait, till you see!" She shrieked happily. Esme smiled at her and pushed a button.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept through the room as two glass panels on each side of the room moved aside, opening the house to the outside. The cross wind swirled through the house and soon I could barely smell the wolves as their scent was pushed out of the house. Apparently, it diluted our scent as well, because Seth and Jacob's shoulders relaxed.

"Well?" Esme asked, smiling happily.

"Great idea, Esme!" I beamed at her and the boys nodded as well.

"It's definitely…better."Rose agreed before zooming up the stairs to see her room, I assumed.

"Come on!" Alice said, pulling me out of the living room passed the stairs and down the hallway. We arrived at two skinny double doors and she turned around to face me.

"Close your eyes." She demanded. She looked like such a little kid, I almost laughed, but obeyed her command. I heard her open the doors and she gently guided me into the room. "Okay, open!"

I thought she had taken us to see our new room, so I was completely gob-smacked when I opened my eyes to see shelves upon shelves of books in front of me. I gasped as I looked around taking in the room. It opened up to the second floor, where a balcony wrapped around the whole room and more book shelves lined the walls. In one corner there was a black iron, spiral staircase leading up to the second level. The dark wooden floors gleamed and I noticed that the ceiling had a circular glass window in it so the sun could shine in.

"Oh my God!" I breathed, unable to comprehend that I was actually standing in some place so beautiful.

"Pretty nice, huh?" My head whipped around to the room behind me and I noticed Jasper was in here for the first time. The wall I face now was the only one without bookcases, instead it had two tapestries hanging down on either side of a large stone fireplace. In front of that, on a carpet, was a couch and two arm chairs, separated by small tables holding lamps. I could see that he had an old, worn book in his hand and guessed that he was reading another civil war account.

"It's amazing!" I said. Jasper stood, setting his book down and walked over to us.

"It's actually based on Edward's grandfather's library, at their house in the Hamptons. That was Edward's favorite room, because it held the piano, but we decided to leave that out of this one. He's going to have a separate room for his music, once we finish setting it up." Jasper explained. I turned to Alice and she was smiling happily.

"Where did all these books come from?" I asked. Alice and Jasper shared a glance.

"We're pretty old Bella. We just sort of acquired them over the years." Alice said.

"Carlisle and I actually pooled our collections, and the others added theirs as well." Jasper added for clarification. I smiled, looking around again.

"Even Emmett?" I asked, laughing.

"Yup. If you have the urge for Dr. Seuss or Playboy, it's in the upper left corner." Jasper grinned pointing upstairs. I was surprised, Emmett hadn't said anything about the comment and Alice seemed to notice.

"This room is also sound proof." She said, then whispered in my ear. "As are our bedrooms." I shivered as her breath hit my neck. Jasper looked uncomfortable, before excusing himself and heading back to his seat.

"Speaking of our room…can I see it?" I purred to her. She beamed and pulled me towards the staircase in the corner. I followed her up it and down the balcony to a door I hadn't seen before. We came out into a hallway with a bunch of similar oak doors and she pulled me to the right towards the end of the hall. She pulled me into the room, without making me close my eyes this time and turned so she could see my expression. I gaped at the room for a minute before looking back at her.

"I thought you didn't like blue?"

"I _like_ to see you happy." She responded, smiling at me before moving towards me and wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I told Esme the color, but the rest was all her idea." Alice admitted, before pulling back and letting me explore the room, while I held her hand tightly. The walls were a light blue, and looked nice with the dark wooden doors. Esme had gotten us a king size bed which had a brown and blue comforter and a dozen pillows on it. It looked like a gorgeous cloud I could fall onto and never want to leave. I decided not to risk and by passed the bad to look out the large windows on the far side of the room. The backyard was surrounded by trees and had a small rock wall down one side of it. A stream moved across the right corner of the yard diagonally and continued into the woods.

After exclaiming over the view I looked around the rest of the room. It was almost twice the size of our room back in Washington. There was even a wooden floor separated from the plush carpet the rest of the room held, where a dance bar was against a wall of mirrors. I knew Alice loved to dance and it was my suggestion to Esme that she put in something for her. Alice caught me looking at it and beamed.

"It's neat, huh?" She said before twirling over, watching me in the mirrors while she danced in her corner, flawlessly.

"Beautiful." I breathed as I followed her lithe little body spin and dip, flexing her muscles and accentuating her curves.

"Wait till you see me in my tutu." She laughed, winking at me. I smiled and bounded over to her, quickly pulling her to me for a sweet kiss. When we broke apart she pointed to the wall where there was a stereo system and there were shelves for our cds to go when they arrived. "Edward set up the room for surround sound, and hooked it up to our t.v."

"Huh?" I asked, looking around. I didn't notice a television anywhere.

"Watch." She said, dancing over to our nightstand and picking up another remote. She pushed one button and a black screen came down from the ceiling over our wall of windows, blocking out the sunlight. It was mostly dark, but with my new eyes, I had no trouble seeing Alice push another button. I heard a whirring sound and saw a large widescreen come down from its metal casing on our ceiling. It was right at the end of our bed, framed between the two posts. We could lie on our bed and watch movies, one of my favorite things to do. I was so happy, I started bouncing in an Alice moment. I noticed the projector on the ceiling over our bed, just as the screen turned blue.

"That's so awesome!" I exclaimed. Alice giggled before putting everything back the way it was, letting the sun light up the room again.

"You haven't even seen the best part!" I rolled my eyes, knowing already what she would think is the best part. She pulled me to another door, one of three in our room. When she brought me inside I gaped. The closet was HUGE! It was probably the same size if not a little bigger than our whole bedroom in Forks. Even with both our clothes, I didn't think it would be full, and that's saying something.

"Alice! It's too big! We don't even own enough clothes to fill it all." I realized my mistake, just as the words left my mouth. Alice grinned, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" She said smirking as she advanced on me.

EPOV

I found Jasper sitting in the library. If he wasn't with me, there was a 98% chance that he would be there.

"Hey baby." I said, falling into the seat next to him. He smiled, setting his book down. "Did Bella see this yet?" I had gone hunting after we got home, so I missed their arrival.

"Yep. You just missed them actually." I nodded, letting my head fall back so I could stare up at the ceiling. I was bored. Most of my stuff wouldn't get here until tomorrow and I didn't feel like reading. Jasper must have felt my emotions. "You want to go see how Jake and Seth like their place?"

Esme had decided that the wolves should have their own space, especially for their human habits, like sleeping and using the bathroom. We had spent most of our time the past few days building an upstairs to our twelve car garage. We made two bedrooms, a bathroom and the rest we left open as a game room. Of course, I use the term 'we' loosely, since Jasper only let me paint and set up the electronics. we finished it two days ago and yesterday we went out and filled it with a pool table, air hockey, ping pong, arcade games, and anything else we could think of. We didn't put in a kitchen, since Esme wanted to cook for them at our house, but we did buy them a mini refridgerator and stocked a closet with snacks.

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't sure if they'd even seen it yet. Last time I saw them they were heading to the kitchen for food. I led the way back into the living room, with Jasper close behind, but as I walked past the stairs, someone rammed into me, sending me flying backwards into Jasper's arms.

"Sorry!" Bella called over her shoulder as she raced away from the small pixie who dashed down the stairs behind her.

"ISABELLA MARIE! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!" Alice screamed. I looked at Jasper and smiled before heading over to the couch where Jake and Seth were sitting, watching the scene curiously. I would have known what was happening, even if I couldn't read their minds.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as we all watched Alice chase Bella around the Kitchen Island and back into the living room.

"Alice wants to go shopping." I stated, grinning as Jacob and Seth laughed. Bella dived behind me, putting the couch and us between her and Alice.

"You're going, if I have to drag you!" Alice growled. Bella's eyes were wild as she looked for an escape. Obviously, her becoming a vampire hadn't reduced her fear of shopping, especially with Alice.

"I can't! I'll hurt someone." Bella tried to make an excuse, while her eyes still darted around the room.

"You just need to hunt and then I have four hours. You were fine at the airport."

_I wish I was a normal newborn with no control ALL the time! _Bella thought.

"FOUR HOURS! NO WAY!" Bella exclaimed.

"What's the big deal, Bella? Don't girls like shopping?" Jacob asked ignorantly. She glared at him until he sunk a bit lower into the couch.

"If you don't think it's a big deal, YOU go shopping with her!" Bella hissed.

"I, uh…" Jake started to say.

"That's a great idea. You two definitely need new clothes." Alice said happily sparing them a glance before returning her predatory gaze to Bella. Jake and Seth frowned at the sympathetic looks Jasper and I shot them. Poor, stupid dogs, they had no idea…

"Please, Alice, don't make me!" Bella pleaded, finally accepting that trying to find an escape was futile. Alice pouted.

"Don't you like spending time with me?" Bella sighed, but her reserve held.

"Of course I do, but you know how much I hate shopping! Do you want me to be unhappy?" Alice frowned for real as Bella turned it around on her. She huffed crossing her arms.

"I don't know why you don't love shopping like you should." Alice said. Bella's eyes softened at her upset girlfriend, but she didn't give in. I was proud of her. Normally, Bella would have folded by now, when hit with Alice's pout. I guess she just hated shopping that much. "Fine. Two hours of shopping and I won't make you try on any more than twenty items per store." Alice finally acquiesed. Although it sounded crazy, it was actually a big concession for her, so I was impressed.

"I'll give you three hours if you cut the items down to ten." Bella bargained. Alice glared at her, but relented unhappily.

"Deal. Now go hunt so we can leave." She demanded. Bella smiled and raced out the back door towards the woods. Emmett passed her on his way back into the house from hunting.

"Man, I miss the grizzlies. The bears here are so little, they're not even worth fighting." He scowled, plopping into the seat and gazing longingly at the television. _I miss my games._ He sighed in his head.

"It's only been a few hours Emmett." I laughed at how pathetic he looked. Jasper smirked at me and I glared back at him. "I've been without my music for _five days_, I have a right to be upset." I stated. He could laugh all he wants, but I knew if he didn't have any books with him he'd be even crankier than me.

"Do you guys want to play basketball?" Seth suggested. I guess they had at least seen the outside of the garage, where we'd paved a half court for them to play on.

"Nah." Jake said. Then I had an idea.

"Want to go four-wheeling?" Jake and Seth's faces both lit up and Emmett grinned. "I'll take that as a yes," I laughed. Jasper had the idea when we went out to get the games that we should buy a few four wheelers. We also got a couple dirt bikes. Bella had told us that the guys on the Reservation were into that stuff and Emmett would definitely love it, especially since his jeep wasn't here yet.

"We found and made some trails last night in the woods, just don't go beyond our scent boundary." We had marked off an area of about five miles behind our house and created a wall with our scent, similar to how we had the boundary with La Push. Going beyond that would be too close to other people and their properties.

We were just getting up to leave when Bella came back in and Carlisle and Esme walked in from the kitchen.

"Just a minute, boys, now that Bella is back, we need to tell everyone something." At that everyone else came into the room, meaning Rose and Alice (who had left to change).

"What's up Carlisle?" I asked when I couldn't read anything in his thoughts, besides needing to get Rose to do an oil change on his Mercedes.

"I just want to discuss the school situation quickly. I start working at the Dartmouth Medical Center next week . You all have the choice of either continuing at high school, or attending college this time."

"Even us?" Seth asked, pointing to him and Jacob. Seth never finished his freshmen year and Jacob was only a sophomore when we left. Even Bella had another year before she would have graduated.

"Well because of your wolf-side, you look old enough to go to college, but I would suggest to both of you, that you at least finish High School once, before trying to take on college coursework." Carlisle told them seriously. The paperwork could easily be taken care of to make them eligible, just as ours was, but I agreed with Carlisle that they should finish high school first. Looking at the rest of us, Carlisle continued. "If you do choose to start high school again, I have started young enough at the hospital that we could potentially stay here through your college years." That made a big difference. None of us liked moving, so being able to stay a few years longer than normal was a huge plus. With the exception of Emmett and maybe Jasper, none of us looked old enough to be out of college, so it would be difficult to find real jobs, which is why our length of stay tended to be limited to how many years we could remain in school.

"What about me?" Bella asked softly, as she examined her shoes. Carlisle and Esme looked at her lovingly, but with sad smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think it's too soon to test your control in an environment like that." Bella nodded, her thoughts weren't surprised, but she didn't like being left out either. Alice ran to her side and enveloped her in a hug, whispering something in her ear, before Carlisle spoke again. "Your controlled phases are increasing in length, so we'll see where you are at the end of this semester and maybe you can start school after Christmas." Bella smiled sadly, still unhappy about Alice going without her.

"She'll definitely be ready by then. I know it." Alice said happily, tapping her temple with a finger. I looked into Alice's mind and saw a vision of Bella sitting with us, albeit stiffly, in the cafeteria and snow was falling outside. Carlisle smiled, happy with this news, he hated seeing one of his children upset.

"Well, that just leaves the rest of you, so what will it be?" He said, turning to us.

"Jake and I are going to finish high school." Seth said for the both of them, though neither of them looked particularly thrilled with the idea. Jacob nodded his agreement with the statement.

I heard Jasper's thoughts and spoke for the both of us. He would go as junior and I a sophomore. Carlisle acknowledged our decision, then looked to the only three left to decide. We all waited anxiously for their decisions since they were the least predictable.

"As much as I loathe high school I hate moving even more, so I'll start _again_ as a junior." Rosalie said, crossing her arms and scowling at the whole room.

"I stay with Rose." Emmett said simply, and not surprisingly. They were a package deal, just like Jasper and me and Bella and Alice. So it wasn't all that shocking when Alice announced her decision.

"I think I'm going to intern with Esme for a semester, if that's okay with her. I looked into the closest high school and they have a work study curriculum. I would only have to go to classes twice a week and I could spend the rest of my time with Bella…and working of course." She added the last part as an afterthought, when Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Esme was the first to speak.

"Of course it's okay with me dear. I already have more clients than I can handle and I'd love to have you around." Esme was an independent interior designer. She not only did houses, but also designed places for different events. Alice was always good at coming up with ideas for weddings and parties. She had even helped Esme on projects in the past. Carlisle didn't bother arguing against it, he was clearly defeated by both his daughter and wife.

"I'll call the school on Monday and see if I can get it arranged. Perhaps I can look into home schooling for Bella, as well." Bella beamed. I loved that she was a big nerd at heart. She loved school; she just hated the people, with good reason. If he allowed it, she might never return, but I could see in Carlisle's mind that it wouldn't be an option. "For the rest of you, be prepared to start on Monday." Well at least we had three more days before we had to start the charade all over again.

**A/N I just want to make sure everyone understands Bella as a newborn. She is controlled, as she is in the book, but only after she's eaten and it only lasts while she's somewhat full. The time when she's controlled is increasing as she doesn't need to eat as often, but she still won't be competely under control for a while, which is why I'm not sending her to school yet. I may skip ahead in the next chapter or two though because I really need her at school for the story to stay interesting. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N First off, I want to thank everyone who reviews, especially those who do so regularly. It's so much easier to keep writing when I know people are enjoying it. Secondly, I want to ask you to bear with me during these fluffy chapters. I'm just showing the new family dynamic a bit more before we dive back into some drama. You can expect in either the next chapter or the one after that I'm going to skip ahead to when Bella can go to school. I haven't decided yet, but as always, with high school, comes issues. Enjoy...**

Chapter 23

BPOV

Once everyone dispersed from the meeting, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door.

"Jacob! Seth!" She called over her shoulder. The other guys had abandoned them to go four-wheeling and I smiled smugly at their pitiful expressions. They slowly started to drag themselves off the couch and towards us, but Alice was never one for patience when it came to shopping. "LET'S GO PEOPLE! MOVE!" She said, clapping her hands aggressively at the two boys. Jacob glared at me, and I glared right back. Seth just looked lost and a little scared.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, we each had five large shopping bags in each of our hands and had already made four trips out to Jasper's truck. With the Escalade still in Washington, we had no choice but to use it, as it was the only one with enough cargo space. Jasper wouldn't be happy if he found out. Alice had attacked the boys viciously in American Eagle, throwing clothes into the dressing room with them until they were nearly buried under the piles. I was happy that she had the distraction, because otherwise I'm sure she would have gotten out of her ten item limit with me.

Poor Seth looked like he was shaking a little and I thought I heard a small whimper escape him when Alice honed in on our next destination, some small boutique I'd never heard of, which probably held clothes with higher price tags than the boys had ever seen. Jacob was pleading with his eyes and I sighed. Maybe I should be a good friend and take one for the team.

"Hey Alice. I think the boys are hungry. The food court's just up ahead, why don't we let them grab something while we look in that store?" I said through gritted teeth. It pained me to do it, but I could hear their stomach's growling.

"Actually, Bella, why don't you go with them and take a break. I need to pick up something." I looked at her curiously. What did she have to pick up that she obviously didn't want me there for? "For your special surprise tonight." She said so low that only I would hear her. I grinned as soon as I realized what she meant, grabbed her hands as I jumped up and down, happily. Jacob and Seth looked at me like I had lost my mind, while Alice just smirked. "But this break doesn't come out of my three hours, Bella." Alice told me sternly. I ceased bouncing, but even that couldn't erase my smile.

"Totally worth it." I declared, kissing her cheek. She giggled, shaking her head at my enthusiasm. I know she thought my secret love was amusing, but I think it gives her a thrill, knowing how much I want it.

When she left, I dragged the two boys towards the food court.

"Alright, what'll it be guys?" I asked, still excited about tonight.

"Bella, what's wrong with you. You went from shopping zombie to a crazy person in the blink of an eye." Jake said, looking me over as if he thought he'd find my malfunction somewhere visible.

"Nothing, Jake. Drop it. Now what do you want to eat?" I asked again, trying to school my grin into a neutral expression. Jacob wasn't convinced, but thankfully Seth was distracted enough by his stomach to move us along.

"Pizza?" I asked when I saw Seth eyeing Sbarro. He nodded, practically drooling at the counter. So far, I'd been having a pretty easy time staying controlled, but now that I wasn't fending off Alice's shopping addiction, the numerous humans around me began to come to the surface of my mind. I shoved some cash into Jacob's hand and quickly moved to sit down. He seemed to understand because he went ahead and ordered for them, while Seth came to wait with me. We found a small table away from most of the families and teenagers gathered here. There was a little play area for children in the middle of the tables where a small girl was playing on a plastic jungle gym.

A constant blush was on her cheeks as her warm little body played innocently, oblivious to the predator watching her. I felt the venom collecting and dripping down from my teeth into my mouth. I swallowed and shook my head.

"You alright Bells?" Seth asked, looking in the direction of the little girl I was staring at. I nodded, but couldn't pull my eyes away. She would be such an easy kill, fast and simple. I could practically taste her sweet young blood in my mouth already. So weak; it practically begged to be killed. The monster inside me was quivering with anticipation, urging me to make the kill already. It was like a lion having a baby wildebeest on its own, just sitting there, and not doing anything about it. It felt wrong. She was mine. That succulent little child was rightfully my prey. I swallowed the venom in my throat again and my brain began to get fuzzy.

"Bella?" A voice was calling me, but it sounded so far off and I didn't want to be distracted from my meal. "Bella?!" It sounded more concerned now and I felt something touch my shoulder. I reacted instinctively jumping up and hissing at the creature who was stupid enough to distract me from my hunt. "Bells, it's me." The boy in front of me said. No, he wasn't a boy. He was a werewolf. He'd try to kill me. I hissed again in warning and I heard him growl in response. People were starting to look at us and the little girl's mother had scooped her up and taken her away. Damn!

"Stupid Dog!" I spat. "You cost me my meal." My voice was quiet and deadly calm. I was pretty sure that only Jacob heard me, but it didn't matter, I could just kill the witnesses. I realized then that there was another dog. This one younger and talking to someone on the phone.

"Here, she wants to talk to you." The young wolf said, sliding the phone towards me on the table. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out why he was talking to me and why I should talk to someone he spoke to. "Bella, pick up this phone!" A sweet voice came through the speaker and I immediately recognized it. Alice. My love. My mate.

"Alice!" I said, picking up the phone, but still watching the dogs carefully. Why would she be calling these wolves?

"Bella listen to me. You need to calm down."

"They scared away my dinner!" I told her unhappily, but her voice was easing my mind and I felt some of the tension in my shoulders release.

"It's okay Bella. We'll get you something else. Now listen, okay?" I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. It didn't' matter, she continued talking anyway." I'm on my way back to you right now. I want you to come outside and meet me, okay?" I nodded again. "Bella? Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said this time. Now that I was looking at these wolves, their seemed familiar and I realized that their postures were relaxed. They weren't going to attack. How strange.

"Good. Now let me talk to Jacob." Alice told me. I held the phone up.

"Jacob?" I asked looking at the two boys in front of me.

"Yeah, right here, Bells." The boy in front of me held up his hands like he wanted me to throw it to him. Instead, I placed it on the table and carefully slid it to him. He sighed, but picked up the phone. I watched curiously as he talked to Alice. Once he was done agreeing with whatever she said he put the phone into his pocket. I realized now that I knew these two people, but their names still escaped me, well one of them anyway, obviously this taller one was Jacob.

He stared at me until I finally turned and started to walk out to meet Alice. There must be a good reason she needed to see me. She sounded worried on the phone. When I got out the doors and the fresh air hit me I gulped it in, my head clearing again in the process. Alice ran towards me, hugging me against her.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry, I should never have left you." She said into my neck as she crushed me to her.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm okay now." I rubbed her back. I wasn't actually sure that I was okay, completely, but the fresh air definitely helped and there were only a couple people loitering on the sidewalk.

When she finally let go, I turned back to Jake and Seth, who I had mistaken as enemies in my instinctual frame of mind. I smiled weakly at them.

"You gave us a scare there, Bells, but I knew you'd fight it." Jake told me, giving me a small smile. Seth was smiling at me genuinely, but shot anxious glances at Alice. I think he was dreading what would happen now that she had returned.

"Thanks Jake, Seth, for sticking with me in there." They both smiled wider at this.

"No prob." Seth waved off my appreciation as unnecessary. We stood around silently for a moment before Alice decided that we should call it a day, but not before telling me that she intended to add the left over time to our next shopping trip. It wasn't until I saw that Alice was holding a new bag, that I remembered what she promised me tonight.

APOV

I checked my reflection in the mirror once more, smirking to myself. I had to go to a specialty store a few miles from the mall we were at today to get an authentic outfit, but it was worth it not to have to wear some cheap plastic deal. If I had to do this, I was going to do it right. I giggled at the memory of how I found out about this fantasy of Bella's. I can't really blame her for hiding it as a guilty pleasure, since ever since that day I've teased her about it whenever I can.

When she was still human, I came home early from a hunt one night and I heard the television on in Bella's room with some weird jibberish language coming from whatever she was watching. I jumped up into her tree and that's when the smell of arousal hit me. I couldn't help but be curious as to what Bella was watching that got her so worked up, so I snuck closer to her window, being as quiet as possible and peeked inside. The first thing I saw on the screen was some giant greenish blob and I gasped. GOOD GOD! WHAT KIND OF FETISH IS THIS? My immediate reaction quickly changed when a chained woman wearing a golden bikini came on the screen. First of course, I immediately thanked every God there was that Bella wasn't as freaky as I thought, and then I realized that she was watching a movie the guys had made me watch a dozen times over the years.

Yep, Bella was secretly a Star Wars nut, which is why, at present, I am dressed up like Princess Leia and standing in our bathroom, attaching the last chain to a metal collar around my neck. My sweet, innocent Bella, definitely had a thing for that scene, just like the average horny A.V. club member. When I jumped into her window that night I had nearly fallen over laughing as she screamed and fell off her bed taking all the sheets with her. After a second to collect herself, her furiously blushing face peeked over the top of it and she squeaked out my name.

"I didn't know you were a trekkie, Bella!" I laughed, not realizing I had mixed up the star things. She stood as dignantly as she could manage with her sheet wrapped around her and scowled at me.

"It's Star Wars, not _Star Trek_." She hissed as if I'd just personally offended her. I held up my hands in defense, but didn't stop laughing.

I had to admit that the outfit was pretty hot, but I still couldn't see the appeal of the movies in general. I guess I was more of a romantic comedy type of girl. Finally satisfied with my reflection, I blew a kiss to myself giggling and strutting into our bedroom.

When I came out Bella was shuffling her feet nervously and sitting on the bed, but when she heard me enter she quickly rose and her jaw dropped.

"Damn! You look amazing!" I smirked at her reaction, noting the smell of her growing arousal already. I let my eyes travel up and down her own figure and cocked my head to the side questioningly. I didn't realize she was going to wear a costume also.

"I'm Adi Gallia. She was on the Jedi Council." Bella explained, holding her arms out and looking down at her costume. She was wearing a long brown robe with a white outfit underneath. I could see the shape of something under her robe. I moved closer, and pushed her robe aside to reveal some kind of glass tube sword thing. I raised one eyebrow at her, it was way too long to be a toy!

She pulled it out of her belt, one that I had just noticed she was wearing under her robe, and pushed a button. It made a kind of buzzing noise and a florescent light filled up the glass tube, making it glow.

"What is that?" I asked, actually curious. It was a very pretty shade of blue. Bella rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious.

"It's a light saber! All the Jedi have them!" She said, turning off the light and sheathing it again. I tried to keep it inside, but a giggle escaped my lips. She was just so cute when she was dorky. "What?" She whined.

"Nothing."

She pouted, taking a step back and crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"Ali, don't ruin this for me!" She begged. I smiled and pulled her to me for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm all yours tonight, your Leia." She beamed at me before pulling off the wig I was wearing and throwing it across the room.

"I'd rather have _my_ Alice, just wearing a super hot Star Wars outfit." She said dominating me in a passionate kiss. I pulled back from her and she ran her fingers along the golden chain that was hanging down the center of my breasts, like a leash. It was a little S&M for my usual tastes, but I found it surprisingly hot. I guess I just didn't mind being submissive as long as Bella was the one dominating me. Her sword poked me in the thigh by accident and I giggled again.

"Excited Bella?" I asked, grinning slyly at her. I knew she'd be blushing up a storm right now if she were human. "By the way, when did you get that costume? You haven't been out of my sight long enough to get it." She was looking at her feet, embarrassed as she mumbled something so low that even I couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said I had it already." I grinned at her.

"Why?" I coaxed teasingly. She sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling now.

"It's from when I went to the convention in Seattle." She admitted and I broke down into giggles. "Ali!" She whined again, turning her back to me, upset. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"You know I love you, even with all your quirks." I whispered to her and let my tongue just barely touch the skin behind her ear, before following it with a kiss. She sighed again, but this time happily and melted back into me. She turned around in my arms and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Really?"

"Really." I assured her pulling her to my lips. Her hands began running down my sides until they reached the metal bottom of the bikini where a cloth skirt hung from the front and back. Bella pushed me on the bed and placed a trail of kisses down my stomach. She looked over my figure devilishly and straddled my waist, using the chain attached to my neck to pull my upper body to hers for a heated kiss. She shoved her tongue into my mouth aggressively, moaning with me when our flavors mingled. Her hands were slithering all over my body, making me squirm, but I could barely find her curves under the thick robe she was wearing. I shoved it off her shoulders and discovered that she was actually wearing a skin tight white suit underneath, that I hadn't seen the extent of before. I gasped as it clung to every part of her body.

"You like it? It's Padma's outfit when she and Anakin tried to save Obi-wan on Geonosis…" I placed a finger over her mouth to silence her.

"You look sexy as hell, baby, but let's leave out the story, okay?" I told her as nicely as I could. This jabbering about star people was kind of killing my mood. She smiled softly, not upset with me, thankfully. Ten minutes later we were back into the heat of the moment, moaning and squirming. Bella was panting as she finally decided to remove my outfit. Her hands traced the metal bottom frantically trying to figure out how to take it off.

"DAMN IT!" She growled in frustration.

"Latch. On the side." I was barely able to breathe out, the aching between my legs making me go a little crazy. Within seconds the retched costume piece was removed and Bella dove in head first, causing my hips to jerk up in surprise. Her tongue swirled and sucked, but I needed something inside me to put me over the edge. Her fingers were always a good option, but tonight I had a better idea. "The sword, Bella, _please_." I begged her. She hesitated for a moment and I looked down to see her frowning. "What?" I groaned, my hips bucking at her, trying to get her to refocus her attention.

"It's just that it was kind of expensive…" She trailed off, holding her toy reverently. I was beyond reason right now. She had left me on the edge of glorious pleasure and was slowly yanking it away.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE BELLA! I'LL BUY YOU FIVE HUNDRED NEW ONES, IF YOU'LL JUST SHOVE THAT ONE IN MY PUSSY RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at her, writhing uncomfortably. She only hesitated for another half a second before plunging the glass tube into my dripping wet core and I was torn between sighing in relief and screaming in pleasure.

With a smirk, she pushed the button and it glowed again, the light warming the glass casing inside me and the buzzing making gentle vibrations. A moan ripped from my throat and I arched my back. Bella smirked, leaning down to attack my clit with her mouth again. If I wasn't already dead, I'm sure I would die from sensation overload right now. My whole body trembled and my muscles jerked uncontrollably as I was pushed over the edge, screaming Bella's name for all I was worth. When I finally calmed enough to stop twitching, Bella removed her toy, and scooted up to my side, tucking her head into the crook of my neck and throwing a leg over my waist. She lay happily sucking on the end of the sword that had been in me. No one was more surprised than me when the first words out of my mouth were…

"The force was definitely with you tonight, love." Bella leaned over me grinning widely before coming down to kiss my nose.

"Oh Alice. That line was so cheesy." She giggled. "But I love you for it anyway." She said, rolling fully on top of me and resting her head on my chest. A few minutes later she tried to get up, but I was having none of that. I threw the chain, still attached to my collar around her neck and used it to pull her face back to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growled playfully, kissing her mouth roughly as I flipped us. "It's your turn now, my little Jedi Warrior."

**A/N I don't know why, but I just liked the idea of Bella being a secret Star Wars fan. Some of my friends have dressed up and gone to a convention, so I'm basing a bit of Bella's attitude of Star Wars on them. I looked up the name references and the planet and stuff, I think it's all right. I didn't want to get anything wrong and get called out on it by someone. Anyway, I know the last scene is kind of weird and awkward, but I made it that way on purpose, cause it just seems like it would be. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Honestly, I'm not terribly fond of thsi chapter. It's kind of different parts over a period of time thrown together. I think it's about as good as I could make it though, which is why it's posted. I have the next chapter in the works, so it won't be long. Note the obvious foreshadowing in this chapter and consider it a preview of what's to come. Anyway, even if it's not my favorite work, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 24

BPOV

Ugh. Another boring Tuesday. I was sitting at the dining room table tapping a pencil impatiently as I stared at my open calculus book. Alice was at school, just like every Tuesday and Thursday and I was stuck here. At least Esme was home today, though she was working in her office. A snap brought me out of my thoughts and I sighed looking down at the now broken pencil in my hands. I added it to the growing pile next to my notebook and pulled a new one from my case.

I looked at the clock again…1:23. Well at least it was a minute later than it had been last time I checked.

"Bella, dear, could you bring me the blueprint I left in the kitchen?" Esme called from upstairs. She really spoke it in a normal voice, but it sounded like a yell to my ears. Thankful for the distraction I raced to the kitchen and up the stairs. I knocked carefully on her door before opening it.

Esme's office was a disaster. It was strange because she kept everything else in perfect order, but her work space looked like a hurricane had gone through it. Papers littered every surface of the room, and she was currently leaning over her desk to grab a highlighter. She looked very human when she worked and it was endearing, really. She had her hair up in a messy bun, (but it looked perfect anyway, of course), and a pencil clasped in her teeth. When she heard me enter she looked up.

"Oh great. Thanks honey." She took in my expression and, always the mother, looked concerned. "Are you alright, Bella?" I shrugged, examining a guest list full of people I didn't know. She watched me sympathetically for a moment before setting down her pencil and marker and turning on her stool to face me. "I know it's dull around here when Alice is gone." Her frown turned into a smile. "How about you take a break from your school work for a while? I could use your help with this Christmas party. It's only three weeks away and there's so much to do." I returned her smile and took the stool she offered.

I knew about this party, since Alice had talked about it nearly non-stop when she first started working on it. It was being thrown by the Governor on the twenty-third and all the highest government officials would be in attendance as well as their financial contributors.

"So what can I do?" I asked looking at the paper in front of her. It looked like a menu.

"Well, you were human more recently than me; I thought perhaps you could point out the best party foods from this list." I suspected that she didn't actually need my help, but was only trying to make me feel better. Never the less I pulled the sheet towards me and looked over the names of dishes trying to recall memories of having eaten them.

A foggy memory came to mind of a Christmas party I went to when I was around twelve. The police station had one every year, but for some reason this one stuck out. I looked back down at the list of suggestions and crossed out punch, putting down hot cider instead. Esme stopped fiddling with a ribbon and glanced over, surprised that I'd actually changed something.

"Hot cider?" She asked me.

"Yeah, uh, I remember having it at a party once and people seemed to like it. I think it would be a nice alternative to the heavier eggnog and cocoa." I told her a bit shyly. I didn't want her to think I was criticizing. She stared off for a minute in thought before smiling at me and nodding.

"Good idea." Then she looked at the list again. "What do you think about the meat selection. Goose was traditional in my day, but I think most settle for Turkey now." I shrugged again.

"We used to have ham on Christmas. I don't think it matters."

"I think I'll stick with turkey. After all, it's not a Christmas party, it's a holiday party and I happen to know that a few of the representatives are Jewish." I nodded in agreement.

The time past quickly as I helped Esme and it was now three o'clock. Alice would be home soon! When I heard the cars pull in I excused myself and darted down the stairs.

I was practically bouncing in front of the front door when it was thrown open and Emmett barged into the house, dropping his bag, followed by Rose, Jasper, Jacob, and finally…

"ALICE!" I screeched. No one even looked up at my shout, but they chuckled. This behavior was pretty typical on Tuesday and Thursday. I ran up and wrapped her in a hug. She giggled in my ear and pulled back to kiss my lips softly.

"Aww, it's like having a puppy to greet me at the door." She said patting my head teasingly. I growled and slapped it away. "Bad puppy." She joked and tapped my nose.

"You call me?" Jake asked coming back from the kitchen with a bag of chips. We ignored him and I pulled Alice closer. If she wanted a puppy, I'd give her a puppy. Gathering as much saliva as possible I stuck out my tongue and licked her cheek in one long, wide stroke.

"UGH! Bella!" She wiped off my venom spit with her hand, glaring at me.

"Careful what you wish for." I teased, before flouncing away, making her chase me up the stairs. Yeah, our reunions were pretty typical Tuesday and Thursday behavior as well. Rose said that we were stuck in the newlywed phase, but I scoffed at her saying that it wasn't a phase, since we weren't married.

EPOV

We had less than two weeks until the winter holiday and I was happy to see how much progress Bella had made with her control. She could now go almost a whole twenty-four hours without feeding, if she wasn't around humans very often. Carlisle had been testing her around people and so far she'd been able to withstand twelve hours in the constant presence of humans without succumbing to her inner beast. That was a very impressive feat indeed, considering when I was a newborn of her age I was a drooling lunatic, only a mere two or three hours after feeding. Being around humans, even for a second, was a complete and total impossibility as it was for most newborns. Bella was second only to Carlisle for control as a new vampire.

I was lounging on the couch with my arm around Jasper, watching Dancing with the Stars. Well, if you asked, Rose was watching it, but Jasper and I never missed an episode either.

"You call that a waltz?!" I heard Jasper mutter under his breath and I smiled, rubbing his thigh soothingly. Poor baby, he hated when they put modern twists on dances he grew up with. I liked the old waltz as much as the next guy born in 1901, but I didn't mind them mixing it up a bit.

"Edward, Jasper. May I speak with you for a moment, in my office?" Carlisle's voice reached us from up the stairs and we both instinctively looked in that direction. I stood and held out my hand to pull up Jazz. _Don't worry, I'll record the rest of the show for you._ Rose thought, a smirk playing on her lips. I smiled at her as I pulled Jasper up the stairs.

When we came into the office, Carlisle was correcting Bella's math work. Technically any of us could have done it, but it made Carlisle feel more fatherly, being in charge of her homeschooling. Rather than waiting for him to offer, I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and Jasper took the other. When he finally looked up he smiled, but I could tell this wasn't just the average 'how are things?' chat.

He steepled his hands in front of him and I could hear him thinking about Bella in his head.

"You think Bella's ready for school?" I broached the subject, since he didn't seem to know quite where to begin. My voice was soft, unsure if he wanted Bella to hear yet.

"Yes. Her thirst seems in control or at least manageable to the point that I feel comfortable enrolling her next semester."

_What's he want to talk to us for?_ Jasper thought and I wondered as well, though I had my suspicions.

"The reason I asked to speak with you is that I'm still concerned that if she loses her temper or becomes upset somehow that she may lose her concentration. If that happens, not only will her thirst become a problem, but her power may as well. I just want you both to be aware of this possibility since it will be up to you two to watch her at school." Carlisle looked at both of us seriously.

"I thought Alice…"

Carlisle cut Jasper off. "Alice will be in all of her classes, of course, but with Jacob and Seth in the building, her visions are unreliable at best as a means of prevention." He spoke very quietly. Alice was particularly touchy about this subject and even mentioning it would send her into a fit that would take Bella hours to soothe. I smirked at my thoughts.

"Edward, this is serious." Carlisle reprimanded, wiping the smile off my face. I apologized. "Now, I'm enrolling her in junior level English and World History with Jasper. All of her other classes will be with you." He said looking at me. I glanced at Jasper, noticing that he looked uncomfortable. _How am I supposed to control her if I can't control myself? Her emotions could over power me. _His thoughts worried me. As much as I loved Jazz, he still suffered control lapses sometimes and if Bella was sending out blood lust he might not be able to handle it.

I reached over to take his hand and squeezed it. "You're much stronger now and if you have a task to focus on, it may distract you from Bella's preoccupation." I told him in reassurance. _Will you keep an eye on me too, just in case?_ I smiled at him. "Always." I said with a wink.

"Alright, well that's all I needed." Carlisle dismissed us and we ran back to watch the rest of the show.

APOV

Bella and I were lying in bed watching the Wedding Singer when a vision flashed in my mind…well, kind of a vision. It seemed like my visions were somehow adjusting to the fact that wolves were constantly around me now. I still never got anything if they were directly involved, but now I was getting fuzzy flashes of images in our house. I was pretty sure one was of Edward and Jasper…doing something that I'm thankful was blurred. It's possible they decided to go away and weren't near Jake or Seth, but if that were the case it wouldn't have been blurry at all. The only explanation I could come up with would be that my power was starting to adjust to their presence. It made me wonder if it would remain this way with other wolves, or just them.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, looking up at me from where her head rested on my chest.

"My visions." She frowned and held me tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not upset." I reassured her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're not?" She looked adorable when she wrinkled her nose in confusion. Before I could respond, she shot up, looking surprised and straddled my legs. "Are they back?!" I hadn't told anybody when I started getting fuzzy images again. I couldn't really make them out, so it wasn't as if they were helpful.

"Sort of." I shrugged and Bella slapped my arm. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing it.

"You didn't tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's not like I can really see anything. It's just blurry things moving around." I defended.

"You still should have told me!" She pouted, huffing and crossing her arms, but not leaving my lap.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I stuck out my bottom lip and looked at her with my best puppy dog eyes. She turned her head refusing to look at me. I knew she was trying to hold onto her anger and she never could resist me. I moved my head and saw her peek at me from the corner of her eye. She sighed heavily.

"Yes, I forgive you, but no more secrets." She punctuated this warning by pointing a finger at me menacingly.

"Of course love. I'm sorry." I said again before pulling her head back down to my chest so I could run my fingers through her hair.

Christmas Day…

BPOV

Christmas wasn't a huge affair and that was fine by me. We all spent the morning separately with just our mates, except for Jacob and Seth who were still sleeping. Alice and I went hunting and then proceeded to bring down three trees in a bout of rambunctious love making. I knew it was time for presents when she sprung from my lap where we were sitting against a tree and started bouncing and clapping her hands. I took one of them in mine and we ran back to the house.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed from where he was kneeling, gathering gifts from under the tree.

"Emmett, sit back and stop shaking the presents." Esme scolded.

"Who goes first?!" Seth said, already holding a rather large present in his hand. We all looked at each other smiling and the decision was unanimous without any words being spoken.

"Why don't you start, dear." Esme said kindly smiling at our youngest family member. Seth beamed and ripped the paper from his present.

"AWESOME!" He shouted, holding up the snowboard he'd gotten from Edward and Jasper. They gave him a season pass and fully outfitted him as well, obviously. It was probably the equivalent of three of the Christmases that Seth was used to. Jacob went next, much to Emmett's displeasure. He pulled a gift from the pile and looked at Rose curiously. She just shrugged.

"ROSE!" We all hissed when Jacob tore off the paper to reveal a huge meaty dog bone.

"What?" She asked innocently. Jake and Seth both started laughing, thankfully, and Rosalie dug out another present from behind her back. "Here dog." She said, tossing him a key. "The rest is in the garage. Jake grinned and ran outside, the rest of us right behind him.

"Holy Crap!!!" He screamed running into the open garage where a Ducati motorcycle was waiting. He ran his hand over the shiny black exterior grinning bigger than I'd ever seen him. We all turned to look at Rose in surprise.

"Well if they have to be here, I can't have them going around town looking like hobos and giving our family a bad name." We all mumbled our agreements, sarcastically while smirking at her. She huffed and ran back inside.

"Jake?" I asked, turning to follow her and the others.

"Yeah, give me a minute Bells. I'll be right in." He said, not looking up from the bike in front of him.

Emmett went next when we all got back inside, mostly because he looked like he would explode if he didn't. The gift was from Rosalie and when he opened it he grinned, but quickly closed the box and put it behind him, moving over to give Rose a sloppy kiss. I looked over at Edward who had a grimace on his face and decided that I was glad I didn't know the contents of that box.

It was two hours later and we were still opening presents. Edward and Jasper had saved a whale in my name, grinning cheekily. Edward knew that I didn't like people spending a lot of money on me, but he did it anyway, just like Alice, so even without their grins, I would have been suspicious. The real present turned out to be a three week trip to Europe that Alice and I would be taking this summer after school let out. As much as I wanted to refuse it because of how much it cost, I didn't because it meant three weeks of alone time with Alice in some of the most romantic cities in the world. I'd have to be crazy to refuse that!

At least Carlisle and Esme were reasonable in their gift giving. They got me two tickets to a play in Boston, a few new cds and, most surprisingly, a backpack. I looked up at the last gift, wondering if it meant what I thought it meant. Carlisle nodded.

"You start after break, Bella." He said, smiling at me along with Esme. THANK GOD! It was so boring staying here at the house with everyone else gone at school, though I would miss the alone time with Alice.

"Thank you!" I shrieked before scrambling over to hug both of them. Of course I questioned if this school experience would be like my last, but I quickly shoved those thoughts away. I would worry about them on a less happy day of the year. 

It seemed like everyone besides Rose and Emmett preferred to exchange gifts with their mates in private. Once Jake pulled Seth outside to look at his bike again, Alice pulled me up to our room.

She pulled a box from our nightstand and sat on the bed cross-legged. I crawled onto the bed across from her taking the same pose.

"I have another present for you, but wanted to give you this first, because it's more…special." She looked shy as she gently laid the black velvet box in front of me. I gasped at the realization that it was a jewelry box. It was too big to be a ring or earrings…Oh, for heaven's sake just open it! Once I finished reprimanding myself for the delay I carefully reached out, taking the box in my hands. I glanced once more at Alice before slowly opening the lid. Inside was a silver necklace, adorned with a beautiful, silver 'A' which was lined in diamonds. It wasn't gaudy, but tastefully done and very elegant. I loved it.

Alice looked up when I gasped at the sight before me. "Do you like it?" She asked, still in that soft shy voice I wasn't use to hearing from her. I bent forward and kissed her.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"Read the back." She instructed. I carefully removed the necklace and turned the 'A' over. On the back there was a simple note. _All my love forever, Your Alice. _I wished I could cry, but instead I tackled Alice to the bed for a heated kiss…or several.

When we broke apart, she reached inside her shirt and pulled out an identical necklace, but with a 'B' on it. She flipped it over so I could read its inscription. _My Bella. My love. Always. _The three phrases were each on a different level of the 'B.' I smiled at her.

"I wanted you to know you're always with me, even if we're apart for some reason. I love you." She said, placing her hands on either side of my face and leaning in for one more sweet kiss.

"I love you too, baby." I said, smiling at her. We laid there for a few more minutes, but I was anxious to show her my gift, so I pulled her off the bed with me and back into the hallway. We stopped outside a door at the far end of the hall.

"Uh, Bella, why are we outside one of the guest rooms?" She asked me curiously.

"Because it's not a guest room anymore. Esme let me use it for your present." I said, grinning at her. I hope she liked this. She rarely talked about it, but when she did it was always with excitement. It was one piece of our room in Forks that we hadn't brought into our new room. I opened the door and ushered her inside, reveling in the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Bella!" She breathed in disbelief, taking in the room before her. I spent many Tuesdays and Thursdays making sure it was perfect for today, and I couldn't be more pleased with the result. I painted the room a bright yellow and hung dozens of pictures of her and me, the family, and also some sketches she'd done. That was the easy part.

Within the room was everything she needed to design and make clothes. I set up a drawing table, a sewing machine and several tables for laying out designs and cutting material. There were also five different manikins against the wall, three female and two male: one torso and one full manikin for each sex. The third female wasn't so much a manikin as a measuring tool. It could be adjusted for different sizes and shapes. Next to the door was a metal wrack holding dozens of different spindles of fabric. I left a bunch free so she could get some others she wanted.

After a few minutes of her not saying anything else, I started to get a little concerned.

"Well, I just thought, since you left your stuff in Forks…and you seemed to like doing it before…" I was watching my feet waiting for her to cut off my rambling. "So, what do you think?" I finally asked. She turned around, her face still one of shock.

"Bella, it's…you did this all for me?" She asked. What a silly question, of course I did. I'd do anything for her. Does that mean she likes it?

"Yeah, I did it mostly when you were at school. It took a while to find the fabrics and Esme helped pick them out…" I trailed off. She stayed quiet again. "Alice! You're killing me here. Do you like it?" I half whined, half begged. That seemed to finally snap her out of her thoughts and she beamed at me before running over and throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"Are you kidding?!" She said, pulling back, but taking my hands in hers. "I LOVE IT! It's probably…no it IS the best present anyone has ever given me."

"Really?"

"Well, unless you count yourself as a gift." She said smirking and winking at me. She leaned in to kiss me again, but then shrieked against my mouth and pulled back. I was surprised, but this wasn't the first time she had excitedly screamed into a kiss; we just didn't normally have so many close on then. "I forgot about your other present!" She said, racing out of the room and returning a second later with a wrapped box. She handed it to me before bouncing in place, waiting for me to open it.

I tore off the paper to find a laptop. It wasn't very large and it was light weight. Apparently, she had it custom made because my name was engraved on the cover in large cursive letters where the brand name would have been normally.

"Open it! It's only sleeping." She said. Doing as she bid, I gently raised the monitor, so I wouldn't break it, and rubbed my finger on the mouse pad to wake it.

"Oh my God." I moaned, before biting my bottom lip. Alice had taken a picture of herself in the Princess Leia costume and set it as my background. In the picture she was looking right at me, a sexy little, 'come hither' smile on her face.

"You like?" She asked, her voice teasing. "Wait until you see the screen saver." With that said she pushed a couple buttons and the screen saver came on. The picture that was my background now took up the whole screen. It changed and now she was looking over her shoulder walking away from me towards the bed, the same look on her face. The next picture was of her lying on our bed, her knees spread apart. The pictures continued on and I watched as she removed the costume painfully slow and began to touch herself.

I was panting when the slide show finally ended. "Sweet Jesus, Alice. I'm going to cum every time I even look at my computer now, just knowing what's on it."

"That's the point." She smirked at me as she pulled some soft satin fabric through her fingers. "Just don't leave it out for any of the boys to find." She warned me seriously.

"I don't think I want Rose to find it either. These pictures might turn her gay!" Alice laughed, but I was serious. I didn't want anyone, boy or girl looking at my Alice like that. She was only for me. Mine. I realized that I had said the last word out loud when Alice looked at me strangely. Before I realized what was happening I had her pinned against the door of the room, a growl heavy in my throat.

"Bella? What are you doing?" What was I doing? It was like I had no control over my muscles anymore. The same word kept coming into my mind. Mine. Mine. Mine. Since when was I so possessive?

"You're mine, Alice." I growled at her. She was torn between worry and lust, I could see it in her eyes. For a moment it looked like lust won out, as they darkened slightly. I nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent until I was drunk on it.

"I'm yours Bella." She agreed and I purred. "But you need to snap out of this. Calm down."

"Why?" I said softly into her ear before returning to place kisses on her neck.

"Because you…ungh…you…school Bella!" I smiled into her neck when I heard her breathing become heavier and she started responding to my touches. Yes, she was mine. Suddenly I felt two small hands push me backwards. I fell back into a crouch, growling. Did she just? My mate just pushed me away? "Okay, Bella, just listen for a minute…" I cocked my head to the side, frowning at her. Why did she do that? She's not supposed to do that? She's mine. "I know you're feeling a little possessive right now. That comes with being a vampire. We're more territorial than humans." Is she scolding me? My eyes widened. What is she trying to say? That I shouldn't be territorial? That she isn't mine? I growled again.

"No. You ARE mine." She looked shocked as the harsh words came out of my mouth, and took a step back. Suddenly the door flew open and Edward and Jasper were between us. It was strange. This wasn't like at the mall. I hadn't lost my mind to the monster. It was as if, it and I were in agreement.

I could barely see Alice between Jasper and Edward and I growled again. Why were they blocking me? I just want to see Alice. "Move!" I commanded, but they stayed in place.

"Bella, we all went through this after we found our mates. You just have to calm down and listen for a minute." Edward said. Alice pushed between them and I smiled.

"Alice!" It was as if I hadn't seen her in days, though it had been less than a minute. She held up her hand telling me to stay where I was.

"Push away the monster Bella. I know it seems like it's helping, but it's not. Push it away." I considered her words. The beast within me didn't feel overbearing. I didn't need it. I'd still feel the same without its support. I was certain. The problem was we were seeing so eye to eye that it was hard to figure out what I needed to push away.

"That overwhelming need to have Alice and keep anyone from even looking at her, that's not you, Bella. It's that strong possessive feeling that's telling you to destroy anything that keeps you from her." Edward answered my unasked question. Hmm, I suppose he's right. I don't think I would normally feel like tearing him and Jasper apart just to see Alice.

"I'm yours Bella, but you know that. Trust me to stay yours." She said, looking at me sadly and holding up her necklace. I looked down at my own, that she'd put around my neck earlier. She's right. I trust her. She'd never betray me, even if someone did look at her.

"Good Bella. Now breathe and relax." Edward coached. I did as he said and suddenly felt much lighter. As quickly as the tension in my shoulders vanished, embarrassment spread through me.

"No need to be ashamed Bella. It's happened to all of us. It's better that you realize what's happening now before we get to school and blood lust is thrown into the equation." My expression must have shown my fear because Alice rushed to me, glaring at Jasper.

"Don't scare her!" She scolded before turning to me and rubbing my back. "I'll be with you the whole time Bella. You'll be fine. You did much better than most." She threw a look at Edward and Jasper, but they grinned. "When Jasper and I first joined the family, he and Edward hit it off almost instantly. One day at school, Jasper felt some lust directed towards Edward…" She threw them another look. "He threw Edward down right in the hallway and had sex with him in front of a bunch of students. Needless to say, we needed to move very quickly afterwards."

"I wish I could recommend the practice, but Carlisle was quite upset over it and took away our books and music for a month. Therefore, I suggest you refrain from following our example." Jasper said far too happily for me to be convinced he regretted it.

"What about you?" I asked looking at Alice. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What about me?"

"Well aren't I your first mate?" I asked and she nodded. "So why didn't you have a fit like I did just now?" Her face showed each emotion as it came, I didn't need to be Jasper. Curiosity, worry, Fear, Anxiety, Pride, and finally happiness each crossed her face.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Edward scoffed before she could and we both turned to look at him, but he was looking at Jasper.

"She thinks she's above it." He said, throwing his thumb in Alice's direction.

"No, I don't, but it would have happened by now if it was going to. I mean, I've already been at school with Bella and everything." Alice defended herself.

"She wasn't a vampire then." Jasper said, as if this proved his point.

"So?" Alice asked what we were both thinking.

"Well, it's speculation, but maybe you couldn't really _see_ her as your mate officially until she was your equal in, uh, species." Jasper explained.

"You don't think I loved her when she was a human?" Alice yelled. Her eyes darkened at the insinuation. Edward quickly stepped between her and Jasper with his hands up.

"No, not at all. That's not what Jazz meant. He's talking about the more basic level, the vampire level, within you. Whatever causes us to react this way might not have kicked in until you really knew that Bella was your mate, for eternity." I got what he was saying and it made sense. Alice seemed to agree with me because her body relaxed and she put an arm around my waist again.

"Great, so now I can't just focus on not killing people, but I have to not mark Alice as my territory in front of people either?" I asked more in fear than exasperation. Edward smiled.

"Oh no, we didn't say that. In fact, we all like to 'mark our territory' as you say, right away. You just have to do so in a way that's mostly appropriate for public." He threw a smirk at Jasper, who drew him into a kiss. At first it was sweet, but as their kiss got more heated Alice and I shared a quick glance before I used my power to carefully remove them from the room, closing the door behind them.

"So what should we do?" I asked, looking over at Alice. She smiled and closed the distance between us.

"I think we ought to christen our new room, don't you?"

"Absolutely." I agreed, grinning and taking her to the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Well it seemed like people actually liked the last chapter. I hope this one gets a similar response. Enjoy...**

Chapter 25

BPOV

It's my first day of school. I don't think I've been this nervous in my entire life. What if I killed someone? What if I forgot to walk slowly or fidget or breathe! I can't do this.

"Yes you can, Bella. Relax. We're all going to be there with you." Edward said walking into the living room. I had eaten two deer and a bobcat very early this morning, and felt full, but the day at the mall came back to me. Hadn't I been full then, too? I shouldn't go.

"Bella, STOP!" This time both Jasper and Edward yelled at me. I groaned, sinking further into the couch. Alice was still upstairs getting ready. She'd spent two hours helping me and only left thirty minutes for herself. As far as I was concerned she could have gone wearing a potato sack and still looked beautiful. Edward smirked at me.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled. I didn't mean it, of course. I needed him in my head so I didn't kill anyone, but I wish he'd tune out the more personal thoughts.

"Ready?" Jacob asked as he came in the front door with a motorcycle helmet under his arm. He'd finally gotten his license a couple days ago. "Bells,you alright? I didn't think vampires could hyperventilate." He laughed. I glared at him in return while trying to calm down.

"We should get going." I heard her beautiful voice on the stairs behind me. She took in my expression and rushed to my side. "Bella, sweetie, it's okay." Alice hugged me and whispered in my ear so the others couldn't hear. "If you need a distraction today, just think of your screensaver." She pulled back and winked at me. I would have been blushing a thousand shades of red right now if I were still human.

"Oh Bella!" Esme ran in from the kitchen with a thermos in her hand. "Here, honey, take this for lunch. It's just a little topper for you to get you through the day." She smiled at me and leaned in to hug me, handing the thermos off to Alice who slid it into my bag.

"Thanks Esme." I said into her shoulder.

"Okay, enough, we're going to be late." Rose said from the door where she and the rest of the family were standing.

Ten minutes later we were walking towards the office in the school. It was just Alice and me now, the others had given us some space so as not to draw attention. Alice was furiously reminding me of our back story as we made our way down the hall.

"Remember we've switched up names since we were in Forks. It's Rose and Jasper Hale, Edward and Alice Brandon, and Emmett and Bella Cullen. Got it? Jake and Seth are keeping their same names. They're just foster children, we're all adopted." I nodded. "I don't think anyone will bring it up, since the teachers aren't supposed to mention it, but Carlisle told the school that Jake was in a detention center for two years. He looks too old to be here unless he was held back for some reason. Since he doesn't play sports, it was the best thing we could think of. It certainly hasn't hurt his popularity any."

That was news to me. Jake and Seth never brought friends to our house and I never noticed them go to anyone else's. I guess I should have asked them more about school, but I was preoccupied, with Alice. Thankfully, the halls were empty. We'd left so we could get here early before the other students arrived.

Finally we reached the main office. I carefully took a small breath, testing myself against the smell. When I felt comfortable, I moved up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked me. She was heavyset, and wore too much make up. I could tell by her tone that she'd rather be any place but here, but I ignored it and tried to smile. I'm afraid it may have come out as a grimace though, because she looked taken aback and a bit frightened.

"This is our last family member, Bella Cullen, the one who studied at home last semester." Alice jumped in.

The lady pushed off the desk gliding across the floor in her swivel chair over to a file cabinet. Once she had retrieved my file she rolled back over to us. She briefly read some notes in the folder before looking up at Alice and me again.

"We had a few kids out with Mono last year, nasty thing. It's too bad you had to get it right when you moved to a new town, but I'm glad you're feeling better now." Alice stomped on my foot when I didn't respond.

"Yes. Thank you." I said quickly. The lady seemed to be shrinking before me and I felt bad for her, but the predator inside me silently raved at the power I had over her.

"Hmm, right, well here's your schedule. It looks like we have all the forms we need from your parents…or umm guardians, so, uh, you're all set." She placed my schedule on the counter edge and resumed her work, dismissing us without a word.

Alice took my arm and led us into the hall, where she turned to me sternly.

"Bella, you weren't human all that long ago. I need you to try and channel that okay? You need to move, breathe, relax, and speak. Got it?" I nodded quickly. "_Speak!_" She insisted.

"Yes, I've got it."

When we walked back into the main hallway, I realized we were no longer alone. So many people. So much blood. NO! STOP! I shook my head to clear it and followed Alice down the hall. I noticed that it had gotten quiet and people were staring at me, but I looked straight ahead until we finally got to where Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were standing at the end of the hall.

"Stop gawking! Come on!" I recognized the voice as Jacob's and turned to see him standing in a large group of kids, along with Seth. His arms were around two different girls as he leaned back against the lockers. Seth was shoving the guys around who were drooling over me.

At his announcement life seemed to come back to the hallway and people quickly began making their way to classes or study halls.

"That was impressive Bella." Emmett laughed. I tried to smile, but I it took too much effort. I was trying not to kill people here. The more they moved, the faster their blood pumped. The more they were attracted to us, the faster their blood pumped. The more I tried to ignore it, the faster their blood pumped. GOOD GOD! The whole world was against me.

"Bella? You're tensing again. Relax." Edward said. I looked at him in disbelief. RELAX? How the hell was I supposed to do that?

"I know it seems impossibly hard right now, Bella, but stick with it. Remember why you're doing this. They're weak humans, and you're not a monster." Jasper reminded me. Somehow it meant more coming from him, because I had seen how he struggled when I first met him, and even now.

"Okay I'll try." Before I could say anything else Alice dragged me and Edward off to our first class: Technology Education. I expected computers, but I got woodshop.

"Seriously?" I asked when we walked into a workshop full of machines and wooden tables. Alice giggled and Edward smiled.

"It's a required course, Bella." He answered me. What? I have to know how to make a birdhouse now in order to graduate high school?

Apparently, this school isn't too different from Forks High, since it looked like we would have a whole table to ourselves, even though everyone else was uncomfortably packed around the other three.

"Good morning class." A surprisingly geeky looking man spoke from the front of the room. He was wearing khaki pants and a plaid shirt, thick framed glasses sliding off his nose, and grey hair popping up randomly among a mainly brown head of hair.

"We're starting our new project today, which, as you recall, is welding. We learned the basics of wood last semester, and this semester we'll be adding some metal foundry into the mix." He looked around the room and seemed to realize that there was a new face for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot we were getting a new student. Your name please?"

"Bella Cullen." I told him, quietly. He wrote something on his clipboard and looked back up at me.

"I presume you know the Brandon twins then, so they can help you if you have questions. Miss Brandon, please advise her of the safety rules." Alice nodded. The class went by quickly as I watched Alice make a strange looking tube figure from pipes. After a less thrilling History and Biology class we finally had lunch.

Jasper met us outside the classroom and the four of us walked to the lunch room. Silence fell again as we walked into the room. Edward and Jasper were in front of us and Alice took my hand. I looked over and saw her gaze burning into a boy I'd seen earlier standing with Jacob.

"He's trying to figure out a way to get Bella away from us so he can ask her out." Edward said in a whisper. A low growl ripped from Alice's throat and her eyes blackened as I watched.

"Alice." Jasper said in warning, but she wasn't listening, she had taken my hand in a firmer grip, her growling becoming louder. Suddenly the blood swarming around me wasn't as much a concern as Alice was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She didn't answer me and now her gaze was sweeping several people in the cafeteria as if she was expecting one of them to attack us. Taking my cue from her, I felt my shoulders tense and I checked my surroundings as well.

"She's losing it." Edward whispered. I think he meant Alice, who now looked even fiercer than before. Rose and Emmett looked up from where they were sitting across the room. No, not my Alice, not my perfect, sensible Alice. She never lost it.

I pulled her further from the others and towards the wall. We could still be seen, but at least the 'threat' was not so close.

"Bella, they're going to try and take you." She growled still looking behind her at the students who were now unabashedly gaping at us. I forcefully pulled her head so she was facing me.

"Look at me Alice. They can't take me. I'll never leave you. I'm yours. Remember?" I touched the indentation of her necklace under her shirt with one hand and showed her mine with the other.

"But they don't know, they don't know you're _mine_." She hissed at them. "I'll show them." Before I could stop her she pushed me against the wall, one thigh pressed strategically between my legs and she forced her tongue into my mouth. I could hear the gasps around the room and people began whispering to each other.

When she raised her knee just a bit, adding pressure to an already needy area, I couldn't hold in my moan. She pulled back with a feral smile on her face.

"Yes Bella. Let them hear you. Show them who you belong to." She purred, moving her leg again. The combination of the movement and her words made me moan louder and I sunk my fingers into her hair, pulling her face back to mine. Yes, we would show these humans. I needed to stake my claim.

"Someone get the hose!" I heard a boy yell, but it was easily ignored. We didn't break apart until two strong arms pulled us away from each other to many exclamations and some groans.

"Nice try Alice, but that legacy is going to stay with Jazz and me." Edward said as he held the fighting Alice in his arms. I had moved to reclaim her and Jasper had to hold me back.

"Everyone knows she's yours now, Alice, so let's go sit down, huh?" Jasper said and started yanking me towards our table. The smells came back, hitting me hard. More than a few boys…and girls were aroused by our display and their blood was even more potent now as it flooded through their bodies.

"Ungh." I moaned again, but this time with a different need in mind.

Jasper shoved me into a seat between him and Emmett, across from Alice, who Edward had managed to wrestle down as well.

"Here Bella." Jasper said, reaching into my bag and pulling out my thermos that Esme had packed me. Oh thank God, or rather thank Esme.

I ripped the lid off and guzzled down every drop of the substance inside. Mmmm, Black Bear. Esme is a saint, I swear. When I started licking the inside walls, Rosalie grabbed the container from me.

"Don't embarrass us Bella. People already think you and Alice are crazy, don't make out with a cup and make it worse." She was serious, but a small smile escaped.

EPOV

We were walking in front of Alice and Bella when we made our way into the lunch room. As soon as we came through the doors I was assaulted with thoughts.

One boy's thoughts unparticular caught my attention because of their vulgarity. I looked behind me and saw that Alice was looking at the same boy, who seemed to be jizzing himself just looking at Bella. I decided I could discourage her fears if I watered down his actual thoughts.

"He's trying to figure out a way to get Bella away from us so he can ask her out." I whispered to Jasper, but so that they could hear me as well. I checked Alice's mind and found myself in a flash of vision. The same boy was walking down the hall and slapped Bella's bottom as he walked by. Alice was already growling before the second long vision was over.

I could hear that Bella was concerned, but also a little in denial about what was happening. She was looking to Alice to be her anchor, and she hadn't anticipated having to restrain her for any reason.

_He TOUCHED her! He touched MY BELLA! How dare he?! I should kill him for even looking at her! _

"She's losing it." I told Jasper, though he could already tell by her emotions. We watched as Bella dragged Alice over to the wall, further from the gawking students.

_I think we better stay close by._ Jasper thought and I agreed. Alice's thoughts were getting more frantic as she tried to figure out a way to get rid of the threat to Bella without killing anyone. Her monster had other feelings entirely, but she was strictly in mate mode and not killer mode…yet.

I saw Alice's plans in her head a moment before she put them into action, pushing Bella back into the wall.

_Wow. That's a lot of lust. Not good. Edward? _Jasper looked at me as if waiting for instructions. Normally it was the other way around on most issues, but around a lot of humans, it was on me to decide normally.

"Let's give them a minute. It's only fair to let them warn off others a bit. We did." I told him, thinking about our first day of school when I'd kissed Jasper against my car, in view of a full parking lot. Rose and Emmett had chosen to walk into lunch one day with obvious sex hair and wandering hands.

In the heat of the moment, Bella was losing the modesty battle to her inner sex kitten. When I heard her desire to _inform_ the humans how much pleasure only she could give Alice, I decided to step in, and told Jasper to grab her while I got Alice. Bella's newborn strength and mind would call for a firmer hand, which Jasper was more familiar with.

"Nice try Alice, but that legacy is going to stay with Jazz and me." I told her, holding her arms back tighter when she tried to wiggle a way. She may not be big, but she was scrappy. I saw Jasper struggling to hold back Bella, who had sunk back into a instinctive state of mind, when Alice reminded her that the humans might try to come between them.

"Everyone knows she's yours now, Alice, so let's go sit down, huh?" Jasper said forcibly taking Bella to our table, while I followed with Alice. Now that she was restrained and away from Alice, the blood lust had reentered Bella's mind and her thirst fired back up. I could hear the monster starting to rise again in earnest this time, to take control. Thankfully, Jasper was also aware of her current struggle and quickly moved to get her the thermos of blood Esme had packed her.

_Those Cullens are freaky. _

_What's wrong with them?_

_Four gay kids and incest to boot?! Yikes!_

_They're creepy. I'm glad I haven't had any in classes. _

I frowned as the other students slowly snapped out of their shock and began assessing our family with their friends.

APOV

"Dr. Cullen, I realize that your family has been through a lot. Adoption is never easy, but this behavior is worrisome." Principal Schilling said.

Apparently a teacher had noticed my little breakdown in the cafeteria and reported it to the office; they called our parents; and now, here we sat, like scolded children in the principal's office while he spoke to our parents and the school psychiatrist. I guess that's what we were, technically, but I'm old enough to be his grandmother in actuality!

"On top of the unusual relationships exhibited, your children have become violent also." He continued, glancing in my direction. Okay, so I hit a kid over the head with my tray. I barely put any strength behind it and he only has a bump on the head. He was ogling my Bella! Carlisle and Esme also shot me a glance when he did. He had just finished telling them about both incidents.

"What about our other children? Why are they here? Did something happen with them as well?" Esme asked. Jacob and Seth had gone home already, but everyone else was here with us. The principal shifted in his seat and I realized I might be sitting too still and twiddled my thumbs.

"We haven't _seen_ any behavior to warrant their presence here, but there are rumors circulating and students have said that your other four children are also in relationships with each other." This wasn't an unusual concern. Many schools had questioned it before, but it wouldn't be dropped as easily this time with Bella's and my display, unfortunately. Before Carlisle could respond, the school psychiatrist added her opinion.

"As a doctor you must understand our concern for their health. Adopted children often have relationship issues and will cling to the first person who shows them real love. However, this isn't always a good choice for them. I worry that they have become too attached to each other and now won't seek to be social outside of the family. We've already seen last semester that they rarely speak to others and sit alone at lunch." The blond haired woman was standing next to the principal on his side of the desk and speaking to Carlisle and Esme as if we weren't even in the room with them. Way to make us feel obscure and unimportant, _Doc_.

"They are happy and they have good grades. I don't see the problem. They merely found their other half within the others we adopted." Carlisle stated patiently. Esme was frowning at the psychiatrist. She didn't like people to talk badly about her children. The snotty woman scoffed at Carlisle's statement.

"I could see one couple coming out of your adopted children as a coincidence, but three? There are some issues here that must be dealt with and I suggest you take them seriously." She said.

"I _always_ take my family seriously." Carlisle snarled, most uncharacteristically. At the shocked look on the two humans' faces he quickly adjusted his features into a softer expression. "What do you suggest?" He asked them. The principal spoke first.

"First of all, the public display of affection was entirely inappropriate and cannot be tolerated. I believe an afternoon of detention for both Isabella and Alice will suffice for that offense. However, Ms. Brandon's violence will demand an additional detention from her." Carlisle nodded and shot me a look when I moved to protest.

"That seems fair." He said sternly, still looking at me. I dropped my head and snuck a glance at Bella next to me. Her head was in her hands like she was ashamed, but I could also tell she wasn't breathing. The heat in here was on full blast and the air was thick. I could see perspiration already gathering on the upper of our principal, his blood pumping faster. Poor Bella, it must have been like having her dinner zapped in a microwave for her.

I interrupted before the snotty woman could speak again.

"Excuse me, sir, but could we possibly crack a window. It's awfully hot in here with so many people and it doesn't seem as if we will be leaving any time soon." I asked in my most polite voice. I accidently dazzled him a bit, but he came out of it quickly, if a little flustered.

"Certainly. The darn heating system… " he trailed off, standing to open a window behind his desk before sitting back down. Carlisle, noting my request, looked over at Bella, still hunched over and a crease appeared in his forehead. He looked at me and I shook my head slightly to tell him she was okay, even though I wasn't sure she was. At least she wasn't growling yet. Resting my hand on her back I began to rub it soothingly. She lifted her head just enough to give me a small smile before returning to her position. I noticed the psychiatrist watching our interaction closely and frowning.

"As I was about to say," She continued, throwing me a look, "I believe it may be beneficial for them to explore other relationships and options."

"No." Esme said firmly, glaring at the woman. "I will not separate my kids when they are happy together." Mrs. Ansley, the psychiatrist, looked to Carlisle for support, doctor to doctor.

"I agree with my wife. They are healthy and happy. I see no reason to force them into something that may hurt them." I looked over to Jasper and Edward who were in their own world, tuning out what was going on and drawing something together. Emmett and Rosalie were whispering quietly to each other about adding some new shock absorbers to his jeep. Apparently I was the only one actually paying attention to the 'adult' conversation.

"At the very least I would like to speak with them individually and try to resolve some of the problems, no doubt brought on by abandonment issues. I'm very concerned about their exhibition of anti-social behaviors. With your consent, I can set up times to meet with them weekly for therapy sessions after school." At this all of our heads snapped up.

Rosalie was scowling at the woman, Emmett frowned, Edward and Jasper both looked furious and worried at the same time and Bella looked like she wanted to go hide under a rock.

"May we consider this before we give you our decision?" Carlisle said, before he could even finish Edward cut in.

"You can't be serious! Car..., Dad!" Even Esme looked at her husband in surprise.

"We'll discuss it at home, Bella needs to get out of here." He said too fast for the humans to hear.

"I'm fine." Bella insisted at the same speed. I knew she wasn't really by her black eyes, but she didn't want to be responsible for getting us thrown in therapy.

Carlisle looked at her disbelievingly and turned back to the humans.

"As I was saying, I would like to discuss this with my family."

"Please consider it Dr. Cullen. In situations like this we like to give parents the option first so they can arrange it on their terms, but truthfully, if you don't agree it will most likely be required by the school district once we file the report anyway." The principal stated nervously as many faint growls could be heard in the room. Jasper had to send out a wave to keep Rosalie from jumping up to tear out his throat.

After we were dismissed from the office we returned home for another meeting, this one far less polite.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?!" Rosalie screamed before turning on me. "And you! I expected this from Bella, but you should know better!" She pointed an accusing finger at me like a mother. When Rose turned to look at Bella she flinched and pulled me onto her lap, hiding her face behind my back. Rose smirked. "I'm not mad at you Bella. You did pretty well for your first day." Bella peered over my shoulder and smiled.

I agreed with Rosalie. "It's true Bella. If I hadn't lost it, you would have been fine." She shook her head and I frowned. She smiled at Rose, but I got a pout? I quickly pushed down my jealousy when Jasper shot me a look.

"Thanks, but it's not really true. I was struggling all day. Maybe I'm not ready for public places after all." She said, burying her head in my neck from behind.

"Bella, I wouldn't have let you go, if I didn't think you were ready. From what Edward told me you may have had some urges, but you fought against them. That's the best any of us can do in those circumstances." Carlisle praised from his seat next to Esme.

"You're changing the topic. What about therapy?" Emmett boomed unhappily. We could hear chuckling from the kitchen and Jacob walked in with Seth.

"I'm in favor. I think you're all a little crazy." Jake said, smirking at us.

"Shut up, dog!" Rose yelled which only made Jake laugh harder.

"Yup. Definitely some issues in that one. Maybe you should take a bitches anonymous course." He suggested and Emmett had to hold Rose back from lunging at him.

"That's enough Jacob." Esme scolded, but a small smile was playing at her lips. "Why don't you two go out for dinner tonight." She suggested, to get them out of the house. They shrugged and grabbed the keys to our 'family car,' a black jaguar, before heading out the door.

Once they were gone, Edward spoke up. "Can't you just forge some records for us so it looked like we went to some sessions?" Carlisle frowned and shook his head.

"No, not easily anyway. The school district will appoint a therapist of their choosing if you don't want to meet with Mrs. Ansely." He sighed.

"I don't understand. We've had other schools with this issue, but they never forced us to see a psychiatrist." Jasper said.

"The other schools usually ignored it because it was just rumors. We either kept things out of the teacher's eyes or we threw down and moved afterwards. We've never had an in between situation before." Edward explained.

"This is my fault." Bella whispered to me and I turned around to give her a stern gaze, only to see her smirking back at me. "It's my fault for being so darn irresistible. Sorry." She said cheekily. I shook my head at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it is completely your fault." I agreed smiling at her. I'm glad she is joking and not actually taking all the blame on herself, as has been her M.O. in the past.

"Girls?" Carlisle called, trying to regain our attention. We both looked at him sheepishly and I slid off of Bella's lap, taking her hand instead.

"Sorry, Carlisle." We said at the same time before looking at each other and giggling.

I saw Rosalie roll her eyes across from us.

"I have a suggestion." Esme said, causing us all to turn to her. "Why don't we request that the therapy sessions are either group format, or at least in pairs, just so you don't have to go through it alone."

"I would feel better having someone with Jasper and Bella, just in case." Carlisle said. Jasper sunk lower in his seat at the reminder that his control was still weak.

"Definitely for me, but I think Jasper would be fine alone. You just have to be worried he'll die from boredom." Bella stood up for him. Both Jasper and Edward beamed at her and I gave her hand a squeeze. Carlisle smiled softly.

"Very true Bella. I didn't take into account how much Jasper's control has improved. I'm sorry." He said looking at Jasper, who waved off the apology.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry." He said.

"Absolutely." Carlisle agreed. "Which is why I believe Esme's suggestion was a great one." He smiled lovingly at his wife, who returned it with her own look of adoration.

"I will call the school and see if something can be arranged, first thing in the morning."

"So we're actually doing this? We're going to _therapy?_ Rosalie asked disgusted with the idea.

"What are we supposed to say…that we're trying not to kill them and that's why we're anti-social?" Emmett scoffed.

"If we have any issues to be worked out, I doubt a human psychiatrist would be able to understand them." Jasper agreed.

"If you can't say anything, then simply stay quiet. There's no real reason for you and Edward or Emmett and Rose to be involved. They'll give up eventually."

"Hey! What about us?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and frowning at our patriarch. Bella pulled me closer to her side protectively.

"Sorry, Alice. You hit a kid with a tray and screamed that Bella belonged to you. There's simply no way I can get you two out of sessions. Just try to answer the questions as simply as possible." Carlisle said apologetically, shrugging at me.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll find a way to make it fun." Bella whispered to me.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled suddenly in shock. "You can't have sex on the therapy couch!" I turned with the rest of the family to see Bella pouting adorably.

"Spoilsport." She muttered under her breath. When had my innocent, sweet Bella become such a sexual deviant? I couldn't help smiling at her and whispering in her ear.

"We'll add it to our list of pretends." She beamed back at me and nodded eagerly.

**A/N The therapy thing has been done before, I know, but it's just a side story to add a bit more while I inject some other elements. You'll need the comic relief, or at least I will. There wasn't much Jake and Seth in this chapter, but you'll get to see more of them at school. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N It's not a terribly long chapter, but I have everything in it that I want, so I hope you enjoy it...**

Chapter 26

BPOV

"…ABSOLUTELY ABSURD!" I heard Jasper's voice as he and Edward came up the driveway. He sounded mad.

"Jazz, she doesn't know you have two doctorates in psychology." Edward's voice held a bit of humor but he also sounded tired like he'd reminded Jasper of this fact before.

"Well…that's no excuse!" Jasper huffed.

A minute later I turned to see them come in the front door, both frowning. Alice was still in detention, her second of the week and also her last, hopefully. The past two days at school had been difficult, but manageable. I only had to be restrained once, when a boy had tripped and skinned his knee. Thankfully, no blood surfaced, but the thin layer of skin keeping it in was tantalizing.

Jasper and Edward both sat on the couch next to me.

"So? How was it?" I asked anxiously. Emmett and Rosalie had gone first and said it wasn't too bad. In fact they only needed to go to two more before they would be released, according to Alice. That's assuming Rose doesn't try to kill Dr. Ansley between now and then. It had been Edward and Jasper's turn today.

Jasper snorted and Edward rolled his eyes.

"That good, huh?" I asked.

"She was presumptuous, rude, and all together ridiculous." Jasper supplied. Edward patted his knee comfortingly.

"Actually, it didn't start off too badly. She asked us how we met and got together, how we liked our family, and some normal stuff. Jasper's wasn't upset until she asked him why he liked history class best, she didn't care for the confederate pride in his answer. Then she insinuated that Jasper was in a state of denial with his sexuality…" Edward started to say and Jasper cut in.

"Can you believe that?! She said it was rare to find someone so interested in the confederacy who is also gay. She thought I was having an identity crisis!" He yelled. Esme came in from the kitchen, drying her hands off on a towel.

"I take it the session didn't go so well?" She asked concerned as she took in Jasper's furious expression. Edward shook his head.

"Of course not! That woman is…she is…I've never been so happy to be gay in all my life!" Jasper said throwing up his hands and stalking out of the room with Edward right behind him.

Esme shook her head sadly, walking up the stairs. I thought I heard her mumble something about the woman looking for problems, but it was too soft to be certain.

" Bella!" Alice called charging in the front door. I was so distracted I didn't hear her pull up the drive.

"ALICE!" I screamed bouncing over into her arms. I pushed my lips against hers happily. "Finally." I breathed, pulling away. "You're not getting any more detentions. They keep you away too long." I whined, scooping her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Bella!" She screeched laughing. I was about to take her to our room when Jacob came in.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "Seth came home from school with us, but you were already gone when we left."

"Sorry, mom!" Jake smirked at me. "I went over to a friend's house."

"Ooooo! Was it a girl?" Alice asked, still upside down over my shoulder. When I realized this I quickly righted her and she grinned at me.

"Nah, not this time anyway." Jake smiled and winked at us. I gasped and looked at Alice. Before I could ask more, he jetted out of the room. I wondered about him, both him and Seth actually. We didn't really talk at school, but that was because they were always surrounded by tons of humans. Truthfully though, I thought of them like two kid brothers I was responsible for.

"Alice, what's going on with Jake and Seth at school?" I was curious. No one ever talked about it really and I'd only observed for myself the past couple days.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't really hang out with us. I was just wondering how they got along with everyone. It seems like they're popular." I mused. Alice snorted.

"That's an understatement. Everyone loves them. The girls think they're dreamy," She fluttered her eyelashes mockingly, "and the guys think they're cool. We decided that we would let them go off on their own so they wouldn't be isolated with us. I think it's that whole, not wanting to kill people thing that makes them so likable." That made sense I guess.

"Bella, what are you jealous of now?" Jasper asked as he came back into the room, sans Edward, who I could hear playing piano down the hall.

"Jealous?" Alice asked, looking at me questioningly. "Are you jealous of Jake and Seth?" She seemed to be trying to read something in my eyes and I quickly turned away from her.

"Of course not, I'm happy for them." I replied a little louder than I intended. Jasper was watching me curiously, like I was a particularly difficult puzzle.

"I don't get it Bella. What are you jealous of?" Alice persisted.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Yes you are, and I think I know why." Jasper said. Great. He goes to one therapy session and he's suddenly the next Freud!

"TWO DOCTORATES BELLA!" Edward reminded me from the next room. Even so, I wasn't in the mood.

"Whatever, I need to hunt." I hedged, trying to make my escape, but Alice cut me off. Oh come on! Now we're having an intervention?

"I want to hear what he has to say." She said, more to Jasper than to me.

"I think she's upset because she wasn't accepted by her peers for being different, both as a human and now as a vampire. Yet, Seth and Jacob are werewolves _and_ the most popular boys in school." Bingo, a voice in my head said and I growled at myself. I wasn't jealous. He was reading way too much into this. "You're hiding in denial, Bella. You have to accept this and move on."

"Oh shut up, Jasper! Stop shrinking my head!" I yelled before fleeing the room. Alice caught up to me just as I burst into our bedroom. She tackled me onto the bed and pinned my arms while straddling my waist.

"That was very rude Bella." She said, but I knew she didn't really care, since she was smiling.

"So is telling someone what they don't want to hear." I mumbled. She giggled and leaned down to kiss me. She got off me and rolled to the side.

"Forget about that for a minute. We need to think of a more elaborate back story, for our adoptions and stuff, before tomorrow's session." Alice said, grabbing a notepad from our nightstand to take down ideas. We spent the rest of the evening doing that along with other necessary tension relieving exercises.

The next day at school I was walking between classes with Alice when I saw Jacob and Seth talking a little ahead of us. They were actually alone for once! I darted ahead of Alice and attacked Jacob, pulling his head under my arm and messing up his carefully styled hair.

"Ugh! Bella!" A few passing students were watching us amusedly but I ignored them. When he couldn't get out of my headlock he grabbed my legs and lifted me off the ground. I yelped as he flung me backwards over his shoulder, as I had done with Alice yesterday. I could hear her and Seth laughing at us as he swung me around.

"Jake!" I screeched. "Jake put me down!" He chuckled, letting me slide down off his shoulder and back to the floor. I slapped his arm playfully and then realized our audience had grown and come closer. I shot over to Alice, hugging her to me and pushing my head into her hair, breathing in the only scent wonderful enough to distract me from blood. She was still giggling as she patted my arm, and whispered reassurance.

Two girls had come up next to Jake, smiling at him while shooting me glares.

"Hey Jakey!" The red headed girl said in a high pitched voice that hurt my ears. I gagged at the nickname, but Jake just smiled. Her friend was looking over at Seth shyly, but he was oblivious, leaning against the lockers with his PSP out.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" He said in a deeper voice than normal. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull Alice away, but being the nosy person she is, she didn't budge.

"I didn't know you knew _them._" The red head said throwing a scathing look at Alice and I. Jake looked uncomfortable for a minute, but shook it off.

"Yeah, they're my sisters, kind of. Actually aren't you two late for class?" He said throwing us a glance. I was surprised by the dismissal. Was he embarrassed by us? I thought I knew Jake better than that.

"Come on Alice." I whispered to her as she reluctantly let me pull her away. I stewed in my thoughts about Jake brushing us off for two more classes before lunch rolled around. Seth and Jake were laughing with a few guys at their usual table, surrounded by admiring girls. I picked at my prop lunch moodily, watching them. Alice had been shooting me worried glances, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Bella, I really don't think he meant to brush you off. He was worried that being so close to the humans would cause you pain." Edward tried to assure me. He was probably right. I was overreacting. What was with these mood swings lately? I felt like every little thing turned into a big deal. I shook my head sighing.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me." Alice scooted closer, rubbing my back while Jasper and Edward seemed to be speaking silently again.

"Hey you're trespassing on a no loser zone." I heard a boy say from across the room and I looked up to see three seniors walking up to a smaller boy. One of the boys reached out and knocked his tray out of his hand.

"Oops." He laughed with his friends. A growl ripped from my throat. My dead heart hurt watching the young boy try to salvage some piece of his lunch from the ground. When one of the older boys pushed him over with his foot I snapped.

"Alice!" Edward called, but it was too late, I was already out of my seat and moving, possibly a little too fast, over to the scene. I held out my hand and helped the boy up.

"Here, go get another lunch." I said, not looking at him as I shoved five dollars into his hand and gently pushed him towards the lunch line. A soft growl was still emitting from me, but not loud enough for them to hear. I glared at the three boys until they stopped smiling and stepped back from me warily.

"Bella!" Alice, Edward and Jasper were behind me now and I could feel Jasper's power keeping me calmer than I would be. But it wasn't one of their voices that had distracted my rage. I turned to see Jake standing to the side between me and the three boys who had been at his table.

"Jacob Black, you should be ashamed! Don't let me ever catch you standing idle while these jerks terrorize a child again!" I yelled at him. He flinched, but held his ground. Both my monster and I demanded justice, although we had different takes on how it should be wrought.

"Bells, they were just fooling around. I mean, maybe they took it too far, but everyone picks on the freshmen." I was practically shaking now with rage.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" One of the boys asked.

"Nothing, she's fine." Seth snapped, coming up on the other side of Jake and giving me a small smile.

"Bella, come on sweetie." Alice tried to take my hand but I pulled it from her grasp and turned to the three boys who started this whole thing, taking a step towards them menacingly. Their blood pumped through their veins frantically, as they looked at me in fear. I pointed my finger at them as I spoke in a low warning tone.

"Next time you hurt someone without cause, I won't be so lenient. Whatever you do to them, you can expect to get back tenfold. Understand?" They nodded quickly scurrying back to their seats. Next, I turned to Jacob, still pointing my finger, but now at _his_ face. "We're in a fight." I said simply before storming back to my seat, ignoring the look of shock on his face.

"Man, she really is a freak. Did you see her eyes?! Scary." I flinched at the reminder of my old nickname, but Alice and Edward grabbed an arm each and dragged me to our table.

APOV

Today was a bad day for Bella, but at least she didn't kill anyone. Now we were sitting across from Dr. Ansley in an awkward silence that had been raging ever since we arrived. Bella was staring out the window, but every once in a while she'd squeeze my hand, so I knew she was okay.

"I heard about that display in the cafeteria today, Bella? Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Ansley finally tried to coax her, using a soft voice. It was different from the harsh, brutally honest and judgmental tone she'd used in the office. I guess she was trying to butter us up. Bella didn't answer but just shook her head.

"Bella's not feeling very well today." I supplied, distracting the doctor from scrutinizing Bella.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't we talk then? Can you tell me a little about how you came to be with your family and meet Bella?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. She had a pen perched in her hand ready to write down notes. She'd already taken a few, even though nothing had been said.

"Sure. Edward and I are Esme's sister's children. Our parents died when we were eleven and Esme and Carlisle took us in. A year later they adopted Bella and Emmett. Bella and I hit it off and became good friends. A little over a year ago, we realized we liked each other in a different way and started dating." I finished, waiting for her to stop writing.

"The other day you hit a boy with your tray and shouted that Bella was yours. Do you feel like you have to protect Bella?" She asked. Duh! I always protected her when she was human.

"Umm, I guess."

"Why did you hit that boy?"

"I didn't like how he was looking at Bella."

"Don't you think that's a little possessive of you. What if Bella wanted to meet other people and your actions aren't letting her." She countered. I held back my hiss. Bella squeezed my hand again, but didn't say anything, or turn her gaze from the window. She was dead set on pretending not to be here.

"I would never keep her from meeting new friends, but he was a sleaze ball." I watched the pen fly over her notepad and felt the sudden urge to break it apart and throw it at her. When she looked up again she smiled at me, but turned to Bella.

"Bella? Did you want to add something?" Bella shook her head again. "This is a safe environment Bella. Nothing you say will leave this room." Bella didn't respond. "Maybe you don't want to say anything with Alice here? I can ask her to step out for a moment?"

"NO!" Bella yelled, launching herself into my lap and clinging to me. I snarled at the doctor for upsetting my mate, but carefully calmed her, cooing in her ear that I wouldn't leave. Dr. Ansley's eyebrows raised and she flipped the sheet of paper over, writing down half of a page before looking up again. I looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes left still.

"Okay, I can see you don't want to discuss that anymore, so how about something else?" She didn't wait for us to agree before continuing. "Carlisle and Esme were awfully young when they took you in and they still are. What's it like having them as parents? Do they have many rules for you?" It was obvious what she was getting at. She thought we weren't disciplined enough or something.

"Carlisle and Esme are great parents!" Bella said fiercely, a small hiss escaping her.

"Shh, Bella. Don't let her get to you. She's just digging." I told her softly, so Ansley wouldn't hear.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bella, but you didn't answer my other question." She said, smiling. "Why don't you tell me some of the rules in your house?" I looked at Bella. Our rules were basically, don't break anything valuable and you can only have sex in your own room. I doubt that's what she wanted to hear, especially since they were more guidelines than actual rules and we had all broken both on more than one occasion.

"Uh, well, we basically live around the basic idea of respect. They treat us like adults, as long as we act like adults." I told her.

"Did you receive a punishment for your behavior at school?" Hmm, tough one.

"Yes?" Bella said quickly, but it came out like a question and the doctor looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, we lost some privileges…our credit cards." I added the first thing that came to mind, because I knew she'd want to know what privileges. She raised an eyebrow in a way I was really starting to hate.

"They allow you credit cards? What are your spending limits?" Spending limits? What an absurd concept! That would limit my shopping! Bella snorted, but clammed up when Ansley looked at her.

"Umm, five thousand a month?" That was a normal amount right? Bella looked at me in amusement.

"Alice, my weekly allowance as a human was twenty dollars." She whispered to me. I gasped. No wonder she had such dreadful clothes! Apparently Dr. Ansley was also shocked by my estimation.

"Five thousand dollars a month! For each of you?" She looked about ready to faint. Oops.

"Oh no, that's for all of us together." Bella quickly corrected.

"Oh, well that's a _little_ better, I suppose." She agreed, recollecting herself. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Have sex with Bella, cuddle with Bella, Shop, and have more sex, I answered in my head. As if she could read my mind, Bella smirked at me, her eyes twinkling.

"We have a very healthy sex life." Bella said, beaming at the doctor, who gaped at her. My mouth was hanging open in shock as well.

"Bella!" I hissed at her, smacking her arm. She grinned at me, but adjusted her statement.

"I'm joking of course. I enjoy books." She said seriously, but her hand had moved covertly to stroke my thigh. The doctor was oblivious to this and smiled, looking at me for an answer.

"I like shopping!" I said, a bit higher than normal when Bella's hand slipped between my jean clad legs. I grabbed her wrist, to stop her movements and she smirked at me, the little minx. I was starting to think I had become a bad influence on her, in all the right ways.

"Well since you brought it up, Bella, I am curious how Carlisle and Esme handle having three teenage couples in their house." Bella looked at me, and I stared back at her. There's no way I'm taking that one. It's her fault for bringing it to the table.

"They trust us. We would never disrespect them in anyway." Bella stated.

"Does that mean you are not sexually active with each other?" She prodded, looking between us like she was on the verge of some great discovery.

"That's not something I feel comfortable sharing with you." Bella said, returning her gaze to the window. The doctor raised an eyebrow again. I am so close to killing her just so I don't have to see her do that again.

"I promise you, this information will not leave the room." She assured us.

"Unless you think it's a matter of our safety or health." I argued and she seemed surprised I knew that loophole.

"That's true, I suppose. Is there a reason why you are reluctant to answer? Do you feel you've been doing something wrong?" She was grating on my last nerve, thankfully the session was almost over. Bella wasn't happy about her comments either.

"You know, you're awfully judgmental for someone who's supposed to be objective and understanding. Can't you just accept that Alice and I love each other and don't like it when someone hits on our girlfriend? Perhaps our situation or context is unusual, but our relationship is far from abnormal. Guys have done worse things when someone hit on their girlfriends. So no, I don't think we've done anything wrong, but I do think we'll be asking for a new therapist to continue these sessions, since you obviously have some sort of vendetta against us." Bella finished her speech by pulling me up with her and out of the room, leaving a shocked doctor in her wake.

EPOV

Alice and Bella were at their first therapy session today. Carlisle had come home early so he'd be here when they arrived and was currently talking to Esme in the kitchen. They were both worried about how Bella would handle it. She was especially prone to exaggerated emotions as a newborn and could easily be sent over the edge if the doctor hit a nerve. Speaking of nerves…

Jacob was sitting in a chair, frowning while he ate a box of cookies and frowned. He was thinking over the confrontation he had with Bella in the cafeteria.

"You do realize why she was upset, don't you?" I asked, even though by his thoughts I knew he was confused. To him, it was just a joke, normal high school behavior. When he jumped between her and his friends, he had suspected she was thirsty for blood, not justice.

"Uh, no. Care to enlighten me?"

"You went to the school on the reservation right?" He nodded, of course, I already knew that. "So you wouldn't know that Bella was bullied at her school. She didn't have any friends, and people were quite vicious. I think seeing that boy get picked on brought back bad memories for her."

"But they weren't really hurting him. If they were, I would have stepped in." He argued. I shook my head.

"They were picking on someone weaker than them for no reason, and I doubt they would have bought him a new lunch after trashing his first one." Before he could respond I explained further, "She saw herself as that boy, and you not sticking up for him, was like you not sticking up for her." Jake sat quietly contemplating that, while I picked up a controller to play Football with Jasper on Playstation.

A few minutes later, Alice and Bella's thoughts entered my mind and I broke out laughing, their therapy session flashing before me.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Bella told off the therapist." Was all I could manage to get out through my laughter. Carlisle and Esme ran in, just as the girls walked through the door giggling madly.

"How did it go?" Esme asked, smiling because they seemed happy.

"Horrible!" Alice laughed.

"Absolutely terrible!" Bella agreed, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Esme was confused and Carlisle was concerned about why they were happy.

"What happened?" He asked. Finally Bella and Alice sobered up a bit, with some help from Jazz.

"She couldn't look at the situation objectively so we left and said we'd find someone else." Bella said and Carlisle groaned.

"Carlisle, you weren't there, she was truly impossible to talk to." Alice agreed. Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"I'll speak to the principal and see if we can set you up with someone else." He finally consented, leaving the room with Esme. Jake stood then, catching Bella's attention and she frowned.

"Bells, wait! Hear me out!" He pleaded when she started up the stairs.

"Give him a chance to apologize Bella." I said and Alice led her over to the couches by the hand with minimal resistance.

"Well?" She asked, one hand on her cocked hip while she waited impatiently. Jake sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as if uncomfortable.

"Look Bells, I didn't know okay? Edward told me what happened at your school…" Bella shot me a glare when he ratted me out, I pretended not to notice. "…I'm sorry. I wish I had been there for you, but I didn't know. The thing today seemed mostly harmless to me, but I was wrong. I guess I never thought about how the kid would feel, and I should have stepped in. I'm sorry." Bella smiled softly and moved to give Jacob a hug.

"I'll forgive you this time, but don't do it again." She warned seriously. Alice pulled her back to her then and whispered in her ear.

"Good girl. Now I believe you promised to finish what you started in therapy…" I grimaced at the thoughts running through her head, but before I could say anything she and Bella tore up the stairs giggling again.

**A/N I'm trying a few different things out, but if at some point a piece doesn't work or makes the story weird, please tell me. As much as I love this story, I'm not writing it just for my own amusement so don't be shy. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N As usual, your reviews have been awesome and I can't thank you enough for the support. This next chapter is mostly for fun, though it does resolve a couple things some of you were worried about. There are some people who have thus far been ignored in my story and are getting quite anxious...I wonder if you can guess who I'm talking about. You know they couldn't keep Bella hidden forever...**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 27

APOV

I was looking forward to our session for once. Carlisle had convinced the school board to appoint a new therapist for me and Bella. We'd only met with her once, but she was very nice and understanding. We had our second session with her today. It had been about a week and a half since Jacob and Bella had their fight, and no one at Jacob's table had picked on the freshmen since then. That's not to say others didn't, but it was never in sight of any of our family.

The day after the incident, a junior had knocked the books out of a younger boy's hands in the hallway. Jasper walked over, grabbed the older boy's books and threw them down the hall, after which Emmett lifted the same boy up by both legs and hung him upside down, while the other kids laughed. It was soon recognized that no one in our family would stand for bullying, which is why lunch today caught me off guard. Although, I think Bella may have overreacted this time.

We were all sitting at our normal lunch table, well us vamps were anyway, Bella was happily talking to Rose about the new American Idol season. I was staring out into the room, people watching. Two large football players were just getting out of line and girl with her nose buried in a book walked right in front of them, without seeing.

"Move midget!" One of the boys said, while the other one shoved her out of the way. She fell down to some laughter, but she seemed alright for the most part. Bella looked up, seeing red.

"Bella, relax. She's fine." Jasper said, but Bella ignored him. As the two boys sat down their chairs moved out just enough that they lost their balance and fell forward, smashing their faces into the mash potatoes and turkey on their trays. Their teammates howled with laughter and Bella looked smug as she turned back to us.

"Bella…" I tried to scold her, but I was giggling too much.

"What? I didn't do it! They must have bad Karma." She said, feigning innocence, but her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Uh huh, and I suppose their chairs moved of their own accord?" Edward said, also laughing.

Bella shrugged, but a grin was slowly splitting her face. I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're too much, Bella." She beamed and wrapped her arm around my waist hugging me closer.

"You're starting to become like a superhero, standing up for the downtrodden." Emmett laughed. Bella frowned.

"I'd hardly call myself a hero, super or otherwise. It just ticks me off when people act like jerks." No one chose to respond to that.

I had an urge suddenly to look over at Jake and Seth's table. The past few days, even after Jake apologized, he and Bella were still a bit distant with each other,

I decided to tune into their table and see what they were discussing. Right now, both Jake and Seth looked irritated. The younger of the two had moved his shaking hands onto his lap under the table.

"They're family!" Jake said loudly in response to something I hadn't heard.

"I know, but you guys aren't like them. They're so weird and kind of freaky." A blonde haired boy was saying leaning over towards Jake conspiratorially.

"Yeah, Jakey. Just because you live with them, doesn't mean you have to like them." It was that same obnoxious girl with the high pitched voice from the hallway last week. I agreed with Bella, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Jake turned to her scowling.

"First of all, don't call me that…"

"I thought you liked it when I called you that, Jakey?" The girl purred, scooting closer to him.

"No, I don't." He said firmly, moving away, almost landing on Seth's lap. "Secondly, even if they weren't my family, I'd still like them. They're really great, you just don't know them."

"Maybe we don't know them cause they all sit in their corner and don't talk to anyone like the creepers they are!" This time a brown haired boy cut in. I looked away quickly when they glanced in our direction.

"They're just shy." Seth defended. Another girl scoffed.

"Right, they're shy? That's why the two lezbos were going at it in front of the whole cafeteria!"

"Face it man, they're freaks!"

"You shouldn't be seen talking to them, people might think you're weird too. Think about your reputation!"

"ENOUGH!" Jake roared, pounding a shaky fist on the table. "I don't give a fuck about my reputation or about any of you. The only people I care about are those people over there. They took me in when my family didn't want me, no questions, nothing! So you can all just fuck off." With that he grabbed his bag and stormed away from the table, Seth following.

I'm sure my eyes were wide when they finally reached us, and took their seats at our table, while a silent lunch hall looked on curiously.

"Sup?" Jake grumbled moodily, grabbing Bella's tray of untouched food and digging into his second lunch. Seth had taken a seat next to Emmett and pulled his stacked tray towards him as well.

I looked around at my other siblings, who all had the same shocked expressions as me, except Edward who seemed unsurprised as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, anxiously glancing at all the piercing eyes, around the room, focused on our table.

Jake shrugged, but Seth answered happily.

"The kids at our table were being stupid, so we decided to get away. Besides, I don't know about Jake, but I was about two seconds away from going teen wolf on those guys."

"You're friends won't be happy." Bella persisted, cutting off the laughter from Seth's comment. She was looking directly at Jake.

"Eh, so what? They're more like groupies anyway, easily replaced." He shrugged again, but gave Bella a small smile. She remained stoic. "Alright, look Bells, I know I've been an ass lately, but give me a break okay. This is the first time I've been to a school where people didn't know all my embarrassing moments as a kid."

"Oh yeah, like this one time…"

"_Seth!_" Jake growled, cutting off the story. Seth just smiled wider and shrugged, stuffing another sandwich in his mouth.

"No, I think we'd all like to hear what little _Jakey_ did." Edward said, emphasizing the nickname he'd been given. Jake growled again and threw a warning glance at Seth.

Bella beamed.

"Well Seth might not be willing to risk telling a story, but I certainly am!" She smiled deviously at Jacob who seemed to pale slightly. "Hmm, which story should I tell?" She stroked her chin like she was thinking hard. Jacob was looking at her anxiously. "Oh I know! How about the one about Super Jake…in the spirit of our earlier conversation!" She beamed and Jake growled.

"You better not, Bella!" He flinched towards her and I hissed at him, pulling Bella onto my lap protectively. She seemed unconcerned and broke into the tale anyway.

"I was playing at Jake's house with his sisters. This was before his family moved away. Anyway, so there we were playing in the sandbox and here comes Jake, butt naked, except for a towel tied around his neck, pretending to fly around the yard." Emmett's laughter boomed through the cafeteria, overshadowing the rest of us. Jake sunk down in his seat mortified, but Bella wasn't done yet. When he saw her about to speak again, he growled even louder, his whole arms trembling.

"Bells, don't." He half warned, half begged. This was too much, now I had to know.

"Oh alright." She conceded, but still smiled. I pouted at her.

"But, Bella…" I whined, louder than I meant to. She leaned down and whispered in my ear so that only I would hear.

"His weapon of choice was using his _winky_ as a laser gun." I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing, holding my stomach and shaking so much that Bella fell off my lap. Jake groaned, knowing that Bella must have told me.

"Bella!" Everyone whined now, including Jake, though his was for a different reason. She shrugged.

"Sorry, but she has lover's prerogative, I had to tell her!" They all huffed as I continued to laugh uncontrollably.

BPOV

We were about half way into our second therapy session with our new counselor, Dr. McAdams. She insisted that we call her Julia or Jules and treated us like adults. I instantly liked her. Last week we covered all the boring introductory stuff, so this week she suggested an ice breaker game. Alice picked Life, a board game.

"Yay! Twins!" My little pixie screamed adding two pink pegs into the back of her pink car. I decided on the light blue car and Julia picked the orange, even though Alice protested it would clash with hers. Julia chuckled at her exuberance.

"Do you like kids? In real life I mean?" She asked. Alice smiled at her warmly.

"Sure. They're cute and let you dress them without complaining." She glared at me playfully and I stuck my tongue out.

"What about you Bella?" We were arranged so that I was sitting to the closest open window in the office.

"I guess. I'm not as maternal as most girls. I mean, kids are cute and all, but I don't know…" I trailed off. Even as a human I knew I had no real interest in men. I had long since accepted that if I had any children they'd probably be adopted, but I never had a strong urge to do even that.

"Well that's okay. Everyone's different. Some people just don't feel a pull towards parenthood." Julia explained.

"So Jules, do you have any kids?" Alice asked her grinning widely. Julia looked to be in her early thirties, so it was conceivable. She smiled kindly at Alice who was bouncing on her knees. I placed a hand on her thigh to settle her, though I had no expectation of it actually working.

"Just one, but he's my pride and joy." She said, dreamily.

"What's his name?"

"Peter, after his father." She answered. "But enough about that, it's your turn Bella. I spun the number wheel and moved to my next space: Payday. I had gone the college route and became a doctor.

"So are you going to follow Carlisle's lead and become a real doctor?" Julia asked. I shared an amused look with Alice.

"Uh, no. I get a little weak around blood." She nodded and took her turn, having to pay taxes. Towards the end of the game, Alice had moved so that she was sitting on my lap. Julia seemed not to notice or care, though I noted her eyes taking us in carefully when she thought we weren't looking.

Finally, she mentioned it. "You two seem really close. I know you aren't related, but do you find it difficult to be in a relationship and live in the same house?"

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Okay, well, Did you know that you seem to gravitate towards each other unconsciously. You started both sessions sitting separately and ended with you sitting on Bella's lap." She said looking at Alice, who giggled shyly.

"Don't you like snuggling with your husband?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Of course, and I can certainly understand wanting to be close to your significant other, especially in a strange environment." Alice and I nodded. "Alright, we have about ten minutes left. I have a couple questions I have to ask and I'm hoping you'll answer honestly." She sighed, as if she didn't really want to bother us. I knew it was partially an act to get us to trust her, but some part of me felt she was sincere in her actions, so I didn't mind too much.

"Sure, shoot." Alice said. I pulled her closer to me and started drawing patterns on her back. My hand snuck under the hem of her shirt and she turned her head to look at me sternly.

"Sorry." I mouthed to her, removing my hand. I swear, I've never been so horny in my life and it was ALL the time. Edward and Alice told me that it was part of being a vampire. Their sexual needs were more insistent than normal humans. That may be true, but as a newborn I felt like mine were in overdrive. It had gotten to the point where I didn't even care who was around when I wanted Alice. I locked my fingers together around her waist to prevent their wandering, as Julia started to speak.

"It's wonderful that you get along so well with your family and you were able to find love within the same unit, but I think it would be good for you to branch out a bit. I'd love to see you both join a club or a team, either together or separately, just to meet some new people. I mean, is there something holding you back from taking that chance?" She looked at us as if she already suspected a reason. We couldn't tell her we stayed away for their safety. It took me by surprise when Alice answered right away.

"We weren't accepted well at our old school. I guess we're just not willing to put ourselves out there again, just to receive the same criticism we escaped." I looked at Alice questioningly and she looked back. I could see the message in her eyes: 'just go with it.'

"Were you bullied?" Alice nodded and discreetly pinched my thigh so that I did as well. "Can I ask why? Do you know?" She wondered. I let Alice handle the answer, since she started it.

"It was a few things really. We were adopted, we dated within our own family, and for a few of us, we were gay. We lived in a small town and I think people just weren't used to dealing with that." Julia looked pensive for a moment before looking at me.

"I suppose that explains your confrontation with those boys in the cafeteria. I heard they were picking on a freshman and you intervened. Do you want to talk about that?" I shook my head and she didn't push it.

On our way out of the office and back to Alice's Porsche I finally asked.

"What was that Alice? Are you trying to make us look like we need counseling or what?" I grabbed her arm, spinning her to face me.

"Bella, I just gave her a little truth so our behaviors made more sense. Honestly, I don't think it would hurt you to talk about it with her, anyway." I scowled at her and turned back towards the car. When we were both seated inside she turned back to me. "So what do you want to join?" I groaned. Julia had given us an assignment that had to be done before our next session. We had to join a club.

"I don't know." Alice would be a great cheerleader, but she would probably get too excited and show off too much strength or something.

When we got home, Alice pulled up the list of activities on her laptop. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were all sitting with us. They had been given the same assignment. The doctor tried to get the boys to do sports, but Edward and Jasper feigned disinterest and Emmett claimed to have a knee injury.

"Oh I've got the perfect club for you and Rose, Emmett." Alice sang gleefully. "Chastity Club"

"Huh?" Emmett asked, confused while everyone else roared with laughter. Rosalie poked him.

"It's a club to support abstinence." She explained. Emmett looked shocked at first, but then smirked.

"Awesome! Let's do it babe!" Now Rose looked shocked. "Imagine how much fun we could have messing with those guys!" Rosalie seemed to actually be contemplating that.

"Jasper, what do you think about joining jazz band?" Edward asked.

"I didn't know Jasper played an instrument." I said amazed. Edward grinned.

"He doesn't advertise it, but he's really good at guitar and he can play the fiddle too." I gaped at Jasper.

"Why don't you ever play?!" I asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"I do sometimes, but Edward's the musical one in the family, I can't even compare."

"Aww that's not true." Edward cooed and the two lapsed into one of their sickeningly tender moments.

"ANYWAY!" Emmett boomed, to cover up the awkwardness. "What about you two?" He asked looking at me and Alice. She was still looking through the list. I hadn't even really looked at it.

"Choir?" She asked me.

"No."

"Yearbook?"

I shook my head.

"Art club?" I could see the excitement in her eyes at this one. I knew she loved to draw, but I was a dreadful artist.

"You should do that." I finally told her, making up my mind. She pouted.

"I want to do it with you." She said. I looked over her shoulder and picked out something that looked mildly interesting.

"I can do Book Club. They meet at the same time." I assured her, but she still frowned.

"You don't want to be with me?"

"You know I do baby, but I'm terrible at art. It's only an hour every Wednesday. Let's try it. Just think how happy Julia will be with us." I smiled. She crossed her arms, but finally relented.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Will you draw me a picture?" I tried to placate her.

"No." She was being spiteful. I pulled her onto my lap and snuggled into her neck, placing soft kisses.

"Please." I whispered, nipping at her shoulder.

"No." She said again, but it came out softer this time and with less vehemence behind it.

"You know you want to." I teased, letting my fingers gently caress the tight skin of her stomach beneath her shirt. She shivered at my touch and I smirked into her shoulder.

"Uh, Bella?" Rosalie's voice cut through my haze and I peeked around Alice to where she was sitting, not ceasing my hand movements.

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe _not_ try to seduce your girlfriend in front of my husband?" She asked, a grin on her face as she smacked the back of Emmett's head, whose mouth was hanging open.

I pulled Alice up with me, cradling her in my arms before heading for the stairs.

"Come on love, I'll let you take my measurements again." Whisking her up to the design room.

"I think they've had more sex in there than Alice has made dresses." Jasper remarked as I tore up the stairs. I chose to ignore his comment, even if it was true.

**A/N Before you say anything about it, I do realize Bella would be alone in her club. But don't worry about it, it's been handled. You'll see. **

**Oh and P.S. that super Jake thing, true story, except it was my little four year old cousin.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Thanks for reviewing! It isn't too much longer until New Moon comes out! I really excited, even though the trailer at the VMAs basically showed the whole movie, but whatever. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm working on the next one already, so it should be up relatively soon.**

Chapter 28

APOV

Today was Monday and a new week. Bella and I had our first club meetings tomorrow after school. Chastity club and Jazz band met on Mondays and Wednesdays, as opposed to our Tuesdays and Thursdays. It turned out as a positive because Jasper would be able to go to Book Club with Bella as a precaution. I went straight to my design room after school and Bella came with me just for the company.

"Damn it!" I heard her exclaim and I turned around just as a pair of scissors and a piece of paper fell to the ground.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I asked. I hadn't been paying attention, since the stitching was a little tricky for the shirt I was making. Bella sighed and looked up at me.

"Nothing. Just practicing." I motioned for her to show me and I watched as another sheet of paper rose in the air. Next the scissors began to float as well. I watched Bella squint her eyes in concentration as she conducted these floating objects with her hands. In jerky movements, the scissors began to open and close forcefully, and moved closer to the paper. She got about three cuts in before the paper slid sideways between the blades, rather than cutting. In frustration, Bella ripped her hands away, tearing apart the paper in the process.

"That was good Bella. That can happen even if you're actually holding the scissors." She smiled at me, but it wasn't nearly big enough for my tastes. "How about we try that thing we did the other day again." I suggested with a wink. Bella beamed and stood so quickly the chair fell backwards. With a steady arm held in front of her I felt my feet lifting slowly off the ground.

She stared hungrily at the crotch of my pants as she carefully moved the zipper down, without touching it. Once the button was undone, my pants gently slid down my legs and fell to the floor a couple feet below me. She smirked at my lack of underwear. Recently I'd taken to going commando because Bella destroyed so many of my favorite panties by accident. She moved closer and raised me so that my legs could rest on her shoulders.

A low growl rumbled in Bella's chest as she came within an inch of my wet center. I wrapped my legs around her head and pulled her face into me, desperately. I moaned her name as I felt her tongue against me. I wrapped my arms around her head as well, like an octopus, for more stability. It's a good thing she didn't need to breathe. Her hands moved to my butt to support me as she lost control of her power.

"Oh God! BELLA!" I screamed out as her tongue slipped inside of me. Bella chuckled against me, sending vibrations all through my body. I needed more, though. I needed to taste her. "Flip." I breathed so quietly I wasn't sure she even heard me, but her hands reached up and untied my limbs from around her head and neck. In a flash I was eye to eye with the top of Bella's pants and my ankles locked behind her head, as my thighs settled back on her shoulders. She pressed our torsos tightly together holding me up. I could smell her arousal clearly at this distance and purred as I moved to undo her pants.

"NO EMMETT!" I heard Edward's voice a second before the door burst open.

"WE'RE HOME…" We all froze, my hand still on Bella's halfway down zipper, Bella had at least pulled her face away, and Emmett stood gaping at us with wide eyes. Bella turned away, so that we were less exposed to the doorway and I watched through her legs as Edward came up next to Emmett with his hands over his eyes and pulled him out of the doorway. I'd have to thank him later, because it didn't look like Emmett had enough brain function left to move himself.

I was slowly lowered and flipped upright. Apparently Bella and I were of a like mind that the mood was ruined.

"I'm going to kill him!" She growled, and I hoped for his sake that she wasn't serious.

"Bella" I called to her as she stalked towards the door. I was fully dressed again by now.

"What?!" She said harshly. I lifted an eyebrow at her tone and she smartly corrected herself. "Sorry Alice." I smiled and danced to her side.

"I was just going to tell you your pants were still undone." I giggled, reaching down to zip and button her up. "There. Now let's go kick Emmett's ass." I said smiling and skipping out of the room holding her hand.

BPOV

By the time we got downstairs Alice had mostly extinguished my embarrassment and anger with carefully placed touches and kisses. Besides Jasper, who had an unfair advantage, she was always best at calming me. Emmett looked fearful as we came into the living room, which definitely boosted my ego a little and I smiled.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch next to Emmett and smacked the back of his head when she saw us. He looked at her for a second before comprehension seemed to dawn on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I really couldn't be that mad at him, he looked like such a little boy even though he was huge.

"It's okay, Em. What were you so excited about that you had to barge in on us?" Alice asked. I certainly didn't think it was _okay_, but I guess she was the one who was really exposed, so it was up to her. Emmett grinned. I was happy for the change of subject at least. No point in dwelling on it.

"Rose and I had to sign an abstinence promise today." Emmett said. I looked over at Rose and she rolled her eyes.

"So what? You already broke it?" I guessed. If possible, Emmett grinned wider.

"NOPE!" He yelled. I was confused.

"You aren't actually going to stop having sex are you?"

"Pssh, of course not."

"Just tell them already, Emmett." Edward said from the computer with Jasper.

Unfazed Emmett spoke in his characteristically loud voice.

"The promise said that we couldn't do it till we were married. But Rosie and I ARE married!" He announced followed by guffaws. Rose shook her head at her husband.

"He thinks it's hilarious, obviously." She said, while buffing her nails.

"Obviously." I agreed. Alice broke down into giggles which seemed to spur Emmett on.

Ignoring them I moved over to Edward and Jasper.

"So did you wow them with your talents?" For some reason Jasper grinned at this and Edward looked amused.

"We got kicked out."

"WHAT!?" I screeched. They had to be in a club, as a part of the deal that got them out of therapy. Them and Rose and Emmett could stop attending sessions if they showed themselves to be more social.

"What happened?" Alice asked, tucking herself into my side effortlessly.

"_Somebody…_" Edward threw a look at Jasper. "…thought it would be funny to orally molest a clarinet…"

"Which got Edward excited…" Jasper interrupted smirking. Edward glared at him playfully.

"_Anyway_, the band supervisor decided we were inappropriately using the musical instruments and asked us to leave." Edward finished. Alice and I both broke down in giggles this time.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well I was already going to book club with you, so Edward just has to find something to do."

"OH! DO ART WITH ME! PLEASE EDWARD! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Alice begged, tugging on his arm. I had to pull her off of him, while trying not to laugh at his surprised expression. Edward dragged a hand through his messy hair, exhaling loudly.

"It would be at the same time as Jasper's club, so you can minimize your time apart." I added, hoping for the sake of my pixie that he'd agree. Truthfully, I didn't like leaving Alice alone. I'd feel better if Edward were with her. It seemed funny now; I used to think Alice overreacted allowing the others to keep watch over me when I was human, but she's a vampire and I want to protect her constantly. I guess it is just another odd quirk in this new life of mine.

Finally, Edward reluctantly agreed to both Alice's and my excitement.

The next day I nervously sat with our family in the lunchroom. I had packed myself a thermos of blood today, but I was saving it to have just before the club meeting. Alice kept saying she didn't see anything happening, but I was still worried. Only one small thing needed to change and I could kill someone. I bounced my leg under the table as I remembered doing as a human. It did seem to distract me a little, but it didn't help get rid of any nervous energy like it used to.

"Bella, sweetie, relax." Alice cooed softly in my ear. I let my leg still and tried to think of something else. I could hear people's conversations going on around us and looked over at the table Jake and Seth used to sit at. I think they hated us even more, since we stole Jake and Seth from them. I shifted my gaze to a smaller table where only a few kids sat.

Jake and Seth had started to hang out in a new group these days. Their friends Mark, Evan, and Megan even visited our house last weekend after they finished building a small skate park behind the garage. Jake and Seth both knew how to skateboard, but really started to get into it more when they met these new friends. I was happy for them, since they seemed to be happy and more like themselves. Edward and Jasper teased them about becoming potheads, but I never noted weed on their scents, and I have the best senses as a newborn.

"Do you know what we're reading?" Jasper asked suddenly, distracting me from my train of thought.

"Oh, uh, no. I think they pick a new book each week." I said, shifting my attention back to our table. Jasper nodded.

I looked back up to see Jacob heading in our direction. Seth was still at the table, but watching closely.

"Yeah, no problem." Edward answered before Jake even got to our table.

"Cool, thanks man." Jake smiled and jogged back to his friends.

"They're going to the skate park after school. I told them we'd let Carlisle and Esme know." He explained to the rest of us non-mind-readers. Alice pulled out her phone and typed in a quick text.

"Done!" She chirped.

"Do they forget they have cell phones or what?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged and began playing with my Jello. An errant idea ran through my head as I watched the jiggling food fall off my spoon and Alice stiffened beside me. I turned to her and found her smirking at me, eyes wide.

"Hmm, kinky Bella. Shall we add it to our fun list?" I nodded eagerly and she giggled.

"Don't use any red flavors, it stains really bad." Edward warned seriously, but a crooked smile broke across his face. I shook my head at our serious lack of privacy in this family and continued to squish up my 'dessert.'

"It's only for an hour. We'll be through it in no time." Alice said as she looked into my pained eyes. It sounded like she was reassuring herself as much as me. Classes had ended thirty minutes ago and we were standing outside the classroom where the book club met, our foreheads pressed together and arms wrapped around each other.

"Did you have your snack?" She asked, alluding to my thermos. I nodded. I dropped my hands as Alice pulled away. She took her hands in mine and squeezed them. "You'll be okay Bella. Jasper's with you and I'll be here when you get out. Okay?" I nodded again without a word. She kissed me on the cheek and started walking backwards down the hall. "Love you." She called.

"Love you too." I murmured, though I knew she heard it because she smiled again and turned around racing off to her club.

"Come on Bella." I had completely forgotten that Jasper was here. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, sitting us close to a wall with windows in the circle of chairs. Most people were here, but still mingling with each other. Jasper cracked a couple of windows and I heard him take a deep breath of fresh air before returning to my side.

As soon as the clock struck 3:35 our teacher supervisor called everyone to sit down. The boy sitting on my other side was rather large and I inched closer to Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye I could see beads of perspiration slowly travelling down the side of his face and on his upper lip. The heat coming off him seemed more intense than the thinner humans in this school and his heart rate was faster.

As soon as I thought that I wished I hadn't. I tried to distract myself by listening to what the teacher was saying about the book, but all I could hear was the boys thrumming heart next to me, pumping blood through his large body. He must have more blood than these other measly humans, I mused, thinking of the warm red fluid flowing through him. Jasper's hand grabbed my arm and I realized I had moved to the edge of my seat, slightly turning my body towards the unknowing prey.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned softly. I shook my head and tried to refocus on the conversation.

"I'm okay." I whispered back.

"…newcomers have any opinions. Have you read Pride and Prejudice?" The teacher asked Jasper and I. He nodded for both of us. "Oh! Great!" I didn't hear what she said after that because I was listening to the symphony of beating hearts in the room. I heard her ask me something and I looked up. Her heart beat was slower than the others. There was only one thing on my mind and so it was unsurprising to me when that same thought escaped my lips.

"Blood." I sighed longingly, ignoring the questioning and disgusted looks on the faces around me. Who cares what they thought, they'd be dead soon.

I was suddenly hit with a huge mixture of calm and lethargy and slumped back into my chair, barely registering anything around me. As though he were a long distance away, I heard Jasper's voice softly come through the haze.

"She means blood lines, of course. The hierarchical society made up of convenient marriages, rather than those based on love." The rest of the conversation turned to murmurs as I watched like a rock on the sidelines. I felt the constant wave of forced emotions splashing against me finally end as bodies began to stand and move again, but the feelings lingered and I couldn't bring myself to do anything.

A blurry figure came to kneel in front of me and placed their hands on either side of my face.

"What did you do?!" The figure yelled at someone I couldn't see to my right. "Bella? BELLA!" The figure's face came into focus and I saw it was Alice.

"I think she overdosed on Jasper juice." Came another voice. Alice growled at them.

"Forgive me Bella." Alice said suddenly. Forgive her? For what? Just as the thought passed my mind I felt something hit the side of my face hard, forcefully removing the cobwebs in my brain and me from my chair. I put a hand to my abused cheek as I looked up at a sheepish Alice. "Sorry." She mouthed, leaning down to help me up.

"Did you slap me?" I asked more out of curiosity than any sort of anger. She nodded, biting her lip adorably. I wrapped her in a hug and pulled her to me. "Thanks." I whispered into her ear.

I turned to Jasper then, who was laughing in the corner with Edward and Alice did as well.

"Jasper!" Alice growled and started to stalk towards him, but I quickly held her back with an arm.

"It's okay, Alice. I needed it." Then turned to Jasper, "though maybe I could do with a little less next time?" He chuckled and nodded. We followed them out to the Volvo to head home.

When we arrived the house was unusually quiet and Carlisle's car was in the driveway. Edward rushed into the house, Jasper right on his heels, while Alice and I entered a little more cautiously.

We opened the door to find Edward having a one sided conversation with a silent Carlisle.

"I can't believe you invited them!" Edward yelled. "That's no excuse! You should have lied or something, anything!" He added after a moment of silence.

"Who's coming?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Carlisle looked up and gave me, what I think was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"Some old friends of mine from Italy." He said calmly, but beside me Alice gasped and I knew it wasn't that simple.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N As promised, here's the next installment. And as always, I thank you humbly for your reviews. Enjoy...**

Chapter 29

BPOV

I looked around at my family, all of whom were gathered in the living room, with the exception of Jake and Seth, who were still out.

"What's the big deal? What's going on?" I asked the room at large. If they were friends of Carlisle's than why did everyone look so grave? Edward just shook his head, still glaring at Carlisle. I had never seen him be anything less than loving and respectful to our patriarch, and it made me feel uncomfortable. Alice was the first to answer me.

"Bella, remember how we talked about the Volturi?" She asked. If I was honest I'd have to say yes, but that hardly explained everything. They mentioned the name to me in passing, but always evaded my questions about them. All I really knew is that they were something like vampire royalty and they lived in Italy. OH! As the light bulb went on in my mind I had the sudden urge to smack myself in the forehead.

"So that's who's coming?" Alice nodded. "Do you not like them? I don't understand." I admitted. Alice sighed and looked around for some help.

"It's not that we don't like them…" Carlisle started only to be interrupted by a snort from Edward and Emmett. He threw them both a look and they huffed but remained silent. "Like I was saying, it's not that we don't like them, but sometimes they can be a little shortsighted when they want something."

"Are they dangerous?" I remembered Alice saying that they had a guard, but I thought she meant a few bodyguards. That didn't seem so bad to me. Royalty needed protection after all.

"Yes." Carlisle stated, surprisingly not mincing words. "However, they are reasonable and we have done nothing for which we should fear punishment. Never the less, I am concerned about how they'll take to Jacob and Seth. It may be best if they leave for a while."

"It won't do any good, Carlisle, they will still smell them." Jasper stated.

"That can be explained away."

"It could if we were still in Forks near their territory, but not when we're across the country." Edward warned still perturbed. Carlisle sighed.

"What would you have me do Edward?"

"Uninvite them."

"You know, as well as I, that it cannot be done. Besides delaying the visit would only put off the inevitable and create more suspicion in their minds about us."

Jasper squeezed Edward's shoulder affectionately and spoke softly:

"He's right. It's better to meet them head on. At least we're on our own turf this time." Edward nodded but still seemed unconvinced. I was looking at all the serious faces around me and it only heightened my unease.

"You make it sound like we're going to war!" I exclaimed, nearly brimming with anxiety. Alice wrapped an arm around my waist, but even that provided little comfort. I was picking up vibes from my family that made my vampire instincts of self-preservation kick into overdrive. I was on high alert, like we were facing an immediate threat.

Carlisle's voice was calm and soothing when he spoke, and it helped settle my nerves a little. "There's not going to be any war, Bella. This reaction…" He motioned to the others in the room, "is merely the result of some stressful past encounters, but none of those ended in conflict and I have no expectation that this one will either." My gaze moved to Edward who seemed unmoved by Carlisle's conviction. He, more than anyone else, looked like he expected a violent injury to occur to his person momentarily.

Later that night, I was lying tangled with Alice in our bed. Even after several bouts of love-making, I couldn't get Edward's anger and fear out of my mind. Carlisle had said they didn't have a conflict, but _something_ must have happened to cause that reaction. I finally resolved to ask Alice about it.

She had her head on my chest, disheveled hair softly tickling my neck. Her eyes were closed, and if I didn't know better I might have thought she was asleep. I ran my fingers through her silky locks and she turned to face me, resting her chin right between my bare breasts and smiling up at me with half lidded eyes.

"Why is everyone so worried about the Volturi coming?" I meant to be smoother in my asking, but in typical Bella fashion the words blurted from my mouth bluntly. The smile left Alice's face, but she kept her eyes on mine. When she finally spoke, it was in a soft voice.

"We're just tired of them. They used to try and get us to change our diet, but thankfully they gave that up after a while. Then they started to become more and more interested in our powers, mine and Edward's in particular." She sighed and moved to sit up in the bed. I quickly followed, leaning against the headboard. "Here's the thing Bella, Aro, and his brothers, but mostly Aro is obsessed with creating the strongest army possible. They use it to make sure vampires don't expose the race to humans, but they have also used it as a way to ensure their rule continues."

"Huh?"

"Most vampires aren't stupid enough to try and overthrow them, but there have been some over the years strong enough to threaten their reign. Normally, they don't like groups like us to be very large, but they let ours slide because of their friendship with Carlisle and our passive lifestyles."

I nodded my understanding and she continued.

"That brings me back to why they visit us. They usually come on the pretense that they want to visit Carlisle, but it's never really about that. They want us to join their army. Even those of us without powers could be useful to them somehow and it would be an added bonus not to have to worry about our large numbers. We refuse them every time, but they don't take rejection well."

I studied her face, trying to understand what she wasn't saying with her words.

"Carlisle said there was no conflict." I said. She shook her head and chuckled humorlessly.

"There's no conflict because we're not dumb enough to attack them and give them a reason to kill us. That doesn't mean they don't use some _persuasive_ measures on us. Edward is unfortunately a favorite target for their little gem, Jane." Alice spat out the name like it was dirt in her mouth.

"Jane?" I asked, urging her to explain.

"She's something like Aro's pet, one of his favorites. Her power is a type of mind control. She can cause you to feel like you're in excruciating pain, worse than our change, from what I've heard." She grimaced. "She has a strange hatred for Edward, but I'm not sure what it stems from. She enjoys his torture more than anyone else's." I gasped.

"She _enjoys_ torturing people?" I asked in disbelief. Alice scowled, distorting her beautiful features so that she looked almost feral.

"She's sick Bella, seriously twisted. I would give anything to have never met her, and I've never even fallen under her power."

Alice's response intensified my fear, and it must have shown on my face because she cuddled into me. I wrapped myself up with her, seeking a comfort that seemed out of reach.

APOV

Bella had been practically twitching with nervous energy all day, but I could hardly tell her not to be worried. She should be. Carlisle said that we should expect them to arrive late this evening or early tomorrow morning. Despite their impending arrival, he insisted that we attend school today. It wasn't just Bella either, everyone was acting strangely.

Emmett's usual jokes and laughter were replaced with a deep scowl and cracking his knuckles. Jasper was hovering protectively around Edward who seemed completely out of it. The only one with some semblance of normality was Rosalie, but even her usual frown was more pronounced and she shot anxious glances towards Emmett.

Carlisle had explained the situation to Jake and Seth when they got back last night. Seth was worried and a little fearful, but Jacob just seemed angry. It took a while for Carlisle to get him to promise not to attack them upon arrival. Rosalie had thought that if we put them on a leash and subordinated them, the Volturi was less likely to make a fuss, but both Carlisle and Esme refused. Surprisingly, Jacob and Seth had no comment. They had sat at our lunch table today, but spoke only to each other quietly.

Right now, Bella and I were heading for our therapy session with Julia in my Porsche. Everyone else was going hunting after school to make sure our strength was up in case we needed it. We've been lucky so far in escaping any real injury, but the more times we abused their egos and refused to join them, the less inclined they were to be forgiving and civil.

"What should I tell her about my meeting? I barely remember anything that happened." Bella's question broke the silence in the car and I turned to her.

"Just make something up. I doubt she has a transcript of the minutes." I had brought a sketch of Bella and I that I made during art club. I suppose I thought I needed proof, but I doubt she would require anything beyond our word that we went. Julia was trusting that way.

We arrived a moment later and walked into the building. We took the elevator to the seventh floor which opened to a large lobby. Julia was one of five therapists in this office, so there were usually other people in the waiting room. I smiled at the receptionist and she marked down our arrival.

Bella tugged my arm and led us to the two chairs furthest from a small boy and his mother who were sitting in the play area. They were here every week. The boy saw Dr. Douglas, the only child psychologist in the office. He had come out to greet them once while we were here and seemed friendly. He looked to be in his fifties with a scruffy beard and watery eyes, but he always had a smile on his face. The day he had come out of his office, he'd winked at me in a friendly gesture and Bella growled at him. Ever since then, she'd referred to him as the old perv, despite my insistence of the contrary.

Thankfully, today we wouldn't see him because Julia came out to get us only a moment later.

"Alice! Bella! How have you been?" She greeted us both happily with a warm smile and ushered us into her office.

"We've been fine. I brought you this from my art club." I said, pulling out the sketch from my bag. Bella beamed when she saw it. I handed it over to Jules, whose eyes widened as she looked it over.

"Wow! This is really great! I didn't know you were such a wonderful artist." Julia praised and I smiled modestly. It was a charcoal drawing of Bella and I smiling at each other. It was fairly simple and only showed us from the waist up, but I felt like it captured the love on our faces when we gazed at each other. Bella loved it immediately and I promised to create a larger version of it to hang in our room.

"You can keep that if you want." I offered. She smiled and placed it on her desk before returning to sit in the chair next to our couch.

"So I take it you enjoyed art club?" I nodded smiling, normally I would have been bouncing with happiness, but I felt weighed down with impending visitors. "That's good. Did you meet any new friends?"

I actually had introduced myself to the girl sitting next to me and she seemed nice enough, but we were both so focused on our work that we didn't get a chance to speak much.

"Well I did meet one girl, April." Bella's head whipped in my direction and I suddenly recalled the fact that I hadn't mentioned that to her.

"April?" Bella hissed. "That's a name for a month, not a person! Why didn't you tell me?!" Julia seemed to sense that she should remain quiet and didn't comment. So, I sighed and turned towards Bella.

"It was nothing, sweetie. We just said our hellos and names and then worked next to each other." I thought I heard her mumble something about rubbing elbows and something else but I chose to ignore it. She huffed and turned away.

"You still should have told me."

"Are you really upset about me not telling you, or are you mad because I sat next to another pretty girl for an hour?" I asked.

"YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY!" Bella exclaimed. I could have hit myself for saying something so stupid.

"Yes Bella, she was pretty, but your gorgeous ass was on my mind the whole time. Can't you tell that by my picture?" Her shoulders relaxed, but she kept her arms crossed. I could see in her face that she was wrestling with what to do. Suddenly I was hit with a vision.

"No!" I gasped, looking at Bella reproachfully. "You can't hurt her Bella…" She scoffed, interrupting me.

"I beg to differ."

"I mean you shouldn't hurt her. She's not a threat. I only love you." I assured her quietly, glancing sideways at Julia who was watching us with rapt attention.

Bella stared at me and I held her gaze, not backing down. Finally she sighed and relaxed.

"I love you too, baby." She gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek. That was good enough for now, but we would be discussing her urge to slaughter my new acquaintance at home.

"Well good, that's settled." Julia turned to Bella then and I was happy she hadn't worsened the situation by forcing the April issue. "How was your club Bella? Did you meet anyone new?"

"Book Club was okay. I already read the book they assigned for this week though." She responded, ignoring the second question, which didn't escape anyone's notice.

"What book was it again?" I asked, even though the memory of her telling me easily played back in my mind.

"The World According to Garp."

"Oh that's a wonderful book. Did you like it?" Julia asked, her face lighting up. She was also an avid reader. Bella nodded, smiling. I guess I should read it if they both liked it so much. Maybe I will, after I finish the fourth Travelling Pants.

I smiled as I watched them exchange their opinions and favorite parts before Julia turned the conversation back to business.

"Bella, I want to come back to this bullying issue that we discussed last time. I know you don't like to talk about it, but I think it's important." Julia was giving Bella a sympathetic smile as she waited for a response. I pinched Bella in the side and she glared at me.

"Alice was the one who brought it up, why don't you ask her?" I could tell by her tone she was annoyed and upset, which never boded well for our evening activities.

"Okay, that's fair." Jules admitted. "Alice? How did you feel about being bullied?" Huh. I couldn't really answer that. Bella had been the one pushed around and that made me feel murderous, but I'd never really been on the receiving end myself. When I still hadn't spoken after a couple minutes Julia raised her eyebrows. "I suppose you don't want to talk about it either?" She asked. I shook my head and she sighed. "Alright, girls, here's the deal. I can't let you out of these meetings until we resolve the reason why you're in here. According to your teachers, that reason is twofold: being anti-social and engaging in inappropriate behavior of both a sexual and violent nature." She read the words off her clipboard as if reciting something from a book. Did the school actually say that about us?

"As far as I can tell, those two things go hand in hand. I'm trying to get you to be more open with your peers by having you join clubs, but that's only one piece of a larger puzzle and I think we all know that. So what's it going to be?" Her voice was almost pleading and I felt bad for her. Bella was staring at her hands in her lap, so I guess it was up to me to respond. Great.

"You're not wrong, Jules." I sighed. "The truth is that we don't branch out because there's no need to. My best friends, my family, and my girlfriend live with me and go to school with me. I don't feel like I'm missing anything. I'm complete. Why bother adding pieces to a finished puzzle?" I said, throwing the analogy back at her. Julia seemed confused for a moment, but collected herself quickly.

"What if you don't know you're missing something until you find it?" She countered.

I decided to answer her question with a story instead. I took a deep breath and began.

"Before I met Bella, I was happy enough, but not content. I knew that I was missing something in my life. When we were friends, I was happier, but something was still off. When we became lovers…" I ignored Julia blushing at my choice of words, "I became euphoric. I'm full. There's absolutely nothing that could come into my life and make me happier than I am. To me, this means that anything that might change my life would make it worse." Julia nodded, seemingly accepting my explanation. Bella beamed at me and snuggled into my side. I played with her hair happily while Jules made notes.

"I can't say I entirely agree with you. I always think something can be improved upon, even if only minimally. However, this does explain the bubble you and your family created around yourselves. I suppose the question I have to consider is whether this lifestyle is healthy, meaning are you getting everything you need for your social development, both of you." She added, looking from me to Bella.

We remained silent for a moment, stuck at an impasse that neither of us was quite sure how to maneuver out of. Surprisingly, Bella was first to break the silence.

"How many times is it normal for people to have sex in a day?" Bella asked, shocking both Julia and I. What is with this girl and bringing up sex in our therapy sessions?! She was smirking at our reactions, but remained waiting for an answer. I couldn't help but giggle at how flustered Julia was. She adjusted the papers in her lap nervously and stuttered for a while before she was able to get herself together enough to look back up at us. I knew Bella had thrown it out simply as a change in the topic, but I wasn't certain that this was a direction she had thought through all the way.

"I, uh, you, umm, right, sex." Julia cleared her throat. "I'm not sure there's a normal amount, Bella. Some people may only make love once a week, while others manage to find time for two or three sessions a day." I turned my face away to hide my giggles and Bella grinned wider. "May I ask why you brought that up?" Bella shrugged.

"Just curious? So three would be the cutoff?" She asked. I poked her in the side, but she didn't even flinch.

"Like I said, Bella, it depends on the individual couple and how much time they have to spend alone." She paused for a moment, seemingly steeling herself to say something. "Do Carlisle and Esme know you're sexually active?" She asked blushing furiously. I saw Bella gulp, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"I never said we were."

"Bella, please don't insult my intelligence." Julia scolded, playfully.

"Fine. I don't know if they do. We haven't exactly asked them." Bella admitted. That would be an interesting conversation. It was easy to hear everyone in our house when they were 'occupied,' but we never talked about it really, except for the occasional crude joke from Emmett.

"Well you don't have to worry about me telling them. That stays between us, just like everything else. I will ask you though, since you brought it up, if you feel like your sexual feelings are impacting your daily life. The display in the cafeteria seemed reckless. I can't imagine trying to make love to my husband in front of so many people, it's a private matter."

"Unless you're an exhibitionist." I pointed out.

"Are you?" She asked, slightly gaping at me. I giggled.

"No, of course not. I don't like to share Bella's goods with anyone else." I informed her seriously, smiling seductively at Bella.

"That didn't seem to concern you then." Touché.

"We got caught up in the moment. Aren't we allowed to make mistakes? Besides, I never would have gone all the way." I lied. Both Bella and I knew that it easily could have progressed too far, too fast, but that wasn't a concern at the time.

"So this was a onetime thing?" She clarified. I nodded and Bella just continued grinning, her eyes glazed like she was watching a memory. Suddenly the little timer on the desk went off and Julia stood. "Alright, that's all our time for this week. Bella, I want to hear more about book club and the people in it next Wednesday." With that we were sent on our way and as soon as we exited the office, reality hit us again. I looked down at the text from Carlisle and tilted it for Bella to read.

_Arriving Tonight. 11:00._

EPOV

Emmett and Rosalie joined us in our hunt after their club meeting and we all gorged ourselves on deer and other wildlife. I had every expectation that Jane would use her power on me at least once and I needed all the strength I could get for that. They called Carlisle when they boarded the plane, so we expected them to arrive at the house around eleven. Esme was frantically cleaning every surface in our home while Carlisle read through the journals in his office. He kept records of all our interactions and his with the Volturi.

Jasper had been attached to my side even more so than usual today, which of course I didn't mind, but I worried he would do something rash. Emmett had only just managed to hold him back last time Jane tortured me. I hoped he'd be able to again. I could withstand any amount of pain from that little Cretan dressed like a girl, but if Jasper got himself killed, I'd die. This time I had to worry about Bella as well and she wasn't known for keeping her temper under control.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, come here please." Carlisle called from his office. Jasper and I met Emmett outside the door and walked in together. He didn't bother with pleasantries, but launched right into what he wanted. "We need to be careful with Jacob and Seth. They may be wolves, but they're still human. I want at least one of you with them when they aren't in our house. They are especially vulnerable when they're asleep." We all agreed.

As far as I knew, this would be their first time meeting 'real' vampires. Unlike the watered down version we portray most of the time, the Volturi wouldn't hesitate to end them, for even the smallest infraction or none at all. They are both fiercely loyal to us and Jacob has a temper to match Bella's at times. Two more reasons I was dreading the arrival of Carlisle's old _friends._

**A/N Alright, so mostly an informative chapter, but I promise that next chapter will be the arrival of the Volturi! You may or may not also find out what's up with Edward and Jane, I haven't decided when to actually announce that. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

BPOV

Alice and I stopped to hunt on the way home, so by the time we got there it was almost eight. Esme was cleaning what she had already cleaned this morning, and I suspect several times since then. It was her nervous habit. Rosalie had taken to the garage to get away from the tension in the house, and all the boys were watching, except for Edward and Jasper, who had relocated to the music room upon our arrival. We hadn't seen Carlisle yet, but I assumed he was in his office.

"Bella, I want to talk to you." Alice suddenly said, pulling me up the stairs by the arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked when she finally closed the door behind us, securing our private sanctuary.

"About that April thing…" I growled cutting her off. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" She yelled. I immediately took a step back at the fierceness in her voice. She took in my expression and sighed, pulling me over to sit on the bed.

"Alice…" I started to question, but she stopped me.

"It's not about April. It's about how easily you get upset." I frowned. "This is important Bella. The Volturi are coming tonight. If you lose your temper over something they say or do and attack them, either intentionally or not, they will kill you. Attacking any one of them is punishable by death. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She looked at me seriously.

"But what if…" She placed a finger to my lips.

"No, buts. Under no circumstances will you attack them. Got it?" I nodded. "They'll try to provoke you, they may even go after me…" My eyes widened in fear and rage, but Alice kept me silent with a look. "They might Bella, but you have to ignore it. Let it roll off of you. Go to your happy place and stay there." She smiled a little and winked at me. Yes, we had discussed my happy place before recreating the scene in real life…twice.

"Alice, if they hurt you, you can't really expect me to just…"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do." She spoke over me. "Look at it this way. They might hurt me, but if you hurt them you'll die, meaning I'll die. So really you're keeping me alive by not reacting." I contemplated her words carefully. Logically speaking, I knew that the family wouldn't let her kill herself if I died. However, if the roles were reversed, I'd do absolutely anything to leave this world and be with her again. Anything.

So I agreed, reluctantly, but none the less persuaded to make the effort, for both our sakes.

"What other powers do they have?" Alice explained everything she knew about the Volturi until at ten o'clock, Carlisle called us downstairs for a family meeting.

We took the love seat left open for us and took in the grim faces around the room.

"I'll make this fast, because if I know Aro, he'll want to surprise us and turn up early." There was some grumbling assent from my other siblings and Esme looked pained as she nodded. "There are a few rules that must be followed, without question, until the Volturi leave. First, Jacob and Seth are not to be left unguarded, we've already discussed this." Carlisle looked at all of the boys sternly. Jake and Seth seemed unhappy, but didn't argue.

"Secondly, you will go hunting in groups of no less than three, four or more would be best. I don't want anyone caught off on their own." Carlisle stated firmly. "Third, and most importantly, when interacting with the Volturi, keep answers short and simple, don't take their bait, and DO NOT make any aggressive movements." I watched Emmett nod grudgingly, the same scowl etched on his face that I'd seen all day. I missed my teddy bear brother.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard two cars roll up our driveway. A second later, everyone else turned too, hearing what I'd picked up. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Typical Aro." He whispered so that no one outside the room would hear him. When the cars stopped and we heard doors being opened, Carlisle forced a smile onto his face and moved to open the front door.

"Come on." Esme instructed, ushering us over to the door as well. Jasper clasped Edward's hand, moving to stand a little in front of him, while Emmett wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders protectively. Alice sashayed in front of me, taking my arms and wrapping them around her waist securely. She gently stroked my skin in a way that would normally cause me to purr, but right now it was barely keeping me calm.

"Aro! Caius! Marcus! Good to see you my friends!" Carlisle greeted three robed figures as they ascended our front steps, one slightly in front of the other two. Behind them I could see several other shadows moving about. As they came in the first man took off his hood and I recoiled at the sight of his thin, papery skin and bright red eyes.

EPOV

"Carlisle, my boy, lovely to see you again!" Aro reached out to shake Carlisle's hand who, to his credit, only briefly hesitated in returning the gesture. The Volturi king froze, as images flashed through his mind. I had to focus on blocking out Bella's thoughts because they threatened to make me laugh. She found them disgusting in appearance and was just as repulsed by Aro's voice.

Aro came out of his vision, and snapped his head towards Bella, grinning evilly. I noted Alice's grip on Bella's arms tighten and listened as her thoughts became a repetitive no.

"Well, I see you have a new edition to your family, besides the pets of course." He added the last part sneering at Jake and Seth where they stood next to Esme. He noticed their scent straight away when he entered, but curiosity over Bella distracted him from making immediate comments. "She's quite a talented young one, isn't she?" He slowly made small movements towards Bella and Alice and I watched as they both tensed forcing themselves to remain still. "Marcus…" Aro called over his brother who touched his hand briefly before returning to his place. Marcus's talent of seeing relationships wasn't exactly dangerous in a fight, but it could be very informative.

"Aro, this is my mate, Bella." Alice said, pulling herself up to full height. Aro smiled at her lazily.

"Yes, your bond is very strong. Hmm." He pondered aloud. His thoughts were far from innocuous though. If he couldn't get both Alice and Bella to join him, he'd use Chelsea to break their attachment and force Bella to go with him. A small growl escaped me and he turned. "Ah, Edward, I had forgotten how useful your power is. My darling Jane has dearly missed you these past few years. Your visits always bring her great joy. Jane!" He called back out into the blackness. I became rigid as I watched the small monster enter our house, her face impassive, but her mind buzzing.

_We meet again Edward! Have you reconsidered your position?_ I shook my head slightly, growling again. Everyone's attention was focused on us now, but it didn't matter. She hissed in return, but thankfully Carlisle intervened before she went further.

"I hope we can keep things more civil this time around, Aro. I don't care to watch my son suffer needlessly." Aro laughed.

"Why Carlisle, you can hardly blame Jane. She was turned so young, her emotions run a bit high. Isn't that right, my dear?" He asked smiling lovingly at Jane like a father would his daughter.

"Yes, Master." She replied in her high child-like voice. She may look and sound like a child, but inside, she is pure evil. The blackest of souls.

I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand, but moved to stand beside him so he couldn't block me. I knew Jane would never hurt Jasper intentionally, but accidents could happen.

_I will have him. He is rightfully mine!_ Jane's thoughts practically screamed at me, as I attempted to block them out. We had been fighting over this ever since Jasper and I found each other. She just wouldn't give up. _He doesn't really love you Edward, he's confused by the emotions clouding him. He was never meant to be yours._

"You're wrong!" I snapped, interrupting Aro's conversation with Carlisle about Volterra. Everyone turned to look at me again and Jane smiled smugly. _You know I'm right. You stole him from me!_ "STOP!" I screamed holding my head.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jasper asked quietly, gently holding my arms and staring into my eyes carefully. _Your emotions are all over the place, babe, what's up?_ I clung to his thoughts, forcing all the others out of my head and took deep breaths.

"Is everything okay, Master Aro?" A deep voice penetrated the tension.

BPOV

I turned from Edward back to the doorway. Standing there were three other figures, two large burly men and a beautiful woman.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Carlisle, you remember Felix, Demetri, and Heidi?" He pointed to each of the new people. Felix was scanning the room when his eyes landed upon Alice and I. He leered at us, taking in our position before assessing our bodies. I hissed quietly, pulling Alice tighter against me. He just smirked.

"Of course."

"Why are there dogs here?" The one named Heidi spat, holding her nose and glaring at Jake and Seth.

"An excellent question indeed." Aro agreed. "Have you become a veterinarian now too?" He asked Carlisle patronizingly. Ignoring the comments, Carlisle introduced them.

"This is Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, shape-shifters, but more importantly, our two newest family members." He looked over at the two tan boys with pride. I noticed that he didn't use the word werewolf and wondered why, but the reason became obvious.

"Wolves are to be killed on sight!" One of the first three men said. I thought he must be Caius. He was watching the guys wearily, as if he expected them to attack at any moment.

"They are not children of the moon, Caius. That law does not apply here." Carlisle spoke with authority.

"Wolves are wolves! Inbred mutts!" He yelled, waving his hands emphatically.

"Who you calling inbred?!" Jacob yelled back. Seth took hold of both of his arms.

"You see Aro! They must be destroyed!" Caius urged, clearly more afraid than the situation warranted. He must have issues. I lost interest and looked back over to the silent war going on between Edward and Jane. The small girl standing by the stairs looked little older than twelve, yet her eyes told me that her appearances were deceiving. I could see the hatred practically running off of her as she glared at Edward, who stood stock still, eyes searching for help.

"Now, Caius, we have to be fair. Carlisle is right. No law calls for their immediate execution, but we will watch them carefully." This last part was a warning, meant for Carlisle and the boys. One wrong move on their part would be their last. "Now Bella, our introduction was cut short, I'm afraid." Aro turned back to me, holding out his hand. I stared down at it cautiously. Alice had told me about his power and I knew if I touched that hand he would know all my secrets. Every last one. "Come now, child. It's rude to keep your elders waiting." He half urged, half threatened. I looked down at Alice who nodded almost imperceptibly, even for me. I suppose he would know most of it anyway after he touched Carlisle. I reluctantly dropped my hand into his and watched as his papery face became frozen in a neutral expression.

We all waited in silence until he reemerged from his thoughts, or my thoughts, I suppose.

"My, my Bella, you have been busy, haven't you?" He smiled at me and winked. I suddenly felt a very human urge to throw up and frowned at him. Without turning away from me, he spoke again to Carlisle. "Both of your thoughts have confirmed our suspicions. We heard rumors of several nomads disappearing after visiting your small town. You know, of course, that we must be informed of any battle of significant size." Now he turned to look at Carlisle, his smile gone.

"I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial." Carlisle claimed. "It was an isolated incident with no risk of exposure. I would have told you immediately if I thought it important." Aro smirked, disbelief written all over his face.

"My dear friend, you could never bother me, especially not with a story as gripping as this." He glanced back at me again. "I will excuse your offense this one time, however." Before Carlisle could get the thank you out of his mouth, Aro continued. "I wouldn't want a negative taint on the rest of our visit here, after all. I look forward to getting to know your newest treasure." With a nod to me, Aro turned and directed his minions to follow him and Esme as she led them to the guest rooms.

As soon as Jane left the room, Edward crumbled, having to be caught by Jasper.

EPOV

I couldn't concentrate on anything around me. Jane had been keeping me under a constant stream of pain once the others were distracted. It was enough that I had to clench my jaw to keep from screaming, but not enough to send me to the floor. I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing how bad it was, so I stiffened pretending to feel nothing. By the smirk on her face, I could tell my façade wasn't working.

Finally, she was forced to stop as Aro ushered her out of the room. My body was weak after such a long bout and I felt my legs give way. Strong arms caught me as I fell, trembling slightly.

"Edward! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jasper asked urgently as the rest of my family circled around us. Carlisle seemed to understand with just one look and thankfully told Jasper to lay me down upstairs.

As soon as Jasper had laid me on our bed, he began pacing. I knew what was coming, the same questions he asked every time I was attacked by Jane. Usually, I could avoid answering them or feign ignorance, but something told me this time would be different. Maybe he should know. I mean, I trust him and I know he loves me, regardless of what she says.

I followed him with my eyes as he trudged back and forth, pulling his hair back with both hands and staring off at nothing. Finally, he stopped, turned to the bed and fixed me with a stare so penetrating that I felt exposed in a way never had before. His posture was rigid and his eyes narrowed, as he exuded a commanding presence on the room. I rarely saw his cold military side in private. Normally, he was my warm, loving, Jazz, but not now. This was Jasper Whitlock, 22nd Platoon Major in the Confederate Army; or Jasper Whitlock, Commander of the Southern New Born Army.

"Edward…" He spoke in a carefully calm tone that lacked any emotion. "What is going on with you and Jane?" I swallowed my playful reply, knowing it would only worsen the situation. Instead, I sighed.

"It's…a long story." I can't say I was terribly surprised when Jasper growled.

"I'm fed up with these vague answers, Edward. I think I deserve to know why it is that the love of my life is tortured every few years!" I forced myself into a sitting position and grabbed one of his hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I honestly don't know why I kept it from him for so long, except for the fear that she _was_ right. I pulled him over to sit next to me on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Here it goes:

"Jasper, how do you think you escaped from the Southern Wars after the Volturi arrived?" He squinted at me, confused by the question. I could hear him trying to figure out what this had to do with Jane in his head.

"Honestly, it's always been a mystery. I split off from Maria and the other leaders and took off toward the border. I ran straight into a pack of Volturi members, and they started chasing me, but then they just stopped and I escaped." It was a Cliffnotes version of the whole story, which he'd told me when we first met. In fact he had fought off four guard members before escaping.

"You should have been killed Jazz. Someone called them off you."

"What? Who?" The shock was evident on his face. "How do you know this?"

"She told me, and Aro confirmed it." I whispered, barely able to get out the words.

"Who?" He asked again before realization dawned on him. "JANE!" He bellowed. Good thing the rooms were mostly soundproof. "WHY?!"

"She thinks you two are soul mates. She's in love with you and thinks my love for you has influenced your power and distracted you from your real feelings." I explained succinctly. Jasper snorted.

"She thinks I love her?! She's a GIRL!" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"I believe that generally men find women attractive." I countered. Again he scoffed.

"_Okay, _well she's also a child." That was true, but her mind was far older and I know the mind is what Jasper values most in people.

"She saved you from being killed and was thoroughly punished by the Volturi for it later." Jasper was barely listening to me as he stood and began pacing again.

"Why didn't you just tell me this before?" He finally asked. Ah, so it came to the question I'd been dreading.

"I thought…well, I suppose I thought her claim had some merit." He stared at me wide eyed. "I mean, I know how your power works. What if I'm projecting my love onto you? I just…" I didn't finish, but instead bent over, putting my face in my hands.

"Edward, look at me." His voice was soft now, gentle and kind. He was my Jasper again and I lifted my head to find him kneeling in front of me. "I've always loved you. Never question that. Yes, I am affected by other emotions, but I _do know_ my own. I just can't believe you've been keeping this from me. Did you honestly think so little of my affection for you? If you didn't think I loved you, what have we been doing all these years?" His voice was rising in volume as he became more agitated.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I just…she was always saying…and then I felt like you owed her something, and…your honor…" I was rambling, badly. Jasper shook me lightly by the shoulders.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met." I hung my head, too ashamed to be offended. "You accepted years of torture because some delusional pre-teen is obsessed with me? On top of that, you actually believed that I would somehow find _her_ appealing?" His words simultaneously comforted me and made me feel incredibly stupid. Was I so insecure in myself that I thought Jazz would choose that loon over me? I shook my head, embarrassment evidently rolling off me in waves. "Good, you should feel embarrassed. I would burn a confederate flag before I would ever betray you for that little munchkin!" A half sob, half chuckled escaped me as I leaned my head on Jasper's chest.

"I know. I know. How can I make it up to you?" He looked me over appraisingly before standing and moving to the nightstand. I smirked as he pulled out one of our favorite books: _The Gay Man's Kama Sutra_.

"I think position number forty-five will be the perfect apology present." He said, handing me the open book. I looked over the page and gasped.

"Jazz…"

"Uh, uh, uh. You owe me." He said, smiling. I sighed, tossing the book on the table and pulling him over the top of me. At least I was mostly recovered from before, since this would most likely cause me discomfort.

APOV

Bella and I were sitting in the living room, keeping an eye on any Volturi members trying to leave the house. Emmett and Rose were at the garage. Rose agreed to go if she could stay downstairs by the cars. Jake and Seth had finally gone to sleep and Carlisle and Esme retired to their room for the evening.

At around five the next morning Jasper made the first appearance of our family members, racing down the stairs with one of the widest grins I'd ever seen. Bella and I both looked at him curiously and followed his gaze towards the stairs where a bowlegged Edward was slowly following him.

"Edward! What happened?" Bella asked, jumping up to help him down the stairs and to the couch. He had one hand on his back, with his feet wide, waddling over to us like a third term pregnant woman without the stomach.

"God, Jasper. What did you do to him?" I asked, giggling slightly. Jasper grinned wider if possible. By now Edward had reached the couch and Bella helped him sit. He winced pulling himself away from the first contact before carefully settling back into the cushion with a sigh.

"You should feel better soon, baby." Jasper cooed, moving to Edward's side.

"You did this to him?" Bella asked, astonished. Before Jasper could respond, Edward patted Bella's hand gently.

"Bella, it was voluntary and honestly quite enjoyable. I'll admit I'm not fond of the aftereffects, but they're temporary." He said, smiling at Jasper before wincing again and readjusting himself.

"I don't…What?" Oh, Bella. It was amazing how experienced, yet naïve she could be about sexual exploits. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Remember what happened that time we went a little too wild with the toys?" Her eyes widened before she cringed, pulling her hand away from Edward and scooting closer to me on the couch. Her reaction set Edward and Jasper into laughter, and I couldn't help joining in.

"Well I'm glad to see all my favorite treasures in high spirits this morning." Aro's voice interrupted, immediately halting our amusement. "In fact, Bella, I have a gift for you." We all turned as he produced a silver wrapped package from behind him and placed it on the coffee table. Bella eyed it wearily, rightfully so. As she reached out to touch it I grabbed her arm.

"Don't."

Aro frowned at me. "Alice I'm surprised at you. You know I'd never harm someone as talented as Bella. I merely wish to gain her favor with a small gift." I didn't believe him for a second, but I could hardly insult him without incurring severe punishment. With a withering glance I released Bella.

She moved slowly, hunching her body over the parcel as she carefully untied the ribbon on it. I watched with trepidation as she finally removed the wrapping and lifted the cover. As soon as the top was removed a red mist sprayed directly into Bella's face, coating her in blood…human blood.

"Oops." Aro chuckled as growls ripped through the room.

**A/N This chapter didn't come out exactly like I thought, so let me know if it works. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I rewrote it three times, and I'm still not exactly happy with the turnout, but I'm too fed up to redo it again. Anyway, I loved all the reviews, thanks so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

Chapter 31

APOV

For about half of a second no one moved, except to tense. Bella's whole body began to tremble just as Jasper lost control and lunged for her.

"NO JAZZ!" Edward tried to grab him, but Jasper was too strong.

A snarl ripped from Bella's throat as she threw out a hand and sent Jasper through the glass wall, into the backyard. Aro chuckled again from where he stood behind the couch, watching. That dirty old bastard. I'd deal with him later, right now Bella needed me. _Edward go hold off Jasper_. I thought to him, barely noticing as he left the room. I was crouched opposite Bella, whose eyes were darting from side to side wildly. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and that was it, she lost it.

With a growl, she clawed at her face savagely, trying to get the blood that was there. In her distraction I was able to tackle her to the ground and pin her hands away from her face so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Carlisle!" I called frantically, fighting off my newborn lover at the same time. Once I was able to pin her arms with my knees I quickly tore a swab of fabric from my shirt. "Bella stop! FUCK!" I yelped as she bit my arm, hard.

"Alice! What's going on?!" Carlisle and Esme were standing over us now, watching in horror as I started to lose my upper hand over the threatened and crazed newborn. She wasn't my Bella right now. She probably didn't even recognize any of us. She would tear her own face off, if it meant getting to the blood.

"Help me!" I managed to scream. Esme took Bella's legs while Carlisle held down her arms. With some relief I was finally able to take my piece of shirt and wipe off the blood on Bella's face and hands. After dodging a few snaps of her jaw, I managed to get most of it off. The scent would linger, but a shower would have to wait until after she hunted.

"Mine! Give me!" She screeched, struggling even harder, now that she could see the collected blood on the swab in front of her.

"Let her have it, Alice. It's the only way she'll calm down enough." Carlisle instructed. I nodded and Carlisle released her arms, just as I dropped the stained cloth on top of her. She purred, sucking on the bloody piece of shirt greedily. I carefully let her up and she darted to the corner of the room, curling into a ball and continuing her assault on the piece of cloth. If the situation wasn't so dire, I'd probably laugh. She looked like a baby with a pacifier.

"ARO!" I turned, screaming at the old vampire in front of me. At my exclamation, the rest of his group ran out to join him, circling protectively.

I hissed at the lazy smile on his face. "Now Alice, I merely wished to allow her to taste both sides of the spectrum. I know you were unlikely to give her the choice and I thought it unfair. Perhaps she would like the opportunity to live on a more natural diet." The more he said, the angrier I became, until Carlisle was physically holding me back at the end of his speech.

"Alice, go to Bella. I'll deal with this." He spoke softly to me, gently pulling me away from attacking. With one more hiss in his direction I flew towards the corner, stopping only a few feet from where Bella was huddled.

Her eyes followed my every move cautiously, and as soon as I moved a step closer she jumped into a crouch, the cloth hanging from her mouth, almost comically. She looked past me for a moment, assessing the danger from the other vampires in the room, but seemed to think my presence was the most pressing concern.

"Bella." I spoke softly, carefully watching her movements. She was defensive right now, but in a second she could snap and become aggressive. I heard my name being called from outside the broken window and I looked to see Edward dragging a deer carcass out of the back woods, obviously meant for Bella. "Outside Bella, look what Edward has…" I said, encouraging her to look out the window. I saw her eyes glance to the side, but she didn't dare turn her head.

The more potent the smell outside became, the more distracting it was for Bella. _Open it._ I thought to Edward. He ripped back a small patch of skin, letting the blood flow slightly. That was it. Dried, cold, human blood may smell good, but it's not nearly as satisfying as fresh, warm, flowing blood. Even if it is only animal. Bella flew out the broken window and tore into the deer's neck, dropping the cloth in the process. Without needing to be told, Edward grabbed it and took off running into the woods to burn it while Bella was distracted. One deer wouldn't be nearly enough after this, so I joined Bella outside and guided her into the woods.

BPOV

It felt like a fog was lifting in my brain. I had just finished draining my fifth deer and was happily bloated. Unfortunately the smell of human blood still hung around me and it was difficult to maintain any kind of focus, but I somehow managed.

"Feeling better, baby?" Alice asked from where she was leaning against a tree watching me. I tried to smile, but the raw burning in my throat caused it to come out as a grimace. Alice pushed off the tree and walked towards me. "Come on. Let's get you home and showered. You'll feel better after that." She smiled warmly and helped me up, wrapping an arm around my waist.

When we got back to the house it was oddly quiet and I felt Alice tense next to me. We carefully made our way into the house only to find it empty and a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Alice and Bella,_

_I have sent the other kids to school, and called you in sick. Esme and I are escorting the Volturi out of town so they can feed. We should return shortly._

_Love, Carlisle_

I looked at Alice to see her just as surprised as me. Besides us staying home, it was as if the incident this morning never happened.

"Alice?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. Carlisle said he would take care of it. But if they're just hunting, I assume they are coming back here after." We both pondered the situation quietly for a moment before Alice snapped out of it and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the stairs. "Shower time!" She sang so happily that a genuine smile broke across my face.

EPOV

After I finished burning the bloody cloth, I met up with Jasper, who was finishing another bear. We raced back to the house and arrived just in time to hear the end of an argument between Aro and Carlisle.

"…my house, Aro. I know we don't see eye to eye on our diets, but someone could have been seriously hurt with that stunt you pulled today." Carlisle's voice was hard, but polite as always. He could get away with more than others when it came to the Volturi, but even he needed to be careful not to push the boundaries.

"You hurt me with your accusations, my friend. I had no idea that my gift would cause such a violent reaction. I merely wished to provide dear Isabella with an alternative, she may have otherwise not known. You have made your choice Carlisle, but I can't help but wonder if you're imposing this lifestyle on the others unfairly." Jasper and I both growled lowly at Aro's insinuation.

"I have never forced my will on anyone. Every member of my family has expressed a wish to not drink from humans and I help them accomplish that goal. That's all."

"But poor Isabella has never known any other way. Her ignorance may keep her from a more fulfilling life."

"Bella chose this life, even before her change. She is a compassionate, loving girl and she would never intentionally harm to anyone." Carlisle argued, the caring and pride in his voice were obvious.

"Ah, but that's not entirely true, is it? She's killed before, not only as a vampire, but as a human." Aro countered.

"Those were extreme circumstances."

"But she has it in her. She has the rage and ferocity, and with a power like hers, she could be dangerous indeed." I could almost hear the evil smile on Aro's face from here. I noticed the others making their way from the garage and nudged Jasper, moving so we could intercept them.

_What's the plan?_ Emmett asked in his thoughts, looking slightly angry. I imagine they heard the argument as well.

"I think it might be good to intercede. Carlisle has patience, but even his is limited, especially where family is concerned." I suggested, looking to Jasper for confirmation and noting that he felt Carlisle's anger peaking.

We all moved into the house, Jake and Seth between us.

The argument ceased when we arrived in the living room. Aro watched us smugly while the others looked slightly bored. Caius was the only one who seemed the slightest bit weary as he followed Jake and Seth carefully with his eyes.

_I want you all out of the house. Try and keep Seth and Jacob away as much as possible._ Carlisle commanded in his mind. I nodded quickly before speaking to the room at large.

"Unfortunately, we need to be heading to school. Obviously, appearances must be considered, so there is no chance for exposure." I stated. Aro laughed.

"Of course. We mustn't keep you from your Arithmetic classes." At this the guard members chuckled and I ignored the rude comments coming through Demetri and Felix's thoughts.

"Aro." Caius brushed his hand against his brother's swiftly and Aro smiled.

"Of course, that's a very good idea. I'm quite hungry myself after that accident this morning." Aro said, ignoring Jasper and my growls.

"Aro, I have to insist that you hunt outside of town. It's important to remain as inconspicuous as possible for our lifestyle." Carlisle urged, a bit of nervousness seeping into his voice. Aro smiled smugly.

"Well, we can try, but I'm unfamiliar with the boundary lines…"

"I'll take you to them." Carlisle interrupted catching Aro off guard, but he quickly fixed the smile back on his face and nodded to Carlisle. A few moments later we headed out to Jasper's truck. We decided to all travel in one car today, just to be safe. I rode in the cab with Rose and Jasper while Emmett, Seth and Jake sat in the bed. Oddly enough, it wasn't a strange occurrence to see kids riding around in the back of trucks.

Carlisle texted me after he and Esme returned from taking the Volturi out of town and I let the others know at lunch. I also suggested that Jake and Seth see if they could join their friends at the skate park today.

"Are you sure, I mean, shouldn't we be home in case something happens?" Seth asked and Jake nodded. I sighed. Before I could speak, Jasper cut in, abruptly.

"NO, it's better for you to be out of the way." Jake growled lowly and Seth frowned at the blunt insult. I elbowed him sharply.

"Ignore him. Jasper's cranky today." I said, glaring at him as he scowled back at me, huffing. "What he means is that you are more likely to act as the catalyst than any sort of prevention." Somehow by the looks on their faces, it didn't seem that my rephrasing helped. "Alright, look, the fact is, they're itching to cause some mayhem and you're likely going to be a target, whether you like it or not, so you can either go to the skate park and enjoy yourselves or Jasper and I will force you to go to Dartmouth and watch the Gay and Lesbian film festival." I finished, smirking as I watched their eyes widen.

"I'll go talk to Mark." Jacob said quickly standing.

"Yeah, me too." Seth agreed as they both practically ran from the table.

"That's what I thought." I laughed, clutching Jasper's shoulder to keep from falling over. I could feel Jazz chuckling against me as well.

"Is the film festival really there?" He finally asked as we settled down.

"Yep!" I replied happily popping the 'p.' "I got us tickets for Saturday." I told him, watching his eyes light up.

"Hopefully those fuckers are gone by then." Emmett growled and Rosalie rubbed his arm. Jasper and I nodded our agreement. The sooner they leave the better.

After school Emmett and Rose ran home, leaving the truck for Jasper and I. We followed Evan's 1985 Toyota through the town, eventually arriving at the park. Mark, Evan and Megan had driven together, but we took the guys, who jumped out of the back before we even pulled into the parking lot.

"They have pretty good balance for humans." Jasper commented idly. We had perched ourselves on the top of a ramp, our legs dangling over the side while we watched the humans trying to defy gravity.

Seth was playing with his board on the ground, jumping and spinning it beneath his feet before landing on top again.

"Dude, did you hear about that skate competition next weekend. It's down in Manchester." Mark asked Jacob who was lying against another ramp lazily, with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, some big locals are going to be there. You going?" Jake asked sitting up. Mark flipped his skateboard up, catching it easily and sitting down next to him.

"Definitely, my sister's in it." He said proudly. I snapped my head towards them, as an photograph of a girl flashed in Jacob's mind. I assume, the tanned brunette in a bikini next to Mark is the sister in question. From his thoughts, Jake found her very attractive.

"Oh yeah? Cool. Uh…How old is she anyway?" Jake asked, beads of sweat pooling by his hairline. I turned to see if Jasper had noticed, but he had returned to reading his book.

"Nineteen. Why?" Mark asked, looking at Jake curiously.

"No reason. I was just curious, since she doesn't go to our school." Mark nodded, taking a swig from his Gatorade bottle. I almost laughed when I heard Jake's next question. "So does she, uh, I mean…Does her boyfriend skate too?" Smooth Jake, there's no way he'll see through that.

Mark smirked, raising an eyebrow. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, as far as I know." Jake grinned and Mark broke into laughter. "Dude! You like my sister?! You haven't even met her!"

"She _is_ pretty hot, man." Evan put in, as he rolled by.

"Shut up! That's my sister!" Mark yelled, throwing his empty bottle at Evan's head, missing him completely.

I checked my watch to find that it was already five thirty. We needed to get back for dinner soon, well Jake and Seth did anyway. I texted Carlisle to see what we should do.

_Take the boys to dinner._

I showed Jasper the reply and he groaned.

"How much longer do we have to babysit them? It's boring!" He pouted. He was still grumpy from this morning. I rubbed his thigh and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Emmett's watching them tonight. Don't worry baby, we'll have time to have fun later." I lost myself in his eyes as he poured out lustful and loving emotions to me, complimenting them with his thoughts. In our distraction we didn't hear Seth and Jake come up to us.

"Uh..." Seth mumbled uncomfortably.

"Could you guys, _not _do that. It's kind of freaky." Jake added, smirking. I tore my gaze away from Jasper and noticed that Mark and the others were heading towards the parking lot.

"So what's the deal?" Seth asked. "I'm starving!" As if to confirm that fact, his stomach growled loudly, after which Jacob's responded. Jasper and I laughed.

"Carlisle asked us to take you to dinner."

"Yeah, we're going to double!" Jasper said in mock excitement. I rolled my eyes at him and looked down to see the boys shuffling their feet uncomfortably.

"Oh come on! It was a joke, guys!" I laughed, jumping down from the ramp, followed by Jasper. "Now where should we go?"

BPOV

Carlisle and Esme were already home by the time Alice and I got out of the shower and dressed again. I guess you could say we lost track of time. We came down the stairs to see them sitting together quietly on the couch.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme. Where are they?" I asked, my tone making it obvious to whom I was referring, as followed Alice to the loveseat.

"Hopefully, still hunting _beyond_ the border I showed them. I expect they will return fairly soon." Carlisle said, irritation evident on his face.

"What happened this morning, after we left?" Alice asked eagerly. I was curious too. We came home and found an empty house with no explanation. Esme gently rubbed Carlisle's arm as he sighed.

"Unfortunately, there was little I could do. I spoke to Aro of course, but as you may have guessed, he's not one to apologize or even feel badly."

"So what? We just let him get away with it!?" Alice growled, glaring at Carlisle. "You said you would handle it!"

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!" Esme scolded sternly, but Carlisle patted her knee, cutting off any further reprimand.

"I know you are upset Alice. I am hardly happy with how this visit is going either, but what can I do?" He sighed again heavily, shaking his head sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault." Alice said quietly. I pulled her into my side for comfort and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"We can't do _anything_?" I asked. Surely, we wouldn't just sit by and accept all their tricks and torture.

"We can do as we've always done. Look out for each other and try not to instigate anything." Well that wasn't exactly what I had hoped to hear. Esme obviously noticed my unhappiness.

"Bella, as horrible as the Volturi are, they usually stick to their laws. They won't kill us, unprovoked, and they can't force us to join them, technically." Somehow, I found the words not very comforting.

The Volturi returned around two o'clock, walking into the house like they owned it.

"Well that was quite a satisfying meal." Aro said, gliding over to an armchair and taking a seat. His gaze swept over all of us, but lingered on me. "Bella, my dear, I never had the opportunity to ask how you enjoyed my gift this morning?" I snorted, glaring at him. Alice discreetly took hold of my arm, not so much in comfort, but to keep me from doing anything stupid.

"Gift? Somehow I don't think being sprayed with blood and almost clawing my face off is going to make my top ten list of presents." I growled. The little munchkin moved to Aro's side protectively, but he just chuckled. My anger rose exponentially at his indifference.

"Perhaps not. Although, I must say the example of you power this morning was quite marvelous. Telekinesis, no?"

"That's right. I'd be happy to give you another example…" I snarled, raising my other arm. Before Alice could reach across to stop me I felt a blinding pain shoot through my body and I fell to the floor twitching helplessly as every muscle in my body spasmed in pain. A burning, stinging, ache ripped through me and I felt as if every individual molecule in me was being stabbed and ripped apart. There was no sound but the ringing in my ears as they threatened to explode and spots of light appeared before my eyes, blinding me to everything around. Just when I thought I would surely die from this agony, it abruptly stopped leaving me a mess of trembling flesh on the ground.

"Bella, Bella honey, look at me, focus…" A soft hand cupped my cheek and my eyes focused in on the most beautiful face in the world.

"Alice." I croaked, groaning as the effort of speaking caused my tender muscles to protest painfully.

"Shh, Bella. It's over. You're okay. Just rest baby." She cooed, gently running her hand through my hair and cradling my body to her. I could hear an argument going on in the background, but couldn't bring myself to care at that moment, so I just cuddled closer to Alice and clung to her shirt.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N So many of you just want to kill off the Volturi and I totally understand that impulse, unfortunately that would kind of ruin my story, so sorry :) Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it...**

Chapter 32

BPOV

Once the trembling stopped I could hear the voices around me again clearly, but I never expected one of them to be Esme. My wonderful, kind, mother figure rarely showed her scary side, but right now I wouldn't want to be a member of the Volturi.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

"Esme…" Carlisle tried to sooth while holding his wife back. She had one finger pointed directly into the face of a shocked Aro, who had stumbled backwards so that he was now standing with his brothers.

"No Carlisle! I'm tired of this! They come here and disrupt our lives, hurt our children, and keep this threat over our heads! I won't stand for it anymore! CIVILITY! Is that too much to ask?!"

"Control your wife, Carlisle!" Caius demanded angrily. I shared a look with Alice. _Oh no, he did NOT just say that!_ Esme threw her head back laughing bitterly.

"What's the matter Caius? Scared?" Esme's voice had lost its usual sweetness and I barely recognized it. Alice and I both simply watched speechless, too stunned to move. I was surprised that the little one hadn't used her power on Esme, but she appeared to be under some restraint by Marcus, because every time she moved, he sent her a warning glance.

Esme suddenly whipped out her cell phone. "You know, Caius I believe I owe Cleo a call. I'm sure she'd be interested to know your opinion on this subject." If possible, the second leader of the Volturi paled further, shrinking back slightly. I raised an eyebrow at Alice, in question of the reaction.

"Cleo is Caius' first wife. She and Esme are good friends from when we visited Italy. She's also sisters with Scarlet, Aro's second wife." Alice whispered to me so no one else would hear.

Aro, moved, gently placing a hand on the one of Esme's which held her phone. "Now, Esme, there's no need to bring others into this. Bella lost a bit of control and Jane was merely protecting me, as her job requires. This is not the personal vendetta you make it out to be." Aro said, without the usual smile on his face, though he seemed relatively calm.

"She held her under for nearly five minutes! FIVE MINUTES! That is excessive for crimes worse even than hers!" Esme said, turning her glare on the little growling monster at Marcus' side. That same brother placed a firm hand on Jane's shoulder as she hissed. Esme turned back to Aro then, saying the words I was told had never been spoken of aloud.

"You know as well as I that there is an agenda here, Aro. There always has been. Every time Jane tortured Edward, every time Felix _accidentally _attacked Emmett or Jasper, every time Demetri and Felix attempted to kidnap Alice, or how about all those times when Chelsea and Heidi used their powers to try and force our family apart!"

"And yet you are all still together, strong, and growing as a coven." Aro countered, steely faced. Apparently, hearing her state their offenses out loud was not in his plan for today.

"Yes, shouldn't that tell you anything?! We are a family! We love each other! We don't stay together to be powerful. We certainly don't try to use our strengths violently. We just want to live peacefully and not have to worry about being attacked or forced apart." Esme seemed to be losing steam now, as her voice softened and she allowed Carlisle to finally pull her back against his chest so his arms could wrap comfortably around her waist.

"I did not realize you had such a poor opinion of us." Aro said, his expression slightly agitated but controlled. I nearly snorted, but held myself back, preferring not to escalate the already overwhelming tension in the room. "You say you want to live peacefully and yet you have destroyed several powerful nomads, some of whom were former members of our guard."

"We already discussed this. We fought only in defense of ourselves. We did not seek out the battle, nor did we relish having to fight it." Carlisle interjected calmly, though I could tell by the tension in his posture that he was either very nervous or upset. Aro glanced in my direction and Alice held me tighter to her.

I could practically see the wheels turning in the Volturi leader's head, as he tapped his chin. They could easily kill me or Esme for what we did if they chose to, but that would hardly help their cause in trying to recruit our talents. I suddenly had a thought. I cleared my throat gently, only to discover that my once agitated muscles were nearly healed now. Every head in the room snapped to me and I noticed the fear in Alice's eyes. She was silently screaming at me not to say anything stupid.

"Aro, sir…" He chuckled slightly at the title, but quickly schooled his face back into a more intimidating expression. "…Could I perhaps suggest an idea that may be advantageous for us both?" He raised an eyebrow, as his curiosity peaked. Caius snorted.

"You obviously don't know your place, newborn. You couldn't possibly have anything of value to say to _us._" He sneered at me. Aro held up a hand slowly to his brother, all the while continuing to consider me with a curious expression. Marcus said nothing but simply reached out to graze Aro's hand, the stony, detached expression never leaving his face. Aro nodded, apparently agreeing with his brother's thoughts.

"It _is _intriguing. I am all wonderment at this newborn." Aro stated quietly, his eyes never leaving mine, though his words seemed to have another direction in mind. A small smile spread across his face and he held his hands out as if offering me the air around him. "Please, Isabella, enlighten us all to this miracle solution you've discovered." I recognized the obvious condescension of his tone and words, but brushed it off. This whole situation was new for me, but I could recognize a unique opportunity when I saw one. Carefully, I shifted silently asking Alice to help me up.

She easily grabbed me under the arms and heaved me up so I was standing, afterwards moving to my side to hold my waist securely. I grimaced as the muscles in my legs protested slightly, but I pushed the discomfort away. Holding myself with as much confidence as I could muster I looked directly into Aro's eyes.

"I never said it was a miracle solution but if we each give a little on our sides, it is a compromise, of sorts, that may work." Aro nodded, accepting my correction without criticism, surprisingly. "I think perhaps our perception of the Volturi is an unfair one and your offers are not considered with an open mind because of this." I decided to start off a bit in their favor and it seemed to work, since Aro smiled slightly and Caius looked smug. Unfortunately, my family looked at me like I just sold them into slavery. Choosing my words carefully, I continued.

"I propose an opportunity for both sides to sit down where you can present your offer in a fair and complete manner. All of us will attend without preconceptions and open to possibilities. We may ask questions and negotiate different options that you can respond to and consider. At the end of this discussion, a period of time will be allowed for us to consider what you've said, and we will either agree to join the Volturi, to some extent that we discussed, or we may decline. We will consider the discussion open indefinitely, so that both sides can discuss new options regularly, but if at this time or in the future we are not ready to take on the responsibility, you need to respect that, just as we respect your authority." I finished to a completely silent room. Caius was the first to speak.

"Why you insolent little brat! Who are you to make demands of us?!" Aro silenced him again with his hand.

"My brother makes a fair point. This _compromise_ seems to be more in your favor than ours." Caius looked smug.

"I think you are missing the possibilities. As it stands, your image with us deteriorates with every visit, only further solidifying our opposition to joining the guard. I know this isn't your intention, nor do I believe these actions do your service to our kind justice." Aro raised his eyebrow again curiously. I quickly hurried along before I lost his attention and patience. "If we continue in this pattern our family will continue to refuse your offers and probably be killed at some point in that resistance. Either way, you will lose the help we could provide through our powers. Perhaps there is a way which we haven't discussed that would allow us to help you while maintaining our principles and family unit."

Alice's chin lay gently on my shoulder, but her body was tense behind me. I wasn't really sure what kind of reaction I expected, but I hadn't been killed or tortured yet so I thought it was going fairly well.

"What do you make of this, my friend?" Aro finally asked, turning to Carlisle. His face remained unreadable and I shifted nervously in Alice's arms, a human trait I had retained from my old life.

"I think my daughter has made an excellent suggestion." Carlisle said simply, smiling at me proudly before returning Aro's serious look.

"I must say I am as impressed by your boldness, as by your power. However, there are several things to consider now, which require a private discussion with my brothers, not the least of which is a suitable punishment for your arrogance." Aro betrayed no emotions, but Alice nearly crushed me pulling me into her body protectively, a quiet hiss escaped her lips, which she muffled in my hair. I patted her hands in comfort, though I was hardly calm myself. My instincts were telling me to make a run for it, yet my feet seemed stuck to the ground upon which I stood.

"Never the less, young one, your suggestion has merit and we will consider it, not that we consider any of our previous actions to be in the wrong, mind you." Aro was quick to point out with a smirk on his face. He really was a bastard, but he was a smart bastard, which is why I thought he may accept my terms. Of course, I had every expectation that he would also alter them to his benefit.

Just as the Volturi retreated to the guest rooms, Emmett and Rosalie returned home.

"Hi." Emmett muttered scanning the room. His uncharacteristic seriousness still unnerved me more than anything else about the Volturi's visit. Rosalie acknowledged us with a nod before going out to the garage, her own sanctuary when stress was high. Emmett threw himself onto the couch next to Alice and I.

"Anything interesting happen at school today?" I asked, reaching for some easy conversation. I was still mentally exhausted from the tension earlier and savored the quiet and chance to curl up with Alice. Emmett scoffed.

"Nope."

"Where are the other guys?" Alice ventured into the conversation.

"They're with Jake and Seth at the skate park." That wasn't really surprising. I heard Carlisle mention before that he was going to try and keep Jacob and Seth away from the Volturi as much as possible. The three of us sat silently for a while. The stress of this visit was wearing on all of us and I continued to hope that none of us would snap…well more than I already had.

EPOV

When we finally got home, it was eight o'clock. Jasper and I gladly handed over dog-sitting responsibilities to Emmett, who was happy to get out of the house. The thoughts when we arrived surprised me. I didn't know the whole story, but apparently Bella had made some type of proposal to the Volturi and they were actually considering it.

Just as we were arriving Aro, Marcus, and Caius were leaving with Felix and Demetri. I could tell from their thoughts that they wanted some privacy to discuss a few things. Their brotherhood was a strange dynamic. To everyone else, Aro was clearly the leader and the other two acted as consultants and advisors, mainly. However, Aro has always been careful to indulge Caius' illusion that they share power in equal parts. Marcus, although quiet, isn't as naïve. He is the most contemplative of the three brothers, and because he accepts Aro has more power without a struggle, he has gained more respect than Caius when it comes to opinions. According to Carlisle, Marcus used to be the most compassionate of the three brothers, Caius the least, and Aro in the middle. After Marcus' wife was murdered during an overthrow attempt, he lost some of his caring nature. However, I've still seen it occasionally, in his thoughts and actions.

Watching them move into the woods, I was immediately curious to find out what Bella had suggested. All I got from their thoughts was that it involved some kind of sit down discussion. I nearly laughed out loud at the idea of a bunch of vampires having a boardroom type meeting, especially our royal trinity.

I practically ran into the house, dragging Jazz behind me. The living room seemed relatively normal, surprisingly. Alice was lying on her stomach by the couch, reading a magazine, while Bella straddled her back, massaging her shoulders lovingly. It seems silly since we never had discomfort to work out like humans, but massages still feel good to us.

Heidi, was talking to someone on her phone, apparently her boyfriend who was back in Italy. AND then, of course, sulking in the corner, sneering at us as we entered was Jane. The little ball of sunshine. I rolled my eyes at my own comment and nudged Jasper. It wasn't necessary, since he was already glaring at her. _This is the perfect opportunity, the others are gone._ Jasper's thoughts clued me in and I put an arm out to stop his advance. _What?_ He thought to me in irritation.

"What are you going to do? I don't want you getting hurt." I told him seriously. His face softened and he fisted the front of my shirt, pulling me into him for a long kiss. _God, baby, I love the taste of you. _When we pulled apart, I snuck a glance at Jane who was practically trembling in her anger. I'm actually a little surprised that she didn't use her power just then.

_Stupid orders! Maybe it would be worth it, just to see him squirming on the ground until he breaks and I can run away with Jasper._ Her thoughts caused me to grimace and Jasper noticed.

_What did she do?_ He thought, turning to look at her with his arms still around my waist. As if they just noticed our presence, Bella and Alice both looked up and smiled. I shot a look at Jane and then back to them, hoping they might know what's going on.

_Aro gave her orders not to use her power while he's gone. I think he's trying to get on our good sides for some reason._ Alice's thoughts confirmed my suspicions and I quickly relayed the information to Jasper by whispering in his ear. He grinned, practically begging me to let him take advantage of the situation. I nodded. I didn't think for a second that if she got angry enough she wouldn't use her power. She'd be willing to take the punishment to cause me pain, but at least we had slightly more time than we would have normally to converse with her.

"Jane, I wonder if I might have a word with you." Jasper called over as politely as he could, gesturing to the kitchen. She looked at him with a sickly sweet smile which made her look even younger than she already was. _He's finally realized! We're going to be together!_ I almost pitied her when I heard how excited her thoughts were…almost. I think perhaps it was the multiple bouts of torture at her hand which allowed me to remain unmoved.

I followed Jazz into the kitchen where he took up a spot across the island from Jane. Our counters were slightly higher than normal due to the number of tall people in our household, so Jane's head alone was visible to us as we squared off. She ignored me completely, gazing lovingly at Jasper and waiting for him to begin.

"I don't love you Jane." Jeez Jazz, why don't you dive into the shallow end head first! I watched as the words registered and Jane's smile turned into a scowl.

"What?" She snarled, her voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry, but I am just not attracted to girls and I love Edward." He clarified, clearly uncomfortable. He kept repeating the words 'ew' and 'pedophilia' in his head and I had to try hard not to snicker.

For the first time, Jane's gaze fell upon me and I winced, anticipating the pain, but it didn't come. She turned back to Jasper.

"You don't love me?" She said, mostly to herself before laughing bitterly. Her chuckling ceased and her eyes practically burned with hatred. "Do you know what I've done for you? What I've been through!? YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" She screamed. Jasper and I both took a step back at her outburst. Her small body quivered and shook, the waves of anger nearly visible as they rolled off her.

"Yes, I know. I do appreciate that, but I didn't know that you had done it. If I had, I would have thanked you profusely, but that doesn't change my feelings or who I am." Jasper said in a falsely calm voice. He was shaking in his boots at this twelve year old girl in front of us, just as I was.

"You know, do you?" She scoffed, slapping her hands onto the counter and pulling herself up so she was kneeling in front of us and eye to eye with Jasper. "You _know_ that I held off fifteen guard members so you could escape? You _know_ that for that betrayal I was tortured daily for just short of a year? You _KNOW_ that my brother was tortured for the same about of time just because we are twins?! Did you know that?! DID YOU?! It took twenty years before I was an active guard member again! I GAVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU! AND YOU DON'T _LOVE_ ME?!" With that she threw her small fist forward and punched Jasper right in the mouth. I caught him before he could fall backwards into the wall. His hand covered his mouth as he watched the small vampire before him with wide eyes. I fairly certain I was gaping as well. I knew some of what she said, but not the specifics.

I think we both looked at her with a kind of awe and pity. I would go through that and more for Jasper, but I know he loves me in return. She did this all on the mere hope that he would. Finally Jasper gathered himself enough to speak again.

"You're right Jane." He said looking at her sadly. She and I both whipped around to look at him. "I should love you for what you did. I feel like such a bastard for not returning your feelings after all you've done. But the truth is, you deserve better than what I could give you. Even if I left Edward to be with you, we'd never have the passion or the love that we should have in a relationship, not for anything on your part, but because of me. I can't make myself attracted to you. I could respect you, honor you, even possibly come to love you as a friend or sister, but that's not something you should want. You deserve someone who will love you deeply and worship the ground you walk on. He should be a better man around you and look at you like you're the sun. I can't give you that, but it's something I want you to have, so please…forget about me. I'm not worth your tears…"

"I'm not crying asshole!" Jane shouted, slapping Jasper across the face. "And who's supposed to be my mate huh? How many fucking vampire close to my age do you know? You know what, you're a jackass! I can't believe I wasted all these years on you!" With that she punched him twice more before hopping off the counter and running out of the room. It's easy to forget that she's still a child when you see the damage she can inflict, but in the end, that's all she is, all she'll ever be.

"Jazz, are you okay?" I said, trying not to laugh at the shock on his face having been beat up by a little girl. As mad as she was, she still cared about Jasper and simply couldn't bring herself to use her power on him. Though I'd never say anything so selfish out loud, I am honestly kind of glad that she blames Jasper now instead of me.

"Did you know she did all that?" He asked, still gaping.

"I knew some of it, but not to the extent she said. I didn't know they had tortured Alec as well, either." Jasper nodded dumbly as he tried to wrap his head around the last ten minutes. "Come on; let's go sit with the girls." I suggested, leading him gently back into the living room.

Bella and Alice were giggling on the floor together when we entered. Apparently, they also found Jasper, our tough soldier, getting beat up by a child, funny. I sat and pulled his head into my lap, caressing his face where she had hit him.

Bella stood and put in a movie, before sitting in an armchair and pulling Alice into her lap. Oh great, we're watching another Disney movie.

Just as Aladdin was returning from his carpet ride with Jasmin, the male Volturi members returned. Heidi and Jane both flew out of their rooms when they heard them enter. Carlisle and Esme, who had joined us shortly after the movie began stood to greet them. Aro smiled at all the attention they received. He enjoyed being in the spotlight. Putting on a serious expression he nodded at Carlisle.

"We have decided to allow Isabella's idea for a formal meeting." I think we all breathed a sigh of relief, until Aro looked over at Bella. "We will be discussing your pets and Isabella's punishment at the same time." Aro smiled as Bella sunk lower into her seat and Alice stiffened. Having left us on edge, Aro smiled and headed for their rooms, calling a 'goodnight' over his shoulder

**A/N Alright, so what'd you think? Did you like it or hate it? Team Jaspward or Team Jane? Do you think the Volturi will be able to persuade anyone?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Not a super long chapter, but I couldn't keep you all waiting after your amazing reviews. I can't believe I've gotten over 500! It's crazy. Anyway, I hope you like this next installment.**

Chapter 33

BPOV

The next morning, Carlisle had once again insisted we attend school, despite the ever-present threat of the Volturi looming in our home. Alice had seen that we would have our meeting tonight, apparently Jacob and Seth would be elsewhere. We were just leaving our class for lunch when Alice's cell phone rang. After a quick hello, her smile diminished, but not in a way that alarmed me.

"Sure Carlisle, that's…yeah, no problem. Okay. Yep, bye." She turned to look at me. "Bella, Carlisle needs me to set something up for Jake and Seth this weekend. Why don't you go on ahead to lunch and I'll meet you after."

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously, as warm bodies passed us in the hallway. I was better controlled, but I still liked to have someone with me at school. I was already slightly on edge because of the meeting and now Alice was leaving me?!

"I'm just going to the computer lab. You'll be fine baby." She assured me with a smile. "Just go straight to the lunch table and ignore everyone else, okay?" She didn't stick around, but swiftly kissed my lips and darted back down the hall from where we came. I was left alone in the middle of swarming crowds.

My eyes locked in on the double doors at the end of the hall, leading to the cafeteria, and suddenly they seemed terribly far away. While I tentatively took a few steps towards them, the other students raced around hurriedly, so by the time I was halfway there the hallway was nearly empty. My throat burned and my eyes darted around anxiously as I recalled the small taste of human blood from yesterday. Oh God! What I wouldn't give for just one more lick of that sweet substance.

And as if he was answering my prayers a boy appeared in front of me, a willing victim. He was fairly handsome, I suppose with dark brown hair in disarray and a cocky smile on his face. These were merely side thoughts, however, as I zeroed in on the thumping of his heart and the slightly throbbing pulse on his neck that longed for my attention.

"Hey, I'm Matt." We seemed to be the only two in the hallway now and I shook my head to try and erase the thoughts of blood filling it. Thickly swallowing the venom in my mouth I forced a short reply.

"I'm taken." I moved to the side as quickly as I could while still at human speed, but he cut me off again. Did this boy have a death wish?

"Yeah, I've seen you with that little fairy girl, but…" I cut him off, already knowing where he was taking this and hardly in the mood to put up with it. Maybe he wasn't worth saving. My tolerance was especially low and I felt absolutely no compunction not to savor the one thing he could actually offer me. Succumbing to my instincts, I cut him off, pushing him into the wall of lockers behind us. I watched the back of my finger slowly travel down his cheek and onto his neck, gently crossing over his gulping adam's apple.

"But you think it's just a phase until I've met a real man who can satisfy my needs." I finished his thought for him, purring the words so his breath hitched and his heart beat faster.

"Y-yes." He stuttered and I chuckled lowly. These human boys were so predictable. As if I would ever give up Alice for them.

"And I suppose you think you're the man for the job?" I whispered huskily in his ear. Nary a thought was in my head as the velvet words flowed from my lips on instinct. He was my prey, and I was luring him in for the kill, simple as that. Surprisingly, I didn't feel too bad about it. His blood continued to pump faster the more he was worked up and I gently licked his pulse point, savoring the taste of his fear before I had the real meal. I was finally going to get another taste of that luscious flavor that had teased me so horribly yesterday.

EPOV

"Where the hell are Alice and Bella?" Emmett growled, searching the cafeteria for the tenth time in the last two minutes. I continued to sift through the thoughts around me in hopes of identifying either of theirs, but so far no such luck was afforded me.

"I hate lunch! Too many people crammed into a small space." I growled, as Jasper rubbed my arm. I knew he wasn't particularly fond of this time of day either since it tested his restraint more than any other. Even Rosalie was concerned as she kept her eyes peeled on the double door entryway, waiting for our sisters to arrive.

Jacob and Seth weren't sitting with us today, since apparently Carlisle had happily allowed them to leave after school with Mark and Evan so they could attend a skating event near Manchester. He'd probably have Alice set it up, since she was the best at making sure all grounds were covered. And then a thought occurred to me.

"Come on Jasper, I think we should go look for them." I said quickly standing from my seat and pulling Jasper towards the door. I continued to sift through menial thoughts, but had yet to find Bella's, who I now suspected might be alone. We shot through the doors, nearly at a run and froze at the sight in front of us. Bella was holding a boy firmly against the lockers, her head ducked towards his neck. I finally honed in on her thoughts, though they didn't tell me much. The words 'kill' and 'blood' appeared among a frenzy of other thoughts. I quickly sniffed the air, relieved to find no blood had yet been split.

Jasper and I, as usual, were on the same wave length. He tore off down the hall, pulling Bella off the boy and slamming her into the lockers on the other side while I took the idiot boy standing with her by the arm and dragged him down the hall away from them.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted indignantly, craning his neck to look back at Bella and Jasper.

"Saving your life." I muttered under my breath, before pushing him out the side doors of the school. He stumbled slightly when I pushed his arm away from me.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted again, glaring at me. I hadn't actually considered what I'd do once I got him away from Bella. Although, I suppose the big brother card is always an option.

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" I snarled. He smirked. The bastard actually smirked at me.

"Fine, man, but I can't guarantee _she'll _stay away from _me_. Before your interruption she was getting pretty into it." He replied arrogantly. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"She has a girlfriend." I reminded him, biting back the growl in my throat.

"Who obviously isn't enough for her." He countered, smiling smugly. He thought he was God's gift to lesbians and that he could bring them out of the gay haze they were living in. Again I rolled my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have saved him.

Apparently, Jasper had cued Emmett in on the situation because he came bursting through the doors and stood next to me, glaring at the boy in front of us who seemed to shrink into the ground. At vampire speed I caught Emmett up on the situation and he growled.

"I can guarantee you that Bella won't seek you out, and if you so much as look at her funny, Emmett here will gladly make sure you can't harass any girls in the future. Got it?" I asked seriously. Emmett cracked his knuckles next to me menacingly and the boy gulped before nodding. "Good." With that I grabbed Emmett's arm and turned him around, pushing him in front of me towards the door. Just like all of us, the Volturi were taking a toll on Emmett and he needed to pound someone desperately. I just saved that kid's life twice and he'd never know it.

Before I could ask, Emmett answered my question. "Jasper took Bella home. Carlisle's going to call in and tell the school there was a family emergency or something. We're all leaving after lunch. Rosalie was standing in the hallway when we turned the corner, talking to a frightened Alice. As soon as she saw us, the pixie tore down the hall nearly knocking me over.

"Edward what happened? I can't believe I left her alone! I'm so stupid! I just left and…Please tell me she's okay? Did she hurt anyone? God, I can't even…Thank you. Thank you for saving her." She rambled, her whole body shaking with her anxiety. I put my hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her slightly, though I knew only seeing Bella again would actually work.

"Alice, it's okay. Jasper and I got to her before she could do any real damage. Why don't we just go home and you can see her for yourself." I suggested, turning her around and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Her thoughts remained frantic and guilty, but she managed to relax a little now that she knew she'd be seeing Bella again soon.

"You can't blame yourself Alice. You can't be with her all the time, and she needs to work these things out for herself. That's how she'll learn." Rosalie was trying to be soothing, but as far as Alice was concerned there was never going to be another time when Bella was alone.

"Rose is right, Shortie, Bella is going to make mistakes like everyone else. Don't feel bad." Emmett said, messing up Alice's hair with his big paw of a hand. She scowled at him, but then smiled sweetly as we headed for the front doors.

"What about Seth and Jake?" I asked, suddenly remembering our other two family members.

"They're going to finish the day and go with their friends as planned." Rosalie informed me.

APOV

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Bella had been doing so well lately that I figured the short walk to the cafeteria wouldn't be a problem. I was an idiot. When Rose came to find me, I was just about to leave anyway after setting up the hotel and tickets for the boys. I knew something was wrong immediately when I saw her face and didn't wait for an explanation before darting out the door. She caught up to me in the hallway simply because I didn't know where I was going.

As soon as the car pulled up to the house I was out and running. Apparently, Bella had a similar idea and we collided by the front door, falling to the ground with me on top. "Bella baby, I'm so sorry. So sorry." I kept repeating while covering her face in kisses. She had her arms wrapped around my back, holding me close to her and it took me a while to realize she was apologizing to me as well.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened…"

"Bella." I took her face in my hands. "It's okay. You didn't hurt anyone and I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Alice this isn't your fault." She said stubbornly.

"Well it isn't yours either!" I replied, just as obstinate.

"Well whose is it, then?" She asked, frowning further. We were both silent for a minute, just staring at each other.

"His." We agreed simultaneously before collapsing into giggles.

"I'm glad to see you both in better spirits. You really shouldn't let a human come between you." A voice interrupted our reverie. Aro. Damn, I forgot they were here. I rolled my eyes, forcing myself to get off Bella and stand up. Said girlfriend had different ideas. She sat up, holding me in her lap.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." She whispered to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Was there something you needed, Aro?" I asked with as much politeness as I could muster, given that he just interrupted my moment with Bella. He gave me his best grandfatherly smile, but it really just made him look creepy.

"Just out for a bit of fresh air, my dear."

"Uh huh." I muttered too low for him to hear. Bella still did and chuckled before lifting us both off the ground.

BPOV

The time had finally arrived and here we sat, across the dining room table from the Volturi. Carlisle sat in the middle of one long side, with Esme on his right, and Rosalie next to her. Alice and I were on the other side of Carlisle. The boys opted to stand behind us, looking like bouncers, with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. Directly across from Carlisle was Aro, with Caius and Marcus on either side. Their guard stood behind them, looking disinterested in the whole affair.

"Well, shall we begin?" Aro finally broke the silence, folding his hands in front of him on the table. Carlisle nodded. "Let's get the small issue out of the way first. We are not particularly fond of having those dogs live with you. You allow them far too much freedom and they might take advantage of that." Aro held up a hand to stop Carlisle's retort. "Since there is no law prohibiting it, we will take no actions at this time. However, I must remind you that they are your responsibility to control and if we hear of any rowdiness on their parts, our patience will be less forgiving. As of now, for any crime they commit, we will be holding you responsible." Aro finished, staring at Carlisle sternly.

"I understand." Carlisle agreed.

"Keep them on a tight leash, my friend. I would hate to have to punish you for their flagrancy." Carlisle merely nodded. "Now that's out of the way, let's discuss guard positions. I was assured that you would all come to this meeting with an open mind. Is that correct?" We nodded. "Excellent."

For the next hour, Aro outlined the various roles within the Volturi. I was surprised by how organized they were with different departments, almost like a business. I could see that the others were also learning this for the first time.

"It appears your operations have changed quite a bit since our last visit." Carlisle remarked.

"Yes, well, there have been some astonishing changes in the last fifty years which forced us to adapt with the times." Aro replied, grinning.

Adapt indeed. They had an IT department for heaven's sake, with a website. According to Aro, it was a necessary means of keeping vampires around the world up to date on new laws and events. Every hundred years, the Volturi held a ball and invited all the vampires to the event. If I calculated correctly, the next one would be in five years.

"These things take a long time to plan and organize. We're always looking for people to help with that." Aro had said, winking at Alice, who fidgeted slightly but refused to show any real interest. That was the job of their VR department (vampire relations).

Beyond that and IT they had departments to handle accounting and investments, recruiting, legal matters, and defensive operations. This last department was the one we all suspected made up the whole of the Volturi. It was basically a combination of scouts who obtained intelligence for them and fighters who dealt with delinquents and other security matters. However, Aro explained that everyone was trained for battle, in case the need ever arose. Additionally, those with special talents might be asked to assist the defensive operations occasionally, even if they worked in another department.

"What department are they in?" I asked when there was a lull in the conversation, pointing at the guard members behind them.

"Jane, Felix, and Demetri are part of a small elite group within the D.O. They, along with a few others are our personal bodyguards."

"And Heidi?" Alice questioned. Aro actually looked a little hesitant to answer, so Heidi spoke up instead.

"I'm my own department. I guess you could consider me the caterer." She explained disinterestedly. Caterer? Oh.

We all shifted a little uneasily on our side of the table, as the reminder of their diets was recounted.

"If we did consider a position with you, would you let us keep our normal diet?" Edward asked, curiously from behind me. Aro considered him for a moment before smiling.

"I believe that would be agreeable. We own several acres of private forest for training that you would be able to hunt in, if you choose." I tried to ignore his quick glance in my direction at this remark.

"Why is it necessary for us to go to Volterra? Couldn't we take out idiot newborns or whatever, just as easily from here?" Rose asked, seemingly annoyed by something. I gave up trying to keep track of what bothered her a long time ago, once I discovered it could honestly be anything.

"I suppose, it's not necessary to be in Volterra all the time, but we do like to have new recruits train with us at home before we send them out. Besides, we enjoy the company." Aro chuckled. "Actually, some of our best scouts live elsewhere and just call in with information. We also contact them if there is a specific mission required."

"Your offer is certainly more interesting now that we know a bit more. Could we possibly have another day to consider before we give you our answers?" Carlisle asked to which Aro nodded.

"There is still the matter of Isabella's punishment, which we must discuss." Aro turned his frightening grin on me and I sunk lower in my seat. Alice placed a hand on my thigh, but even that did little to calm my growing fear. "Oh, come now, Bella. Surely you don't think us monsters." Aro reprimanded playfully. I chose not to respond. "We truly hate to be placed in this position, but you need to be taught your place in this new world you've entered." His smile made my skin crawl and I refused to acknowledge all the eyes of my family watching me.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett growled impatiently. Please don't say death, please don't say death… Leaving my Alice was inconceivable and I'd gladly take hours of Jane's torture before I'd part with her indefinitely.

"You are testing my patience with your lack of it, Emmett." Aro frowned at him, silencing the sulky man behind Rose. "Now I will remind you all that this punishment is lenient considering what we might have invoked." These were hardly words of comfort in my mind and I sunk even lower in my chair so that my lower back was now on the seat. Alice intertwined her fingers with mine, pulling our hands into her lap.

"We have decided that, in order for Isabella to learn some discipline, she will be working for us in Volterra…" My family roared their unhappiness around me, but Aro spoke over them. "for the summer."

Three months without my Alice, in a foreign country, surrounded by human drinking vampires, was hardly how I expected to spend my summer vacation. And if the scowl on Alice's face was any indication, neither had she.

**A/N Please don't yell at me too much if you're upset.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Okay, here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 34

APOV

OH HELL NO! While my family's objections may have died down when Aro said it was just for the summer, mine did not.

"No. No way." I said, standing and crossing my arms. Bella was looking up at me hopefully.

"Are you questioning our judgment?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow. Before I could reply, Carlisle covered my mouth with his hand.

"Of course she isn't, Aro." He responded for me. I bit his hand hard and he scowled, but didn't pull it away from my mouth. Finally he leaned down to whisper in my ear so the others couldn't hear. "They're letting her off easy, Alice. Don't push them." Letting her off easy?! She shouldn't be getting punished at all!

When he finally removed his hand, his stern stare kept me from arguing this point further, but that didn't mean I was letting it go all together.

"I want to work for you too, then." I said, ignoring the gasps from my family. If Bella was going then so was I. We're a package deal. Aro smiled as if he expected this response.

"Lovely, you can start training with us next fall."

"WHAT?!" Bella and I screamed at the same time. "No, I want to be there during the summer with Bella!" Aro chuckled at how whiney I sounded, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be away from Bella for three minutes much less three months.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, my dear. Part of the punishment is being isolated from you. After all, if I allowed her a security blanket like you, she might as well be taking a holiday." Aro laughed at the ridiculousness of it, and Caius snickered. As usual, Marcus' face was emotionless.

This is outrageous! How can they do this to me! To us! Bella looked like she'd just seen the devil himself. Apparently, thinking the issue was resolved, the Volturi retired to their rooms for the evening, leaving our distraught family behind.

"They can't do this!" I shouted.

"Shh, Alice. It'll be okay." Carlisle half warned, half comforted, his eyes following the path the Volturi had taken.

"Three months." Bella whispered to herself, pulling her knees into her chest.

"Come on baby." I said softly, lifting her easily in my arms and running upstairs to our room. At least we could have some privacy to talk about it there.

After placing her on our bed, I began to pace, hands behind my back. I never used to pace. I think it's a habit I picked up from the men in our family. We were both in shock, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Ali, come here. _Please_." Bella called to me, sounding so sad it broke my heart. I jumped onto the bed next to her, wrapping her up in my arms. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, her forehead pressed gently against mine. I could see all the emotions playing in her eyes; their expressiveness was not lost after the change, thankfully. She was afraid, sad, angry, but what I saw above all those things was love.

"We'll get through it somehow. You can take your laptop and we'll video chat. Besides, we still have another few months of school before we even have to think about it." I tried to sooth her, but my words didn't even comfort me.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said softly, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to miss you too, baby. Every moment." I assured her, letting my fingers caress the dip in her waist between her ribs and hips. She shuddered, smiling at me. I rolled us over, so that I was straddling her and began to lay kisses down her neck. Her soft skin felt wonderful beneath my lips, her flavor and smell overwhelming my senses.

Letting my hands wander, I slipped them beneath her shirt, lifting it slowly as I moved up her stomach. Her soft whimpers and moans urged me to continue and I followed my hands placing kisses everywhere new skin was exposed. Finally the shirt was pulled off of her completely and I gazed lovingly at the glorious mounds of her chest. She had forgone the bra tonight. I knew, because I was the one who picked out her outfit for the evening. Looking at her now, I was quite happy with the foresight of that decision.

"Alice." She breathed, sheathing her hands in my hair and pulling slightly, leading my mouth to her already pert nipples. It wasn't a night for teasing, I decided. For tonight, I would simply show her just how much I loved her.

Swirling my tongue and sucking gently on the rosy buds I reveled in the sounds escaping her. Her back arched and I slid my hands around her, pulling her body tighter against me. My hips were moving unconsciously and I could feel my center already leaking excitement.

"Please, Ali, I need you baby." She pleaded through her heavy panting. My eyes never left hers as I slowly slid down her body, nimbly undoing the tie of her lounge pants and sliding them off her legs. Before me, lay her glistening pussy, anticipating my loving attention, and I didn't have the heart to keep it waiting. I actually, had laid out panties for her tonight, but apparently she chose to go without those as well. Wrapping my arms around her thighs, I pulled her into me, lapping at her essence like a thirsty man in a desert.

"Oh God, Alice! Touch me…please." Always so polite, I smiled into her throbbing core before unwrapping one arm so I could slip two fingers beneath my tongue. I thrust them into her, while nibbling on her sensitive nub. I knew every part of her, and each place that makes her squirm in pleasure. So of course I easily curled my fingers, maneuvering them so they would hit that special spot inside her. It has never failed to send her spiraling over the edge, and this time was no exception. She screamed, grabbing my hair and holding my head tightly against her sweet pussy, while she shook and trembled through her orgasm. I eagerly lapped at her, taking in as much of my Bella's juice as I could, and when she released my head I pressed a soft kiss to her ravished mound before gliding back up her body to her lips.

"Oh my God, baby!" I giggled into her neck, happy that I could make her feel so good. Then she groaned and I looked up concerned. She had her fingers threaded tightly in her hair, an adorable pout on her face. "How the hell am I supposed to go three months without that?" She moaned pitifully.

"We'll just have to stock up, like bears do for hibernation." I said, hoping to lighten her mood. She giggled, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss. "Don't worry, honey, we'll take all possible precautions." I smirked at her before squealing happily as she reversed our positions, letting her eyes rove over my still clothed body.

"No time like the present." She smiled before getting to work on my shirt.

JACOB'S POV (first time ever)

Carlisle had offered to set up the hotel for us in Manchester for the weekend. We took Mark's car, since he and Evan felt bad for mooching on the hotel. Honestly, I didn't like taking money from the Cullens either, but I spent enough time with Alice to know it's a lost cause to object. I suppose we _were_ family now. I still thought about my dad sometimes, but he'd be okay. Rach and Becks, my older sisters, would be moving back to the rez soon. I felt bad about Seth, though; like it's my fault for him getting on bad terms with his family. He called Leah once, around Christmas time. Just so she would have his new cell number. She's still pissed about him leaving, but that's just how Leah is. She certainly knows how to hold a grudge. Despite that, I know she misses him. She said she may even visit if she can think of an excuse to leave the reservation for a while. Sam's back in charge now and talking to either of us is treason in his books, plus Harry has all but erased Seth from the family tree.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. It was Saturday morning and we were about to leave for the first round of half-pipe.

"Dude, come on! We're going to miss the start!" I heard Seth's voice as he pounded on the door again. It's true I took longer than normal in the bathroom today, but I was hell-bent on making a good impression on Mark's sister. She's the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life and I wanted her…badly.

I wrenched the door open and pushed past Seth so I could get out to the hallway. Mark and Evan were leaning against the wall by the elevator waiting for us.

"About time! We thought you two died in there or something." Evan shouted down the hall to us.

"Naw, it just took that long for Jake to fix his hair." Seth shouted back, grinning at me while I shoved him into the wall.

"Well come on then, stud'. We're meeting Anna and her friend at the gate." Evan joked. Mark glared at me, silently warning me not to hit on his sister. Sorry, man. I shrugged at him, walking into the newly arrived elevator.

The event area was all closed off, with police watching for any people trying to sneak in over the fence. We finally found our entrance only to discover that it was a V.I.P. gate. Alice's doing, obviously. They exchanged our tickets for plastic passes that we wore around our necks. As soon as we came through on the other side, a girl with short brown hair attacked Mark in a hug. Her curves were more pronounced now than when I saw her in the picture. She was gorgeous, even with her new spiky hairstyle. She pulled back, grinning and babbling at Mark.

"I'm so glad you came! I haven't seen you for months. I'm sorry I missed Christmas, did you guys go to Gram's like normal?" As she and Mark shifted slightly in their conversation, my eyes locked onto the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was shyly looking at her shoes, her reddish brown hair, falling over her shoulders. I scanned her amazing body before moving back up to her face, only to see that she was looking back at me. Oh God. The world stopped moving and I melted on the spot. I couldn't breathe. I felt a sudden urge to be closer to her, but my body wouldn't move. I was in shock. My mind was flooded with thoughts of protecting her and being close to her. Emotions I couldn't even identify were fogging up my brain.

After what felt like days and at the same time seconds, a hand waved in front of my face and I snapped out of the trance she had me under.

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" Mark asked, giving me a strange look. His sister was standing beside him still, looking amused. I was still in a daze, shooting glances over at the only person in this world I ever wanted to gaze upon.

"Hi, I'm Anna." Mark's sister held out her hand for me to shake, and I took it, unwillingly removing my eyes from the unknown beauty. The moment I had been thinking about and pining for ever since I saw Anna's picture in Mark's house suddenly paled in comparison to even the smallest moves this perfect girl behind her made. She captivated me in a way nothing had before. "And this is my friend, Nessie." Anna said, pulling my angel forward and grinning at us both.

"Hi." I said timidly, not at all like myself. I lifted my hand for her to take and she looked up, once again paralyzing me with her green eyes. Her soft hand slipped into my large calloused one and we both gasped as I felt an electric shock shoot through my body at the contact. The world around me went blurry and the only thing I saw clearly was her face as she looked at me in surprise. We stared at each other, neither removing their hand. Touching her made me feel complete and I wondered how I had survived so long without her. How could I have possibly lived before?

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob." Her voice was like a warm breeze washing over me and I felt content. I never realized my name could sound so good.

She looked up suddenly, blushing and smiled shyly before dropping my hand. Without her touch I felt empty and I slouched, frowning. Only then did I realize that our friends were practically dragging us away towards the half-pipe.

"Jake, man, are you okay? What happened? You just like spaced out on us." Evan asked. I could almost feel Seth's stare upon me and I glanced in his direction. He was watching me curiously, and he seemed contemplative. Normally he just seemed like an idiot, so this was certainly a change.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I muttered before jogging ahead to where Mark was walking with Anna and Nessie. I was being pulled towards her and my feet seemed to be guiding themselves.

"So, uh, are you in this competition too?" I asked, noticing for the first time that Nessie was wearing a sponsorship shirt, similar to Anna's.

"Yeah, this is her first real tournament, actually. So she needs a cheering section." Anna answered for her, winking at me. I could feel my ears heating up, but tried to ignore it. It was easy to do when I heard her melodic voice again.

"I've been travelling with Anna and our team for a year, doing stunt shows and stuff, but this is the first time I am going to compete for real." She clarified. Well that explained why they were dressed alike.

"Nessie is one of our best pipers, even better in a bowl. She's going fourth, actually, so we better hurry." Sure enough, I looked up to find that it had already started and the first skater was pulling out some pretty impressive tricks.

"Alright, well we're going to grab some seats, we'll see you both after." Mark said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the girls. I saw Nessie glance back over her shoulder as they walked away, flashing me a small smile. "Pull yourself together dude. You're embarrassing us." Mark muttered, pushing me ahead of him towards our reserved seats. The competition was pretty fierce and I was a little worried about Nessie getting hurt. My anxiety rose with each person until I was practically panting as Nessie set up to launch at the top.

"Seriously, Jake, chill out." Seth nudged me and I realized Mark and Evan were both watching me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of Nessie for a moment. With the signal she tore down the ramp, going right into a nose slide on the other side, most of her board balanced over the edge. Her moves were riskier than I would have liked. I held my breath as she performed an inverted 360 spin, but nearly collapsed when she almost over-rotated her 540. She ended her routine with a pretty simple hand stand. I wished I could have watched her body arch and contort with such beauty, but I was too busy having a heart-attack. Somehow I just knew that if she were hurt in anyway, I would hurt just as much if not more. In fact, allowing her to get injured seemed like a complete impossibility in my mind. I couldn't let that happen.

I looked up at her while she received her scores. Her face was glowing with happiness and slight perspiration. The grin on her face was infectious and I could see how much she loved what she did. I would never take that away from her. So I was torn between keeping her safe and keeping her happy.

We watched the rest of the skaters go. There was going to be a break before the second round, so we planned to catch Mark's sister in the street competition. Anna joined us, as we passed by, and I noticed Nessie grabbing a water bottle from her bag, a towel around her shoulders.

"Hey, uh, Jake right?" Anna's question broke me out of my stare and I nodded mutely and she smiled. "Nessie needs to get something to eat before her next round. Why don't you take her for some lunch and meet the guys over at street after. It's not even starting for another ten minutes." I looked over her shoulder where Mark, Evan and Seth were talking to a couple of the guys on the team.

"Oh, um, sure." I managed to get out, ignoring her smirk. She went over to Nessie and whispered in her ear before forcefully pushing all three of my friends away with her. Nessie looked up at me and blushed, tucking her long hair behind her ear. "So, uh, food?" Wow. My eloquence astounds me sometimes. She giggled, nodding.

We walked in silence side by side until we found a burger vendor. I insisted on buying both meals and carried them to a picnic table for us to eat.

"So what year are you in school?" She asked, nibbling on her fries. "Are you even in school?"

I laughed, because I knew I looked a lot older than I was. For the first time I actually cared what someone thought about me and I wasn't too keen on telling her my juvenile convict alibi.

"I'm a Junior." Her eyes widened and I watched her take in my matured features and upper body. "I, um, got held back."

"For like five years?" She asked, disbelievingly. I shrugged, choosing not to answer that question.

"I look older than I am."

"How old are you?" I quickly calculated a reasonable age in my head, hoping she wouldn't question it.

"Eighteen." She still didn't look like she believed me, but she also didn't say anything. "How old are you?" I asked, trying to redirect the conversation to her.

"Seventeen." Okay, so she was only a year older than I was really, that's not bad.

"So you started touring at sixteen? What about school? Are your parents cool with it?" I was genuinely curious, since I saw no sign that her parents were here with her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, my parents don't mind as long as I keep up with my school work. I am looking forward to our break though. We get a month off after this." She said, smiling and taking a large bite out of her burger. I let her swallow before pestering her with more questions. I didn't mean to, but I just had to know everything about her. It was like an obsession.

"Where do they live? Are you staying with them over your time off?"

"My dad is an assistant dean at Dartmouth and my mother works as a nurse in the hospital, so we live about an hour and a half north of here, actually, and yes I am visiting them for a while. Anna is going to give me a lift, since she's going home as well and lives nearby."

"So is Nessie your real name?" She smiled but rolled her eyes at me.

"Are we playing twenty questions or something?" I fidgeted nervously, looking down at my hands. "It's fine, I was just kidding. And no, that's not my real name, it's Reneesme." I must have looked at her queerly because she laughed again. "My mother decided on the name at the peak of her labor and I think she was a little out of her mind. It's actually a combination of my two grandmother's names, Renee and Esme."

"My adoptive mother's name is Esme." I told her, smiling at the thought of the kind woman who loved us all unconditionally.

"You're adopted?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yep. Me and Seth both. We're their two most recent take-ins." This obviously surprised and intrigued her because both her eyebrows shot up at the news.

"How many, uh, siblings do you have?"

"Six, not including Seth and me."

"Wow."

We spent the next twenty minutes shooting questions at each other before she looked at her phone and realized we needed to get back. I was sad to leave our little bubble. It seemed with each thing I learned about her, the less inclined I was to _ever_ leave her side. She had somehow become a physical part of me that I could no longer function properly without.

Nessie had to get back and prepare for her next round, so I reluctantly left her to meet up with the guys. As I made my way toward the street arena I suddenly remembered a conversation I had with Sam shortly after my change. Being able to see everyone's thoughts was both interesting and annoying, but some of Sam's in particular had me curious.

"_What happened to you and Leah? You seemed like the perfect couple and then all of the sudden you were with Emily…"_

"_I imprinted." Sam sighed, continuing to chop fire wood while I stood off to the side. _

_ "You what?" I had never heard of that term before. _

_ "I imprinted. It's a wolf thing. When we find our soul mate, our other half, it's like an instant connection, a physical and mental pull that you can't stop."_

_ "I don't understand. I thought you loved Leah." He finally put down the ax, preparing for a serious conversation. _

_ "I did love Leah. I loved her as much as anyone could love someone who's not their soul mate. But Emily completes me. It's like, I didn't really feel or see until I met her. When I imprinted on her, it changed everything." It sounded like an arranged marriage or something to me. _

_ "I don't want to be forced to be with someone. I want to choose for myself." I told him, stubbornly. He chuckled and shook his head patronizingly. _

_ "Not all wolves imprint, Jacob, but if you do, there won't be a choice. You'll need her to survive, to breathe. Without her, you're nothing." _

I came out of my memory with my mouth hanging open, mid stride. People around me were giving me strange glances, but I ignored them. This was the key. It had to be. I imprinted. It's the only explanation for how I went from wanting to get Anna's attention to being utterly obsessed with Nessie. Even now, after only a few minutes apart, I was itching to get back to her. It felt unnatural to be without her, like a limb was missing or something. It made me uncomfortable. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran. I needed to talk to Seth, or someone who would understand.

After my talk with Sam I was convinced that imprinting would be the worst thing to ever happen to me, but that seemed absolutely ridiculous now. The thought that such a beautiful angel was meant to be with me made me feel like I could take on the world. As luck would have it, I saw Seth coming back from the bathroom when I reached the bleachers and nearly tackled him.

"Whoa! What's up man?! You look kind of freaked out." He said, looking around as if expecting trouble.

"I think I imprinted." I blurted out, unable to stop the word vomit.

"What? On who?" Seth knew even more than I did about imprinting, since it was his sister who took the brunt of it. When he became a wolf and saw Sam's and Leah's thoughts, he immediately interrogated Sam, as any good brother would. He had been the one to comfort Leah after their split, but never really understood what happened until he saw it in Sam's head.

"Nessie." I said, thinking it should have been obvious.

"Oh. I guess I should have known. You looked like your world fell apart when you met her." He was frowning. "Sorry, man, that's rough." How wrong he was. My world didn't fall apart; it finally came together. I had a purpose now, a reason for living.

"No, Seth, it's not like that. It's…I don't know." I finished anti-climatically. I couldn't even begin to put what I felt into words.

"Yeah, okay Jake. Come on, we're missing Anna's run." He said pulling on my arm. He didn't understand, like I hoped he would. I grabbed my arm out of his hold and took a step back.

"I can't, I need to, uh, I need to go." I said, anxious to return to Nessie's side.

"What?!" Seth yelled. "You're bailing on us?!"

"No, I just, um, I'll see you back at Vert." Not waiting for his response I took off running again, weaving through the crowds until at last I saw the reddish-brown head of hair I had missed so terribly.

She was looking around, looking as anxious as me and frowning. When I emerged from the throng of people and she finally caught my eye she beamed wider than I'd ever seen her. Before I could move any closer she was running towards me and pulling me into a tight hug. We stood like that for a minute, just holding each other as the tension seeped away.

Someone called her name and we broke apart. She had a shy smile on her face as she blushed beautifully. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." She said, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"It's okay." I barely managed to whisper. I'm not even sure she heard me.

"When you left…I don't know, I felt…it was strange, like a part of me was missing." She looked up at me then and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you probably think I'm a crazy person. I just met you this morning and here I am saying things like that." She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in embarrassment. I could hear her mumbling, 'what's wrong with me?' to herself and I couldn't help but smile. At least I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

I gently took each of her wrists in my hands and pried them from her face. Her eyes caught mine and once again I was momentarily paralyzed by her gaze. I finally pulled myself out of it enough to reassure her. "I felt the same way." We smiled at each other timidly like pre-teens on a first date.

"NESSIE! GET OVER HERE!" A man's voice interrupted our moment and I noticed one of her teammates holding her board in his hand. He looked annoyed. Nessie looked over too, to see who had called her and rolled her eyes.

"That's Tim, our…captain, I guess. Sorry, I got to go. Are you staying to watch?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I told her earnestly. She flashed me another brilliant smile before running back to where a few of her teammates were congregating. The real question on my mind was what we were going to do after this weekend.

**A/N Jacob's pov isn't going to be a regular thing, but I needed to somehow get you all down to the tournament to meet Nessie. Also, I know the lemon was a little soft, but you'll have to forgive that. I had to keep it in line with the scene and it just wasn't the moment for hardcore fucking. Finally, based on your reviews, I know some of you are going to be upset that Alice is being kept away from Bella for the summer, and honestly I was going to have them go together but a couple people got me thinking this way would be more fun. Anyway, have no fear, you know those two will never make it the whole summer apart ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Special thanks to my reviewers because they inspired some of this chapter. Thanks! Enjoy...**

Chapter 35

EPOV

…_thump…thump…thump…_

A week. This had been going on for a week now and I'm fairly certain that I was not the only person in our family losing his or her mind, but at least they didn't have the supplemental images invading their head constantly. I had to focus all my attention just to block them out.

The Volturi left the day after our meeting. We had all refused their offer, once again, but promised to keep it in mind. Surprisingly, Aro didn't seem very upset when he left. After the door closed behind them, it all went downhill. Bella and Alice somehow got it into their heads that if they had as much sex as they could now, they'd be able to get through the summer apart. Unfortunately, for us, despite their room being soundproof, the constant thumping of their bed sent vibrations down the wall for all to hear. The lack of other sounds was the only thing differentiating this from the time when Emmett and Rosalie first got together.

I'll admit, at first, I wasn't complaining, since their lust got Jasper revved up for action. In the race of stamina, however, we boys lost. Poor Jasper had taken to practically living in the woods while we were at home. We even looked forward to school now, just for a bit of peace. Carlisle and Esme were working double time to get out of the house.

…_thump…thump…thump… … …_

My ears perked up when I realized there was finally a break. They did happen, occasionally. I decided right then that something needed to be done. I raced up the stairs and knocked timidly on their door. If I listened very closely I could hear some scurrying around inside and a few giggles. I rolled my eyes just as the door opened. Alice was wearing a short, silk, pink robe, her normally neatly spiked hair was a tousled mess, but she was grinning widely. Bella was in a long t-shirt, her arms wrapped securely around Alice's waist, her chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" Bella asked before she and Alice broke down into a fit of giggles again. I pushed the door open wider, taking in the war zone that used to be their room. The bed, evidently, was destroyed. The mattresses lay partially intact on the ground, while pieces of broken wood sat in the corner. Presumably, those shards used to make up the bed's frame and headboard. Clothes were thrown amuck, but my eyes widened the most when I noticed a pink object, with a strap attached, carelessly thrown among some towels near the bathroom.

"Is that a…a…a strap-on?" I stuttered in my shock, only slightly aware that I'd said it out-loud. Bella gasped and ran over, throwing a shirt over it, as if that could stop the damage it caused me already. Alice was far-less modest.

"Yep." She smirked, racing over to scoop Bella up into her arms. "I thought it would be fun, and Bella's never tried one…"

"Who knew it could be so much fun." Bella interrupted, beaming at Alice. I snorted. Who did she think she was talking to? I think I know how much fun a penis, or anything resembling it, can be! "Oh! Well I guess you did." She laughed, catching on. Alice giggled again and I was questioning why I came in here.

As I tried to collect my thoughts I looked over to the broken bed again and the dents in the wall. Alice followed my gaze. _Good thing I ordered a sturdier bed, although, it was pretty funny when it broke Wednesday._ I gaped. WEDNESDAY?! Today was Saturday! What the hell has been making that thumping sound? My eyes darted from Alice and Bella to the strap on, to the slight woman shaped indents around the room.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" I screamed, falling to my knees dramatically and shaking my head. I love my sisters to death, but I did NOT need those images in my head.

"Edward." Alice deadpanned. "Is there a reason you're wasting our time?" A soft moan escaped her lips suddenly, and I looked up to see Bella sucking on her neck, completely indifferent to my presence.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! STOP!" I screamed in a very unmanly manner. Bella's thoughts broke into my head and I felt the need to bleach my own brain.

"You're in our room, Edward. You can leave." Alice reminded me, turning around and capturing Bella's lips in a kiss. My plan was foiled. I had come to plead for some peace, but right now I just needed to escape.

I darted outside, nearly running into Emmett as I tore into the garage.

"It's about time you got out of there. Rose and I were starting to think you had a strange voyeur thing happening." He smiled. I looked around to see the rest of my family in the game room with me. Seth and Carlisle were playing pool, while Esme and Rosalie discussed something in the corner. Jasper and Emmett had been setting up another Halo match on the Xbox when I came in. Jake wasn't here, I noticed. He's probably at the skate park… but then why is Seth here?

Now that I thought about it, I couldn't recall seeing Jacob at all this week. When they got back from their trip last Sunday, they went straight to bed. I don't even remember seeing Jacob in school! I'd been so distracted between my love sessions with Jasper and keeping the girls out of my head, I didn't have a minute's peace to think of anything else.

"Where's Jake?" I asked to the room.

"Oh, uh, he's over at Mark's house." Seth replied, not making eye contact. His thoughts gave him away. He was concentrating on the pool game, but every so often a picture of Jacob and a girl appeared in his head.

"Liar." I smiled, walking over to him and Carlisle. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. "Where is he really?" I asked, curiously. Seth was sweating now and his eyes darted from side to side nervously. The exchange had caught the attention of the rest of the family, who were now trying to remember seeing Jacob recently themselves.

"He's umm, he's at Evan's like I said." Seth suttered, backing away slightly.

"You said he was at Mark's." Jasper corrected, grinning slyly. We had him now.

"Seth, honey, what's going on? Is Jacob okay?" Esme asked, worriedly taking in her youngest son's anxiety. I was carefully listening to Seth's thoughts when a word finally jumped out.

"What's imprinted mean?" I asked. Seth's head whipped towards me in surprise, but surprisingly Carlisle was the one to answer.

"It's a kind of bonding or soul-mating, fairly common among the wolf pack." His eyes assessed the young boy before him. "Is that what this is about? Did Jacob imprint on someone?"

"Eww, I don't want to hear about that dog's breeding habits!" Rosalie shouted, covering her ears. Sometimes she could be so dimwitted it astounded me.

"Weren't you listening? Carlisle just said it's about finding his mate, not having sex." I said, receiving a glare from the blonde and giving her one in return.

"Seth…" Carlisle urged, ignoring our bickering. Finally Seth sighed.

"Yeah, alright. Jake imprinted on this girl at the skate competition. She's at her parent's house right now by Dartmouth. He's been spending most of his time there the past week." He looked around at our shocked faces. "I'm sorry, but I told him I would cover. He can't help it, he needs to be near her, but he wasn't sure what you guys would think."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Carlisle finally spoke. "I think we need to have a family discussion." We all nodded our agreement and he looked to Seth. "Call Jacob and tell him to come home as soon as he can." Seth made to comment, but Carlisle interrupted him. "We're not going to try and separate them, we just need to discuss some things." He clarified. Seth relaxed, pulling his cell phone out and retreated to his bedroom.

"Alright, who's going to break up the love fest upstairs?" I asked. In a flash, Emmett touched his finger to his nose, I mimicked the action with Jasper immediately. Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes, but also followed suit. Rosalie looked up from her nails to find us all looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked, then noticed our gestures. "Oh damn." She muttered storming out of the garage. We could hear her yelling from here.

"GET YOUR NYMPHO ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

BPOV

Alice and I hurriedly grabbed some clothes and threw them on. I knew we were being rude, but I just couldn't keep my hands off her. I could feel my three month long cold shower breathing down my neck and it only spurred me on. I couldn't get enough.

We finally managed to put ourselves together and go downstairs. Our whole family was sitting in the living room, watching us as we descended. Alice and I glanced at each other cautiously before hesitantly approaching them.

"Alice, Bella, have a seat." Carlisle said kindly, gesturing to an empty loveseat. We sat down, wearily observing everyone staring at us.

"Welcome to SAA, also known as Sex Addicts Anonymous. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." Emmett stated seriously. Alice's jaw dropped and I stared wide-eyed. Was this our intervention? I didn't think we were that bad!

Esme was the first to break, collapsing into a fit of giggles next to Carlisle. Soon everyone was laughing loudly and Alice and I looked at each other puzzled.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. Once they had all gotten their chuckles in, Carlisle sobered enough to respond.

"We're actually waiting for Jacob to get here." He said. I looked around the room again and sure enough he was absent. I was so distracted, I hadn't even noticed his missing presence. I scolded myself internally for being so self-absorbed. I actually hadn't noticed him at all this week. Though, to be fair, I didn't notice anyone outside of Alice.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked anxiously leaning forward. Alice wrapped an arm around my waist in comfort, noticing the change in atmosphere. Everyone now looked seriously between Carlisle and Seth.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's discovered his mate and we may just need to adjust for that."

"WHAT?!" I shouted in shock. "When did this happen?"

"Probably at some point when you and Alice were humping like bunnies." Emmett said, smirking at us. Everyone laughed at us again and I hid behind my hands.

"Although, since we have a moment, perhaps we should discuss that." Carlisle stated and I knew if I were human I'd be about ten shades of red right now. "We all enjoy private time with our mates, but you two seem to have taken it to an extreme lately."

Alice noticed my nervousness and rubbed her hand gently on my back. "Sorry Carlisle. I guess we got a little carried away." She replied calmly. I envied her unflappability.

"Yeah, sorry, we'll try to be a little more consider_ATE_!" I squeaked the last part of the word as I felt Alice's fingers dip into the back waistband of my shorts, her middle finger slipping easily between my cheeks. I glared at her and she smiled back innocently, not removing her hand.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…" Jasper groaned at the same time Edward shrieked, "STOP!" Everyone's gazes went straight from them to us, and we both smiled sheepishly as Alice moved her hand up to my lower back.

"Sorry." We chorused. Carlisle and Esme chuckled as Jasper and Edward both glared at us.

The sound of a motorcycle interrupted the silence and a minute later Jake walked in the door, his helmet under one arm, with his other slung tightly around the shoulders of a pretty girl.

Jacob's POV

Nessie's house was awesome, mostly because Nessie was _there_. The morning after we got back, she called me up and invited me to visit. Of course I could hardly say no, since I was about a second away from rushing over there anyway. Over the weekend we had spent some more time together, but not nearly enough. Despite that, we just seemed to click so easily. I expected this much, but even so, the ease with which we slipped into a relationship was pretty crazy.

Her parents had a large two-story colonial far enough away from campus that they weren't surrounded by kids, but close enough that we could skate into the shops and restaurants. It was simple and homey and I instantly felt like I belonged there. Dr. and Mrs. Graham were thankfully pretty cool with my hanging around. They were rarely there during the day, but Nessie introduced me to them Monday night when they got home. We had cooked them dinner, to soften them up, but it wasn't necessary. I expected her father to be a hard-ass and think his daughter deserved better, but we actually got along surprisingly well. I guess they did let her travel with a skateboarding team, so maybe I shouldn't have been so shocked.

As it turned out, Nessie's father is a quarter Navajo and studied Native American History in college. He was very enthusiastic to hear about my tribe's customs and traditions. Her mother was like Esme, caring and loving, but also protective. She was always nice to me, but I could tell it took her longer to truly warm up to us being a couple. Once she saw that Nessie was happy, she was happy. A true mother.

I came home every night, but would return each morning to find Nessie already awake and waiting for me in the yard, normally with her dog buttons. It was a deceiving name, since _Buttons_ was actually a wolfhound-Mastiff mix that looked like a horse. It was almost as big as me in wolf form, and considering I'm abnormally large, that says something. It had three black dots down its back which was the reason behind its strange name. Buttons took to me right away. Perhaps she could smell the wolf on me, but when I came in their house the first time she came right over and lied on her back in front of me, her tongue hanging out to the side.

Nessie and I fit together like puzzle pieces. She could read me like a book, as I could her. It was strange at first when she finished my thoughts, or asked me what was wrong when I was smiling, but I quickly got over it. We actually had our first fight on Friday night, because the tension of my secret was growing between us. She knew I wasn't telling her something, but I had no idea how to even broach the topic of being a werewolf. Finally, she'd had enough and told me plainly that I shouldn't come back until I was ready to be honest with her. She went inside and slammed the door. I could hear her muffled sobs on the other side and it broke my heart, my arms ached to hold her and make it better. I never left, but instead sat on her front porch. Her father came out at eleven and handed me a pillow, with a look that said 'fix this' before silently retreating back into the house. So there I slept, on the wooden swing, ignoring the night's chill. My burning skin only acted as a reminder of what was left unsaid between us and I resented its comfort from the cold. I'd rather freeze. I deserved it for hurting her.

"Jacob?" Her voice was hoarse as it woke me. I sat up so fast that I tangled my feet and fell off the swing. My heart mended a little when I heard her soft laughter in the morning air. Scrambling to my feet I wrapped my arms around her shivering body. She was still dressed for sleep in light cotton pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Did you stay here all night?" She asked, looking up at me with her gorgeous green eyes. They were still slightly red and swollen from crying and I cursed myself again for being so stupid.

"I'm so sorry, Ness, so, so, sorry." I murmured into her hair, hugging her tighter. When I pulled back, she was still frowning.

"I don't want you to feel bad, Jake, I just want you to be honest with me."

Before I could respond, her mother's voice called out. "Nessie Claire Graham, get your butt in here. You two are going to get sick out in that cold!" I chuckled and steered her into the house. Her mom made us some hot chocolate and pancakes before heading out for work. Dr. Graham left a few minutes later to catch up on some things in his own office. Once we were alone, I knew it was time. Suddenly, the fear and anxiety I had felt all week lifted as she took my hand and led me into their family room. Somehow I just knew she'd be okay with it. I don't know how, but I did.

She sat patiently, anticipating my revelation. I took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Nessie, do you believe in creatures, beyond what's normal? I mean supernatural beings?" I clarified when she seemed confused. She tilted her head to the side as if considering me for a moment before smiling.

"I don't disbelieve in them." She answered finally.

"Alright, well, would you believe me if I told you that I'm kind of a werewolf?" I asked bluntly. I decided just getting it out there would be easiest. Her response surprised me.

"How can you _kind_ _of_ be a werewolf?"

"Umm, well. Our tribe is descended from wolves and when a threat comes near our land, some of us sort of phase into wolves. Like shape-shifting, I guess." Carlisle had tried to explain the difference to Seth and I and showed us drawings of the Children of the Moon. They were seriously heinous looking. I'm glad we got to keep some of the more attractive features of wolves.

"Okay, so you can turn into a wolf?" She clarified. I nodded. Her brow furrowed and I could tell she was thinking hard. "So why are you here? Why did your tribe exile you?" I told her that Seth and my parents abandoned us and the Cullens took us in, but I didn't go into the details.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. The Cullens were the threat that made us phase in the first place, but they're not like the others of their kind and I couldn't bring myself to hurt them, despite my duty as the Alpha of the pack. The tribe couldn't see it the same way and they disowned us." She nodded, frowning again.

"Are the Cullens wolves too?" She asked. I shook my head.

"It's not my place to tell you their secret." I told her. I would have to talk to them first and see if it was okay for her to know. I sat staring at her as she was lost to her thoughts. Finally my impatience got the better of me. "What are you thinking? Why aren't you freaking out or something?" She smiled almost sadly at me.

"Jake, I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to. There's no point in getting worked up over something that won't change my feelings for you. Besides, if I'm honest, it's kind of cool." I gaped at her and she laughed a little. "Is that why you're so built?" She asked, letting a finger trail down my chest. I blushed and nodded weakly. She laughed again. "Okay, so what's the downside?"

"Downside?" I repeated confused. Isn't dating a guy who's half animal downside enough for her?

"Yeah, you know, will you like attack me on full moons or only eat raw meat? What's the deal?" I couldn't help but laugh a little, she stated these things with such abandon you'd think this was normal small talk. I tried to think of something to tell her.

"I, well, if I get angry, I might phase and that can be dangerous if you're too close to me."

"So you're like the hulk?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not green." She laughed again and I felt immediately better. "Actually, there is this thing. When we phase, we don't age. We're kind of immortal that way." That got her attention. She gaped at me.

"You don't age?" I could practically see the distress on her face and somehow knew she was thinking about herself aging.

"Only if I keep phasing. I haven't phased since I started living with the Cullens. Carlisle thinks that we'll probably look this way until our actual age catches up with our physical age and then we'll start aging again pretty normally." I tried to put her at ease. She exhaled, leaning her head against my shoulder. Just then my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. and saw it was Seth.

"Hey Seth."

"Jake, Carlisle asked me to call you. They found out about Nessie."

"YOU TOLD THEM?!" I accused, startling Nessie, who looked up at me worriedly. I mouthed, 'sorry' to her and she relaxed again, but didn't put her head back, instead watching me curiously.

"Sorry, Jake. I tried, but Edward must have seen something in my head. I was cornered." I really couldn't blame him. I was honestly a little surprised and insulted that it took them so long to realize I wasn't around. "Look, Carlisle said that they wouldn't try to keep you apart, they just want to talk to you about it. He called a family meeting." I rolled my eyes. Those vampires love their little conferences. Supposedly, it's because they have no secrets, but I still think it's annoying and I'm pretty sure Bella and Seth, at least, agree with me.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be there soon." I grumbled, snapping my phone closed.

"What's up?"

"My family wants to talk to me about you."

"Didn't they know where you were all week?" She asked, her eyes widening. I smiled sheepishly. "JACOB BLACK!" She laughed, hitting my arm. "They probably think I'm some hussy you're sneaking away to meet."

"Aren't you?" I teased, pulling her to me for a quick kiss. She hit me on the arm again, before flinging her arms around my neck and deepening our kiss. We both broke apart grinning widely and she stood up, straightening her clothes.

"I guess I better go change." She said, smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you, of course." She stated simply before skipping upstairs. I looked after her, still in shock. Great, so here I am, a werewolf taking his human girlfriend to meet his family of vampires. I swear, sometimes I think my life should be a movie.

Five minutes later she came back down the stairs, smiling widely. She was wearing some baggy tan pants that hung low on her hips, with a tight blue t-shirt over a white long sleeved waffle shirt. She slipped on her Vans as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, her shirt lifting slightly in the process.

"Ready?" She asked coyly, hands on her hips, directing my eyes down to the belly button ring showing beneath her hiked up shirt. She pulled it back down and threw on a jacket, leading me by the arm out her front door to wear my bike sat in the drive way. As much as Rosalie and I fought, I'd have to thank her again for this bike. Anything that mixed speed and Nessie's arms around me was gold in my book**.**

** A/N I know I said Jake's POV wasn't going to be regular, but for now it's necessary, besides you guys seemed to like it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N This is just a baby chapter, but it's still somewhat important. It'll lead into a longer chapter that I haven't finished yet with more stuff happening. I get the feeling you guys enjoy the lemons between Alice and Bella. There's a little of that in here, but after this chapter you're going cold turkey for a while, sorry :) You know what they say, separation makes the heart grow fonder and the sex get hotter! For those of you who aren't big on the pickle tickles there's still plenty of excitement to look forward to. **

**Disclaimer: I said I don't own twilight right? I don't own pickle tickles either, that's from a league of their own. **

Chapter 36

BPOV

Jacob set his helmet on the table near the door and placed both hands on girl's shoulders leading her over to us in front of him. Was he using her as a shield?" I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. What did he think we were going to do to him?

The girl smiled when she saw Seth and he grinned in return. "Hey Nessie! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Ask me again in an hour or so." She joked reaching over her shoulder and yanking Jacob up to her side. Jake smiled shyly, trying to avoid eye contact with us. "Honestly Jacob, what's wrong with you. They're your family, it's not like they bite or something." She whispered to him, but of course we all heard. Rosalie smacked Emmett as he laughed out loud and I buried my head in Alice's shoulder to muffle my own giggles.

It was awkward for a minute as silence reigned, but soon Esme stood up and walked over, pulling Carlisle with her. "Hello, dear. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." She introduced. Nessie smiled and returned the formalities.

"Jake's told me a lot about you all. Let me see if I can guess who's who." She said, looking around at all of us carefully. Her eyes landed on Alice and I and we both smiled. "You're obviously Alice and Bella." She remarked and we nodded. I guess being the only two girls snuggling together gave us away. Next she turned to Edward and Jasper and identified them easily. "Jake was right you both are handsome." She said beaming at Jacob who's jaw dropped.

"What?! I didn't…" His sputtering was interrupted as we all laughed. I think Nessie was going to fit in well with us. After she finally concluded with Rosalie and Emmett, who wore their normal introductory expressions, a scowl and a grin, Jake looked around for a seat. There was only an armchair left open, so I made the sacrifice.

"Here you guys can sit here, Alice and I get the chair." I told them with a smirk, pulling a wiling Alice behind me. I plopped down in the seat and pulled Alice onto my lap. She grabbed the blanket behind us and threw it over both our legs. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Edward or Jasper who continued to glare at us. Alice winked at them and they huffed.

I let one of my hands rest gently on her thigh, stroking it occasionally as we listened into Jake's interrogation.

"So you've been staying at Nessie's house this week?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, well, no…sort of. I went there during the day, but I always came home at night. You really didn't notice I was gone?" He asked, a hurt expression on his face. Esme looked even sadder than him.

"I'm sorry honey. We've all just been a little _distracted_ this week." She said with a glance in our direction. Jake seemed surprised and a little confused, while Nessie just look completely out of the loop.

"Do you know how this is going to work? I mean the imprint, doesn't really allow for any sort of long-term separation." Carlisle mentioned, immediately going into scholar mode.

"Imprint?" Nessie asked, before Jake could answer. Jacob paled a little.

"Uh, yeah, we didn't really get to that part earlier." He said quietly. Nessie frowned, crossing her arms and turning in her seat to face him.

"Alright, well let's get to it now then." She said stubbornly. Yep, she'd fit right in with us.

"Nessie, can we…"

"No."

"But I just…"

"No. If they know then it's obviously not a secret. Since I'm part of this I think…"

"I know, I just…"

"Nope."

We all watched, our eyes going back and forth between the pair. They were apparently having a discussion we weren't invited to, but if my guess was correct, Jake lost whatever the argument was about. He sighed.

"Alright, so imprinting has to do with that wolf thing I told you about." He started, while we all sat listening quietly. Nessie nodded, encouraging him to continue. "It's no big deal really, it's just when we find our soul mates we imprint on them. It's kind of like an instant connection. It's why we fit together so well." Emmett snickered at Jacob's words and Rose smacked him again. Nessie seemed to be considering this.

"So we were what? Fated to be together?"

"Something like that."

"Huh." We all watched, expecting some great realization to come or a break down of some sort, but Nessie just leaned back on the couch and looked around at _us_ expectantly. "Alright, go ahead and answer Carlisle's question." She said, elbowing Jacob. He looked almost as shocked as the rest of us.

"She's kind of like Bella." Edward commented and we all turned to him.

"What?" She and I asked at the same time.

"She just kind of accepts weird stuff and moves on." He stated as if it should have been obvious. I pouted as everyone else laughed. Nessie looked over at me curiously and Alice kissed my head lovingly.

"What's that mean?" She asked. It amazed me how comfortable she was with us. Most humans would be fidgeting nervously and looking for an escape route in a room full of vampires. She seemed completely content, even more so as Jacob clasped her hand in his.

"That's a story for another time perhaps. Right now, why don't you tell us your plans." Carlisle interjected. Nessie looked disappointed, but Jacob was obviously relieved. I took this opportunity to let my fingers dance a bit higher on Alice's thigh, under her airy skirt, gently stroking and squeezing as I went. She muffled a sigh in my neck.

"Well my team and I start touring again in a couple weeks. We're going to be going down the east coast and then up to the Midwest. We're hitting twenty cities in ten weeks. After that, we'll be in California for competitions and events through the summer." We all looked to Jake at this news, since it appeared they would be apart quite a bit. He was frowning slightly but smiled when he looked up at Nessie. She was obviously torn between excitement for her tour and sadness at having to leave Jacob.

"I see how that might cause some problems with being together." Esme said sadly.

The conversation was drawing my mind back to mine and Alice's own separation and suddenly my fingers had made their way to her panty-clad mound where I rubbed her gently. She moaned softly into my hair.

In a flash, Jasper was standing up, drawing everyone's attention. "EDWARD, SEX, NOW!" He shouted before racing up the stairs, pulling Edward behind him. I couldn't help but laugh with Emmett and Alice. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Carlisle and Esme seemed Embarrassed. Seth was chuckling quietly while Jacob sent Alice and I a curious look. Nessie stared after the two boys, her mouth open in shock.

"Umm, o-kay." She murmured confused at the outburst.

"Ignore them, it happens all the time." I told her, holding Alice's whimpering mouth against my neck as I discreetly sped up my fingers, now having moved her panties aside completely so I could feel her flesh directly.

"ANYWAY!" Jacob said loudly, gathering the attention towards him. "Ness and I haven't discussed what we're going to do about that exactly, but I thought I might spend my summer in California. I mean, if you guys were okay with it." He said, turning to look pleadingly at our adoptive parents. Carlisle smiled, but Esme looked hesitant, which I understood. California wasn't a place we could go to easily if something happened and he needed our help. But then again, at the moment we weren't threatened by anyone. I smiled at the peaceful feeling that brought me, and pushed two fingers into Alice as she bit down hard on my shoulder. The others were giving us looks but I pretended not to notice. They wouldn't say anything with Nessie here.

"I think that could be arranged, if someone went with you of course. Perhaps Seth would like to go." Carlisle said, looking over to his youngest son who nodded eagerly. Jacob grudgingly agreed. Just as Seth opened his mouth to say something, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out to check the caller I.D. and his eyes widened. Muttering something about taking the call, he quickly left through the front door of the house.

"Uh, my parents have a house outside of L.A. Jake and Seth could stay with them, if they wanted." Nessie said, taking my attention back from Seth's exit. Alice's body tightened under my fingers and she trembled slightly against me, murmuring incoherently into my shoulder as I held her tightly.

"BELLA! Honestly!" Esme scolded at vampire speed before turning back to Nessie. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Perhaps we could have your parents over for dinner some night while you're on break?" Jacob gulped nervously, but Nessie nodded smiling.

"Sure, my parents have been dying to meet you actually. Jake always said that you guys were busy though when I asked about it." She scowled at him and he had the grace to look ashamed.

"Yes, well, we always make time for family." Carlisle said, staring sternly at Jacob when Esme looked sad.

"Great! How's sometime next week sound?" Nessie asked. Esme beamed and they began discussing times and menus.

Meanwhile, Alice had recovered and was smiling up at me lazily, where I cuddled her in my lap. I kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you." She murmured, tucking herself further into my chest so that her head was resting on my breasts. I pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and leaned back, pulling my knees up onto the couch and slouching so Alice could remain on my lap. I rubbed her back softly and she moved her head so that she was suckling my hardened nipple through the thin shirt I had on. I held her head against me, letting my fingers run through her silky hair and closed my eyes, enjoying our private moment. My knees were keeping most of us hidden from the eyes of the family. Alice suddenly ducked her head under the blanket and pushed my shirt up so she could taste my bare breast beneath.

"Bells?!" Jacob's voice cut into my slice of heaven and I opened my eyes to find everyone else's staring back at me. Alice continued sucking away underneath the blanket and I tried to control my expression.

"Uh, what?" I asked, my voice higher than normal. Emmett snickered again.

"Nessie asked you a question." He said, glaring at me. Damn that girl's inquisitiveness. Ask someone else the fucking question. I thought rudely in my mind. Alice nipped playfully at me and I jumped slightly.

"Right, what was the question again?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I just asked if lasagna was alright with you for dinner?" Nessie repeated and I thought I noted a slight smirk on her face as she asked it.

"Yeah, it's fine. Whatever." It's not like I'd be eating it anyway.

"Okay, well, I'm going to show Nessie where Seth and I stay." Jacob said, shooting me another glare as he led Nessie out of the backdoor towards the garage.

Carlisle and Esme turned their stern gaze upon me, but before either could open their mouths Seth returned through the front door, his eyes teary and red, cell phone hanging limply in his hand.

"Seth honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked, rushing to his side and enveloping him in a hug.

"Leah called. My dad…he had a heart attack. _He's dead_." He whispered the last two words his voice was still thick from crying. We all turned to look at him and Alice detached herself from me with an audible pop before poking her head out from under the blanket. Esme was rocking Seth slightly as she held him, shushing him with comforting words while he cried into her shoulder.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Alright, I'm sorry you had to wait so long. There's two reasons for that. One was that I promised you a longer chapter, but it just wasn't flowing right and I didn't want to put up another short chapter. Secondly, it was just a bitch to write. So sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 37

BPOV

Alice and I sat in the waiting room of the Julia's office. It seems like a year since we last saw her, but it's only been three weeks. The first week Alice and I had claimed sickness so we could have more alone time in bed, but the last two weeks had been sunny forcing us to remain home. Carlisle called the school and told them we had a death in the family, which wasn't far from the truth.

Poor Seth. When Leah called with news of his father's passing she also mentioned that she and their mother were leaving the reservation after the funeral. Sue had a sister living in Portland and she and Leah were going to stay with her for a while. Seth was desperate to see his family again, so Esme and Carlisle both flew with him to Oregon to reintroduce him to his mother and sister. They'd been gone for a week now and everyone was a little antsy for their return. Alice couldn't see anything, which didn't help, and all Carlisle told us when he called was that Seth and his family were okay.

"Alice! Bella! How are you?!" Julia exclaimed greeting us with her normal enthusiasm.

"Hi Jules!" Alice returned, pulling her in for a hug. I nodded my hello and followed them into the office as Alice chatted with her excitedly.

Once we were all settled, things seemed to mellow out dramatically and we were left with a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So what's been going on? That first week you were both sick, but I heard from the school and your father that you've been out the past two weeks. Do you want to talk about that?" I shrugged, so Alice answered.

"Our youngest brother's real father passed away. It's kind of a complicated situation, but he's trying to reconnect with his birth mother and sister, so we're all just a little anxious to see how things work out." She said simply, her usual bell-like voice laying a little flat in her melancholy.

Everyone in our family was a little more subdued lately. Seth was our kid brother and we all adored him, so seeing him shut down the way he did over the death of his father broke all our hearts a little. Add on to that the fact that Nessie would be leaving again this weekend and you had a house full of tension and sadness. Jake was irritable and moody most of the time, especially when Nessie wasn't around. I hated to think about how he'd be next week when their contact was cut off completely.

"I see." Julia said watching us sympathetically. "Is that all that's bothering you, or is there something else?" When we didn't answer she clarified, looking at Alice. "I noticed that you _began_ the session today sitting on Bella's lap, so I'm just wondering if that comforting arrangement is only for your brother or if there's something else going on."

I hadn't even thought about it. Lately, Alice and I were always touching and we rarely used two seats anymore. I looked up at her to see that she was also just realizing this. We never discussed if we would talk about our summer separation, but maybe we should. Just get it all out in the open. Maybe Julia could give us some ideas for making the time apart less miserable.

"I have a summer internship in Italy and Alice is staying here." I said. Alice looked at me a little surprised, that I'd mentioned it apparently. I suppose it's true that I normally don't offer important information during our sessions normally.

"Wow Bella! That's great! Are you excited?" Julia asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. It means three months away from Alice." Not to mention three months of living with the Volturi. She smiled sympathetically again.

"Yes, that's true, but think of the experience. It'll be fun to live in Italy for the summer. Have you ever been there before?" I shook my head again. "What is the internship? I didn't even know you had applied for one?"

"I didn't." I muttered and Alice elbowed me. I guess I said it louder than I meant to because now Jules was watching me curiously. "I mean, it sort of found me and not the other way around. Carlisle's friends own a company there and they asked if I could help them out."

"I get the feeling that you're not thrilled about working for them?"

"Not exactly, but mostly I just hate to be so far from Alice."

"But we have started to prepare for the time apart." Alice put in, winking and making me smile.

"Oh? And how exactly are you doing that?" Julia asked, her eyes alight with curiosity and suspicion.

"You know; just being together as much as possible." Alice responded, grinning. Our new bed had finally arrived and while the iron frame was much stronger than our old wooden one, it was also much louder when it hit the wall, so we had been banished from the house by our siblings. Needless to say, there were now a few less trees and a couple traumatized squirrels in the woods behind us.

"Alright. Well, you could also try to think of this as a good thing. It'll give you both some time to grow individually, maybe explore some interests you haven't already." Her intention was to placate us but it only made me more nervous. Hopefully one of those new interests for me wouldn't be human blood. Despite Alice's close watch on them, the Volturi hadn't made any decisions about how my time would be spent, so she couldn't get a clear vision.

"That reminds me, I have a present for you at home." Alice whispered quickly to me, too low for Julia to hear. I beamed widely at the lustful glint in her eyes, but quickly adjusted my expression when I saw Julia looking at me confusedly.

"Well you know, you can always call or talk online to keep in touch. I'm sure the time will fly by." Julia assured us, but I wasn't at all convinced. "How about we talk about your clubs? How are they going?" I lowered my eyes, watching my shoes shuffling on the floor. I hadn't been going to my club. I just didn't want to, but I claimed it was for the safety of the other students. Alice was missing her club as well. She didn't want to be away from me when it wasn't necessary. So we both stayed silent until Julia spoke again. "You have been going haven't you?" Her voice seemed to ooze disapproval and I shrunk lower in my seat behind Alice.

"We haven't had the time." Alice stated and held her innocent façade even under Julia's disbelieving gaze.

"I thought you liked Art Club, Alice?" Jules asked, obviously disappointed in us. Alice just shrugged. She had liked Art Club, just not as much as she enjoyed the time with my face between her legs. I smirked at my thoughts.

"Girls, we've talked about this. You need to show some improvement in your sociability or I can't get you out of these meetings." Julia sighed.

"But Jules, we like seeing you." Alice smiled at her charmingly. Julia just rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather talk to you on a voluntary basis." She said, laughing a little when Alice pouted.

"Do we have to do school clubs, though. I mean, they're so juvenile." I said and she laughed again.

"Bella, you two may act mature for your age, but trust me, you're still juveniles yourselves." I frowned and Alice giggled. I suppose it was even funnier for her considering she was far older than Julia.

"Fine, then they're just boring." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly. Alice chuckled at my petulance and unfolded my arms and rewrapped them around her waist, snuggling into me. Julia ignored our display of affection, having long since gotten used to it.

"Do you have another option in mind?" She finally asked. I shrugged, but Alice perked up.

"What if we got a job?" She asked and I frowned again. That would mean even more hours of separation.

"No." I said before I could check myself. She pouted adorably and crossed her own arms.

"Why not?"

"We'd have to be apart for several hours at a time."

"Silly Bella, we could work at the same place." She answered. I gave her a pointed look before responding.

"We still couldn't be _together_." I told her seriously. She immediately caught on.

"Oh." Looking back at Julia she said, "On second thought, I was never much of the working girl type."

"Umm, okay, well then we still don't have a solution do we?" Julia said, still watching us curiously.

"How about charities? We could work at the SPCA or something." I offered. I wouldn't mind spending an hour or two with some cute puppies. Maybe Jake would want to come to take his mind off of Nessie's absence.

"While that's a nice idea, spending time with animals isn't exactly going to improve your social lives." Julia countered, but smiled kindly. "You see the thing about school clubs is that you get to meet kids your own age and maybe make some friends. Why don't you give them another try and if they still aren't working for you, we'll think of something else. Okay?" We both nodded.

APOV

When Bella and I got home from our session, the first thing I noticed was Carlisle's Mercedes in the driveway. We glanced at each other in surprise before parking the car where it was and sprinting into the house. It seemed that they only just arrived since our other siblings were crowded around them throwing out questions. Bella and I quickly joined the mass chaos.

"Alright everyone! Calm down." You could barely hear Carlisle's voice over the chatter.

"QUIET!" Esme shouted, immediately silencing us. She smiled at her husband who looked at her in surprise.

"Thanks dear." Carlisle said sheepishly before directing us all to the couches.

"Where's Seth?!" Jacob shouted before anyone else had a chance to speak again. Both Carlisle and Esme sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was a happy sigh or a pained one.

"He's going to stay there with his family. They're going through a difficult time and need each other." Esme said. Though she tried to hide it, I could tell she was going to miss her youngest son. He was the only one that she really got to mother.

"I thought they didn't want him!" Emmett asked in his usual booming voice. Esme lips tightened and her eyes turned darker, but she didn't comment. Instead, Carlisle answered the unasked question.

"As it turns out, Mrs. Clearwater…Sue, never knew what happened to Seth. She was told that he had been killed like the rest of the tribe. Harry had Sam, as the acting Alpha, order Leah and the others into silence." Jacob's anger was practically radiating off of him and Jasper had to send out large waves of calm throughout the room.

"So how did she find out?" I asked. If it was Sam who had commanded it, then Leah would still be bound.

"Leah had already been contemplating breaking ties with the pack, after Seth's supposed death caused Sue to slip into a depression. When Harry died, Sue was nearly catatonic. Leah arranged for a quick funeral and the move out of state. She was set on getting her mother away from the reservation so that she could tell her about Seth."

"How did she get out of the pack?" Jacob asked, this time more curious than angry.

"Sam is only acting as Alpha, but he can't hold the same command as a real one. Technically they are on the same level and once she confronted him and essentially broke the mental bond, there was nothing he could do." I remembered the strong girl Bella and I had watched out the window when she came back for her brother. I had a hard time seeing her following anyone's orders, so it didn't surprise me too much that she left the pack with nothing to hold her there. "When Sue found out about Seth, she was about to get on a plane right then and fly out here, but Leah convinced her to wait for Seth to go there. Apparently, her dislike of us hasn't changed despite her leaving the pack."

Jacob snorted. "She didn't want Sue near any bloodsuckers?"

"Exactly." Carlisle agreed.

"So he's not coming back at all?" Jake asked, frowning now. I didn't need to be Edward or Jasper to realize he was upset about losing his best friend, on top of Nessie next week.

"They are still recovering right now, but Seth will return in a couple weeks with his sister to pick up his belongings and visit." Uh oh, Leah was coming here. Well that should be interesting. I'm sure she and Rose will get along famously.

JACOB'S POV

I was lying in bed staring up at my ceiling when I heard my cell ring. I checked the clock, twelve? It was too late to be Nessie. Without checking the I.D. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Jake?" Seth's voice came through the line and I sat bolt upright in bed. He hadn't answered any of my calls the past week and I figured he needed some time alone, but I really wanted to make sure he was okay. I know everyone thought I was only upset about Nessie leaving, but truthfully, I was worried about Seth. He's my brother and the only one who stayed with me out of all the people I grew up with. Even my former bestfriends, Embry and Quil, deserted me.

"Hey man! What's up? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Carlisle and Esme are home now, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you know I'm staying here for a while?"

"Yeah." I said again, still not sure how I was going to handle not having him here with me. It was nice having someone else like me in a house of vampires. I could hear him sigh heavily on the other side of the phone.

"Look, I didn't mean to ditch you, but…"

"I understand Seth. You should be with your family now. It wasn't right for you to have to leave them in the first place."

"Yeah but it still sucks!" He said, and I could hear the frustration in his voice. I was confused. I thought he'd be happy to see his family again.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"It sucks that I have to choose between my two families." I was sure if Esme heard that she'd be balling, even if vampires couldn't cry.

"Yeah, we're going to miss you too, kid." We were both silent for a moment, as the realization that we'd actually be apart hit us. I cleared my throat gruffly trying to regain some of my masculinity. "Well uh…"

"Yeah." Seth agreed with my non-statement. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Right. See you later, man." I said, hanging up and tossing my phone back on the nightstand.

Nessie was leaving in two days, Seth was gone, and I felt like I was falling apart.

BPOV

"Ugh! Stupid couch!" Jacob growled when he stubbed his toe on the corner. He huffed, falling into the chair next to Alice and I. He'd been growling at everything for the past few days, ever since Nessie left for her tour. Other than that he mostly moped around the house staring at his cell phone until she called. It was pathetic, really, but I knew I'd be just as bad without Alice and it hit too close to home for me to laugh.

"HEY!" Alice suddenly screeched, jumping up from my lap with a grin. Jake and I both looked at her questioningly; well I did, Jake looked more annoyed actually. "I forgot to give you your present!" She said, bouncing in place with excitement. I thought back, trying to remember when she'd said anything about a present…oh right, therapy.

"Oh yeah!" I jumped up now, enthusiastic to see it when I remembered the lustful glint she had in her eye. Ignoring Jacob's irritatingly morose mood, as usual, we ran up the stairs to our room.

"Wait here." Alice said, pushing me onto our bed and racing into the walk-in. I heard her opening her private trunk and was immediately curious. Usually that just held her memorabilia and stuff, but I suppose it would also be a good hiding spot since I'd never go in it without her permission. She returned carrying a long black box. "Here it is." She sang happily, jumping onto the bed next to me and sitting on her knees. "Open it." She urged me. "It's really a present for both of us." She clarified as I hesitantly removed the lid of the mysterious box.

The inside was full of tissue paper, but I easily pulled it apart and removed a rather long and falic looking object. My eyes widened in shock and I accidently dropped it onto the bed between us. Alice giggled, picking it up and twirling it around like a baton. I watched with a strange fascination.

"Look, I even had it personalized!" She said excitedly, holding it still and pointing out the cursive writing. Indeed it did have each of our names on either side of it. In the middle, where a seam could be seen, was a heart. Alice noticed the direction of my gaze and gave it a twist, disconnecting the two halves. Each half had a name and a half of a heart. "I got it for our time apart. You can take the Alice half with you and I'll keep Bella and then we'll reunite them upon your return." She smiled up at me through her eyelashes almost bashfully. I couldn't help but lean down to kiss her adorable face.

"I love it." I told her. Only my Alice would get us a double-ended dildo as a going away present, but I loved her for that; and it _was_ sweet in a unique way, just like my baby. She beamed at my approval.

"And LOOK!" She smiled even wider, flicking a switch on one of the two halves. The toy began to vibrate gently. I reached to take it from her, my eyes glowing with lust, I'm sure, but she snatched it away hiding it back in the box.

"HEY!" I pouted. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Uh uh, Bella. This is only for when we're apart and back together again." She smiled, but the frown remained on my face.

"But…" Before I could get out my complaint, Alice had pushed me back onto the bed, straddling my hips and placing a finger to my mouth.

"I didn't say we couldn't use our other toys." She purred leaning down to nibble on my ear.

"PUT IT AWAY LADIES!" Emmett yelled, bursting into our room. Alice shrieked and rolled off me growling, while I hissed, contemplating the removal of his head. Behind him I could see Rose, Edward, and Jasper laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, and Alice nodded frantically in agreement, frowning, but sliding back into my side comfortably.

"Oh come on! You guys have sex all the time. I want to have some fun!" Emmett whined and I raised an eyebrow. I was having fun until he showed up, besides he and Rose go at it almost as much as us even without the threat of separation looming over their heads.

"We're trying to distract Jacob actually." Edward put in, effectively guilting us. "I'm not trying to guilt you Bella, but I think you'll actually enjoy this."

"OOOOOO! What are we doing?" Alice said happily clapping her hands in my lap. I poked her side.

"Traitor." I mumbled. She giggled, leaning to kiss me.

"I'll make it up to you later, baby. Pleasssssse." She said, pouting adorably as always.

"PLLLLEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSE!" The boys joined in, groveling playfully at the foot of our bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I conceded, but pulled Alice back as she made to get up and follow the others out of our room. "I'm going to punish you for that later." I whispered lowly in her hear, nipping playfully. I grinned smugly as I felt the shivers go through her body. She moaned quietly as I moved to suck on her neck.

"Bella." She whispered my name almost pleadingly.

"Hmm?" I murmured as I traced my tongue up to her ear.

"IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN TWO SECONDS I'M GETTING THE HOSE!" Rosalie yelled from downstairs, breaking our spell. Damn her. Alice and I both raced down into the living room, not doubting for a moment that she was serious in her threat.

Jacob was still sitting in the chair we left him, his phone propped up on his leg. Emmett was currently trying to convince him to come outside, but I didn't notice Edward or Jasper anywhere.

"Come on dude! You've got to see this!"

"Nessie might call. I don't want to miss it." He mumbled, barely taking his eyes off of the phone for a second to glance at Emmett.

"This is sick man, you need to snap out of it. Bring your phone with you and just go out for some fresh air. You don't even have to participate if you don't want to." Emmett tried to convince him. Participate? What exactly are we doing? Just then Edward and Jasper reentered the house from the back doors smiling.

"It's all set up. You guys ready?" Jasper asked, wiping, what looked like dirt, off his face with his sleeve.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Emmett shouted, giving up on using words and throwing a struggling Jacob over his shoulder. "Come on wolf boy!" He laughed, ignoring the pounding fists against his back. We all sprinted outside after him, just in time to watch him throw a still upset Jacob into a large inflatable pool of mud.

"No way." I breathed in disbelief.

"YES! MUD WRESTLING!" Alice laughed from her place beside me. I stared at her. "What?" She asked, looking confused at my expression.

"You don't mind getting messy? Won't it ruin your clothes?" I asked, still not believing that my beautiful pixie could be excited about something that seemed entirely too hillbilly for her sensibilities. She just rolled her eyes at me and placed a hand on her hip with attitude.

"Obviously we'll have to change into our mud clothes." She stated as if this were obvious. She dragged me back into the house just as Jacob had gotten Emmett in a headlock. When we got back to our room she ran into the closet and threw me out a pair of tight black shorts and a white tank top. I threw them on obediently and waited for her to come out. She wore a similar outfit, but her shorts were shorter and looser than my own and her tank top was pink. "I knew keeping some of your horrible old clothes would come in handy for something!" She smirked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

When we got back outside Jacob and Emmett both looked like mud monsters as every inch of them appeared to be covered in the brown glop. Edward and Jasper were at opposite corners cheering them on while simultaneously acting as referees. Not that I expected there were many rules to follow.

"Are you going to go in Rose?" I asked the blonde who was watching from a beach chair, far enough away to avoid any stray goop. She laughed like I'd said something crazy.

"Of course not! I don't _do_ mud." She said seriously.

When the boys had finally had enough they stepped out of the inflatable arena and Rose picked up the hose sitting next to her, not bothering to stand up. She sprayed them both down disinterestedly before screaming when Emmett wrapped her up in a hug.

"EMMETT!" We watched laughing as she chased him around the house, slapping every bit she could reach.

"Alright, so who's next?" Jasper asked, smiling at Alice and I.

"Ladies first?" Edward offered, motioning with his hands for us to get in. I never got a chance to respond because Alice was already pulling me towards the pool. She let go as we climbed in and squared off against me. She was crouched to attack, but smiled at me playfully. I got in similar position and we circled each other carefully.

"No powers, Bella." Edward reminded me. He distracted me just enough to give Alice an opening and she leapt on me, tackling me into the several inches of mud beneath us. I rolled us, pinning her beneath me, but she managed lock my legs with hers, taking away my leverage before flipping us again. Somehow I managed to squirm my way out of her grasp and we both got back on our feet.

Her perfect hair was now matted with mud, but the streaks covering her face actually looked cute. I noticed a trail of muddy water trickling down into the valley of her breasts and I was completely disarmed by my lust. I never even saw her move before she had tackled me again, this time throwing her legs and arms around me, locking my limbs so that I couldn't move. She smiled triumphantly when I finally looked up at her face, dazed.

"Oh, my poor baby." She cooed teasingly, before smearing a mud covered hand down my face, over my neck, and onto my chest. "You're all dirty." She purred before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. My shirt was completely covered in mud, but when she lifted it slightly over my stomach, some white skin appeared.

She looked at it before glancing back up at me and grinning mischievously. Then she scooped up a hand full of mud and dropped it onto my once clean stomach, spreading it all over with her hands.

"Come on Bella! Don't take that!" I heard Edward's voice breaking through my hazy mind. With my hands free, I was able grab her calves wrapped around me and fling her backwards into the mud, springing on top of her.

"The tables are turning sweetheart." I teased, before smashing two handfuls of mud onto her chest, making sure some found its way down to her breasts. I could hear the shouts and cheers coming from the guys, but I tuned them out, Alice was looking up at me in a way that set me on fire. As if she could read my mind she whispered, "Truce." I nodded dumbly climbing off of her and taking her hand.

"Aww man, that's weak." Emmett whined, where he was watching next to Jacob.

"Sorry boys, but Bella and I need a shower…desperately." Alice said, letting her hands travel up and down my sides before pulling me towards her by my mud covered shirt. I leaned down, covering her mouth with mine as we lost ourselves in another kiss.

"AHHHH!" We both screamed as the hard spray of water hit us. Rosalie was grinning as she lowered the gun and the boys laughed. We scowled at them before sprinting into the house and up to our bathroom. Alice put the shower on before turning and crooking a finger to guide me to her. The sexy little smile on her face already had the heat pooling between my legs.

"Come here." She purred as I slowly made my way over to her. I stopped right in front of her and practically shook in anticipation as she carefully edged my messy shirt up over my head.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Alright, I know some of you will be upset that I didn't finish that last shower scene. Sorry :( But I needed to move this story along. If you're worried about missing Leah's visit, don't. Finally, I know my updates have been less frequent, I'm working on that, but it will probably never get back to the everyday updates I used to do when I wasn't working. Sorry again. **

Chapter 38

APOV

I stood in our foyer with Bella, her hands clasped tightly in mine. We were having a silent conversation with our eyes because there were simply no words to express the feelings in us right now. She was leaving. The day had finally come.

"Girls, we need to get going." Carlisle spoke to us softly from the doorway where he was leaning, one arm wrapped around Esme's waist. They were going to drive Bella and I to the airport since I would be far too distraught to make it home afterwards. There was also the possibility of my kidnapping Bella and running away with her. Esme was looking at us sadly when we finally broke our gaze to look at them.

For the first time I noticed our siblings lined up by the door for their goodbyes. I gently led Bella over to Rose who was standing first in line. Rose smiled and pulled Bella into a hug.

"We'll take care of her for you. Don't worry Bella." She whispered in her ear and I flashed her a watery smile.

"I'm going to miss you Rose, even if you are a bitch sometimes." Bella mumbled into Rosalie's shoulder. Rose laughed lightly and pulled back, placing a kiss on Bella's cheek. Before Bella had a chance to breathe Emmett slid in and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Bella bear! I'm going to miss you SO much!" He boomed as he spun with my love, who looked like a doll in his huge arms.

"I'll miss you too, Emmett." Bella choked on her laughter. Emmett set her down next to Jacob who proceeded to wrap Bella in a hug of his own. Jasper was next and then finally she stood in front of her first friend here. Even before me, Edward had been there for her. I knew they were best-friends, but it didn't make me as jealous as I expected. Our relationships were completely different and I didn't mind sharing Bella, especially not with my _gay_ brother.

"Be careful Bella and make sure you call us too! Not just Alice…" Edward smiled and winked over Bella's shoulder at me. When they pulled back from their hug I could see the venom tears in Bella's eyes and she smiled sadly at him.

"Of course I will. I love you guys." She looked around at everyone as she said it and they all smiled happily back at her.

"Too bad you don't show it the same way you show Alice, huh Bells." Jacob laughed and I growled at him. "Woah there! Just kidding, I have Ness now anyway!" He said putting his hands up in front of him. Bella turned around grinning at me before moving to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Don't worry baby, I keep my special love just for you." She whispered in my ear before placing a sweet kiss on my neck.

"Alright, I hate to break up the goodbyes, but really need to be going." Carlisle said softly from the doorway.

"Especially since Bella and Alice haven't said their goodbyes yet." Edward added. Bella and I both snapped our heads up.

"We won't be saying goodbye." Bella stated firmly. I nodded my head once in agreement. We'd discussed this last night. As much as we'd been preparing for this moment the last few months, nothing would truly make the separation hurt less. So in our irrational and frantic state of clinging to each other last night we decided we wouldn't say goodbye and just avoid the thoughts that came with that all together. In other words we were in complete denial, but both whole heartedly supported that decision. Poor Julia would be so disappointed.

The ride to the airport was silent, as I snuggled onto Bella's lap in the back seat. When we finally pulled up to the curb to drop her off, I refused to let go. Carlisle and Esme got out to start unloading her bags and Bella lifted my chin up to look at her.

"Ali, we're going to get through this. I'll call you every free second I have and we can video chat at night."

"But it's not the same. I want to be in your arms…I want to feel you." I whimpered, clutching her shirt in my hands.

"I know baby. I want to hold you too. I promise after this I'll never leave your side again. I'll superglue myself to you." She smiled at me sadly as her attempt to lighten the mood failed. Eventually, she had to climb out of the car with me clinging to her front like a baby monkey. We got several stares from passerbys, but I couldn't find it within myself to be concerned. I shifted to her back when Esme and Carlisle came around the car.

"Bella dear, we're going to miss you so much. Please be careful and take care of yourself." Esme said, somehow managing to crush Bella in a hug, despite my presence.

"Remember to mind your temper Bella. We all know they're going to try and bait you, just be strong and remember who you are. Don't lose yourself to the monster." Carlisle told her carefully. Bella nodded, and I could practically feel the anxiety rolling off her.

"You'll be okay." I murmured into her hair. After another hug with Esme and Carlisle each, they drove off and left us to ourselves. I wasn't going to leave Bella until they forced her onto the plane, but Carlisle had to get back to work.

I bought a ticket to Toronto so we could go through security together. The woman at the desk looked at me curiously when I handed over my credit card still attached to Bella's back.

"Are you okay Miss? Do you need a wheel chair?" She asked me, glancing at Bella who was completely unconcerned and off in her own little world.

"No, I'm fine." I answered sweetly. She just shook her head and swiped my card before handing over the ticket.

"Alright, well here you go. You're going to gate B4. You do realize that you'll need to go through security separately." She asked clearly amused.

"We'll see." I sang as Bella carried me away, now without the burden of two suitcases holding her down.

"Ali, I don't think I can do this." She whispered, before nearly collapsing into a hard plastic chair. I moved around to straddle her lap and took her face in my hands.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" I guess it was a stupid question. I knew what was wrong.

"Well besides having the love of my life ripped away from me I'm going to be living with the Volturi!" She exclaimed, louder than expected. I glanced around quickly, glaring at anyone who looked at us too long.

"Relax Bella." I soothed, caressing her hair and face. She had been strong for me during my meltdowns, it was only fair that she be allowed one as well, and now it was my turn to be the rock in our relationship. "Shhh, it's okay." I cooed, pulling her head into my chest and rocking us both slightly.

"But what if I can't do it?! And the blood…Alice, what if I kill someone?!" Again her voice was too loud in her hysteria and I shot, what I hoped was a pleading glance at the security guard who had heard her as he passed by. Thankfully, he seemed to brush it off and continue his patrol.

"Baby, you can do this. I know you can. You're a good person." I reassured her, she had begun sobbing now, and each shuttering breath broke my heart a little more. After a few minutes she looked up at me, her eyes glassy.

"But if I…If I… …will you still love me?" Without a thought, I pulled her too me in a hard kiss, holding her head roughly between my hands. When we broke apart I stared into her eyes with such a fierceness that she flinched back a little.

"Bella, there is _nothing_ you can do to make me stop loving you. _NOTHING!" _ I emphasized when I saw her star to protest. "You could kill a hundred people, start wearing black robes, and pretend not to love me, and I _still_ wouldn't give up on you. I'd smack some sense into you, take you shopping and then make love to you until you couldn't move, but I'd never stop loving you. You got that?" Bella gave me a watery smile and pulled me in for another sweet kiss.

"I love you baby." She whispered.

"Love you too."

BPOV

The security people were not very understanding when we came to them and insisted that Alice and I go through the metal detector separately. I went through first and turned around to receive my beautiful pixie girl who flew back into my arms. I saw Alice glaring at people around us. It's not that I didn't notice the stares and whispers, but I just didn't care. No one was going to ruin my last moments with Alice.

We passed the time in relative silence, saying all we needed to with our eyes and slow kisses, but all too soon they were calling my flight number.

"Well this is it." Alice said, gracefully sliding from my lap and pulling me up with her. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "Be good sweetie and don't play with yourself unless I can watch." A shiver went down my spine at her words and I held her that much tighter.

"_First Class passengers, PLEASE board the plane."_ The woman at the desk announced again, looking pointedly in my direction. And here I thought first class could do whatever they wanted. Well I wanted to board last or not at all, but I guess that wouldn't work out. So with one more passionate kiss, Alice shoved me towards the gate, waving at me as I watched her over my shoulder.

"Love you." I mouthed to her just before I rounded the corner onto the plane.

"Welcome aboard!" The cheery flight attendant greeted me. Her perfume was overpowering and I ceased my breathing as I hurriedly ducked my head and moved passed her. The seats were great, each like its own little pod with a fully reclinable oversized chair, a television and an adjustable reading lamp. It's really a shame that all of that luxury is wasted on me. I'd be just as comfortable sitting on the floor for the trip. My new vampire body didn't really recognize any stress or discomfort.

I had barely settled into my seat before the same stewardess came up to me, smiling widely.

"Hi! My name is Annabelle, but you can call me Anna."

"Uh, hi." I said. While I didn't care for her perfume, it was distracting enough that I could ignore her blood. She leaned down suddenly and spoke in a low voice as if conspiritorally.

"Aro asked me to take special care of you during the flight." Her eyes gazed over my body and she winked before standing back up. Great, his torture was already starting. Did he honestly think I'd just forget about Alice that easily? "So just let me know if there's _anything_ I can do for you." I gulped, and slid down into my seat. As soon as she left I whipped out my phone.

_Miss you already._ I texted Alice and let my head fall back onto the memory foam cushion.

Barely a second later, I had her response.

_Miss you more._

A little while after take-off I noticed the man across from me was on his laptop. I peered closer and realized he was checking his email! Since when do airplanes have internet?! I hurriedly pulled our my own computer and checked my wireless options. Sure enough, there it was. After typing in my credit card number, I was up and running and pulled out my headset from my pack. I called Alice's blackberry using Skype and anxiously waited for her to pick up. Suddenly I saw her smiling face on my video screen. There were trees whipping past her face, so I assumed she was still running home.

"BELLA!" She screamed happily. I couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across my face.

"Hi Ali!" I replied with just as much exuberance, although at a softer volume, since I was surrounded by people. She had stopped now and seemed to sit down against a tree.

"How's your flight so far? I didn't know they had internet on there."

"It's okay. I didn't know either. I saw this guy using it and I figured I could try and it worked!" I was rambling, but I was just so happy to see her. Considering we'd only been apart for about twenty-five minutes, it didn't bode well for our time apart.

"I see you've discovered the internet, Bella." I felt a warm hand glide across my shoulder and turned my head to see Anna…again. I could hear Alice growling in my ear piece and her face was livid.

"Uh yeah, thanks for telling me about it." I answered rudely, though she seemed unfazed by my tone.

"Sure, honey. You seem tense. Let me see if I can scrounge something up for you." With that she flitted away towards the front again.

"Who the HELL was that!" Alice hissed in my ear. I winced and smiled apologetically.

"Anna…" I started to explain.

"ANNA! _Anna! ANNA!" _She was spitting out the name to herself, ignoring my presence. The fury on her face was evident. I broke in before she could upset herself anymore.

"Aro sent her to watch over me, but Alice you have nothing to be jealous about."

_"JEALOUS! YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF THAT WHORE!"_ She screeched and I had to pull the ear piece away from me. She was mumbling to herself now, but I distinctly heard the crashing of wood and the words slut and bitch clearly.

"Alice, baby, listen to me. We knew Aro would try something skeezy like this, he's a bastard, but she's nothing to me. She's disgusting and I despise her." Alice took a deep breath and smiled gently at me.

"You don't need to be so mean Bella, it's not her fault."

"What?! But I..and you…" I sputtered before realizing she was laughing at me. "Alice!" I whined.

"Sorry Bella, you're just too cute. She's actually rather attractive if you like that cheap blonde prostitute look." Her lip curled back over her teeth and I chuckled at her look of distaste. "What was Aro thinking? Couldn't he afford someone better?" After a while more of bashing the poor fake flight attendant, Alice and I settled into comfortable conversation. At least until Anna returned carrying a suspicious looking glass of red liquid.

"Here we are. Aro made sure we had some refreshments on board for your special diet." She smiled happily, as if she was holding cranberry juice in her hand and not blood. I took a tentative whiff and gulped. It was as I suspected…human blood.

"Bella, tell her to take it away. You don't want it." Alice said frantically in my ear. But she was wrong, I did want it. It's not like I had to kill someone, it was just an innocent glass. Why shouldn't I take it? As if reading my mind began yelling in my ear. "Isabella Marie, you will NOT touch that glass. That used to be a person Bella. You'll hate yourself if you do it." She was right, it did used to be a person, but they were already dead. Why waste what they sacrificed? Wait, NO! I shook my head, hoping to clear my mind of the monster. My throat burned in protest, begging me to satiate it with the cup a mere foot away from me.

Anna pushed it right into my face, completely unaware of my internal struggle. I heard Alice hissing, but I could only focus on the delicious smell wafting towards me. I grabbed Anna's wrist tightly and she let out a surprised yelp. Or it might have been from pain, but I didn't care if it was. The evil temptress was testing my limits. I carefully pushed her arm away, so as not to spill a drop of the precious liquid. A searing pain ripped through my throat all the way into my stomach, as if it could tell it was losing the battle.

"No thank you." I barely got out through clenched teeth. Anna took one look at my face and fled back down the aisle. She knew I was a vampire, she knew that she was holding another human's signified death in her hands, yet she was more frightened by my refusal than my acceptance. I couldn't say I wasn't curious about how she got involved in these sordid affairs.

"BELLA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Alice cried happily, causing a smile to spread across my face. My throat still burned, but her pride in my accomplishment certainly helped soothe it.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We easily fell back into our previous conversation and before I knew it, the captain was telling us to turn off electronics for landing. It was heartbreaking to have to say goodbye to Alice again, but at least her smell and touch wasn't making it harder.

I had just stowed my laptop when Anna bounced back up to me.

"I'll be taking you to Volterra, so don't run off when we land. Okay?" I nodded mutely and turned to stare out the window. I didn't even realize she was still there until she gently touched my shoulder.

"What?!" I snarled, not meaning to be so rude, but tired of her constant interruptions. She flinched slightly but otherwise showed no sign that she was standing next to an angry vampire.

"What was the change like?" She whispered. I gaped at her for a minute, completely thrown off by her question.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Well they're going to change me one day…I hope…so I was just curious what it's like." I don't think I was meant to hear her expression of doubt, but either way, I suddenly felt sorry for the young girl in front of me. She couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty. Was she also in love with a vampire? Why else would she want this life.

"Why would you want this?" I couldn't help feeling a little hypocritical, given that I practically begged Alice to change me, but I suppose I thought of myself as a special case. Besides, I've never been particularly normal, so this lifestyle seemed fitting.

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious?!" She scoffed, gesturing with her hands. I shook my head in the negative. She looked at me disbelieving, but answered none the less. "I want to be young and beautiful forever! Besides, the Volturi are rich! I could go shopping every day of forever and never have to sleep. AND…" She leaned in to whisper, "I heard that sex as a vampire is the best!" I suddenly realized who she reminded me of and had to fight off the gag threatening. She was just like Lauren and Jessica, the two witches who made my life hell as a human. They would give reasons like that.

"You're a fool." I told her, but she just brushed it off.

"That's what they say about you." She smirked, running off up the aisle.

We finally landed and I sent a quick text to Alice to let her know. After grabbing my bags, Anna steered me outside where a black car was waiting. The windows were tinted to dark to see inside, but as we approached, two large men stepped out. I recognized them immediately.

"Felix, Demetri." I nodded in their direction, expressionless.

"Isabella. We've so been looking forward to your visit." Felix said in a dull tone. His low voice sent shivers up my spine.

The drive was short, only an hour, and we drove into an underground garage when we arrived. Just before we went in, I caught a glimpse of the castle. It was made of large, old stones, but had a majestic feel about it. Its dark beauty seemed to capture the essence of the monsters within.

"This way!" Anna called bouncing ahead of us. I was flanked on either side by Aro's cronies, and had to continuously slap away their straying hands. Bastards.

"So when are you going to change her?" I asked in a tone too low for the human to hear. They both looked up at Anna then back at me before breaking into deep laughter.

"Change her! Don't be absurd!"

"But she said…"

"That's what we tell all the humans who work for us, otherwise they wouldn't stick around." Demetri explained. I looked up at the happily naïve girl in front of me. Could she really be so oblivious?

"Once she outlives her usefulness she'll serve us for the last time as our meal." Felix said, smiling viciously at the ignorant girl. "She's going to be a particularly tasty one. I'll certainly put in for her." He added, almost to himself.

"What's that mean?" I asked, trying to keep the alarm from my voice.

"When we have individual humans like her, we like to play a game to see who gets them. We have different versions, but if you win, you get to do whatever you want with them. I like to make them squeal before I drain them." Felix revealed his disgusting plans as if discussing a sporting bet.

"You're a despicable person." I muttered. Before I could react, Felix growled, grabbing me by the throat and throwing me against the wall.

"You'll soon be one of us, _Isabella_, and I'll enjoy breaking you." He spat.

"Now, now Felix. Let's not injure our new guest before the masters see her." I twisted my head in the direction of the childish voice to see two very similar kids. One, I recognized as Jane and I assumed the boy was her brother Alec. Felix dropped me and I easily landed in a crouch. "Hurry up! We're running behind as it is." Jane said, this time with less of the false sweetness in her voice. I was quickly hauled off down the hallway until we stopped in front of two large golden doors. I followed the others into the room, barely noticing that Anna was no longer with us.

"Ahh, Isabella! Lovely of you to join us!" Aro called cheerfully across the room as we entered. As if I had a choice. Suddenly, I was alone, standing in the middle of a large room before three throne-like chairs, occupied by none other than Aro, Marcus and Caius. Before anyone could speak again, the sounds of footsteps and voices thundered behind me in the hallway. I looked anxiously over my shoulder, instantly smelling humans.

"Wonderful! Dinner has arrived just in time." Aro clapped happily as Heidi burst through the door, leading in a herd of unsuspecting human victims.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N SURPRISE! A new chapter, cause I know that was a mean cliff hanger and I'm terribly impatient myself, so I didn't want to wait either. I quickly read it through, but I might have missed some typos, sorry. At least it's up right? Anyway, enjoy...**

Chapter 39

BPOV

Not good.

I dashed to the corner of the room as far from the humans flowing in as possible. Instinctively I clutched the 'A' around my neck for comfort, but even that did little to quell the overwhelming fear radiating through my body.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro greeted the crowd with his usual exuberance. I watched as worry and confusion seemed to spread through the faces in the group, as they huddled together, being corralled by a circle of vampires. I turned away, facing the corner and kneeled on the ground, digging my fingers into the stone floor…As if that would keep me here.

Then the screaming started. Painfully agonizing screams of terror and death. The smell of blood permeated the room thickly and despite not breathing, its strong scent seemed to crawl up my nostrils and into my mouth where I was nearly drooling venom. The searing fire in my throat was merciless and vengeful for its earlier denial. I dug my fingers into the ground further, even as my feet began to pull me away.

The monster was tightly wrapping a coil of bloody thoughts around my mind and I was about a second from abandoning my fight when my phone rang. Moving unconsciously I removed my phone from my pants and answered. Alice's face came onto the screen.

With my hands now free of the stone I used one arm to wrap around my knees and keep my traitorous legs in place.

"Bella! BELLA! I'm here it's okay baby." I was about to speak but Alice cut me off. "No! Don't talk, don't open your mouth. Concentrate on me. Look at me, I'm here, you're going to get through this.

I shook my head doubtfully as I listened to the tearing of flesh behind me. There were less screams now, but more blood. _So much blood._ I clung to my legs tighter, rocking back and forth, my eyes frantic in their search for some miracle relief.

"BELLA! DAMN IT, LOOK AT ME!" Alice screamed. I glanced at my phone again, but I couldn't focus. The monster was winning and the room around me started to become fuzzy. I was too weak. I couldn't…

Alice's moan ripped through the fog in my brain like a knife. Momentarily stunned and confused I looked down to find the source. There on my very own phone was Alice, _my mate_, pleasuring herself, with my substitute. I groaned leaning in closer to the screen.

"That's it baby. Just focus on me. Good girl, Bella. Let me be the naughty one, okay?" Sweet baby Jesus, she looked so fucking hot, and despite the horrible pixel quality, I could tell she was wet…for me. It was a close match up between wanting to see Alice and wanting the blood. It was still taking all my control to force my concentration to Alice and not the red mist around me.

She slowly moved the tip of the vibrator up and down her slit, teasing herself, just as I would. She held it to her clit for a second before moving it back down, letting just the tip push into her, before pulling it out, arching her back more each time.

"Oh God, baby, Please…" She whimpered, looking into the phone with her lust darkened eyes. I shook my head. Not yet. If I were there, I wouldn't give in. She groaned, clutching a breast in her free hand like an anchor.

Suddenly there was a fierce snap behind me and a spray of red hit the wall next to me. My body tensed, but just before I could turn towards it…

"BELLA!" Alice moaned extra loudly, thrusting the vibrator in deep. Even over the phone I could hear the squelch of her juices. I had the phone so close to my face now I was practically licking the screen.

The sounds behind me were changing now. There was no more screaming, but I could hear the bustle of people moving about and doors opening and closing. The smell in the air was starting to thin. It was easier now to watch as Alice meticulously used _my own _perfected methods to bring herself to orgasm.

"Oh God, Bella that was so good. I wish you were here to see how wet I am…to taste me." Alice whispered, her voice still thick with need. She brought 'Bella' to her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and licking off all of her juices. It took a while before the lust in my brain cleared after that image, but I was curious what brought on her sudden exhibitionism.

"Alice, what?" I didn't get to ask my question, because once again Alice knew what it would be and answered.

"It's all about blood and sex with newborns, Bella, or any vampires really. I had to fight fire with fire." She gave me a lazy smirk, still coming down off her high.

"I love you." I breathed. My love is truly the most wonderful girl in the world.

"You can return the favor tonight. Now go kick some ass for me!" She winked and blew me a kiss before ending the call. It was just as well because a second later I heard Aro asking for me.

"Bella dear, why are you hiding in the corner. Come over here." I slowly turned, facing the, now happily satisfied group of vampires. I was horrified to see that there was one human still remaining. A young girl. She couldn't have been older then twelve or thirteen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but no sound escaped her. Heidi was standing behind her, both hands on the young girl's shoulders, watching me expectantly.

"Yes, Aro?" I asked despite knowing what he would say.

"We saved you one. You must be hungry after such a long flight, no?" His face was gentle as he offered me the child like an extra turkey leg. It took me a moment to realize that everything was already clean. The whole room was spotless as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was the lightened red color of the vampires' eyes and the solitary human weeping quietly.

"I don't drink from humans. You know that." I said stubbornly ignoring the insistent voice in my mind screaming at me to stop the burn with this delicious morsel.

"Ah, yes…that little quirk in your family is all well and good, but you know what they say…When in Rome…" Aro's eyes were glowing with mischief and I watched apprehensively as Heidi directed the girl closer.

"No!" I yelled, taking a step back. "I won't." Aro frowned.

"Very well. If that is your decision." With a wave of his hand, Heidi moved and easily snapped the young girl's neck. There was no scream, no blood, just a crack and then I watched as the girl's limp body fell to the ground. "Such a pity. I hate to waste such a succulent little thing." Aro tisked, shaking his head. "Felix, take it to the prisoners. They haven't been fed in a while. Perhaps they'll kill each other off over her and save us the trouble." Aro chuckled at his own joke. Once the body was dragged from the room, he once again turned his attention to me.

"You killed her Bella."

"What?! I didn't…" I protested, but he held up a hand, silencing me.

"It's true she would have been killed either way, but she died as she did because you refused her. Either way she would have died with you responsible for it, yet you chose the option where you got nothing in return. You'll come to find, Isabella, that there will be many instances like this, where two options lead to the same result, the only difference being whether you gain from it. Think on this carefully. Do you really want the burden without the benefits?"

"I won't kill people."

"But my dear, you already have." Aro spoke as he glided past me, out of the doors, followed by his entourage. I turned around only to be met once again with the reappeared Anna.

"Ready to see your room, Bella?"

She led me down another identical hallway to the one I'd taken before. It seemed to me that every hallway looked the same. How on earth was I supposed to make my way around the castle?

"Here we are." She sang, pushing open a thick wooden door. The room was sunken in, so I had to step down into it. The stone of the hallway followed me into the room, but tapestries hung on the walls warmed it. The style was fairly simple, but elegant. There was a large wooden wardrobe to my left as I walked in which led my eyes to the large king size bed decked in golden sheets. The canopy over it was dressed in golden silk and looked regal against the dark, carved bed posts. Across from the door was a small sofa and matching chair in front of a wide open fireplace. The only modern piece in the room seemed to be the flat screen over the mantle.

"Unfortunately, I don't live in this part of the castle, but there's an intercom that will patch you through to Gianna and she can contact me, if you ever need company." She smiled at me seductively, but I ignored her, noticing that my bags had been brought up for me already and sat near my bed.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, but I think I'll be fine." I said, hoping she'd take the hint to get lost. Unfortunately, the wall to her brain was too dense for me to penetrate.

"Whatever you say." She said, flouncing over to my couch and turning on the television. Before I could say anymore I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Isabella, your presence is requested in the training room." I stared blankly at the boy I recognized as Alec. "Now!" He snarled, when I failed to respond.

"Should I change or something?" I asked, unsure of what this training would actually entail. His eyes took in my jeans and t-shirt ensemble with disgust. Alice actually let me dress myself today.

"Your _rags_ are acceptable." He said before turning on his heel with the expectation I would follow. Normally, I would have stayed rooted to my spot just to spite the rude little prick, but I didn't want to give them anymore reasons to make me miserable while I was here, especially not on the first day. So I quickly caught up and followed the small boy back through the identical hallways, trying to find landmarks that would lead me back to my room later.

Finally we arrived at a large steel door with a number pad next to it. Alec keyed in the entry code and stood stiffly as the locks moved out of place allowing the heavy door to swing open. I don't know why they bothered with security measures like this. As if I couldn't see him punch in the 2-4-5-6-8 code number. I was beginning to think they were as much concerned with appearances as they were actual skill.

When we entered the room I noticed several familiar people, though I noted that none of the brothers were present. Instead I was met with the eager faces of Jane, Felix, Demetri, and another boy I had yet to meet. Alec moved to his sister's side and the new boy stepped forward.

"We're going to test your skills. This is Dominic, he'll be your sparring partner…for now." I nodded. I hadn't exactly prepared for a fight, but I could still remember all the moves I'd learned from before, plus all the times I needed to protect myself during one of Emmett's sneak attacks.

"Okay, so how does this work?" I asked, expecting some sort of rules or limitations.

"Anything goes, besides burning." Felix smirked. I felt uneasy when I noticed they were all smiling as if they knew something I didn't. But what choice did I have?

I moved into position, crouching across from my opponent. Dominic was a little larger than Edward and bulkier, but not nearly the size of Felix or Emmett. He seemed…manageable.

We circled each other at first, gauging the other's movements, but he was the first to lunge. His hands flew straight to my neck, but I blocked him, kicking him backwards. He was back on his feet in an instant, throwing punches and kicks seemingly without thought or pattern. His reckless style made him difficult to predict and I only blocked as many as I let through. I sensed an opening and aimed my attack for his face, but he caught my hand easily, bending back my fingers painfully. Before I could escape the hold he tore two off and I screamed in agony as my flesh was yanked from me with a sound like a crushed rock.

"SHIT!" I screamed pulling my injured hand into my chest protectively and using my other to throw him across the room with my power.

But he didn't move. I tried again, with the same results. My power wasn't working! I panicked even more as I heard sadistic laughter filling the room around me. Dominic hauled me to my feet by the front of my tattered shirt.

"Your little power won't work on me, you stupid bitch." He growled before flinging me backwards into the steel reinforced stone wall. Before I landed he was in front of me again and kicked me hard in the stomach repeatedly. "Get up! Get up and fight!" He roared between blows. My body ached from his previous attacks and I simply couldn't find the strength or will to fight back.

"Enough." Jane's childish voice called across the room as I still held my hands up to protect my face from Dominic's foot. He took a step back as the small she-devil crossed the room and crouched down in front of me. "Why aren't you fighting?" She asked in a voice I might have thought caring, if I didn't know better. I remained silent and her brow furrowed angrily. "You will fight or be punished." She punctuated this threat with a jolt of all-encompassing pain travelling through my body. I screamed, writhing on the floor helplessly as they looked on laughing.

Four hours of torture later, Felix and Demetri dragged my broken and aching body back to my room, thankfully with all my limbs reattached, though just barely. As soon as I was inside my doorway they dropped me, still laughing as they closed they walked off. The pain was excruciating. There was absolutely no strength left in my body. I was beaten until I couldn't defend myself and then Jane tortured me until I got up to fight again, continuing an endless cycle of misery. Somehow I dragged myself over to my bag and pulled out my phone. It was late now and Alice would be worried.

The first ring barely sounded before Alice's frantic voice met my ears.

"BELLA? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She chastised. I wanted to say I was sorry, that I missed her, everything that had happened but all that passed through my lips was a whispered croak.

"Al-ice."

"OH MY GOD! BELLA WHAT HAPPENED?! CARLISLE! _CARLISLE!" _She screamed and I could tell she was running from our room down the stairs. Their conversation easily heard on my end.

"What's wrong Alice?" My adoptive father's voice was filled with concern and fear and then his face was staring back at me through the screen. "Bella? Are you injured? What's wrong?"

"Hu-rts." I breathed out a groan. I could now hear Alice sobbing in the background and fierce growling that sounded like Emmett or Jasper, but I couldn't be certain which.

"Alright Bella. It's only temporary. You'll heal, you just need to rest. Are you safe now?" He asked, worry evident all over his face as he peered at me through the small window. I managed to nod my head in response before using what was left of my strength to pull myself up onto the bed. "Good, okay, here Bella talk to Edward for a minute."

"Hey Bella." Edward's smiling face met me, but I could tell it was a façade. His usually sparkling eyes were dull and concerned just like Carlisle's.

"Alice?" I croaked again.

"She'll be okay Bella. She uh…" I saw him look away, somewhere off to the side before he turned back to me, his expression even more grim than before. "She's upset, but you'll get better and she'll be fine. Don't worry, just rest now. Call us tomorrow and tell us what happened okay?" I nodded before ending the call and letting my head fall back.

EPOV

Alice has been a terror ever since Bella left. She's sobbing one minute and angry the next. If I didn't know better I'd say she was pregnant. Poor Jasper's gotten the worst of it though. He broke down crying right in the middle of Mario Kart and lost to Emmett right at the finish line, which only caused him to cry harder.

"Why hasn't she called?! Where is she?" Alice paced the length of the living room, her phone out in front of her as she stared at it furiously. Jasper and I watched helplessly from the couch. The others were hiding out around the house…cowards. "I bet she's sexin' it up with that Anna girl!" Alice hissed.

"That's enough, Alice!" I growled. She'd gone too far. "You know Bella would never do that!" I had to stick up for my best girl friend. Alice slumped into the chair next to us.

"I know, I know! I just…I miss her. WHERE IS SHE?!" I knew Alice didn't really believe Bella would cheat on her, but the stress was starting to wear on her nerves, which incidentally wore on all our nerves. I was about to ask her to calm down again, since Jasper was practically shaking with anxiety, but her eyes clouded over and I knew she was having a vision. When she came out of it, I saw in her mind that Bella was about to call. Without a word, she raced up to their room, leaving us with to glorious peace and quiet. As soon as she left, Carlisle and Esme emerged from the kitchen, followed by Rose and Emmett who came in the backdoor, most likely from the garage.

"So you all found your spines I see." I called to them. "You know if anyone should be hiding it's Jasper."

"Ha Ha, very funny. That little pixie is crazy! She's worse than Jacob!" Emmett shuddered dramatically. Jacob was lucky enough to be visiting Nessie for a few days. Carlisle and Esme had surprised him with plane tickets, but secretly they were just scared to have both him and Alice in the same house. We all were, frankly. Alice alone was plenty.

"CARLISLE! _CARLISLE!"_ Alice's screams broke through the quiet in the living room before her body flew down the stairs.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice couldn't answer, but shoved her phone into his face. Was something wrong with Bella? Now everyone was panicking and Alice collapsed onto the floor is sobs. Esme and Rosalie were by her side in an instant trying to comfort her, but the attempts were futile.

I was only half listening to Carlisle's conversation with Bella. Her voice coming through the phone sounded so weak and broken and it was taking everything in me not to rip the device out of his hand and demand to know what happened. How dare they hurt her like this! She'd been there for less than a day and this is what they do?! Emmett was growling, looking between Alice's collapsed form and the phone. For the first time I noticed Jasper on the couch, bogged down by all the emotions swirling around him. He was holding his head, curled up on one end for the sofa.

"Jazz! I yelled, running to his side. "You need to get out of here." I told him, but it was clear from his lack of response that he was beyond functioning for himself. I quickly scooped him up and ran into the backyard. Once we cleared the tree line, he started to relax a little and set him down.

"Go hunt, babe. It's too much for you to be any help right now. Go." I urged him when he looked reluctant to leave. With a pained smile he took off into the woods and I ran back to the house.

Carlisle was just setting down the phone when I came back inside. Alice was now rocking herself quietly on the couch, still being tended to by Rose and Esme. Emmett and Carlisle seemed to be discussing something.

"…program, but I didn't think they'd actually put her through that."

"Put her through what?" I interrupted, causing both men to look up at me, one worried and the other angry.

"The guard training program." Carlisle stated. I could see in his mind memories from his time with the Volturi. Apparently, they've kept up their traditions.

Suddenly without warning Alice sprung from the couch and darted to the computer.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I asked. Her thoughts were jumbled but I could clearly see her intention to buy a plane ticket.

"I have to go! I need to help her!" She exclaimed, recklessly smashing the keyboard buttons in her attempt to type faster.

"No! Alice, you can't! Emmett…" Carlisle commanded my brother who swiftly clasped Alice in a tight vice, pinning her arms to her side and dragging her flailing body away from the computer.

"LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME! THOSE BASTARDS ARE HURTING HER!" She screamed, kicking and struggling against Emmett's arms.

"Alice, honey, listen for a second." Carlisle pleaded, but nothing could penetrate her fury and concern. Despite that Carlisle continued to try and soothe her. "SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE, ALICE! SHE'LL HEAL! IT'S OKAY! CALM DOWN!" He was yelling now, just to be heard over her vicious growling. Soon even Emmett was having trouble holding her and I moved to grab her legs. After taking a few kicks to the chest I managed to grab both her ankles. Finally, having realized fighting was useless, she began to calm down, just slightly, though her eyes still held that feral look only a vampire could possess when their mate is in trouble.

"Alice, just let Carlisle explain. He knows something about what's going on and maybe he can help." I pleaded with her rational side, hoping she would relax enough so we could find out more about this guard program Carlisle mentioned. I'd never heard of it before, but based on his memories, this was routine for the Volturi.

Once we finally managed to get Alice to breathe again, I urged Carlisle to explain. Jasper had thankfully come back, more controlled and took to the task of keeping Alice docile.

"When the Volturi train new members for their guard, they put them through a program that's meant to do two things. First, it makes them a better fighter and builds up their endurance and pain tolerance. Secondly, it 'breaks' them, for lack of a better word, out of any type of independent motivation. Basically, it makes them submissive to authority and loyal to the Volturi. Sometimes they bring in Chelsea, but usually they try to simply beat the idea into their recruits." Esme gasped while everyone else just looked angry. Alice was slumped in her seat in a daze from the amount of calm Jasper was forcing into her.

"What can we do? We can't just let them do that to her!" I exclaimed. Now I felt that perhaps we shouldn't have stopped Alice from buying plane tickets, but rather asked her to buy more.

"As much as I hate to say this, there's little we can do. They are taking Bella's arrival as acceptance of her punishment rather than death. She's basically signed a contract, in their minds, that she would willingly join the guard, at least while she's there. All guard members go through this period of training, but it won't last long. The sooner she stops fighting their orders, the fewer beatings she'll receive."

"I didn't see. I didn't see. I didn't see." Alice was murmuring to herself, shaking her head from side to side as if in pain.

"They won't do any permanent damage Alice. She's too valuable to them." Carlisle tried to reassure her, but the fact that they'd still do temporary damage was particularly comforting to any of us, least of all Alice. "I know it's hard, but the best you can do is urge her play possum. Let them think they've beaten her. It's the only way to stop them, really." His words seemed to finally reach Alice and she nodded her head lazily, still under Jasper's effects. Carlisle handed her back her phone and Jasper eased off just enough that she could stand and retreat to her bedroom, most likely to call Bella again.

"We need to keep an eye on this. If it gets any worse, I'll intervene, but we need to hope for the best right now. Any aggression on our part would only make it worse for Bella there." Carlisle looked to each of us. "Jasper, Edward, keep a close watch on Alice. We can't afford for her to do anything reckless." We both nodded our acceptance. The last thing we needed was another run in with the Volturi after we'd just gotten rid of them.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Less than a week between updates isn't too bad. Hope you like this next chapter...**

Chapter 40 (WOAH!)

BPOV

Ow. "Fuck." Ow. "_fuck_." Ow. "_Fuck_!"

What's that they say about insanity? Something about doing the same thing over again and hoping for different results? I guess I qualify then because I've been trying to move now for about an hour, each time only resulting in pain and my body collapsing back into the pillows of my bed. Why wasn't I healing faster?

Just as I readied myself for another try there was a knock at my door. I hadn't answered before Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared in my room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Aro asked, his ever-present smile gleaming at me.

"Like shit." I answered truthfully. Caius looked affronted and Aro frowned.

"Please don't disrespect us by using coarse language, Isabella. I'd hate to have to discipline you in your already fragile state." I chose not to respond, and the smile returned to Aro's ghostly features. "As it is, we've come to speak with you about your diet."

"I won't drink from humans." I managed to say, though it lacked conviction. Aro frowned again.

"Yes, we've noticed you're rather stubborn on that point. However, your healing is diminished when you're malnourished. You must feed." At my continued silence, Aro sighed and continued. "Although, I would like you to reconsider that degrading choice, my brother…" Aro's eyes drifted to Marcus who seemed to be lost in thought, staring out the window, "believes that some concessions on our part regarding your diet may lead to a more harmonious union and perhaps an extension of your time here." My eyes widened and I stared in disbelief at the quiet brother who continued to studiously avoid my gaze.

"So…I can hunt?" I asked cautiously, still not believing that they would allow this. I assumed they would just try and wear me down until eventually I had to drink from humans. Aro grimaced at my question and Caius looked disgusted.

"Yes, but you will, of course, need to be monitored while out of the castle." The door opened again as he said this and Heidi walked in along with Dominic. "You will go now and return quickly. Your training continues tomorrow at six whether you are completely healed or not." Without another word Aro led his brothers out of the room. I wanted to thank Marcus for his help, but I knew it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Let's get this over with." Heidi sighed, her arms crossed over her chest, blonde hair pulled up off her neck in an elegant wrap. She motioned for me to come, but my limbs were still very weak. I could move, but not without stabbing pain. "This will take too long. Dominic, pick her up." She ordered.

Dominic looked at me with revulsion and I was sure he would refuse, but surprisingly he silently obeyed, picking me up off the bed none too gently and following Heidi out through the castle. Once we were outside they swiftly moved up a hill behind the castle and into a large forest. Dominic all but dropped me on the ground, but I managed to fall into a crouch, staggering just slightly. I winced as another jolt of pain ripped through me, but I pushed it aside, choosing to concentrate on the smells around me.

There was something odd. Its blood somewhere between a fox and a rabbit, though it's external smell was distinctly swine. I wrinkled my nose and turned east to where most of the forest was cast in shadow, the moon not penetrating it's thicker trees. A faint scent crossed my path and seemed to pull me towards it. I knew it wasn't human, since it wasn't nearly as enticing, but my mouth watered never the less. It was a carnivore, I could tell, and by its canine overtones I'd guess either coyote or wolf.

The pain became an after-thought as the world around me fell back and I focused on my prey. Stealthily, I moved through the forest, not making a sound as I glided over the root and leaf ridden ground. I came upon a bush and saw the creature whose scent had sent me reeling. A large grey wolf, its back to me, stood rigidly as if it sensed danger but couldn't locate it. I moved swiftly, never one to play with my food. Snapping its neck I drained the male quickly, already feeling my sore body healing faster. Just as I finished, wiping off a drop trickling down my chin, another wolf appeared in the brush. We locked eyes for a moment as I considered her. Was she this wolf's mate? The thought was lost to my thirst once again and I leapt upon my second victim.

"Ugh! How do you drink that? It smells disgusting!" Heidi remarked from her place of observation near a large boulder. Dominic stood beside her also looking revolted. I shrugged, standing. I noticed the pain had diminished to a manageable ache and sighed in relief. They escorted me back to the castle and we went our separate ways upon entering. I ran up to my room and quickly dialed Alice.

I had just barely hung up when my phone rang again. I looked at the Caller I.D. smirking.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What? You couldn't pick up a phone in the last two weeks and call me, bitch?"

"Hi Leah." I chuckled. We had a strange relationship that began when she had come up with Seth to get his things.

_Everyone had been walking on eggshells the past two days whenever Leah entered the room. Carlisle told us that we weren't to provoke her even if she was being a prejudiced asshole. He was trying to avoid a fight. So she sauntered around the house, freely, scowling at us all and making rude comments about how bad it smelled. Finally, I'd had enough. _

_ Leah walked into the living room on her third day with us, arrogance practically rolling off of her, reminding me of a tanner version of Rose. _

_ "It reeks in here!" She complained, as usual. I spun around from cuddling with Alice on the couch and snarled at her. _

_ "You're right it does! You should probably bathe more mutt." Alice gasped, tugging on my arm, but I ignored her, staring down the taller girl determinedly. _

_ "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, LEECH?!" She spat, growling in return. _

_ "Didn't you hear me? Or is your doggy brain just too stupid to comprehend?" She gaped at me as if unable to believe I would say that to her. I took her silence as an opportunity to push my luck. "Stop being such a bitch, Leah. We've been your brother's family for almost a year, looking out for him, yet you come to _our_ house and talk shit about us? If you stopped being such a stuck up bitch you might actually make some friends." Alice had thankfully stopped poking me and remained silent at my side, while Leah glared at me. _

_ "You don't know shit about me, bloodsucker." She growled finally, moving closer to the couch. I wrapped an arm around Alice protectively on instinct, but showed no other sign that she was intimidating me. I knew that would only egg her on. _

_ "I know more than you think." I returned, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She stared at me, scrutinizing my features as if to determine whether or not I was lying. I decided to just come out with it. "I know about Sam." She flinched briefly before her growling intensified. "Sure, he's an asshole, but you let him turn you into this bitter shrew." She threw her hands out at my throat, but I caught her wrists and held them tightly in front of me, keeping eye contact. "You can be better than that if you want." I spoke softly, trying to soothe her anger. "Jake told me that Emily was your cousin and really your only girl friend." Leah stopped struggling against me, but turned her head to look away, 'avoiding the issue' as Julia would say. "Sometimes you need that, you know, to just vent with some girls about how stupid guys are, don't you think?" I asked. I was shocked when she actually snorted and turned back to me. _

_ "What the fuck do you know about boys, lesbo?" She asked scathingly._

_ "Stop repressing your real feelings, Leah. It's making you lash out at us, and I don't appreciate it." Alice chimed in, smiling kindly at the wolf, despite itfe having just insulted us. _

_ "Who are you, my fucking therapist?!" Leah yelled, pulling her hands through her hair once I'd released them. Alice and I looked at each other. Perhaps we had been spending too much time with Jules. _

_ "Sorry." Alice and I chorused before giggling at each other lovingly. Leah rolled her eyes at the display and I quickly sobered myself. "The point is, if you'd stop being so hostile, I think we might actually get along. And before you disagree, I saw you trying to hide your smile yesterday when Alice and I pranked Emmett."_

_ "Yep, you totally like us." Alice sang adorably and I smiled wider. Leah looked between us like she wanted to deny it and call us crazy but instead she just shook her head and walked back outside. _

_ We didn't see Leah for the rest of the day, but when she came in the next morning she asked if we could talk. Alice and I walked with her into the woods and she told us all about Sam and how angry she was. She asked us about Jake's imprint and life in general. That's not to say Leah was all sunshine and rainbows; she was still a bitch, but I guess she figured she had less to lose than gain. She said that if Seth trusted us and we didn't eat him in all that time, that maybe we weren't so bad. After that we seemed to just settle into a comfortable friendship. It was nice to have someone outside the family to talk to about supernatural stuff, especially for Leah, since she only had Seth now at home. _

_ When they left, Alice and I promised to keep in touch, but with my impending prison term, we sort of lost touch with everything. _

"So you're in Italy now with the King Leeches right?" She asked. "How's that going?"

"It sucks, but I don't want to talk about that. Distract me with your life." I pleaded. She was unusually quiet and I knew she was contemplating whether to tell me something. "Leah? What's up?"

"I met someone." She whispered into the phone. I gasped and sprung up in bed.

"Hold on, I gotta get Alice in on this!" I exclaimed, three-way calling her back. I ignored Leah groaning on the other end.

"This is exactly why I never had girl friends." She whined. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Whatever, you love us." Alice's perky voice chimed in as soon as she picked up the call. "So who is it?" Obviously she'd already had a vision of me filling her in.

"How did you meet him?" I added before she could answer.

"It is a he isn't it?" Alice cut in.

"Well if you'd both shut up for a minute, I'd tell you. And yes, Alice it's a guy. Some of us enjoy dicks that aren't rubber you know." I scoffed and Alice laughed.

"Don't knock it, till you try it." She returned, still giggling.

"I'm good thanks." Leah muttered.

"ANYWAY…" I cut in, getting our conversation back on track.

"Right." Leah agreed." His name is Manny, short for Manuel." I chose not to comment on the fact they were actually almost the same length.

"Mexicana? Alice asked.

"Cuban, actually." Leah said, almost dreamily.

"Oooooo, a latin lover!" Alice said excitedly.

"Why's he in Oregon?" I asked. It seemed like a reasonable question. I wouldn't normally associate Cubans with the Northwest.

"He's in school for engineering. He's graduating this year." She stated proudly. I could tell by the way she talked about him that she really cared about him.

"So have you done it yet?"

"ALICE!" Leah and I both screeched as Alice giggled innocently.

"What? You haven't gotten any, in what? Two years? You're due, woman! Scratch the itch!"

"ALICE!" Leah exclaimed again and I knew she would be blushing. She had a similar problem as me when I was human, though she was rarely embarrassed. I was too busy laughing to reprimand my girlfriend, besides I was curious too.

"Answer the question, Leah." Alice prodded.

"No, it's personal."

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Alice laughed.

"No!" Leah screamed.

"No, you didn't have sex?" I asked.

"No! Cut it out!" Leah said and I heard Alice sigh.

"Leah." She said, as if speaking to a child. "I know you're out of practice with this whole having-friends-who-are-girls thing, so let me explain how this works: You gush about your boy toy, we ask extremely personal questions and invade your privacy, and then you give us the dirt, bonding us all closer together through sexy talk. Got it?" I laughed as Leah sighed.

"Okay, fine. No, we haven't slept together…yet."

"But you want to." I deciphered.

"Fuck yes! He's hot as hell!"

"So what's holding you back?" Alice asked.

"He is! He says he doesn't want to do anything until he's married. MARRIED!" She screeched, causing me to pull the phone further away.

"Well that's…noble of him." Alice said, but the disbelief was obvious in her voice.

"Who the hell does that anymore?! Fucking marriage?! No sex?!" Leah was rambling to herself now. I guess she did need to get that off her chest.

"I know it's _frustrating_, but at least you know he's not a man-whore. He cares about it being special. That's nice." I tried to placate her, but I could practically see her on the other line pulling her hair out.

"I know, I know, I just…UGH!"

"You want to borrow one of our vibrators?" Alice asked casually. Before Leah could even comment, Alice addressed me. "We could give her that red one. You know the one where we over estimated your capacity and it was too big…"

"ALICE!" Leah and I both cut her off.

"It's okay baby. You shouldn't be ashamed that your pussy's so tight. I like it that way."

"Alice stop!" Leah begged. I was too busy drooling over my lover. God, I missed her.

Apparently, Alice had distracted _herself_ because she seemed surprised by Leah's interruption.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry Leah."

I didn't get a chance to respond because Jane walked into my room, Alec by her side as usual. Those two were seriously creepy, especially when they just stared blankly like they were doing now.

"Umm, I have to go. Sorry, Leah. Bye Ali, love you." I whispered quickly before turning off my phone. I looked at my clock, 5:58 AM. How'd it get so late?

"Hurry up, Isabella. Tardiness is severely punished." Jane stated, still showing no emotion even as she mentioned her favorite pastime.

I arrived to find only Felix and Dominic present. Jane and Alec followed me in, but took seats off to the side.

"You're working with me today girlie." Felix stated. "And before you try any of that freaky shit, don't bother, Dominic is going to shield me." I sighed before crouching across from him. My previous conversation with Alice ran through my mind. She had begged me to do whatever they wanted. She said she couldn't bear to see me get hurt again. I understood; I mean if it had been Alice I would have told her the same thing.

Apparently, all this 'training' was some kind of weird program to make me submissive. I'd never been particularly good at that. I was impulsive and outspoken. It was kind of my thing; especially since the Cullens came to town. Alright, focus Bella!

Felix was stalking towards me now, snarling. His eyes glinted in such a way that he looked truly demonic. Before I could contemplate his features further he was upon me. His technique was similar to Dominic's but he relied even more heavily on strength over strategy. His blows were hard, but slow, and I managed to dodge some of them. I might have been a good match for him in my newborn prime, but with that extra strength waining, my blocks were proving less and less helpful.

He knocked me backwards, but I fell to the ground and swept his legs. As soon as he hit the ground, I pounced on his prone form, hitting any part I could reach. He grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me off of him, leaping back to his feet and we were squared off again.

"Is that the best you can do? Come on _Isabella._" He taunted, sneering my name. I growled lunging back towards him, but in my anger I forgot everything Jasper told me about defense and Felix easily kicked me back into the wall.

My muscles protested as I stood, but if I learned anything from yesterday it was that staying down wasn't an option. The fighting continued and an hour into it, I was merely dragging myself back up just to be knocked down.

"That's enough for now, Felix." A familiar voice floated across the room. I hadn't even noticed Aro arrive. Felix reluctantly took a step back from me, crossing his arms over his chest so his muscles bulged threateningly. For all my effort, he barely seemed effected. Jane and Alec flanked Aro on either side as he moved over to me where I swayed unsteadily on my feet.

"It appears you learn quickly, Isabella. Jane tells me that you refused to stay down even when your weakened state was obvious." He said proudly like a father holding a straight-A report card. "Isn't that right Jane?" He said turning to the small girl on his right.

"Yes, Master." She admitted reluctantly.

"Take note of Jane's manners, Isabella. Starting today any disrespect on your part will be punished." Aro stated seriously and then stared at me as if waiting for a reply.

"Uh, okay." I answered, but as he pointed stare I added on, "Sir." The blinding pain that only Jane could inflict ripped through my body once again and I was panting when she finally released me.

"Do you want to try that response again, Isabella?" Aro asked, his usual smile absent. My mind worked furiously for a solution. I knew what he wanted, of course, but if I allowed that, it felt like surrendering. But wasn't that what Alice had asked of me. I refused to give into them, my will and dignity wouldn't allow it, but for Alice…I would at least appear to submit.

"Yes, Master." I answered trying valiantly to keep the loathing out of my voice. Apparently, my acting skills weren't as good as I hoped and once more I was brought to my knees in pain. Aro stood over my trembling form as I finally managed to lift my head from the floor.

"You're strong Isabella and I value that, but the Cullens have coddled you for too long. You need to learn your place in this world if you want to survive. Think carefully on that." He warned.

"Yes Master." I choked out, utterly defeated and unable to put any venom into my voice even if I wanted to. Aro smiled down at me.

"Good girl. You _do _learn fast." He praised. "Now get up!" He ordered. I pushed myself off the ground, wincing as the pain in my leg from Felix's last assault flared up. "Demetri, bring him in now." Aro called back towards the door, not bothering to turn around.

The heavy door opened, admitting a grinning Demetri and a filthy man. I took a cautious whiff: vampire. His clothes were ripped and his blonde hair was matted with what appeared to be months of dirt and grime. His eyes were darting around the room wildly and he looked half crazed.

"Isabella, meet Gerard. He's one of our prisoners here and set for elimination tomorrow, but he's been told that if he can defeat you in a fight, we'll release him." I gaped at Aro for a moment before caught Jane's eye and quickly adjusted my expression. "You will be given free reign, but keep in mind that fleeing will not be handled lightly." I nodded silently. Demetri was still holding the feral man back, but I could see in his eyes a desperation that was unsettling. He wouldn't give up easily, so I would be forced to fight him.

I decided to think of him as a serial killer and rapist to give myself some motivation for his destruction, since there seemed to be no way out of it. Truthfully I knew nothing about him. He could very well be an innocent victim of the Volturi, but it was clear from his expression that he saw killing me as his only option.

"Release him." Aro called to Demetri and suddenly I was being charged by the filthy beast of a man. He fought with passion, but his clear lack of feeding weakened him worse than me and I easily blocked his attacks. Seizing an opening I ripped his arm from him and flung my hand out, effectively throwing him across the room and into a wall. Apparently, free reign meant that my powers could be used.

The man looked shocked for a moment but tore at me again, despite only having one arm. I wanted to finish this quickly. I was tired and sore and simply couldn't find the will to fight anymore. Using a move Alice taught me, I threw him to the ground, putting one foot on his stomach as leverage and pulling off both legs. I stared down at the deformed mass at my feet, disgusted with myself for destroying this stranger merely for the Volturi's entertainment.

"FUCK! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The fucking bastard just bit my ankle! Moving reflexively I pulled his head off my leg and kicked him. The sting from his bite had equated to the loss of any sympathy I felt for him. I could hear the others laughing in the background and it only fueled my anger. Without thought outside of fury, I pulled his face up to mine by his hair, so that his torso hung in the air below him. He snarled at me and snapped his teeth. Even in this vulnerable position, he refused to give up and somehow that only added to my irritation. I flung him away from me into the air before using my power to decapitate him mid air. His body landed with a thud, and at last, lay still.

"That'll do for today, Isabella." Aro stated standing from his seat near the wall. I nodded, breathing heavily as I tried to regain control over my emotions.

"Yes, Master." I said before fleeing the room. I raced down the hallway, not slowing down until I had slammed the door to my room behind me, falling back against it and sliding down into a ball. I couldn't control the dry sobs as they heaved in my chest, shaking my whole body. I felt used and ashamed. I had killed again. No matter what I did, I was a monster. I deserved to be with the Volturi. A killer like me didn't belong with the Cullens. I would only taint their purity.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. 'Alice.' She must have seen what I did in a vision. I knew she'd try to make me feel better and I loved her for it, but I didn't deserve it. I silenced the call, pulling myself over to my bed and collapsing, letting the guilt and grief take me over.

**A/N I am fully aware that you hate me right now, but if it makes you feel better, I think what I have planned for the next chapter will more than make up for this little tift between us. Besides, I thought it was kind of funny :) The inspiration for this last scene was obviously from Monty Python and I will happily give it all the credit it deserves. The black knight scene is priceless and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you watch it. Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N This isn't a terribly long chapter, but I really hope you like it. A few of you have asked me to just forget about the Volturi or skip ahead and just reunite Alice and Bella...Unfortunately, in life we can't skip over the things we don't want to do, and neither can Alice and Bella. Sorry, but I'm a 'meet your problems head-on' kind of girl, so bear with me. Anyway, enough chatter, enjoy...**

Chapter 41

APOV

Please tell me she did NOT just ignore me. I tried to steady my anger as I waited through her voicemail message. Finally the beep sounded.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CALL!" Then my vision of Bella slumped on her bed sobbing replayed in my mind and my voice softened automatically. "Listen baby, I know it's hard, but hang in there. They're forcing you to do these things, but that's not you. Don't forget that. I love you." The tone sounded then signaling that my time was up. I sighed, falling back onto our bed. I was home alone today. Everyone else was out living their lives happily, with their mates at their sides. I pulled my knees up into my chest, hugging them. I missed Bella. Those words seemed to have lost all their meaning to me now. 'Missing her' couldn't begin to explain how I felt without her here. She took my heart with her when she left and without it the rest of my body couldn't function. Each breath I took was labored and painful, my muscles were tense and achy and my whole body just felt exhausted.

I was slowly sinking into a depression with only one cure: Bella. I flung myself off the bed and sprinted to my computer. The Volturi could go to Hell. I needed her, now.

BPOV

I'm not sure how long I laid there wallowing in self-pity, but it must have been hours, given that the room was now dark.

_BEEP_

I turned to find my phone, seeing that I had a voicemail. I sighed, dialing in and waiting for my expected chastisement. Alice definitely wouldn't be happy with my silencing her call.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CALL!" My love's furious voice rang out through the phone and I grimaced. Yep, definitely mad. I heard her take a deep breath and then her message continued, this time quieter than before. She made excuses for my monster, as usual, and said she still loved me, which was more than I deserved. How could an angel like her love a demon like me?

After much deliberation I decided to call her back. No matter how horrible I felt, it wasn't right to avoid her. Besides, if I could avoid one of her infamous punishments I would.

_Hi! You've reached Alice! Leave a message if you love me!_

Her voicemail always made me smile. She must have let her phone die again, silly pixie. I'd try and call her again later.

"Isabella." A gruff voice from my doorway called. I groaned turning to see Demetri waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"We're having team practicals tonight and Aro wants you to take part. So hurry up and get dressed." He stated, his eyes lingering on my chest, as they roved my body.

"Fine." I said, moving over to my still packed suitcases and pulling out a pair of running shorts and a tank top. I was just about to pull off my shirt when I realized Demetri was still leaning up against my door frame watching me expectantly with lust-filled eyes. "Get out!" I growled, turning to glare at him with my hands on my hips. He smirked at me, but didn't move.

"No." He refused simply, as if I were giving him an option.

"Asshole," I hissed under my breath before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. It wouldn't keep him out, but hopefully he wouldn't want to damage Aro's lovely castle. I took the chance, when I wasn't immediately followed, and threw on my new clothes.

He didn't make a sound when I reappeared but simply turned and led me down the hallway and out the back door. It was the same route I had taken earlier to hunt. We emerged on a grassy slope where about twenty others were gathered. They were all following my movements closely as I approached, some looking hostile, while others appeared merely curious.

I had just noticed that Jane and Alec were conspicuously absent, when they appeared through the same door I just exited, flanking Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Good evening, my children! Wonderful night for some fun isn't it?" There were murmured greetings around me as I looked up to the sky. It was dark and cloudy, and looked to be seconds away from storming any moment, hardly what I would call a wonderful night.

"After a winner has been decided, there will be a feast in our normal chambers." Aro proclaimed happily, but his smile wavered when he turned to me. "Of course, if you're not hungry, feel free to return to your own room." Most of the vampires around me laughed, thinking Aro was making a joke. Once it quieted down again, he continued. "We're doing a random split tonight, so teams won't be even. Everyone to my left will be law breakers and everyone on my right will be Volturi guard. The goal tonight will be to incapacitate the other team."

I glanced around at my other law breakers and noticed Dominic would be on my team. At least I'd be able to use my power tonight. Unfortunately, he was the only one I recognized, but even the strangers didn't look to pleased to be with me. I rolled my eyes at their sneers and faced front again.

"You will have five minutes to confer as a team before we give the signal to begin." As if timed, the clouds opened, showering us with heavy rainfall, just as Aro finished his speech, gesturing for us to start.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, looking around at my other 'teammates' while we moved off into the forest.

"The plan is for you to stay the hell away from me! Newbies always get targeted first." A woman with reddish brown hair snarled at me causing the others to laugh in agreement. I sighed. So much for working as a unit. I listened as they huddled around, leaving me off to the side. The only words I could make out were diversion and bonus, but by their snickering it didn't seem as if they were at all concerned with my survival.

Aro's voice came through the trees, urging us to begin, so with one last glance at my supposed team, I moved off into the forest. Once the smells were distant enough, I enacted my own plan, climbing a nearby tree. Occasionally, I would hear the grunts and screams of a fight going on in the distance, but no one came near enough to me for concern.

A familiar scent accosted my nose and I looked down to find a grinning Demetri standing at the base of my tree. "Found you." He called up cockily. Before I could respond an arm wrapped around my neck from behind choking me and I struggled against my attacker, making us fall off the branch and into the moist ground. The dirt had become soft and muddy and didn't allow for our normal vampire precision, but I had an advantage. I had already wrestled in mud with a very scrappy little pixie.

I had managed to free myself during our collision with the ground and took up a defensive position a few feet from the two large vampires.

"It's just you and us now, girlie. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no one to save you." Felix growled, closing in on me, while Demetri began circling around my other side. A rustle of leaves distracted me and in a second Felix lunged, knocking me to the ground violently, causing my head to crush a large rock in the way. I tried to throw him off, using my power, but he only grinned wider, completely unaffected. I turned my head back to where I'd heard the leaves earlier and noticed a smirking Dominic standing there.

"You're supposed to be on my team." I hissed, but it came out a little whiney.

"Everyone knows law breakers are encouraged to trade sides. Only Volturi members are punished for being traitors." He stated, a gleam in his eye that made my insides squirm uncomfortably.

"And here's another rule you may be interested to know…" Felix purred in my ear. "Spoils of war are fair game." I gasped before growling when he thrust his hips into me, so hard I heard something snap.

"Careful, Felix, don't break her apart before we've had our turn." Demetri laughed. An instinctual panic took me over at their words and I struggled wildly in his grasp.

"Fuck!" Felix exclaimed when I managed to knee him hard in the stomach…too bad it wasn't a little lower. "Help me hold her down you useless fucks!" He yelled to Demetri and Dominic who were still watching from the side. My legs were soon held down and Felix quickly began undoing his belt. Demetri moved to take hold of my hands, but I dodged, instead grabbing the back of his neck and throwing him forward into Felix. They both crashed backwards into Dominic and I sprang to my feet, sprinting back towards the clearing. I don't know why, but something told me if I could get back to where there were more witnesses, I'd be safe.

I barely had a second's head start before they were tearing after me through the trees. I could hear their growls and knew it wouldn't be pleasant if they caught me. There was a low branch ahead and with barely a thought in my mind I grabbed hold of it, sling-shoting myself five hundred feet ahead into a tree. Leaping between branches I hurriedly moved through the trees until, finally I could hear Aro and Caius speaking not too far ahead. I jumped from the tree, sprinting closer and closer to my goal and I was nearly there when a large body bowled into my side, throwing us both into a tree trunk, which promptly cracked and fell over.

"You thought you could get away from us! You stupid bitch!" Dominic spat on my face, gripping my throat tightly as he repeatedly slammed my head into the ground.

"Enough!" A deep, unfamiliar voice resonated through the forest. In an instant he was off me, being held back by none other than Felix and Demetri. They looked, for all the world, like innocent bystanders and my inadvertent saviors. I looked around to see Marcus in front of his other two brothers, a furious look on his face while he glared at Dominic. Aro moved to his side quickly, retaking his role as leader.

"My brother is right, of course. This behavior is completely inappropriate and reprehensible." The look of reprimand Aro sent Dominic lacked any real feeling, but I noticed him glance angrily at Felix and Demetri, who looked down shamefaced. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that Aro's anger wasn't over them attacking me, but rather the part where they failed and were caught. "Felix, please take Dominic to a cell for the night before joining us in the feast room." The others had joined around our small group now and were taking in the scene curiously.

"The Volturi guard have won tonight." Caius announced smugly, seemingly unconcerned with what had just happened.

"Yes, this exercise is complete. Now, let us join together for a meal." Aro joyfully added. Demetri sent me one last withering glare before following the others inside. I caught Marcus' eye just before he retreated to the castle and gave him a short nod in thanks, but he showed no sign of acknowledgment.

I looked down at my attire and scowled at my mud covered garments. I needed a shower, badly.

I raced up to my room, locking the door behind me and tearing off my ruined clothing. Dirt was smeared all over my pale body and it reminded me of the time I'd been with Alice after our mud wrestling match. My mind wandered to the time we spent in the shower together and I groaned, my body aching for her touch. With a sigh I found my way into the bathroom. If nothing else, I had to give the Volturi credit for their interior decorating skills.

The large tiled bathroom was warmer than most of the castle with its mixture of tan and white coloring. The whole back corner was dedicated to my shower. The only thing separating it from the rest of the bathroom was the glass partition on one side and it's slightly dipping center. I turned on the water to its hottest setting before stepping under the spray. The dirt ran down my body in streaks, swirling into the drain and cleansing me of everything that happened tonight. I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up my hands before letting them glide over my curves.

I threw my head back with a moan as I tweaked one of my already hard nipples. I was imagining Alice was with me, teasing me, as she liked to, by pulling and twisting the rosy buds. I was well on my way to becoming a faucet when I finally slid a hand down my stomach and over my bare pussy.

"Mmmm, Alice." I moaned, letting my wetness coat the fingers exploring it.

"Yes, baby?" I could hear her bell-like voice in my mind so clearly. Even her smell seemed to engulf me as I continued with my fantasy, my eyes closed as I reveled in the pleasure of her touching me.

"So good." I murmured, as I slipped one finger into myself, teasingly.

"Mhmm." Her dream voice agreed behind me. Now I could feel the warmth of her breath tickling my neck and I shivered. It felt so real. I moaned again, adding another finger to the first and quickening my pace.

I gasped in surprise when I felt a small hand travel down my arm, coming to cover the hand I held to my throbbing core. The sensation was too real, it couldn't be…

"Open your eyes, baby." An angel whispered in my ear. My eyes flew open and I whipped around, taking in the naked form of Alice in shock.

"ALICE!" I screeched, throwing myself into her arms and attacking her mouth in a heated kiss. I pushed her back into the wall and she lifted one leg so that it was hitched on my hip, pulling me closer.

"Oh my GOD! I missed you!" She breathed, breaking away from our kiss. I couldn't stand to lose contact with her skin, however and began making a trail of wet kisses down her neck to her chest. Before I had reached her breasts she pulled my face back up to hers in a searing tangle of lips and tongues while we moaned simultaneously at the feeling of being together once more.

All of the sudden a small hand smacked me hard on the ass and I jumped pulling away as it began to sting.

"That was for ignoring my phone call!" Alice growled, before pulling me back into her and ravishing my neck with open mouthed kisses and small bites.

"I'm s-sorry." I moaned, but really couldn't feel the slightest bit of guilt in this moment, with Alice's nimble fingers sneaking their way back to finish the job mine started.

"Turn around, Bella." She commanded, pulling away from my body. I whimpered as I slowly spun to face the wall, but before I had fully made the turn she slammed into me from behind, pushing me up against the tiles. "You were playing with yourself, weren't you?" She purred into my ear, but even my lust-filled mind couldn't ignore the danger in her voice.

"Yes." I breathed out cautiously. The side of my face was turned against the wall so that I could slightly see Alice behind me. She growled again, this time slapping my thigh.

"What did I tell you about that?" She growled before sucking my earlobe between her soft lips. My mind worked frantically for an answer and finally I managed to gasp something out.

"Not…you…watch." I felt her smile against my shoulder, and her small body vibrated against me in silent laughter.

"Good girl, sweetie, you remembered." She chuckled, her warm breathe teasing my neck again. I moaned loudly as both her hands cupped my breasts, massaging them gently. Then her voice grew serious again. "You were being naughty, then, weren't you? Because when I got here you had that sweet little hand of yours in _my_ pussy." I groaned as she pinched my nipples almost painfully. "But it's okay." She continued, softly, turning me back around to face her. "Because I missed you too much to waste anymore time punishing you."

With that, her hand shot to my needy center, which by now was literally dripping down my legs. With practiced ease she fell right into a rhythm until I was shaking against her, unable to hold myself up with the strength of the orgasm ripping through me. She wrapped one arm around my waist holding me up, while taking the other from inside me and bringing it to her lips.

Her tiny pink tongue slipped out, sneaking a taste of my juices still left on her fingers.

"Mmmm, yummy." She purred before sucking all three fingers she'd used on me into her mouth, greedily licking off all the evidence of my pleasure. I moaned again at the sight of it and she winked at me.

"God, Ali, you know what that does to me." I whined, nearly cumming again at the sight.

"You want a taste?" She asked smirking as she leaned into me. I eagerly moved to meet her mouth, letting my tongue explore hers. I could taste myself on her and it was, as always, the most erotic pleasure I ever experienced. I let my hand travel southward, pulling her tighter into me, while we continued our kiss.

With my renewed strength and energy I decided it was my turn to enjoy her. Truthfully, I was a giver and though she didn't mention it, I knew a part of my punishment was not being able to please her first.

My hands snuck between us, playing with her breasts as I broke our kiss to make my way back down her tender chest. I kissed each mound reverently before taking her left bud into my mouth, swirling my tongue how I know she likes it. I nibbled on it playfully before moving to her other breast. Her moans and gasps of pleasure were all the affirmation I needed that she was enjoying my attentions. Her hands tangled in my hair, pushing me downward and I grinned up at her teasingly. She was never very patient.

"Please?" Her whimpered plea made me smile as I got to my knees in front of her. In one swift movement I had both her legs resting on my shoulders with her back supported against the wall. I held her bottom in my hands, pulling her slick pussy towards my face. The aroma assaulted my senses and I moaned kissing the inside of each of her thighs.

"Heaven." I murmured to myself, taking a quick taste of her. I pushed a finger into her opening, enjoying the soft warmth for a moment before removing the digit. "Taste?" I asked, mimicking her earlier words, holding my finger up to her mouth.

Without hesitation she sucked my whole finger into her mouth, the feel of the suction and her tongue adding to the wetness gathering again between my legs. I couldn't hold off another minute and dove into her, feeling like a fish returning to water. Suddenly I could breathe again. I lapped eagerly, not using my usual techniques because I was far too intent on simply being there. That didn't seem to have any impact on the results though. She wiggled and squirmed, using both hands to hold my head against her.

"Mmmph." I moaned, letting my tongue slip inside of her, while one hand wrapped around her thigh to tease her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed, pulling on my hair. I remained relentless in my assault, now switching my mouth up to nibble on her nub while moving my hand back down and pushing two fingers into her easily. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, BELLA!" She screamed, gushing into my greedy mouth while she bucked her hips against my face.

APOV

Bella carefully set my feet back on the ground and I slid down the wall, still trembling slightly with after-shocks.

"Are you okay, baby?" Bella asked, smirking down at me. I growled, forcing myself to stand back up, despite my wobbly legs. She grinned, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She didn't bother drying off, but instead grabbed a robe off her door and wrapped it around her. "Come here." She insisted, holding the fluffy garment open for me. I skipped over to her, slipping my arms around her waist. She closed the robe around both of us.

"Alice, how did you get in here?" She asked, her head resting on my shoulder.

"It was luck, actually. I happened to arrive just as everyone had gathered to feed. The humans were the only ones around and they were easy enough to get by." I told her, remembering my entrance into the lobby where _Anna_ was talking to another girl. I had to restrain myself from killing the slut for coming onto my mate. Thankfully, my desire to see Bella outweighed any other wants I had.

"What are we going to do now? I can't leave you again." She whispered and I could hear the desperation in her voice. I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. All I could think about was seeing Bella again. The consequences seemed negligible at the time, but now they were becoming far more real, and very scary.

"They won't separate us again. They just can't." I answered, more to myself than her.

"I'm afraid, you are quite mistaken, my dear." Aro's voice drifted to us from the doorway. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you here Alice, but I thought you would have lasted longer than three days." A smile was still on his face, but the fact that guard members were gathering behind him and his brothers didn't particularly make me feel safe, nor did terrifying gleam in his eyes.

"Alice." Bella whispered, her voice just as horrified as I felt. I patted her hair gently.

"It's going to be okay, baby." I told her, but even I could tell it was a lie as it left my lips.

**A/N I know some of you aren't fond of the more sexually explicit scenes, so I really considered putting in a warning, but I didn't want to give away their reunion anymore than I did in my last author's note, so I apologize if you were taken by surprise. That was a large part of this chapter, and the next one isn't going to be, as you can probably guess. Hopefully I'll finish it and get it up in the next couple days if not sooner. If I have time I'll do it tomorrow.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N This chapter was hell to write and it didn't come out at all like I wanted. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it...**

Chapter 42

APOV

The realization that we were still naked together in her robe didn't hit me until Felix and Demetri began moving forward.

"Could we have a moment to get presentable, please?" I asked Aro as sweetly as I could. He laughed.

"And what's to keep you from jumping out the window once we leave?" I kept the growl building in my throat from getting out when I saw the gleam in the men's eyes. I glared at Felix and Demetri. I hope they didn't think their little attempted rape earlier escaped my notice. They would pay, but now wasn't the time.

"Couldn't Jane and Heidi stay and make sure we don't try anything?" Bella asked, softly. I noticed her eyes also flashing to the two large men still inching towards us. The fear in them was evident and I held her tighter to me.

"Now Bella, we've been here before haven't we? Why is it, every time you get in trouble you start making requests of us?" Aro's chuckle was humorless. Marcus reached out and swiftly grazed Aro's hand with his own. Aro turned to scowl at his brother. "Yes, Marcus, I am well aware of that. I believe you've had quite enough input where Bella is concerned, though. Don't you agree, Caius?"

"Indeed." The third brother spoke, also glaring at Marcus, who for his part looked just as bored as usual.

Aro sighed, rubbing his forehead. Finally, he looked behind him where most of the guard was still gathered.

"Jane." He called, finally resolved in his decision. The small girl came forward, her usual frown in place.

"Yes, Master." She said in a high childish voice.

"Would you please escort these two ladies to our chambers once they are dressed."

"Of course, Master." She said, scowling at us. With that, Aro ushered everyone else out of our bathroom and presumably out of our bedroom as well. We were left with a less than happy Jane. We followed her back into the room and I borrowed some of Bella's clothes, even though they were too big for me, I had to roll up her jeans twice so I wouldn't be walking on them.

Jane had spent the entire minute it took us to dress, staring moodily out the window, but when we were finished she turned to us again. "I suggest you don't keep them waiting any longer." She said before leading the way out our door.

When we arrived in the chamber, Jane left us to rejoin Aro's side. The large room was empty apart from the brothers, the twins, and the two future piles of ash that touched my Bella.

"So…" Aro started, breaking the tense silence. "Three days." He chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Worst three days of my life." Bella murmured and I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Mine too, baby. I'm surprised we made it _that_ long."

"Enough. This is a serious matter!" Caius growled.

"I'm afraid this transgression isn't something I can overlook, especially after the whole guard witnessed your reunion." My mind immediately went to how much of our _reunion_ they'd seen. As if reading my mind, Aro offered an answer. "The only comfort I take in this is that our discovery of you two was not more ill-timed. Regardless, punishment must be discussed." Bella and I both hung our hands, looking the part of ashamed criminals.

After some silent deliberation, Aro called the one name that could send true, all-consuming fear through my body.

"Chelsea!"

A moment later a young, slight girl with dirty blonde hair walked through the side door. She didn't look like she could fight off a fly, yet to me she was the most dangerous person alive. She could kill love, stop the strongest bond, and make two mates into strangers.

"You called, Master?" She spoke in a quiet tone that sounded rather weak to my ears. I didn't realize I was actually trembling with fright until Bella rubbed my arm, purring words of comfort in my ears. Before another word could be said, I cracked.

Throwing myself to the floor in front of Aro, I began sobbing.

"_Please, no! Please…anything, I'll do anything, but please, please don't take her from me, PLEASE!" _I begged, pitifully, not caring what anyone thought. Bella was everything to me. I'd rather be dead than go back to being alone. I needed her.

"Shhhh, Ali, it's okay. Shhhh." Bella whispered into my ear as she pulled me into her lap on the floor, holding me like a baby and shushing my sobs. I grabbed on to her, clutching her shirt as if it could keep us from being ripped apart.

"This is a very interesting turn of events, but we'll need time to consider your offer. Felix, Demetri, please take them to our waiting cell." Aro said, stroking his chin in thought, as he considered us, still huddled before him on the floor.

Felix and Demetri approached and I was brought out of my own panic attack when I felt Bella stiffen beside me. In a second I was on my feet acting as a barrier between them and her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I hissed at them, baring my teeth menacingly. In a flash I was on the ground, writhing in pain I would have gladly never had to experience again.

"That's enough Jane." Aro's words cut through the fog in my brain as the pain reluctantly receded. Two strong arms lifted my still twitching body carefully and I looked up into the face of Bella who was smiling sadly at me. There was a large hand resting on her shoulder and I saw Felix glowering over her shoulder.

"Let's go. Move." He insisted, guiding Bella and I out the doors. We made our way down two sets of stairs, going further underground. The hallway was pitch black as we descended further into the gloom. The growls and groans around us seemed to echo off the walls, while we passed several steel doors, locked securely. Finally, at the end of the last hallway we came to a barred cell. Felix led us inside, while a silent Demetri followed. He ripped me from Bella's hands as Felix grabbed her arm, pulling her further away from me. They shackled us to the wall, but still held us down.

"Martin!" Felix called back through the door. A tall man with neatly styled black hair entered, taking in the scene before him with only mild interest as if he saw it normally. Suddenly his eyes caught mine and I felt the strength drain from my body. I gradually became weaker and weaker until finally, I was slumped against the wall, barely able to lift my head. I looked to my right to see a similarly defeated Bella.

His job satisfied the third vampire left the room.

"It seems a real waste to not take advantage of this opportunity." Felix said, staring down at Bella and I hungrily.

"Later. We haven't got the time now. Aro wants us back in the chambers." Demetri said, all the while eye-fucking Bella. Felix groaned, before leaning down and taking my chin in his hand.

"I'll be back, tonight, and then I'm going to fuck you and your little girlfriend." I glared at him, shaking free of his grip and spitting in his face. "Why you little bitch!" He roared, kicking me in the stomach and knocking all the air out of me.

"Alice!" Bella screamed, terrified. "Stop! Don't hurt her!" She pleaded. I could hear her chains rattle in, what I guessed was, a futile attempt to get to me.

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Felix's voice boomed again and I heard the sound of clashing stones and Bella's whimpers. _He's dead!_

"Come on, we'll deal with them later." Demetri urged. His voice was further away and I guessed that he'd already begun to leave.

"I was going to let you enjoy our time together, but now I think I'll make it painful…_very painful._" He emphasized with one more kick to my ribs before following Demetri out.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella's soft voice reached my ears and I crawled into a position so I could see her. She, like me, was curled up on the floor, but held her head, wincing.

"I'm fine," Though my cracking voice gave me away. Truthfully, I thought he'd broken all my ribs. I looked up again when I heard Bella moving around. She was crawling over towards me, but I could see the tension already forming in her chains and I knew she wouldn't make it.

As I predicted she was stopped about four feet from me.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Alice would do this. Jasper and I had gotten home from hunting only to find a note, telling us she was going to Bella.

"I can understand where she's coming from. I mean, if it were you, I don't know what I'd do, but…" I trailed off, gripping Jasper's hand tighter on the arm rest. Our plane had just landed in Italy and we were waiting for the doors to open. We'd left for the airport as soon as we could get everyone home.

"But she put them both in danger by going there. Yeah, I know." Jasper growled. He wasn't happy about this at all, but I think his anger was only increased by the burning in his throat, being trapped in an airplane with humans for hours.

"Edward, you and Jasper go on ahead and get the rental car, we'll handle the luggage." Carlisle said from behind us. Emmett and Rosalie stayed at home, just in case something happened and we needed someone on the outside. That was Jasper's idea. He was in full military mode ever since we found the note.

As soon as we were off the airplane, Jasper and I took off for the Avis station and picked up our BMW. It was the fastest car they offered, unfortunately, but it would have to do. If Carlisle and Esme weren't with us, we wouldn't bother with the legalities and just steal something, but Carlisle doesn't believe in the ends justifying the means.

It took us about an hour to drive there, with me going 140 mph. As soon as we arrived in the lobby, I could hear Aro's thoughts from his office. Apparently they'd already been found and were in a holding cell temporarily. I grimaced when I saw Alice's break down. She should have known better than to promise him _anything._ I relayed the information to Carlisle while we waited and he had a similar reaction to mine.

"Carlisle, my old friend, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Aro's voice carried across the room as he glided over to us. I rolled my eyes at his pretend ignorance.

"We're here about Alice." Carlisle said shortly. Aro smiled wider.

"Of course, of course! I should have known. Those two certainly are a feisty pair, aren't they? I'm afraid you won't be able to change my mind though; they must be punished. They disobeyed a direct order, after all. I can't make exceptions." He said, looking as if this fact saddened him, though his thoughts remained joyous.

"I understand, but perhaps we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Alice's actions were out of line. We don't dispute that…"

"As well you shouldn't. They're insolent brats! The both of them!" Caius interrupted, coming to his brother's side, joined by a stoic Marcus.

"Now, Caius, there's nothing wrong with being passionate, or…high spirited. Never the less, there is a time and a place." Aro stated seriously. His thoughts turned to an idea he'd had briefly and dismissed, but I clung to it. Perhaps this could be our way out.

"We would be willing!" I exclaimed, taking my family and the Volturi by surprise. Aro's face was masked in confusion, but then realization dawned on him.

"Are you sure you speak for the whole family, Edward?" He asked, a smile on his face. Carlisle was staring at me in shock and Jasper seemed to be analyzing my emotions. "Perhaps you should discuss this first before we consider it." Aro suggested before I could answer. I nodded.

"If we are to discuss this as a family, may we see Alice and Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make this decision without them." Aro answered, his smile unwavering. The three brothers turned to leave, addressing Gianna on the way out with instructions for after our choice was made.

As soon as they left, everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Alright, here's the deal. I saw a thought in Aro's mind about how we could potentially be his liason or extended branch of the guard for North America. He's recently been getting reports of vampire uprisings near Toronto, but he's not fond of sending his guard so far away and leaving them unprotected here, especially with the Romanians growing in confidence and followers."

"What would that involve exactly?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. I knew he wasn't fond of violence, which was his main reason for leaving the Volturi's company in the past.

"WHO CARES?! IT SAVES BELLA AND ALICE AND LET'S US KICK SOME ASS! I SAY WE DO IT!" Emmett's booming voice came through the speaker phone held in Esme's hand. I hadn't even noticed that she'd called home, but of course Rose and Emmett should have a say too.

"Emmett, we don't know anything about these rogue vampires or what else he'd want us to do after that. For all we know this is just another attempt to get us to join the guard and then force us into following their orders." Jasper said, his brows furrowed in deep contemplation and concern.

Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged. "His thoughts seemed genuine about the offer, but he could always try to take advantage somehow once we've agreed." I explained. In actuality, Aro never expected us to consider the option, since it would be placing the whole of our family in his service, something which, up until now, we've fought tooth and nail.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked Esme, who was frowning as she stared off to the side. His question broke her out of the daze.

"What choice do we have? Who knows what will happen to our girls if we don't do this." She stated sadly, but her face showed a determination to protect her children.

"Would he accept anything less than this, Edward?" Carlisle asked, his voice pained. I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't even know if this will save them completely from punishment, but I think it's our best chance. Aro is particularly annoyed by Bella's continued impertinence and believes she will extend her attitude to the rest of us. He's already wary of our coven's numbers, but has remained peaceful due to our respect for his authority." He's worried for years over us, especially when Alice and Jasper joined us and we had three strong powers in our family.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I've avoided this for years and now it seems that there is no choice but to enslave my family to the Volturi. I can't believe we've finally come to this…_ Carlisle's thoughts disturbed me. 'Enslave' seemed like a strong word, unless he knows something we don't?

"Enslave, Carlisle? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" I asked.

"Perhaps." He answered shortly before turning to Gianna. "I believe we've made our decision. Shall we go to the throne room?" He asked the human secretary.

"I'll inform your escorts that you're ready." She said, picking up her phone. Just then the door next to her opened revealing Jane and Alec.

"That won't be necessary. Follow us." Jane commanded, her brother silently nodded and motioned for us to precede him out of the room after his sister.

_I don't like this, but I suppose we'll just have to take threats as they come. I want to institute more regular training once we get home, if we're going to go through with this._

Jasper's thoughts penetrated my mind and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, but he remained stiff and alert. For him, this was like willingly going into enemy territory and offering yourself up.

We were ushered into the room and huddled in a group in front of the three occupied thrones.

"Well that was quick." Aro chuckled. "Am I correct in my assumption you want to enter into negotiations?"

Carlisle nodded. "We are willing to act as your associates in the North American territory, but I am curious as to your requirements. Our diet, you understand, is non-negotiable." He added when Aro's eyes twinkled.

"That is…regrettable, but not necessary for your service of us." Aro said, his smile faltering slightly. "That said, we would have you acting as a unit of our guard…"

"Autonomously?" Jasper interrupted and Aro actually frowned, glaring at him. "What I mean to say is, would we be independent, like a contractor who is hired for jobs, but otherwise left to live how they want?"

"You see Aro! She has infected them all. Now they're all making demands of us as if they have the right!" Caius seethed.

"I apologize for my son speaking out of turn, I believe the stress is wearing on him a little. You know Jasper has a strong military background and is just nervous about how we would deal with the threat in Canada." Carlisle explained, shooting a stern stare at Jasper. The warning was clear in his eyes, but Jasper was unrepentant and still sought an answer to his valid concern.

"Yes, I believe Jane and I both remember Jasper's military background quite well. Before her death, his creator showed me through her mind, his capture and change. Even as a human he showed real prowess with fighting and strategy. Before he interrupted, I was going to suggest that he take up the commander post in your unit." Aro said, looking pointedly at Jasper. I looked at Carlisle, then back to my mate.

"I mean no disrespect, but Carlisle is the leader of our family." I said, giving Jasper's hand a squeeze to let him know I wasn't insulting his ability.

"Of course, and that won't change. Jasper's role would pertain only to outings on our behalf. His experience will make him a valuable leader during these cases." Aro explained.

"I'm happy to allow someone more experienced lead, Edward." Carlisle assured me, smiling proudly at Jasper, who actually seemed happy, as if he'd just received a metal.

"Do we have an agreeable arrangement then?" Aro asked us.

"Just to be clear, we will essentially be your informants and muscle, if necessary, for the North American territory, but outside of those roles, we can live as we like?" Carlisle asked, essentially bringing up Jasper's ignored question again. Aro's enthusiasm faltered, slightly, but he waved his hand, as if shooing a fly.

"As long as it does not impact your abilities or missions." He relented.

"And what of Alice and Bella? Can they come back home with us?" Esme asked anxiously.

The silence in the room had us all on edge after the question. Caius scowled at us all, while Aro deliberated silently, occasionally glancing at Marcus. I was surprised with by the amount of regard Aro gave him, but a slip of his mind explained everything. Marcus was holding something over Aro, but before I could see what it was, he had come to a decision.

"The sentence will be lifted, however, Isabella will remain on probation until I feel she's come to understand her place in our world…"

"AAAHHHHHHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!"

The scream caused everyone to look in the direction of the wall, alarmed. The deep voice was both pained and furious.

"Jane, Alec, go check on that disturbance please. Quickly." Aro said, anxiously. With a hasty nod, the twins hurried out of the room.

BPOV

"Bella?" Alice whispered over to me. We were lying on our sides facing each other and I had my eyes closed.

"Yeah?" I answered, peeking through my eyelashes at her.

"I miss you." She murmured.

"I'm right here."

"I miss your touch." She clarified, and I sighed. I knew what she meant and it was painful to be so close, but unable to feel her in my arms. This was torture enough, that anything they did to us after this didn't seem to matter.

"Aww, don't worry; I'll touch you." Felix's mocking voice cut into our loving gaze and I growled. If he got within a foot of my Alice I'd kill him. I would literally rip his head off and burn it.

He strolled into the room with Demetri, who was leaning on the door frame, occasionally checking over his shoulder.

"It's just the four of us now. There's no escaping this time." Felix sneered at me. "Now who should I have first?"

Alice sucked in a breath to scream but before she could Demetri had a hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He growled. I stiffened, feeling my power rising up in me at the need to protect my mate. It was unfocused and raw, but strong.

"Maybe she just needs something to fill up that mouth of hers…" Felix snarled, unzipping his pants. By now I was literally shaking with fury and hatred, and the look of fear in Alice's eyes set me off.

"NO!" I screamed and there was a ear-splitting tear, as if metal was being ripped apart. The sound was shortly accompanied by an agonized screaming and a thunk as a piece of flesh hit the floor.

For one brief moment we all stared, wide-eyed at the limp penis that now lay at Felix's feet, while he screamed, cupping himself where there was nothing left to protect. I had wanted his head, but unable to direct my powers, they apparently chose the most direct threat.

"Torch it!" Alice yelled to me, when Demetri dropped his hand in shock. In this moment I couldn't have been happier that the Volturi cared so much for appearances. Rather than installing lights in their dungeon, they chose to keep it medieval and had only burning torches lighting the rooms. With as much concentration as I could muster, I flung the flaccid body part into the flame. This seemed to knock Felix out of his pain filled haze.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Felix bellowed lunging at me. I flung both him and Demetri across the room from us, pinning them to the wall, but I was weakened, now not only physically, but mentally, from the strain of using my power uninhibited. The room was starting to spin and things were going out of focus. Suddenly, I slumped, the world going dark as I heard Alice screaming my name.

APOV

Bella blacked out from exhaustion just as Jane swept into the room. All at once I was blind and alone in silence, so I knew Alec was here as well. I felt nothing, smelled nothing. It was like floating in darkness.

Just as I had accustomed myself to the feeling, light flooded my eyes once again and I was bombarded with sensory overload.

"Alice!" People were screaming my name and I held my head, trying to stop the pain in my overly sensitive ears.

"Shhhh, quiet!" Someone whispered. I would definitely need to thank them later on. Finally, the throbbing pain in my head stopped and I looked around me, my eyes zeroing in on the prone form of my mate in Edward's arms.

"BELLA!" I screamed, crawling over to them. Without needing to be told, Edward carefully handed her to me. She looked so fragile and small even in my tiny arms.

"Alice she'll be okay, but can you tell us what happened?" Carlisle's voice asked softly and I felt him squeeze my shoulder gently.

"Yes, I am quite curious to know myself." Aro's voice broke in and I detected a bit of anger in his tone.

"Felix tried to rape them." Edward growled, reminding me of what had happened only minutes before.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see for myself exactly what took place." Aro stated, moving towards me. I held out my hand for him and he placed a finger to my palm, briefly before pulling back. "I see." He said, staring down at the still unconscious Bella.

"Felix wasn't working under your orders, so Bella wasn't techniquely assaulting a Volturi member. This was a private matter and where mates are concerned, Bella had every right to act in protection of Alice." Edward stated, obviously reading Aro's mind.

"You are right, Edward, and we must honor the laws." Aro finally agreed, frowning as he made his way back to the dais and his throne. Once he'd taken a seat, he turned back to look at us all. "Now, if we could, I'd like to finish our business here before our wives return from their holiday." Aro mentioned, and Caius nodded in agreement. "Do we have an agreement?" I looked up at him queerly then turned to my unsurprised family. Somehow, I felt as if I was missing out on something important.

"Yes." Carlisle answered and Aro beamed.

"Excellent! In that case, I believe our visit is ended. I will be in touch with more information and directions." He stated jovially, a complete one-eighty from his mood two minutes ago.

"Of course, but I have one more favor to ask of you before we leave." Carlisle asked politely, and Aro inclined his head allowing him to continue. "Could we make use of your woodlands before we depart?"

"Yes, yes, fine." Aro dismissed, waving his hand. With that Heidi, who I'd not noticed before, moved forward and ushered us out of the room.

"Alice, go take Bella to the woods and get her some blood." Carlisle told me. Edward and Jasper moved to accompany me as I darted down the hall, still clutching Bella in my arms. It just occurred to me then that the weakened state I'd been in down in the dungeon had been lifted. Despite that, my body was still in need of nourishment in order to make a full recovery.

I quickly found a deer and drank it before taking another fresh kill over to Bella, who I'd left in Edward's care.

"How should I do this?" I asked, motioning to the carcass in my hands and Bella's still unconscious form. He gently coaxed her mouth open with his hand and held her body up.

"Just tear it open and hold it to her mouth." I did as he suggested, letting the blood flow slowly out of the wound and onto Bella's little pink tongue. I had to keep myself from moaning as I watched the lovely muscle that brought me so much pleasure, absorb the nutrients. "She's not getting enough this way, since the heart isn't keeping it flowing. You'll have to suck it out and transfer it to her." Edward stated, his voice professional, like a doctor.

"Well this should be interesting." Jasper commented, smirking from his place leaning on a tree. I sent him a glare before turning my attention to the deer. I pulled its neck to my mouth, taking in as much blood as I could into my cheeks. Then, pulling away, I leaned over Bella's still opened mouth and sealed my lips around her own, releasing the blood into her mouth. She swallowed automatically, but her eyes remained closed. After two more transfers, I was starting to get worried.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" I asked, slipping into a slight panic. It irritated me even more that Edward was smirking. How could he find this amusing?! My mate wasn't waking up! Taking another full mouthful, I once again leaned down and released the blood into Bella's mouth, but this time, before I could move my head back, delicate hands fastened themselves into my hair and held my lips in place. The small pink tongue I'd been admiring earlier, snuck its way into my mouth and soon I was locked in a passionate embrace. Finally Bella broke away, smirking and staring at me lustfully.

"Mmm, thanks for feeding me baby." She purred, her tongue darting out to lick as stray drop of blood at the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, realization dawned on me and I scowled at her.

"How long were you awake for?" I growled, upset that she'd tricked me and caused me to worry about her. Before she could even answer I turned to a snickering Edward and Jasper.

"You knew didn't you?!" They didn't respond, but just kept laughing. "UGH! I hate you all!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Small arms wrapped around my waist from behind and Bella's scent filled my lungs.

"I'm sorry, Ali. Please don't hate me." She purred in my ear, licking it lightly and sending shivers through me. "How can I make it up to you?" She asked, now moving down to place sweet kisses along my neck to my shoulder. I moaned, despite myself and melted back into her arms. "How about I let you dress me up when we get home?" She offered quietly. I spun around in her arms, locking my hands behind her neck and staring up at her devilishly.

"Oh no, sweet Bella, I intend to make sure you that you won't have a stitch of clothing near you for several days, if not weeks." I purred, reaching up to kiss her. I could feel her whole body rumbling against mine, happy with that idea.

A loud throat clearing brought us back to reality and we turned to find Edward holding off a very eager Jasper, who was attempting to unbutton his shirt.

"I don't think now is the time." Edward said loudly, slapping away Jasper's straying hands. "We need to get going." He yelped when Jasper finally succeeded in cupping his treasure.

"Uh huh. Good luck with that." Bella said, casually taking my hand and pulling me past Edward and his persistent mate. Maybe once Bella and I had left the area, he'd be able to get it under control, but more than likely, we'd find ourselves waiting in the car for a while still. I had every intention of taking advantage of that time.

**A/N Like I said earlier, I'm not thrilled with how this chapter turned out, but I pretty much dug myself into a hole that wasn't easy to climb out of and I'm still not sure I was able to. Anyway, that part about getting the blood into Bella has been done in a lot of stories, but I think it makes the most sense. Without the heart pumping the blood through the veins, there just isn't enough pressure to force is out enough to have anything beyond a small drip. Bella needed a lot of blood, so I thought this was the best way. So there you go, let me know if you can think of a better way to do this chapter and I may change it, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way without making it too unrealistic. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N First of all, I want to say sorry that this update took so long. I didn't really know how to write it, but I think it turned out okay. I won't say much else until the end, but just a warning, there is a promised lemon in this chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews and support, enjoy...**

Chapter 43

APOV

The flight home was long, and we had absolutely no privacy, despite our family having its own jet. Edward and Jasper were deep in discussion with Carlisle in the seats across from us and Esme was reading on the other side of our small table. Bella was still pretty tired, not so much physically, but emotionally she'd had a hard couple of days, so she was leaning against me with her head on my shoulder while I swirled designs on her thigh.

"Perhaps we should take this opportunity to discuss our options, since I have a feeling once we're home, it will be difficult getting everyone together." Carlisle suggested, shooting Bella and I a look. I simply smiled in return. I couldn't argue since we all knew it was the truth. Bella and I needed some quality time together after having been separated for so long. Okay, so it was only a few days, but it felt like a century!

"I think that is a wise idea." Esme put in, placing her book down in front of her. "What did Aro give you before we left?" She asked, looking to Carlisle.

"It's just a packet of information. It was actually for Jasper, since he's our general, so he ought to explain." Carlisle said, smiling proudly at his son. Jasper's nerves were shot. He'd had his head buried in the stack of papers from the envelope Carlisle gave him every since we got on the plane. Even Edward's soothing comments and touches did nothing. I felt bad that he'd been put in this position. The whole reason he joined our family was to escape that lifestyle of killing.

But even though he would have rather been fooling around with Edward, care free, no one could say he didn't get some kind of enjoyment out of this task deep down. He was a military man through and through.

Having not seen a smile on his face for quite some time now, I was actually shocked when Jasper looked up at all of us with a grin.

"It's not as bad as I thought. In fact, Emmett, Edward, and I could probably take care of the problem ourselves…"

"But you won't." Bella interrupted fiercely. "It's not your problem to begin with, so I'll be damned if I let you go off alone to deal with it." She stated, lifting her head from my shoulder and fixing the boys with a glare. I nodded my agreement.

"Told you." Edward muttered to Jasper who rolled his eyes.

"Fine. The point is that the Volturi were making a bigger deal out of this than they should of." Jasper said redirecting our attention.

"Well that sounds promising." Esme said, smiling enthusiastically.

"Essentially, it's a tentative alliance between a few different nomad groups, but I've seen this before. Take out the instigators and the others will flee out of fear."

"But how do you know who the leaders are?" I asked and frowned when Jasper shrugged.

"That's where recon comes in. A couple of us just go check it out and report back." That didn't sit well with me, or Bella apparently, seeing as she stiffened against me. It was obvious who Jasper thought the 'couple' of going would be.

We spent the rest of the plane trip going over what we knew about the groups and by the time we landed Jasper and Edward had decided on the two most likely leaders and already scheduled their trip for two days from now, despite our protests.

BPOV

"You ready?" I asked her. Alice raised an eyebrow playfully before gently taking my hand and moving it to her slick center.

"What do you think?" She smirked. We were sitting across from each other on our bed, naked, after a lengthy session of foreplay. I reached over and grabbed my half, the Alice half of our double vibrator. Tonight we were reuniting, officially. She held its equal in her lap, but raised it up so I could reattach my piece. I carefully moved the laptop between us to the floor, before snapping our two pieces together.

Since we'd never used one of these before, Alice suggested we do some 'research,' and although I was sure we could figure it out on our own, I agreed. After all, I wasn't opposed to watching a couple of hot girls get it on, especially when I have my Alice curled into my side, her petite hands travelling familiar routes over my body. However, the time for internet porn was over, I refused to come for anything besides my Alice.

Alice grinned when the two pieces clicked into place and snatched it out of my hands. Never dropping her eyes from mine she rubbed one end against my throbbing clit, making me purr with pleasure. I was reveling in the contact until, without warning, she thrust into me, filling me mercilessly. I growled at the forced stretch and Alice grinned cheekily, before flipping the switch, starting a mild vibration. I moaned, pulling her to me for hard kiss.

"Your turn." I murmured pulling away. I took hold of the phallic beast with one hand and pulled her onto it by her thigh with the other, impaling her.

"GOD!" She groaned, grabbing my wrist to still the movement. Ah, yes, revenge is sweet. I eased the giant dildo back and forth between us, exclaiming every so often at the sensations rippling through me. A problem didn't arise until I was nearing my climax. I reached to grab Alice again, wanting to be close to her when we went over the edge like usual, but there was a giant fucking pole in our pussies holding us apart at an awkward angle. Alice snarled, reaching her arms towards me, now glaring at the interfering tool when moments before we'd been moaning its praises.

"FUCK THIS!" I screamed, having enough. I needed Alice in my arms. I removed the device clumsily in my haste to be rid of it and tackled Alice to the bed.

An animalistic moan ripped from her throat as our two dripping cores found each other, clits pressed together. "Unnghh. Thank God!" I groaned, feasting on her tongue as our lips came together in a passionate embrace. Only a second later Alice began to tremble beneath me, setting off my own orgasm and I held her tight, still grinding our hips together viciously. I couldn't get close enough to her. When the waves of pleasure finally began to cease, I pulled away placing a few more chaste kisses to her lips before resting my forehead on hers, staring into the golden orbs, darkened with lust.

"I don't think that's for us, baby." She whispered to me, her breath warming my lips.

"Nope. It keeps you too far away from me." I agreed, equally as quiet, puckering my lips just enough to touch hers in a sweet kiss, before rolling off next to her and pulling her against me. "I love you." I purred, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too, Bella. Always."

EPOV

Jasper, Jacob and I had only been home for ten minutes when Alice gathered everyone in the living room for some big unveiling. Taking Jacob with us was a last minute decision, when he practically begged us to let him come. As it turned out, his presence had the added bonus of blocking our activities from Alice. I'm glad we caught her in a good mood because our news certainly didn't need any help getting the girls angry.

"Alice, what is this about exactly?" Carlisle asked, interrupting my thoughts. Alice was bouncing excitedly at the bottom of the stairs, beaming around at us. I couldn't help but smile. I was glad to have my exuberant sister back, rather than her irritable twin that we'd been forced to contend with the last few days.

"Well, I thought if we have to go on these Volturi missions, we can at least look good doing it," she stated. I rolled my eyes, how utterly Alice.

"We're not some super hero group." Jasper complained, but I poked him in warning when I heard Bella hiss from upstairs. Alice was pouting; and a sad Alice meant an angry Bella.

_She better not be upset when I get down there, Edward!_ She thought to me and I unconsciously flinched before quickly speaking up.

"But of course, there's no reason we can't look nice while killing people." I added, smiling at Alice who was beaming again. Now was definitely not the time to be on Bella's bad side. I love my best friend, but she's pretty fricken scary when mad. Alice clapped and turned her attention to the staircase.

"Bella!" She called happily. In a flash Bella stood beside her wearing, probably the hottest outfit I'd seen on her. Apparently Alice agreed, since she was licking her lips hungrily while looking over her love.

Bella stood in tight leather pants that flared out at the bottom, covering black heeled boots. Her white t-shirt clung to her slim torso and showed off her toned arms with barely-there sleeves. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, and she had a matching leather jacket hanging over her shoulder like a model for Armani.

"I have this same set in white leather and I made a red set with a skirt for Rosalie. I know you're not a fan of leather Esme, so yours is the same idea in a blue cotton material." Alice explained. Esme nodded smiling kindly at her smallest daughter.

"I'm sure it's lovely dear." She assured her.

"That's hot Bells." Jacob said, walking in from the kitchen, his phone attached to his ear as usual, Nessie on the other end, no doubt. "Hold on, Ness wants to see." He said, holding up his phone to take a picture before retreating back outside, new sandwich in hand.

"Alice, it's not practical. Can you even move in that outfit, Bella?" Alice pouted again and Bella glared at Jasper, kissing Alice's temple comfortingly.

"How about I show you just how much I can move." Bella threatened taking a step towards us menacingly and I poked Jazz again.

_Edward, can't you see how ridiculous this is?_ He thought to me, scowling. I nodded and squeezed his hand. I knew how seriously Jasper was going to take this, but he needed to relax a little. It's just clothes. Maybe I can change his mind later.

"IS IT MY TURN YET?!" Emmett's booming voice called from up the stairs, effectively diffusing the situation. I shook my head already seeing his outfit in my mind.

"Okay Emmett." Alice said only to be greeted with an overgrown five year old in a superman costume prancing down the stairs. Alice gasped, while the rest of us snickered. Emmett struck a pose, lifting his chin in the air and jutting out his chest, hands on hips.

"Dude!" Jasper laughed, pointing to Emmett's spandex bottoms where his junk was clearly on display. Bella covered her eyes, hiding her face in Alice's shoulder while she continued laughing. Carlisle was pinching his nose while Esme averted her eyes.

"EMMETT!" Alice shrieked. "That's not what I put out for you!" She scolded, but we could all hear the amusement in her voice. Emmett frowned at her.

"But this was cooler." He whined insistently.

"Only to you bro." I corrected him, still shaking my head.

"Fine." He scowled before racing back upstairs and returning a few seconds later wearing simple cargo pants and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Much better." Alice stated, nodding to herself before turning to address us again. "Jasper, you have camo green cargo pants and a matching t-shirt. I kept it pretty simple."

"Thank you." Jasper said sincerely, smiling at Alice. He was chastising himself for having so little faith in our sister. Good boy, I thought, smiling. He would be rewarded later.

_Your outfit is black leather like Bella's, Edward. _Alice thought, smirking at me. I tried to hold back my grin. She and Bella knew me so well. I'd secretly admired Bella's pants and wanted something similar. Jasper loves me in leather, hmm. My thoughts fell into fantasy land, as I remembered the last time I'd dressed up for him.

"Carlisle, you're in jeans and a polo shirt. Esme helped pick it out." Alice said and Carlisle smiled over at his wife lovingly. Although his fears over Alice's choice of clothing was quelled, Jasper was still in military mode and uptight over the news we had yet to tell everyone. Therefore, it didn't particularly surprise me when he spoke up, redirected our attention.

"Well now that we have the…" Bella shot Jasper a look, "…uh, important stuff done," Jasper rolled his eyes, "Can we discuss Edward's and my trip?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, fine. Jasper you have the floor." Carlisle said, turning his attention to him. Bella picked up the voracious pixie now attached to her lips and took a seat, turning Alice around to nuzzle her neck. I knew the real reason was to keep them both concentrated on the discussion rather than each other. Actually, this was probably the first time they'd been fully clothed in a while.

Jasper bumped his knee against mine, gaining my attention back. I did a double take when I realized he wanted me to tell them. I snorted and shook my head. Oh, no babe, that's all you. Jasper huffed adorably before straightening up.

"Alright, well we have good news!" He said and I noticed Bella eyeing us suspiciously. Esme and Carlisle seemed cautious, but eager to accept something that sounded promising.

"Well what is it?!" Emmett boomed, falling into a seat beside Rosalie. Jasper cleared his throat, a nervous habit he retained from his human years.

"The problem has been eliminated." He said, softer than I imagine he meant to. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Bella and Emmett exclaimed jumping up and consequently sending both Rose and Alice to the floor.

"Oh sorry, babe." Emmett quickly apologized picking up his mate. Alice merely hopped up on her own, hands on hips, at her mate's side. They both glared at us.

"Did you plan this all along? Is that why you took Jake?!" Alice seethed, pointing a finger accusingly.

"No! Hold on a second!" I said standing with my hands up, putting myself between the girls and Jasper who appeared to be sinking into the couch. It was amusing to watch my fierce fighter scared of two little girls, but to be fair, they were definitely formidable opponents and when Bella's anger is spiked, all hell can break loose. As it was the chandelier hanging over our table swung precariously back and forth, its light's flickering ominously. "Just calm down and let us explain." I pleaded with my furious sisters.

"Bella. Alice. Let's hear them out. I'm sure there is a good explanation for their apparently reckless behavior." Carlisle added, turning a stern gaze on us.

"Look, we had the opportunity and we took it. Simple as that. No one was hurt and it's over. What's the big deal?" Jasper fumed.

"Jazz!" Was he trying to get us killed?

"No, Edward. I mean, come on! All we did was save you the trouble. You should be thanking us!" Bella was growling now with Alice holding her back and cooing softly in her ear. That girl sure had a temper.

"It wasn't your job!" She snarled.

"The HELL it wasn't! I'm the commander!" Jasper insisted.

"You shouldn't have to be." Suddenly, it was as if Bella deflated in front of us, crumbling to the floor, with Alice, still whispering to her sweetly. Jasper and I exchanged a glance as we watched the melt down in front of us.

_Trouble…my fault…stupid…shouldn't have to…_

Bella's thoughts were a mess.

"Why are you feeling so guilty Bella?" Jasper asked curiously. Her head snapped up and I could see the venom clouding her vision.

"Because ever since you guys met me, I've been putting you in danger. Now even as a vampire, I can't protect you. This is all my fault."

"Oh hush, Bella. You're family and we always protect each other." Esme soothed.

"But if I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't what?" I cut her off. "If you hadn't made the Volturi act like assholes and con us into working for them? If you hadn't given the nomads the idea to take over a town? Don't be so pompous Bella." I smirked at her and she gave me a watery smile.

"Bella, baby, just cause you were with us when these things happened, doesn't make them your fault. You can't control fate, honey." Alice added softly, kissing Bella's shoulder lovingly.

"Yeah, besides, it was way too boring before you came around. You brought the party Bella-bear!" Emmett said in his usual loud voice. Even Rosalie smiled kindly, nodding her agreement. Even though Bella was a vampire now, she still had some issues hanging around from her human life. Alice tried to get her to talk about them in therapy before summer, but didn't have any luck. All she really needed was continuous love and support, not just from Alice, but from all of us. Only through time and consistency would her wounds truly heal, but we had eternity. I had high hopes for a full recovery.

"Who's up for some wrestling?!" Jasper asked, knowing that Emmett would immediately agree, which he did. It was really just an attempt to get out of here before Bella realized she had a reason to still be angry with us.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Too late.

Bella and Alice each kicked a leg out sweeping both Jasper's and my legs from under us and leaving in a heap on the floor.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" Alice scolded and Bella nodded curtly in agreement, arms crossed over her chest.

"But we had him alone…"

"I don't care if he was begging you to kill him! It could have been a trap or something!" Bella yelled. Jasper and I looked at each other and snorted. As if they could pull something like that on an empath and mind-reader.

"Seriously Bella, it was fine…but we won't do it again, okay?" I added hastily when her eyes darked in anger.

"Good." She huffed. Then like exchanging a mask a smile lit up her face. "Come on Ali, baby. Now we have more time to play!" She smiled, pulling a giggling Alice up the stairs behind her.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked, staring after the girls as dumbstruck as the rest of us.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry mom."

"Carlisle, are you sure vampires don't have PMS?" I asked teasingly, knowing that Bella could hear it and laughed when both she and Alice cursed at me in their thoughts (their mouths were otherwise occupied).

"Son, if I learned anything in over three hundred years, it's that the emotions of women are a medical mystery." He grinned as Esme slapped him playfully on the arm.

Jasper and I smiled at each other, once again thanking fate that we were gay.

The End

**A/N I thought this was a good place to end it. I'm well aware that some of you may disagree, but hopefully you won't be too hard on me. This was a wicked fun story to write and if I can think of enough to add I may do a sequel, otherwise I could do an epilogue just to round it out, but I haven't decided yet. The lemon in this chapter was a little tricky, so I hope it turned out alright. If you're thinking that the mission went over a little too easily...well you're wrong...no I'm just kidding. Actually, that would be something I'd address in either form of the continuation I choose. Having said that, I can't promise that will be up any quicker than this one was. Without boring you, I'll just say that my life's been hectic, but I'll try and decide what to do quickly. **

**Finally, I just want to say thanks to everyone who read this story, especially my reviewers. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate your support from beginning to end. Thanks**


	44. Epilogue

**A/N It's been a while, I know. Truthfully, I kept going back and forth between an epilogue and a sequel, but decided to do an epilogue so that I could try something new. Once that was decided I drafted about four outlines of options before settling on this one. I thought about doing an action sequence or something deeper, but that's not how I wanted to end it, so here it is, hopefully it's okay.**

Epilogue

BPOV

"Mmm, yeah."

"Oh fuck"

Alice's moans egged me on as I continued pounding into her with one of our favorite toys.

"Shit, come on baby. Take it, come on." I groaned, watching her start to fall apart. "Cum for me baby." I urged her.

"AUNTIE ALICE! AUNTIE BELLA!" The screams of our three year old niece and nephew reached our ears along with their tiny footsteps running towards our door.

"Shit!"

"Damn it!" Alice cursed, "So close." I barely had enough time to pull the covers over Alice and I before our door slammed open and two soft gasps sounded.

"DADDY! THEY'RE WRESTLING AGAIN!" Aiden yelled back into the hallway.

"They're not wrestling Aiden!" Ellie argued.

"Are too!" Her brother argued back.

"Are not!" She replied sticking out her tongue.

Meanwhile I let my head drop to Alice's shoulder while she giggled. I'm surprised she could find humor in the situation when it was her orgasm that got interrupted. I guess that proves how much she loves those two little monsters.

"Uh, sorry." Jacob said, a grin on his face as he appeared in our doorway. Alice poked her head around my shoulder.

"Esme is in the garden. Why don't you two go see if she'll read you a story?" She suggested while Jake worked on ushering his kids out of the room.

"YEAH!" They screamed in unison before we heard their little feet sprinting back down the hall and down the stairs.

"Ness and I will be downstairs when you're ready. Oh, and you may want to reconsider getting that lock for your door." Jake chuckled as he closed it behind him.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Alice looking back at me in amusement.

"You may as well pull out, sweetie. The mood's kind of ruined." She said, giggling a little. I had completely forgotten about my temporary appendage. Oops.

I gently removed myself, unbuckling so that I could be free of it altogether before I retook my place on top of Alice.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to come, baby." I sympathized, placing a small kiss on her lips. She sighed.

"Not as sorry as I am. That was going to be a good one, too." She frowned.

"I'll make it up to you later." I promised.

We had plenty of time to ourselves these days since we were taking a break from school. It was just Esme and Carlisle in the house with us at the moment since Rosalie and Emmett took another honeymoon after Jake and Nessie had the twins. They were supposed to be coming home in three weeks though for the big fourth birthday party. It was going to be a big deal. Leah and Manny were coming in last I heard, so we'll finally get to see that engagement ring she's been bragging about. Seth wanted to fly in, but he had exams that week. He's half way through a business degree at Wash U.

As excited as I was to see all of them, I was most looking forward to seeing Jasper and Edward. They've been gone for over a year now, travelling. The last postcard we got was from Bangladesh, but they've had their cell phones off the whole time so they wouldn't be disturbed. I thought it was really cute, actually when Edward had the idea. Alice and I helped him plan the vacation so that he could surprise Jasper, and when he finally told him they disappeared into their room for two days.

When Alice and I finally made it downstairs, Nessie was sitting on the couch with their newest pup feeding hungrily. Jacob sat beside her watching the affair with the loving eyes of a father and I couldn't believe this was the same kid who smiled goofily any time I kissed Alice.

I grabbed an armchair and opened my arms expectantly for my mate, who didn't disappoint. Alice was watching with fascination as the newborn baby suckled its mother's breast. She liked to live vicariously through Nessie and Jake, since she couldn't remember being human and would never be again.

"Ow." Nessie winced softly, but Jake nearly jumped off the seat in alarm.

"What's wrong?!" He asked frantically and Nessie giggled.

"It's nothing honey, this one just got a little greedy with the teat, that's all." Jake relaxed back into his seat, placing a soft kiss to Nessie's forehead. She looked over at us and smirked. "This little guy is a little rougher on me than the twins were, but I'm sure you know all about aggressive suckers, huh Bella?" Alice gasped before shooting a glare at Ness, but I laughed.

"Yeah, my baby gets a little rough sometimes too. Thankfully, I'm a fast healer." I grinned at the now pouting Alice. "You know how much I love your mouth on my tits, Ali." I whispered lowly to her and bringing the grin back to her face. I placed a sweet kiss behind her ear before turning my attention back to the conversation

"I hear you there, Bells." Jacob added. "If I didn't heal so fast I'd have marks all over me from this biter." Jake laughed, pointing a thumb at Nessie who adjusted the baby to one arm so she could smack him in the head.

Alice and I both laughed. I was glad that we were able to move so close to them. Despite Nessie and Jake living in California, we decided to live nearby. Since we all decided to take a little break from the human façade for a while, Carlisle and Esme bought a secluded estate in the mountains. It can get boring, but it's nice to see my niece and nephews…most of the time. And of course I have Alice to occupy me.

At first Esme was worried about our 'side job' for the Volturi endangering the kids, but it's been quiet for the past year. It took about four years and several jobs, but pretty soon our reputation preceded us. Now, most of the trouble-makers knew not to disturb the peace in our area, if they valued their lives. Unfortunately, that meant a spike in vampire issues in South America, but that was for the Volturi to worry about. That's another reason Alice and I are at home while the others frolic abroad. We decided that only four of us would leave the country at a time, just in case a newbie tried something stupid. Jasper thinks they would have expanded our duties if they weren't so occupied themselves.

The Romanians were growing stronger and forcing the Volturi's attention closer to home. An unfortunate side-effect had been an increase in uppity vampires. Thankfully, Emmett's exuberance came in handy for once and with Jasper's strategic genius, we came out of most scrapes with only minor injuries.

EPOV

"Jasper, I think we're lost."

"We're not lost." He scowled down at the map unfolded before him. Sure we're vampires, but that didn't help much when neither of us had been to India before. We really only came for the tigers, but stopped to see a few sights on our way back north and somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't be so stubborn. Just ask for directions." I pleaded, looking around us for some sign of people.

"And just who am I supposed to ask? Besides, I don't speak their language and WE'RE NOT LOST!" I frowned at my grumpy boyfriend. He fancied himself a map connoisseur from his days scouting for the Confederate, but I'd watched him turn it in several different directions now and we're still no closer to finding a town.

"Fine, if we're not lost, then where are we?" I teased, knowing that he had no idea. He just grumbled and stormed off. "Jazz, come on." I chuckled, easily catching up to him. I grabbed his arm and yanked him close to me. "How about we take advantage of our current isolation?" I purred to him, trailing kisses up his neck to his jaw. I could feel his chest rumbling against mine and before I could react, he growled throwing me down on the broken cart by the side of the road. My hands were held behind my back, as his torso leaned over me. A shiver went down my spine at his roughness and I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face. Next to cowboy Jasper, dominant Jasper was my favorite.

"You want me to take you right here? In the middle of the road?" He asked, his voice low and raspy. I could only nod before I felt his hand reach around my waist and begin to undue my belt. "As you wish." He purred, licking the rim of my ear and placing kisses down my neck.

_…need to check on the kids…_

_ …flight's not delayed…_

_ …This is so boring…_

_ …like driving through Indiana…_

I tensed as thoughts, outside of Jasper's, invaded my mind for the first time in hours. All I could do was groan. Why now?

Before long we could hear what seemed to be a bus of people slowly coming down the road towards us. Jasper growled, our thoughts in complete agreement. Stupid tour bus.

"Come on, let's just go. We'll just run North and find a place to stay. It's almost dark now anyway." I said, taking his hand and running off into the fields before the bus could make it around the bend.

APOV

TODAY WAS THE DAY! I am so excited.

"Ali, it's just a kid's birthday party. They probably won't even remember it." Bella said from her spot on our bed where she was reading a new book. I frowned at her, raising the mouthpiece of my headset.

"They'll remember. Everyone remembers _my _parties." I told her, placing my hands on my hips so she'd know I'm serious. I saw her peer over her book and caught the hint of amusement in her eyes. "And just what is so funny? Party planning is very serious, Bella." I glared, crossing my arms.

She sighed, putting down her book and moving over to wrap me in her arms. As mad as I was for her ruining my fun, I couldn't help leaning into her body a little. "I'm sorry baby. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." She said, kissing me sweetly. "Plus you look adorable in that little businesswoman get-up." I beamed at her, throwing my arms around her neck and kissing her soundly.

"Well I couldn't just wear my regular clothes. I needed to dress for the occasion after all. Speaking of which…"

"Yes, I picked up my dress last night." She interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Good girl." I praised, kissing her cheek and sending her back to her book with a slap on the butt. "Now, stay quiet while I finish my phone calls." I said, pulling my speaker piece back into place.

BPOV

Alice loves parties, planning as well as attending. I'm just glad she knows better than to try and get me to help. Although, for all the eye-rolling and snickering I did, our backyard looked fantastic. It was like toddler heaven behind our house. There were ponies, inflatable houses, magicians, and even a bungee bounce. Thankfully, the weather was overcast today, the only day this month so far that was. Naturally, Alice had seen that, but it was lucky that if fell around the twins' birthday.

"Aren't they all adorable?" Esme asked coming up to my side on the patio. There were dozens of Ellie and Aiden's little daycare friends running around our yard crazily. I don't know if I'd call them adorable, sticky, tiny, smelly, maybe, but the only thing adorable I could see was my beautiful pixie playing with the kids in the ball pit.

"Uh, yeah. Real cute."

Esme sighed happily, before tensing and running off. "Emmett! Not so high!" She yelled, racing across the lawn to my big brother who had been put in charge of the bungee bounce.

"Hey Bells, what's wrong?" Jake asked, replacing Esme at my side. "You having trouble with so many people here?"

"No, I've been done with my newborn phase for years now. It's tempting, but not really an issue."

"Then what is it?" He asked, concern showing on his face. We'd grown even closer since Edward and Jasper had been away, but that thought just made me that much more anxious.

"Edward and Jazz were supposed to be here by now." I said, frowning at the back door which had yet to open and present me with my brothers. Everyone else was already here. Leah and Manny were face painting, Rose was helping serve food with Carlisle. Why weren't they here yet?

"Did you ask Alice?" Jacob suggested and I sighed.

"Yes, but all she said was they'd be here soon. I think she doesn't want to take away from the surprise or something, but I'd rather just know." Before I'd even finished my sentence Alice stood in front of me and silently motioned for Jacob to leave us. He ran off, picking up Ellie on his way and tossing her into the air.

"Is that why you've been so antsy Bella?" I nodded mutely and she smiled. "Come here sweetie. I know you miss Edward…and Jasper, but they'll be home soon." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"When?" I pleaded. My best friend had been gone for a year and I missed him. I didn't think an exact time was too much to ask for.

"Jake's here, sweetie, you know I can't see their arrival for sure, but…" she interrupted my protests, "I saw them picking up some new clothes at the airport, so they wouldn't arrive looking dirty, and that was about an hour ago. I bet they'll be here any minute."

"Auntie Bella! Look!" Aiden ran up to me, his face painted like a lion.

"Woah! Scary!" I pretended to tremble in fear as he held up his little hands like claws.

"Come on little lion, let's go play in the bounce house." Alice said, taking his hand and kissing my cheek before going off. I wandered over to the food table and grabbed a cup of juice, pretending to drink it.

I looked around and saw Leah introducing Manny to Rose. They were laughing and Manny blushed, Leah taking his arm with hers affectionately. Rose didn't take to Leah at first because they're so similar, but once she started visiting more to see Alice and I, they really hit it off. They're bestfriends now and I'm glad. They keep each other's bitchiness in line.

My ears perked up when I heard the familiar crunch of gravel under tires and I ran through the crowds to the front yard. Edward and Jasper were just getting out of Edward's latest Volvo, when I ran full speed towards them, tackling Edward in a hug.

"You're back!" I screamed excitedly. I could hear Edward and Jasper chuckling at my dramatics. "I'm sorry, I just missed you guys." It was true. I loved all my other family members, and especially Alice, but Jasper and Edward had become something like an anchor for me. Being in love with Alice was like getting swept up in a whirlwind of desire and affection. No one could calm me like she could, but where our interests were concerned, we were opposites in almost everything. That's where Edward came in, and lately Jasper as well. We discussed books, music, philosophy, anything. We also acted as confidants if our mate was bugging us. It's nice to have a third party to talk things out with or just vent to. So, the last year without them had been difficult. Especially, when Alice went through a phase of tantric purification and consequently forced me into a vow of abstinence with her. Naturally, she didn't last long, but for those five hours I really needed someone to talk to.

"We missed you too, Bella." Edward said, lifting me in his arms as he stood off the ground and gripping me in a tight hug. Once he let go I rounded on Jasper and pulled him to me, crushing him in an embrace worthy of Emmett's approval.

"Woah, easy there." Jasper smiled as I pulled back, just staring at the two of them. "So anything come up while we were gone?" Jasper asked getting serious.

"Jazz, come on. We just got home; do you need to talk business now?" Edward complained, but still looked at his husband lovingly. Yes, they had finally married. Granted it wouldn't hold up in every state, but in thirty of them they were solidly husband and husband. Alice planned the wedding of course and we both acted as their best 'men.' It was oddly traditional, considering their relationship, but both of are old fashioned. Ever since then, the whole family has been dropping Alice and I hints to make it official, but we're happy as we are for now. It will no doubt happen, as I can only hold off Alice for so long from dresses and flowers, but at this moment we are simply enjoying our life together unburdened by any official titles.

"I was only asking. It's my job after all." Jasper muttered, pouting. He reveled in his position, but there was no one better suited to it. For the past eight years, his name had invoked fear in vampires across North America.

"EDWARD! JASPER!" Alice came darting around the corner and hugged both of them before taking her spot beside me, grinning. "Bella's been itching for you to get here all morning. What took you so long?" Their faces went from amusement at me to slight embarrassment as they glanced at each other sideways. I knew that look all too well.

"Stopped for a quickie in the car huh?" I asked, smirking at the two bashful boys. Next to Carlisle and Esme, they were the most discreet in their love-making. Of course, that wasn't really difficult when you put them against us and Rose and Emmett. My new born thirst for blood had diminished, but my sex drive was as high as ever. Alice assured me that's normal, but when aroused, I've been known to forget we have company. The only exception that seems to break through that lust filled fog is the voice of children, as I had the displeasure of learning from my niece and nephew several times over.

"Well come on! You won't believe how big the twins are and Jake and Nessie had another baby!" Alice exclaimed, eagerly pulling them both behind her towards the back yard. I followed along as well, now content that everyone I loved was safely back home.

**A/N I'm sure that some of you have lingering questions and if you ask them in a review or message I'll be happy to answer. If I get a lot I may post them in a separate appendix to this story, but I'm hoping most of you will be satisfied. Anyway, I think I tied up a lot of ends, but like I said if something is bugging you let me know and I'll either try to explain or fix it. Thanks again to all my readers.**


End file.
